The manipulation of Elias Acorn
by Saxcat
Summary: Elias, Prince of Mobius has been severely injured and brainwashed. Can Elias break the control, or will he be a slave for the rest of his life? Can his new allies assist him, or will none of them ever be free again? *If you enjoy the story, tweet it out and share it!*
1. Chapter 1

Trials and Tribulations

This story takes place during the SATAM timeline and treats Elias like he was always with the group. During this time he becomes one of the leaders of the Mobian rebel forces along side Sonic. However, in this universe there is more than one threat and they are all ready to do what is necessary to complete their goals. Manipulation, genome projects, cloning and mind control is the norm here.

Chapter -1-

I awoke in what appeared to be a cell. I wasn't sure how I had arrived here, but I knew one thing…

I was hurt.…bad.

I tried to get off of the cot but couldn't move my legs. I could move my right arm and sit up…but my legs were useless.

I was afraid they were broken at first until I touched them and felt nothing…then I realized I couldn't feel the bed past my lower back…I hadn't noticed at first but it was true…my whole lower half was numb. I couldn't feel my tail either…damn…

What happened to me?

I noticed my reflection in a pool of water that had accumulated on the floor. I decided to look at it…see how bad off I really was.

As I feared…I didn't recognize myself…I had thought maybe my mind was hazy and looking at myself would…perhaps…snap me back…but it didn't.

I'm was alone…and I couldn't remember anything.

I saw what looked like a military uniform sitting on an old chair in the corner…perhaps…it was mine…

I used my one good arm to pull myself to the ground and drug my almost useless body across the floor and over to the chair. I pulled the tunic off the chair…Jesus it was in bad shape…claw marks, laser burns and blood stains covered it…I sighed and searched the inside for a pocket…I hoped I had ID papers inside.

Nothing.

I was about to throw it in frustration when I saw it inscribed on the front…my name. Or at least my last name. ACORN.

My brain hurt thinking about the name….but eventually I remembered. I was…Elias…Elias Acorn…but other than my name…I remembered nothing else.

I pounded my fists on the ground and yelled at the top of my lungs. This wasn't fair. What had I done to deserve this? Was I a bad person? Maybe I had deserved it.

"Excuse me…" a voice said. I turned and looked the figure. I wasn't really sure what he was.

"What. What do you want?" I said in between wiping tears and trying to slide my body back to the cot.

"I…I am here to check on you. I have to see how your body is healing. You should not be out of bed. You were hurt very badly."

I stared at the nervous boy for a few seconds. "Do…Do you know what happened to me?"

The figure shook his head. "No. You came to us in this condition. I have no idea what happened. All I know is your body was almost destroyed. You are lucky to be alive at all."

I flexed my one good arm and looked at the weakened bicep.

"Yeah…lucky…"

I looked at the figure quizzically. "What exactly are you?"

The figure smiled. "Ah, that is right…your memory is damaged. I am a human. I'm from another part of Mobius.

"Hu-man?" It was a vaguely familiar term. Suddenly the memory of human beings came back to me.

"Human…you…you are my enemy."

The boy helped me back into the cot. "No, not all humans are bad. I am not like my brethren."

"Do you know who you are?" The boy asked.

"I know that I am Elias Acorn…but that is it."

"I was afraid of this. I am going to give you a mild seditive and go get my Master…he will come talk to you."

I took the shot in my useless arm…didn't even feel the huge needle…

Wait…did he say what I thought he said? Oh god…what was going on here?"

That shot didn't take long to take effect…I got really tired really fast…my mind felt like it was 300 miles away from my body.

Suddenly a powerful looking Puma walked into the room. He looked to be about 17 years old and had piercing green eyes. He seemed to be the leader here and the other boy followed beside him discussing what I assumed was me and my condition.

"Ahh hello my Prince…I heard you had finally awakened."

"…yes…so tired…" I said weakly…the shot had taken full effect and I was struggling to put my thoughts together.

"…did…did you…call me…Prince?" I managed to say.

I tried to remember…but I couldn't. How was I a Prince? What happened to me? Was I left for dead?

"Can…can you tell me what happened?" I said weakly.

"Yes. You are the Prince of the Acornian principality. Although there isn't much left of that kingdom…your friends made sure of that…and almost got you killed."

"W-What?" I stammered…my friends caused me to be in this condition?

"Sean…our Prince is getting over worked again. Please give him another dosage."

"Yes Master…" I really didn't understand why this human called him 'Master' but I didn't question it…I was just so confused…why…why did my friends hurt me?

"Can…can you tell…me…why?" I managed to say.

"Of course my Prince. You had decided to join me and my clan in defeating Robotnik, but your sister did not agree with my methods of creating genome soldiers to fight the brainwashed servants of Robotnik. When you refused to listen to Sally she sent Tails and Sonic with you on a mission. However what you didn't know is the mission had been leaked and you were severely injured…as was Sonic…however he didn't make it…so not only did Sally injure her brother…she also killed her lover…how sad."

"…Sister…betrayed…me?" I said sadly. "Tried…kill…me?"

"Yes…it is very sad…all because you wanted to end this war. She had Sonic turned into a werehog…he changed on your mission and went after all of your teammates. We had to put him down. Several seemed to escape…but you were left for dead.

"I…I've…got to get home…got to…stop sister…." I tried desperately to get up and the Puma came over and calmed me down.

"You are in no condition to do anything my Prince. Nor is our clan in any shape to take on Robotnik or your sister. However, I can help you…one thing we have been working on our Nanomites. I can inject them into you and they can heal your damaged body…and I can also inject you with the genome serum to bring you back to your fighting strength."

"But…I…I am…broken…cannot…use…legs…"

"Yes, yes I know…you can't use your left arm either…not to mention your memory is spotty at best. I'm sure you can't even remember how to fight…and you were one of the most feared fighters in the world."

It was true…most of my fighting technique was gone…I couldn't remember any of it. If I was at one time a person to be feared in battle…now I would be laughed at.

"I can give you back your abilities my Prince…just let me fix you."

"I…will…do…anything…to…be whole…a-again…" I said with great effort.

The Puma smiled.

"Great. Sean. Go get a gurney. The Prince is no threat to us in this condition. We can take him into the base now. Then I can start the process."

"Yes Master…I will obey."

"Why…does…human…call you…'Master'?" I asked hoping for a real answer.

"Because without me he would be nothing…isn't that right Sean?"

"Yes…without my Master I am nothing." The boy droned. "I have brought the transport. I will take him to the laboratory and begin prepping his body for the first round of nano mites."

"Good. I will await your call. Goodbye my Prince, I have things to take care of. I will see you in a few hours."

I watched as the Puma walked off and then the boy known as Sean smiled at me.

"Do not worry. We will take care of you. The Master needs you…he will make sure you can fight again. I am going to give you another dosage of pain medication to put you out while I get you prepped for the process."

I blacked out. The medicine did its job and I slept a dreamless sleep.

When I woke again I was in a white sterile room. The boy and Puma were both working on other things and I managed to get their attention when I began coughing.

"Ah, my Prince you are awake. Good. I was wondering if you'd left us or your body was really that weak."

"I…I think…its…really weak…" I said with a forced smile.

"Not too much longer. While you slept I prepped you for the nanomites. I have put a chip into the back of your neck that will allow them to enter your brain, and enter into your blood stream. Once they enter your blood they will begin to fix any issue they come across. I will say now that the process is going to be painful."

"Its…fine…rather…hurt…than be…paralyzed for…life…"

"What…name…? Don't…even…know…want…to thank…" I said…I hated talking so slow…but it was hard to put any words together.

"I am Conner my Prince…I am also of Royalty but my kingdom has been gone since the beginning of the war…almost the first to go. My father…god rest his soul allowed Robotnik to take our kingdom…hoping he'd let them live…he didn't. My dad…got me out…and…I lived in knothole for a long time. We knew each other for a long time Prince. That is why I tried to save your almost lifeless body"

"Thank you…Conner…for…saving…me"

"Oh…don't thank me yet…I haven't begun anything yet."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I didn't think anything about it.

"Alright you are going to feel a slight pinch in your neck from where I am going to insert a serum…do not worry it won't hurt…you'll probably feel better afterwards."

He was right…it didn't hurt…

I felt…good…really…good…

"How do you feel my Prince?"

"…good…Conner…"

"Lift your good arm my Prince."

I didn't know why…didn't care…Conner wanted me to do it so I did.

"Good my Prince. Very good. Do you like my voice?"

"…yes…" I really did like it…it made me feel good.

"Good. Listen to my voice…my voice is all that matters."

"Voice…all…matters…" I repeated…I wasn't sure why…but I did.

"You will allow the nano mites full access to you…do not fight them."

"I…will…not…fight…" I said…Conner's voice was like ecstasy to me…he made me feel so much better…I was so glad he was here to help me.

"I am your friend…I am your only friend… I am all that matters now."

"All…that…matters…" Conner could have just hummed and I would have loved to listen.

"I am going to insert the nano mites now. Remember not to fight them."

"I…won't…fight…" Conner was my friend…my best friend…he'd help me. "

I felt a slight pinch again and then massive pain in my head… …Conner said not to fight it…can't fight it. Why is my body trying to fight it…it is good…it will help me.

"It…hurts…Conner…why…" I whimpered.

"It hurts because your body is so damaged. You will hurt now, but just think when you are up walking again."

This was true…I remembered crawling on that floor trying to find out who I was…did I really want to be like that for the rest of my life?

I suddenly felt my knowledge of fighting and tactical warfare coming flowing back…I began to remember…but…my life…I couldn't remember still…I could only remember how to fight…why…couldn't I remember anything else?

Then my head sent pain through my whole body…so much pain it made me sit up on the table.

"I…I can remember…I know…who I am." I said excitedly.

"Really?" Conner said with surprise. "Tell me what you remember."

I told the Puma about my life…about how I was trained to become leader of the Mobians…about how I had trained to be a great leader and fighter…how I had left home to train…and when I came home everything was gone…then I told how I found out my Sister had betrayed my father and me…how the Freedom Fighters were almost as bad as Robotnik…how I had wanted to join up with Conner and his clan…how we were friends from long ago and I trusted him…how I had almost been killed by the werehog and how he had saved me…how he had helped make me whole again.

How I owed him more than anything…how I would serve him…do whatever he asked…

How…I…was…his…slave…and would…obey…his every…command…

"Repeat that last thing you said to me Prince. If you would."

"I said I owe you…I am your servant…I will obey whatever you tell me."

Conner looked at me oddly for a second. "You are Prince of all Mobius…yet you will obey me?"

"Yes…. I am your servant. You have made me whole and I am forever in your debt."

"You willingly are giving yourself to me?" Conner said.

"Yes. I am. You are my best friend…my only friend…when I needed help you were the one that saved me. I cannot resist you or your voice…I must obey."

"How long have we known each other my Prince?"

"I've known you since we were children…I was there the day you entered Knothole?"

"I see your memory is starting to improve."

Conner was right, the nano mites had hurt at first, but after a few minutes I felt great. My mind was clear and most of my memory had returned and allowed me to remember my best friend in the whole world.

The only thing that I didn't understand was why he put me in a cell instead of bringing me here first…if we were friends why would I fight him?

"Conner…why…why was I put in a cell at first…how come you'd put your 'best friend' in a prison cell…I don't…"

"That is very simple my friend…I had no idea if you had decided to side with me or your sister. I wasn't about to bring you into my laboratory and allow you to destroy it. That is why as soon as I knew I brought you up here."

That made sense…logically he couldn't trust me….but…if we were true friends…he would KNOW I was coming…and that I'd never betray him…god…my head really started hurting…

Then as quick as it begun the pain stopped and I understood what the Master had told me…understood that what he said was law and truth…I understood that he was the ONLY thing that I would listen to and that my sister was the enemy.

"…Master…?" I said hoping that was what I should call him.

"Yes my Prince?" He said with a smile.

"I want to get revenge on my sister…revenge for what they did to me."

"No…we will not kill them…we will turn them…one by one…until she is all that remains…then…then you'll have your revenge my slave…then we will rule…you will be in charge as my puppet…I will run the world secretly and allow you to sit on the throne."

"Yes…that will do…as long as my sister is not in charge…she has done more to me than even Robotnik…after all I did for her…" I said in an angry rage…my sister…hate…

"Calm down my Prince, the nano mites have only repaired your mind, not your body…you could cause yourself more harm right now."

Conner…no…the Master…put his hands on my shoulders and began to massage them…I quickly calmed…he knew exactly how to calm me…he was my best friend after all…he'd know how to make me feel better.

"Elias…I must go and get the genome serum from the vault. I will leave Sean here with you in case you need anything. Sean is your friend. Sean has been your friend for several years when he escaped from Robotnik and joined me. You remember Sean don't you?"

I looked at the human for a few minutes…I had remembered him coming to my aide in the cell…but..didn't recognize him…you'd think I'd remember a human.

"No…I don't remember him…perhaps it is a hole in my memory." I said sadly.

"Sean, how long have you known the Prince?"

"Master…I have known him for five years…we were all children then."

My head hurt again…and just like before it stopped as fast as it came…

Suddenly I remembered Sean…remembered his human body…his eyes…everything. I remembered that we had all become blood brothers before…he was as important to me as the Master…we were close…and I had almost forgotten him.

"Master…I remember…Sean…forgive me brother…I remember you…"

I was very tired…no longer frustrated about my memory…but I was still paralyzed…the Master had not given me back my life yet…I was still useless…

I lied back on the table as the Master promised to get the genome serum. Sean sat nearby watching over me.

"Prince…I am glad you are here. I am happy to see my brother again."

I forced myself to turn over and face my brother. "I have missed you as well."

"Just wait until you are given the serum. You will experience feeling like you've never felt before."

I shifted my good arm to hold my head up. "You've been given the serum?" I asked.

Sean nodded and took off the lab coat he had been wearing and exposed his shirtless body. He then unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants. The boy was well muscled and tanned all over…his smooth body was in top shape. For a human he was indeed perfect. His eyes…however were so dull…almost…lifeless.

Sean then pulled his pants back up and smiled. "The Master made me strong…I was very weak when I was younger. This changed everything. I can stay with even the biggest wolf now!"

I tried to picture him as a younger boy but it was hard to remember. I assumed it was because my memory still had holes in it. His body was fairly impressive, for a human. I had a hard time believing he could stop a fully angered wolf…but I'm sure I'd see for myself eventually.

Well…I'd see if my legs ever worked again.

Finally the Master came back and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sean, help me set up the I.V. he has to have this given slowly. His body is far too damaged to get a straight shot of this stuff."

"Yes my Master…" Sean said and immediately went to work.

Within a few minutes everything was set up and I was hooked up to various tubes.

"My Prince…this is going to take a while…please be patient. I promise the results will be worth the wait."

"It is ok…you said to be patient and I will be. I trust your judgment and I know you want me to get better." I said with a small smile.

I watched the bright blue liquid begin flowing through the tubes and into my body. I didn't really feel much at first. But after a few hours I felt my upper body burning. Really burning…I whimpered out to the Master and he came over with a large smile.

"It is working now my friend…calm down…let the serum flow…your body is already being changed."

I didn't feel my body changing but I believed the Master.

One thing that I did notice was that I felt a whole lot closer to my Master…

I really did love him now…I couldn't wait to prove myself to him. I wanted to be near him…God…I wanted him…wanted my Master so bad.

"My slave, do you feel any different about me?" The Master said. His voice…was ecstasy to me.

"I…do…Master…I can't…resist…your voice…"

"You can't resist my voice? What about me? How do you feel when you look at me?"

"When I look at you…it makes me want to follow you to the ends of the earth…follow..every command you give…"

"So you are no longer under your own will…you only obey my commands?"

"Yes…no longer…my own will…"

"You love me, don't you Prince?"

"Yes…more than you can imagine…"

"Excellent…now I expect you to rest. You have a long recovery ahead of you and I want you back at 100% health sooner than later."

"As you command…I will…rest…" Within seconds my eyes became heavy and I fell asleep.

As I slept I was haunted by dreams…

Dreams of my sister…and how she betrayed me…

How the freedom fighters tried to kill me…

However, every now and then a flash of good would appear in the form of a two tailed fox telling me he loved me…how he was glad to be my little brother.

I tried focusing on this aspect of my dreams but it would disappear as fast as it came….leading back into dreams of my Master and how wonderful he was…

" _Elias_ _…_ _this life_ _…_ _this life is a lie_ _…_ _remember who you really are! Before its too late!_ _"_

I suddenly jerked back into the waking world…what the hell did I dream?

The entire lab was darkened and it seems the others had gone to bed…but I wasn't sure…the time was unknown to me. I yearned for the Master but he was no where to be found. I needed him…needed to know what those dreams meant…

I grabbed the I.V. tube….with my left arm…wait…when I fell asleep I still only had the use of my right…I tried moving my legs but they still didn't work…damn…

I sat up and looked at the mirror on the wall and looked at my body. The Master was right, the serum would make me better…I was in top physical condition by my looks. My chest had filled out and I ran my hands over the abs I hadn't been able to get no matter how hard I tried. I had been given the new lease on life I needed…

Now if only the Master was here…gods I needed him. I needed his voice…I didn't know what to do and could not function without his command.

I needed to find the Master…needed his commands…

I fell out of the hospital bed, making sure to not rip out the tubes and started crawling towards the door. I had to find the Master…no matter where he was…he had to be found.

My mind was screaming for commands…it became harder to focus…the only thing I could think of was Conner…he was the only thing that mattered…I needed him…needed commands…needed to obey.

Before I could crawl out of the room Sean walked in with a look of surprise.

"Brother? Why are you out of bed, you are not well yet. The Master wanted you to rest."

"I awoke…I needed to find the Master…dreams…confused me…scared…need Master…"

"He isn't here my brother…he went to scout our first mission. He won't be back until sunrise. I promise you he will be back…"

I began to cry. "I NEED him…I can't…think without him…I need to OBEY…"

Sean picked me up from the ground and held me while I cried.

"Elias…he will return…you will be ok."

I couldn't believe how emotional I had become over Conner…he was just a boy…just…

No…he was more than that…he was my best friend…the only person I could trust…he was my caretaker now…my Master…and he wasn't here…I needed him.

"Elias, if you don't calm down you are going to re-injure your wounds…you aren't healed yet!"

"Don't…care…must find…Master!" I yearned so much for the Master it was making me sick!

"Elias! Please! I don't want to do this!"

I felt a prick in my arm and I became very sleepy…really…tired…

"Sean…so…tired…"

"I know…come on…I'll take you back to your bed…this time…STAY in it."

"Yes…I…I will stay…and rest…"

I wanted my Master…but I was so tired that I'd have to wait…so tired…

I fell asleep for several hours until I was awoken…

MASTER!

Master was here…Master was here! He came back to me!

"Elias, I hear you disobeyed last night and left your bed. Is that true?"

"Yes…I…needed…needed commands…tried to find you…couldn't…"

The Master put his hands on my stomach and started rubbing…felt so good…

"Elias…when told to do something I expect you to obey…I commanded you to sleep. You didn't and could have ruined the serum. You could have made it to where you will never walk again."

"Yes…M-Master…sorry…Master…"

"However, I also was told you cried for me and were desperate to see me. Is that also true?"

"Yes Master…I could not stand being away from you…I needed commands to obey and didn't know what to do."

"Prince, I want you to listen exactly to what I tell you and I expect you to repeat it and imprint it into your mind"

"I will listen…and repeat your commands…" I said…hoping to please my Master.

"You are not one to sit and cry…you are a warrior."

"Not…cry…warrior…" I said without even thinking.

"Not only are you are strong warrior, you are a leader. I call you Prince because that is what you are. You can do basic functions without being commanded. You are to always follow my orders, but you can make choices that fit with my instruction."

"Leader…can…make…decisions…as long as they coincide with Master's command"

"Very good my Prince. Just remember, I am your entire universe and nothing will ever change your thoughts. You are mine until death. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master…I am yours forever…I will love you and obey you with my entire being until my death."

"Will you ever listen to the lies of the Freedom Fighters? They will try and take you from me."

"NO! They will not trick me with their lies! I'll never leave you Master! You gave me a new lease on life! I'd be dead without you!"

The Master caressed my face and I purred with pleasure at the touch.

"Good my slave. I think your mind is almost 100% back to normal. You are almost ready to go out on a mission. Once your legs are healed anyway."

"My legs are still useless Master…" I said sadly.

"It takes time. They will heal. I have brought crutches so you can get around the compound. I would like to show you around the lab. We have something I'd like to show you."

To Be continued.

Hope you enjoy. Been working on this for some time now. Let me know if you like it or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter -2-

"Come Elias, you can manage on crutches; I must show you a few things."

I nodded. I wanted to get out of bed so bad. I hated being lazy. I was always running around with the Master as a child and wanted to get moving.

I laughed inside…as a child…both of us were still kids…the war had made us so much older.

Sean gave me the crutches and I got out of bed and followed the Master into the main lab. It was filled with many large tubes…large enough for a person. I had remembered my father talking about creating Mobians bred for fighting and they would have no will of their own. Father never did go through with it, but I can see the plans had been made.

"By your look I see you recognize this room. It is based off of your father's designs. It was created by his top scientists before the fall of the empire. Our base is actually one of your father's old hidden bases. I knew the location because of my father and we both ran here when the war began…shame…my father…"

The Master couldn't finish the statement.

"Anyway, we can create lifeforms for fighting, but we don't have much in the way of material to make them. Right now we can make one…but I needed the handprint of an Acornian royal to activate the machines."

"Master I have activated the machine. What should I do now?"

"Watch my slave…watch as we create new life! Life that can stop this war!"

I watched as something grew inside the container…it grew and grew until it was formed into a child.

"Elias, I am going to leave this new child in your capable hands. You know many types of fighting and can teach this boy to be the kind of warrior we need. I command you to teach this boy. It is going to take many months, perhaps even longer, but to you time will not matter. All that matters is prepping this child to become one of our greatest military leaders."

"Of course Master. I will be honored to obey and help this child. Without me he would not exist and I will do whatever you desire with this child."

"Good. I will tell you now he has been bred to obey. He will do what you or I tell him. I am not sure who he will imprint fully on, but I expect it will be you as it required Acornian DNA to start the machine. However, it will know that I am the Master, regardless."

"I understand Master…I will treat him as my own child if I am required to do so."

"Good…however, I command you to call me by name for now, do not confuse the boy. You will have to train him to understand what a Master is and does. If he thinks of you as his father the whole 'Master' thing might confuse him and damage his brain."

"As you wish Ma—Conner…although I do not feel right calling you by name."

"It will become easier in time. I know you are my slave forever…you can go without calling me Master for a few months."

"As you command…it will be done."

I stood with the Ma—-err Conner and awaited the release of the Mobian child. I happened to take a look at the computer monitor to see the age it would be released upon would be 11. I wasn't sure why he wanted him so young, but I shrugged it off as the Master…damn…as Conner knew what he was doing…I mean…we were only teenagers ourselves, and I had been taught how to kill before I was six. I recalled killing for the first time at seven…I didn't have any remorse then or now. I will teach this boy the same as my father taught me.

"Sean, you will also be trained under the Prince. I know you have basic fighting ability, but you are human…and I know you weren't taught in our ways."

"As you command Master. I obey your words."

"That means you will have to obey the Prince as well as me."

The human nodded. "As you wish. I will obey the Prince as well as you my Master."

"Shh both of you be silent! The child is ready to be born into our clan!"

I watched in silence (as commanded) as the child was released from his chamber. The boy did not step out of the chamber, but collapsed into a heap onto the floor of the chamber.

Conner commanded Sean to get the boy as I was on crutches and could do little to help him…however I did stumble up behind Sean in order to back him up if the kid went off…seeing a human might scare him.

"Hey…hey boy…are you ok?" Sean asked as he shook the kid's body. The boy grunted at the touch.

"Just…little longer…" The boy mumbled. "I am so tired…let me sleep…just a little longer."

I moved Sean out of the way and hit the boy with one of my crutches. "Get up. Now. You will have plenty of time to sleep later. We have work to do."

The boy squinted his eyes tighter. But he did relent after I hit him again. He glared at me for a moment; then realized he was making me and Conner mad. He then jumped up off the floor, puffed his chest and saluted me and Conner.

"Hi! I'm Tai! What is your name?" The boy asked me.

"I am Prince Elias of Acorn. It is nice to meet you."

"Acorn…?" The boy said softly. "You…are…Acornian?"

"I am. Is that a problem?" This boy was already a bit strange.

The kid's eyes flashed red for a moment and he went rigid.

"I am the property of Acornian Royalty. You are my creator. What am I to call you? I must imprint what you are before I can function as I am programmed. Are you my father? Brother? or am I your slave?"

I looked at Conner and he nodded. "You know what to do."

"You are my little brother, Tai. You are the slave of Conner. You obey both of us accordingly. Sean is your best friend…treat him as such."

The kid's eyes flashed again. "Acknowledged." The boy then looked at me again. "You are the one this unit obeys at all times…regardless of what the one known as 'Conner' says. This unit will recognize him as 'Master' but you are of Royal blood and you will be obeyed."

I looked at Conner and he smiled at me. "It is ok Prince, it will work out in the end…I will make him understand who the Master is one way or the other."

"Whatever you say Master…err…Conner…sorry…It is hard to call you by name."

The Master shrugged. "He knows I am the Master…if you feel better calling me Master than go ahead…he should be fine."

"As you command my Master…it is a relief to call you what you are. I am not important enough to call you by name…nor am I worthy."

"That is correct Prince, you are a lower being. I'm glad you understand without being told. Now, wake up this boy and begin his training. I will be working in the lab. Send Sean if you need me, but I expect you to train both of them. I know right now you are injured, but you can still teach them. Sean is incredibly intelligent…I can speculate that Tai is as well. Get it done."

I watched and shuddered as the Master left. I'd have to grow stronger and resist the overwhelming sadness that took me when the Master wasn't near me. I shook it off and looked at the two boys in front of me. Sean was awaiting my orders and Tai was still locked in that strange robotic mode.

"Tai…are you going to snap out of that trance? What do I have to do in order to release you?"

The smaller boy didn't budge, but thankfully did inform me of what to do.

"You just need to snap your fingers and tell me to awaken…it is that simple."

I did what he said and the boy shook his head and grabbed his head. Within a few seconds he looked back up and smiled at me.

"Big Brother!" Tai yelled and pounced on me…knocking me to the ground and causing my crutches to go flying and my legs to make a crunching sound that made me grit my teeth as I fell in agony."

Sean gasped.

"Prince…are…are you alright?"

"Well…the feeling in my legs is back…which is good…but…that REALLY hurt…which…is…is really bad…" I wanted to cry but something would not allow me to do it.

"Big Brother…what happened to you? Why are you hurt? When did this happen? I will KILL them…" Tai began to growl…but it was more cute than threatening.

"Freedom Fighters…almost killed me…the Master…he…he saved me…rebuilt me. Gave me a second chance at life…to get revenge…and save the world."

The little cub frowned. "I made it worse didn't I? I am sorry…"

"Its ok…at least I can feel my legs again…even if it was at a bad time."

The Puma child got off of me and I really looked at him for the first time…I needed to see what I was going to be working with after all.

The boy was well muscled for the age he had been given…he was a burnt orange color that looked really cool in the light…and he had a black splotch across his right eye. His eye color was a deep green that you could get lost in…and his fangs…they were long and sharp…his claws were already sharp as well…I could feel them when he jumped on me. He also wasn't soft…his body was already hardened. His hair was well groomed and he had a spiky fur on his head that made him look more like a warrior than a kid. His only clothes were a headband with warrior feathers and a necklace that had a sigil on it that I recognized as the Acornian sigil.

He was indeed made to be part of my family…even if we weren't "true" brothers…he was as like Tails was to Sonic…even if I hated them both…I knew they were closer than most real family.

Tai looked really sad that he had hurt me. I knew it was an accident and he did too…but you could tell if he caused me pain…it caused him pain too…mental pain I supposed.

"come here Tai…I'm not mad…really!" I said as I outstretched my arms.

"Brother! What a relief! I am so sorry!" Tai ran into my arms and almost knocked me over again. Lord he was built tough.

"It's ok Tai…don't be sorry."

"I love you brother…I can't stand seeing you hurt!"

"Do not worry…I'll be ok. Really. Right now let's get situated and begin your training."

Tai nodded and I told Sean to take us to our quarters, which he did with a nod.

"Prince, can I assist you?" Sean said. "Master doesn't want you hurt anymore."

"No, I'm good."

"As you wish. It will take us a few minutes to reach the residential compound…it is close to the gym that we can use for training."

I hobbled along beside the two fully healthy boys as we made our trek to the compound…this base was a ton bigger than I realized…and it was underground as well…I was't sure where in the world we were, but there were Acornian sigils everywhere…I knew this was a place my father had built…I was thankful he had them built or I'd be dead.

When we made it to the compound Sean pointed to a room for me and for Tai. Sean had a room across from me and explained the Master didn't sleep here and we were to not bother him after 11pm. He would punish us if we disobeyed that order. I shuddered thinking of the Master angered and punishing me.

"Big brother…why are we not in the same room? I-I remember us being in the same before…what happened?"

I didn't really know what to say…his memories were implanted…so I made up something.

"I suppose they thought we were all wanting our own rooms…with all the space and whatnot…but if you can't be alone I'll let you stay with me. If that is ok with the Master…"

"Master will not care…" Sean said quickly. "He never even comes here."

"Sean…meet me and Tai in the gym in an hour. Is that understood?"

Sean nodded. "Yes…I will prepare. If we are having warrior training I will dress as you dress."

"You mean…in only fur? You have no fur…"

"I'll wear shorts only. I want it to be as real as possible."

"Whatever…one hour."

I went into the dormitory and it was incredible…I had been sleeping in filth for so long that I couldn't even believe this kind of luxury existed anymore. I wasn't even sure I could sleep in a feather bed anymore.

I sat on the bed and sighed…perhaps this hour would heal my body enough to join in the scrum I'd be teaching…I needed a good spar…and it was clear Tai would give me a run for my money…even at five years my junior I felt he could take me when trained.

"Brother…thank you for letting me stay with you." Tai said as he moved his small amount of things left for him in the other room…(boy the Master had thought of everything with this kid)

"No problem Tai. You just missed me I guess. I couldn't say no."

It was silent for a few minutes while he organized his meager possessions. Once he finished he jumped on the bed beside me, which jarred my poor legs.

"T-Tai…legs…remember?"

Tai gasped and then jumped off the bed.

"S-sorry brother…please…forgive me…I-I just…"

I turned over and motioned him back. "It…is…fine…." I said through gritted teeth. "Just be CAREFUL"

Tai slowly got on the bed beside me and put his head on my chest…his headband getting caught in my medals.

"Lift your head for a minute…I am going to take off my tunic…your headband is getting caught."

"Ok…" Tai said sadly. "Sorry"

I sighed as I unzipped my tunic and threw it on the pile of crap in the corner. The medals meant nothing to me anymore.

"You are fine…stop apologizing. I already love you…its too late for anything else."

Tai gave a little purr and put his head back on my chest.

"Brother you are so strong…will I ever be like you?"

I didn't really want to tell him he was twice my strength at his age…maybe three times stronger…

"With my training you will be one of the strongest Mobians on the planet. No Mobian or human will ever mess with you."

Tai embraced me and looked up at me. "I'll never let you down big brother…never!"

I poked at Tai's stomach and made him laugh…that laugh…melted my heart.

Tai was important to me…more important than…than…NO…MASTER is most important…although…it was close…Tai was going to be with me for a long time…I expected to feel this way…but…the boy is just so warm and loving…I almost hated to make him into a killer.

"Tai…I am going to sleep the next 40 minutes in hopes of healing up these legs. Wake me up will you?"

Tai nodded. "Of course big brother! Can I sit here while you sleep or is that bad?"

"I don't care…just let me sleep."

With that I closed my eyes and drifted off. But my sleep was not peaceful.

" _Elias"_

That voice…so familiar.

" _Elias! Wake up! Snap out of it! You are being controlled!"_

I shot up and looked around the room…no one…no one was here that could say anything like that…Tai was sitting on the adjacent bed staring at me, but it wasn't his voice…

"Just…Just a nightmare."

I looked at my legs…they looked better…but…not great. One of them was working perfectly, but the other was still useless…

"Alright Tai, lets go…Sean will be waiting in the hall soon. Get me one of my crutches…I don't need both anymore."

"Sure thing…but are you sure you are ok? You kept talking in your sleep…kept mentioning a 'Sally' and a 'Tails' in your sleep. I don't recognize the 'Sally' but Tails is one of the people I was told to capture on sight…"

"Yes…that is all you need to know…just…nightmares…from…from my accident."

Tai frowned. "Brother…you have been hurt mentally as well as physically…I wish I could help you."

I smiled. "I am better…you are helping…really…"

Tai smiled a huge beaming smile as we left the dorm and met Sean. He said nothing as we all headed to the gym. I was thankful Sean was in compression shorts…although for a human he was built very well.

I had both of the boys warm up by doing some basic cardio and then ordered them to stand in front of me. I knew Sean would listen to my every word, but Tai was young and was already showboating and not paying attention…I had no choice.

I snapped my fingers and commanded Tai to fall into trance again.

"Yes…Acornian Royal…are there changed to this unit that need to be done?"

"There are…I want this unit to treat training serious. Please imprint this into your mind."

"It will be done."

"I also don't want you to become a blood-thirsty killer from training…is that understood?"

"It will be done."

I snapped my fingers and Tai grunted.

"Is this going to start? I'm bored! I want to learn how to be a warrior like you!"

I laughed and began the training. I started by teaching them hand to hand combat that would help disarm an opponent and then allow them to be knocked out. I then taught them both the places on the body that could kill a man with enough pressure. Both boys did very well on the first day and I could see improvement in their physical strength and abilities. The Master was right…they were very smart. I allowed them to spar each other and the match lasted for almost two hours and destroyed the gym. No one was declared winner…both of them were even…I couldn't believe it.

"M-Master…will make us clean this…we might as…(whew) do…it." Sean said in between breaths.

"Then do it…I'm still a cripple." I said with a smile. Then let's get some food and go to bed…we have a long day of training ahead of ourselves."

The two boys groaned but did what I asked…we then ate a small meal the Master provided and headed back to the dorms.

" _You don't need a Master…you can lead these warriors without him."_

That voice…in my head…again…I shook it off. What was happening to me?

Sean went to his room quietly and when I opened my door…

The MASTER was sitting on my bed.

"Prince…I have a mission for you. Can walk short distances yet?"

"Yes…with some struggle…but yes I can."

"Good. Come with me…we have work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter -3-

As I limped beside the Master he informed me of the mission. He knew of a wolf child living in the forest and he wanted to grab him and turn him to our side before the Freedom fighters could trick him into joining them. I nodded and agreed. The Freedom Fighters needed no additional help.

The Master pointed out a small cave just a few meters from our base…the wolf would never have noticed since we were underground…

I snuck as quietly as I could towards the cave…I didn't have a weapon, but the Master had given me a syringe of bright blue liquid that would begin his transformation into one of us. I stayed in the shadows and snuck right behind the grey cub. I gave him a takedown chop to the neck and watched him sprawl to the floor. I then injected him and threw him over my shoulder.

This had been incredibly easy. The wolf either was very young and untrained, or I was just better than I thought.

After looking at the cub, it was obvious he was untrained and I had just been very lucky. Had he been a veteran warrior I probably would be dead in my current condition.

While walking back to my Master I heard the wolf mumble.

"Master?" The wolf groaned out.

"No. I am taking you to him. I am nothing. Just go back to sleep."

"…ok…so…tired." The wolf mumbled…then I felt his breathing become heavier as he went back to sleep.

Once back I dropped the brain-washed boy down in front of the Master.

"I have completed your mission my Master. He is yours."

The Master smiled. "Even injured you are amazing my Prince. Thank you. Now come with me…you can help turn him fully."

" _Elias don't allow him to control you. He should be obeying you. Wake up!"_

That voice again…if only I knew why…it made my head hurt so bad…but I was able to shake it off again.

I obeyed and followed him to the lab. He told me to do various things and I obeyed. The wolf seemed at peace even with all the tubes running into his body…not to mention the I had inserted a inhibitor chip into his skull as well.

Within the hour the Master smiled and turned to me. "He is completed. He only needs his new memories. I am going to make him think he's part of your family…just like Tai…he is only 10…he might not survive this unless you take him under your wing."

"As you command my Master…I will do exactly as you want."

"I know…make sure you imprint Tai before things get too hairy."

"I will."

The Master embraced me and I sighed deeply.

"I love you Prince. I always will."

"I know my Master…thank you."

I stopped as I heard the wolf moan.

"W-what happened to me? The boy cried. "I…I…"

The Master pressed a button on a console and the boy stopped and sat at attention. I stood and watched him give his life to him…this boy was named Drago and he was grey in color…but had black stripes across his well muscled arms. His eyes were as blue as the sky….

"Prince, take your brother back to the dorm…he needs rest."

"I hear and obey…"

"Also, while you were gone I put the memories of Drago into Tai, you just have to activate them with the code 11A."

"Yes Master. 11A…"

I took the boy back to the dorm…he didn't say anything as Master had kept him in his submissive mode.

When I arrived in the room I snapped my fingers and Tai sat straight up in the bed.

"What is your bidding…my creator…"

"This is Drago…he is your younger brother…you've known him his whole life…please insert memories to that effect…the memory set is 11A."

"Memories are filled my creator."

I snapped my fingers and Tai collapsed back to sleep.

"I will go to bed…this body must rest." Drago said in a monotone voice.

I nodded and got into my own bed and fell asleep within seconds…for the first time in as long as I could remember my sleep was peaceful.

That peace was stopped suddenly by two bodies jumping up and down on my bed.

"Look Tai he IS awake!"

"I know Drago! Now we can talk to big brother!"

Both the boys put me into a huge embrace and didn't want to let go.

"Good morning boys…"

"Morning! We are glad you finally decided to wake up! We've been waiting forever!" Tai said excitedly.

"Tai is right brother! You can't expect us to sit quiet all morning!"

I looked at the clock on the dresser…it was 6:12 am. I had been asleep for about three hours…although I did feel rested…just a bit shocked out of my sleep.

"Ok…ok…are you already both wanting me to start your training?"

"YES" Both boys yelled.

I shoved the boys off and they both fell to the floor laughing. I smiled and limped over to put my tunic on…when I decided it wasn't needed. Tai and Drago both did not cover and I had no reason to as well. That life was long gone…I was in a new life…a better one at that. This group actually cared about me…unlike my real sister.

No, these were my real family…always have been. Master has been with me from the start…and Tai is the little brother I always wanted…even if he doesn't know he was created to be a killing machine…

Looking at the child lying on the floor in a heap giggling as his other "brother" rolled on the floor beside him laughing…it made me wonder how I'd be able to make these kids into warriors without taking that away from them.

"Boys, enough. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Go warm up and be ready when I arrive."

"Ok brother! Hurry up Drago! I'll beat you there! You are too slow!" Then Tai burst out of the room and Drago trailed behind yelling: "No fair! You cheated!"

When the room became quiet and I heard the door close I sighed and got up. I looked at myself in the mirror and did smile at the sight of my completely healed body. I never thought I'd walk again…the Master provided me with the second chance I needed and I'd never betray him for that.

When I turned to leave the room my Master was at the door.

"You did well last night my slave."

I nodded. "I did just what you asked. As I always will."

The wolfchild…does he think he's always been here?" The Master asked.

I nodded. "Both boys think they have been together for as long as they can remember. They both attacked me this morning because I wasn't up and playing with them."

"Good. I have something I want you to do for me this evening. Once you finish with the children today come meet me in the lab."

"As you command my Master."

"Is Sean going to be able to handle this training? He is a human…after all."

"I am not sure yet Master. He handled himself quite well yesterday. He is strong and smart. I think as long as he doesn't try and show off, he'll make it."

"Well, if he starts dragging behind send him back to me. We don't have time for failure."

"As you wish Master."

"I must leave now. I will see you tonight." The Master turned to leave, but first came back and hugged me. "I hope we can spend more time together soon enough. Remember. Tonight."

"I miss you too. Tonight. We will see each other again."

The Master sighed…then walked out of the room and back towards his lab. I wondered just what he was doing there all the time…but I in all honesty didn't want to think about it.

I noticed the Master left a breakfast for me and the others. I packed it up and took it to the gym. When I arrived I noticed Sean and Tai were already sparring while the wolf sat and cheered them on. I would have to go back and teach him what I'd taught them. I gave the wolf his breakfast and sat and watched as Tai and Sean went at each other for another twenty minutes until they both dropped.

"Are you two finished? Come here at eat breakfast while I go over what to do with Drago."

The two boys groaned and crawled over to me and took their food and began to eat. I took this time to go over what moves I had taught the others and how to counter, defend and attack. Drago clearly already knew some moves of his own and he put them to good use. I wasn't worried as the moves I taught the other boys were close to his set. He seemed to fight more lithe than Tai or Sean…which was more toward my style.

Once the two other boys finished breakfast we got back to work on discipline. We cleaned up the gym and I created balance beams for them to stand on with one leg. I forced them to stand as long as they could this way attempting to teach them better balance. They made it into a competition and were mad when I made them switch legs after two hours.

"You don't want one strong leg and one weak…just do it." I grumbled. "This is supposed to calm you and help you stay disciplined even in uncomfortable situations."

"It certainly is uncomfortable brother…" Tai said. "But I trust your judgement."

After a few hours of discipline we all sat down for a small lunch and then we all went for a run. I was incredibly happy to be running. My legs were better than ever it seemed. We ran fifteen miles and all dropped in exhaustion back in the dorm before dinner. Sean smiled at me and spoke.

"Thank you Prince. You are an amazing teacher. I never thought I'd be able to do half of what you've taught me…and in such a short time! I am going to train in my room more unless you need me."

"No, Sean I am fine. Thanks. Go do what you need to do."

"I will my friend! I promise I will keep getting stronger! I will please you! I promise!"

"I know you will."

I turned and didn't even go into my room…I knew the boys would be wound tighter than ever. So I went and showered first…I had to keep an appointment with the Master and didn't want to smell when in his presence.

The shower felt amazing and my tired body revitalized before I could even finish. That was new…this workout should have killed me for the evening…but I felt as strong as I did this morning. I was still tired…but not sore…

The Master did more than repair my body…it had to be those nanomites…

I went back to the room and to my surprise both boys were out cold on the bed. I didn't want to wake them so I left a note saying I was wanted by the Master and would be back very late. I left a training time for the morning and left their dinner on the table. I turned and looked one last time before I left them and smiled. It pained me to leave them…they made life worth living.

I walked to the Master's lab and he was waiting on me.

"Thank you for coming. How did the young one's training go today?"

"It went well Master. All three are doing superb. The wolf child is by far the best right now, but Tai will adapt. Sean is practicing day and night…he refuses to be left behind."

"Good…now…the reason I wanted you to come here tonight is so I could explain what happened to my father…and why we are here in this underground safe house. You see…my father was one of your father's top scientists and helped create the genome serum that was to be used on the army…so we could win against the abominations that Robotnik had created…but your Father decided it was unethical and we didn't go through with it at first…until the first wave of death's occurred and it was decided to create a lab to make super soldiers that could die and not hurt our core population…that is where I was created…in the lab…I was the first…sadly my father was killed shortly after my creation….as was your father. I fled to Knothole and met you and your friends…and stayed until Sally became unbearable…I knew you'd come after me…but you were injured trying to find me…I felt responsible so I gave you the serum…I know I shouldn't have…but…I need you. I-I'm sorry that I enslaved you…I…I had no choice."

I didn't know why the Master chose to tell me how his life began…but I appreciated the hole in my memory being filled. He seemed so depressed tonight…why was he sorry that I was his slave? I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Are you ok Master? Why are you sorry that you gave me my life back?"

"Prince…I am just not sure we can stop the might of your sister and Robotnik both. We just don't have the supplies to make enough soldiers…and unless we get someone to train them…"

"I can train them Master! Just like I am training the kids!"

"No…you can't wear out every day then go on missions…we need a person just to train any new person we get…and they can't all rely on you."

"What about Amadeus Prower…he could train them all…if we could get him. However…he has been missing for years…I'm not sure if he is still alive."

The Master perked up. "You mean the fox with the eye patch? Tails's real father…I remember him. He was on a secret mission your father gave him…I remember him from my time in the palace…Give me a minute and I'll check the computer for his location."

I sat and waited as the Master checked his computer.

"He isn't dead…he was seriously wounded and put into stasis…there is a small base to the south that he is located in…we need to go…now…my computer reads power is minimal there, which means everyone is dead or retreated at some point. Are you prepared to go?"

I stood and puffed my chest. "I am always ready to serve you my Master. I have fed the kids and left a note saying I would be gone. My body and mind is yours to command."

"Good. Follow me…I have put the location into my GPS…we have a few miles ahead of us."

"Fine. Lead the way and I will follow."

"First, we need the genome serum…bring it with you."

"Yes Master…the serum."

I got the required items and looked at them…Sean had done this to me only a few days earlier. We could save this fox and have our own trainer. He could probably even teach me some new things.

After twenty minutes the Master stopped me and ordered me to search the area for a lever or something to open the door the the small base. I searched and searched to the point I almost felt I was going to fail the Master…when I found the correct branch and a passage opened. I then led the way into the base…sure enough it was abandoned…and we went unnoticed into the medical area. Sure enough the fox was there. He had been here for probably five years at least…his son was as old as Tai…yet he looked my age and that would be impossible.

"Master…how long has he been here?"

"Five years my slave…dear god…we left him to die didn't we? Time we changed that. I am going to revive him…you prep the serum."

"As you command."

I watched as color returned to the fox…which was my cue to insert the serum into his neck. The Master then took a small scalpel from his pack and made an slit in his temple. He then gave him a small shot of nano mites. The fox moaned for several minutes and then no longer made any noise. The process had worked…but would take time. He would be in no condition to walk on his own.

"Slave this will take hours. I command you to sleep. You will need to be rested to train the kids…"

My eyes immediately became heavy and I drifted off. I dreamed of my brothers and me sparring…the fun…when suddenly the same fox came into my vision.

" _Elias_ _…_ _you are being controlled! Wake up! Remember who you are!_ _"_

I once again shot awake in terror. Who in the world was that?

The Master looked over at me and commanded me to join him.

"Good, I was about to wake you. He is completed….but his mind was intentionally wiped…he doesn't remember anything and I'm not sure the nanos can help him. They have at least given him back his fighting ability and the knowledge of us as his friends and Master. He looks to you and me both Prince. You are programed to be one of his trusted friends.

"Ok Master. What about the kids and Sean?"

"I will deal with that later…they will treat him as their personalities allow. He isn't part of their brood like you are."

"I understand."

"Amadeus, this is the Prince."

Amadeus nodded. "I am glad to see you my friend…I am sorry I can't remember much anymore…"

"It is ok Prower…just worry about getting better. We need to get you out of here and back home."

"Master…can I be moved yet?" Amadeus said as he turned back to me.

"Slave, You can put him on your shoulders can you not? I command you to carry Prower so we can leave."

I nodded. "Your wish is my command."

I picked up the fox and we headed for home. It took a little longer but we managed to get home shortly before 3am. I put the fox in the lab with the Master so he could finish his treatments and was ordered to go back to the dorm to rest. I obeyed silently.

"Thank you again Slave…I am lucky to own you."

"Thank you Master…I yearn for the next time you need me."

I made it back to my dorm and noticed the wolf was asleep on the bed while Tai was sitting on my bed looking at my letter.

"Tai? Why are you up?" I said sternly. "You will not be rested enough for training."

Tai turned and his ears perked at my voice. "Brother! You are back! I've missed you so much!"

"Sorry I'm back so late…I see your brother didn't wait up for me."

"Oh he did brother…he just couldn't stay up anymore…you wore him out."

I laughed at this and outstretched my arms to Tai. "Well, come give your older brother a hug."

Tai bounded over to me and embraced me tight. "Brother…stop leaving me…I can't bear it. I can't stand being without you. You are my whole life right now and you are tearing my heart out when you leave me…"

"Sorry Tai…but the Master has requested me the last few nights. I cannot disobey him…just as you cannot."

Tai's ears drooped. "You are still the most important thing in the world to me…although I cannot resist the Master…even if I try."

"You cannot disobey the Master!" I said as I snapped my fingers and watched my poor brother go stiff and his arms drop to his side.

"I…cannot…disobey…the Master…" He said slowly. "However…final say…comes…from…Royal blood…this cannot be changed…"

"Well…do not try to disobey…please."

"Unit cannot promise, but will try and obey this command."

I snapped my fingers again and told my brother to awaken…he shook his head and I took his hands and put them back in our embrace before he fully awoke.

"I…I must be more tired than I thought." Tai said. "I am sorry brother…I just wanted to see you before I went to bed. What did the Master have you do?"

"We went to look for a long lost warrior to teach the soldiers here once we acquire them. He was in an old abandoned lab in stasis because of a hideous wound. We fixed him and brought him back. Once we get more warriors he will be in charge of training them. I cannot train everyone and still do the job I am ordered to do."

"I see brother…but…you are still training me right?"

"For now, yes. The Master has not told me otherwise."

"Thank the gods…I would be scared if you weren't around during the day as well as the night."

"Why would you be scared…you are just as strong as me…perhaps more so…at least you will be when I'm done training you."

"I wouldn't be scared of anyone per se…I'd be scared that you might never come back…and you'd leave your little brother…alone…"

"I'm not going to leave you. My job requires me to go out at night right now…and until the Master deems I can take you with me, then I must go alone…or with who he commands. You have to understand I am doing what I have to do."

"I do understand brother…I really do…I just am afraid of being alone…the Master isn't my brother…and well…Drago…I'm sure if you are gone…he will be too. I dream every night of what my life would be like if you were gone…"

I hugged Tai tighter. "Its ok though…dreams are not real…I have terrible dreams some nights too. You've got to shake em off and keep going."

"Brother…Thanks…I…I am tired now… can we go to bed? I want it to be morning so I can train under you…"

I nodded and went to the shower, cleaned up and walked back to rest. When I came back I assumed Tai would be asleep in his bed, but he wasn't…he was in my bed. Waiting on me.

"Brother…I…I'm sorry…I'll leave…"

"No…its ok. Stay. That way tonight we don't have to be alone."

Tai smiled as a tear ran down his cheek.

I got into bed and the boy put his head on my chest and was asleep in seconds. I put my arm around him and sat looking at him for a few minutes before succumbing to sleep myself. Thank god I had no more nightmares this night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter -4-

I woke up before Drago and Tai this time…probably because they stayed up as late as they did.

I made sure to move Tai very slowly as to not wake him and walked over to the gym. When I walked in Sean was already there.

"Good morning sir." Sean said with a bow. "If you want this gym to yourself I will leave…just ask me."

"No, I would never ask you to leave your training. Good to see you up early and hard at work. I just came over to think about what to have you guys do today. I think weight training is going to be the name of the game today."

Sean groaned. "If that is what you wish sir…I can already feel my arms falling off."

I turned to leave but Sean grabbed me by the arm. "Wait…please…I have to know…"

"Know? Know what?" I said in a confused tone.

"Am I good enough? I mean…you and the others live in the same room…hang out all night…then the Master sends you out and not me…does the Master think me worthless?"

"No…no he doesn't Sean, he is happy that I feel you are at the same level as Drago in some ways, better than Tai in some…and that keeps you their equal. That says a lot about a human…and you don't have to live alone…you could always live with us."

Sean smiled. "Thanks…but…I'd not fit in…I care about you…but I need humans…you have to understand."

I did and did not mention it again for the rest of the day. Eventually the other two boys made their way into the gym and I pushed them to lift more than they had ever lifted in their lives. I watched as the boys muscles bulged and the boys become incredibly tired by 2pm. I decided to stop early as they all looked dead. Sean excused himself and went to the Master's lab afterwards stating he the Master had wanted him when we were done. Drago and Tai sat with me in the shower room bench breathing heavily and rubbing their sore muscles.

Drago sat with his head down and let lose a growl and he rotated his shoulder.

"Brother…why did you push us so hard today…I really hurt all over…did we anger you for being right on time instead of early today? If so…we are sorry for upsetting you."

"I'm not mad, I just want you to always work towards your limits daily. I may have overdone it and I'm sorry if I did."

Tai stood up and puffed his chest. "Drago, do I look any different?"

Drago scanned his brother and nodded. "Yes, you look a bit more cut…your arms are certainly more defined. Do I look any different?"

Tai nodded. "Your core is more defined than this morning…it was all soft when I punched you."

Drago growled and then moaned. "You really did a number on us…I don't even want to play tonight…I just want a shower and then I'm gonna eat a ton of food and go to bed."

I smiled. "Well you must not hurt that bad if you still want to eat ten times your body weight in food."

Both boys looked away from me for a few seconds and then Tai turned back. "Sorry brother…we are just grumpy…we don't mean to be rude to you."

I shook my head. "You are fine, not all days will be fun. Just like in the real world, some days will suck. No matter how much you try and change it…some days are just terrible and you have to remember you are with your friends and that makes even the worst day bearable…because you've got friends going through it with you."

Tai whimpered at my little speech and Drago never did make direct contact with me again the rest of the evening. Both boys ate quietly and then asked to be excused before I was done. I allowed it and continued to sit in the quiet room. Alone. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I might have blown it today. I may have ruined my relationship with those two…for good. Sean probably got mad and went to the Master to complain.

After twenty minutes I felt the Master's hand on my shoulder.

"Master? What can I do for you?" I said as I stood at attention.

"Nothing tonight my friend. I just wanted to tell you that our newest slave is doing well. Sean is going to work on keeping him stable and work more on his mind and all the things you already know about. Amadeus is a bit more of a challenge than I thought he'd be. I may need you later. I'll send Sean for you if I do…also, he won't be training anymore for awhile. I'm proud of you…that boy looks great. You've really done a good job with him. I sparred with him while we were waiting on Amadeus to awaken and he almost beat me. Keep up the good work."

The Master turned to leave and then stopped.

"By the way, they aren't mad at you…keep pushing them. Sean said he has more respect for you now than ever. Remember that."

"Yes Master…thank you Master."

I watched the Master leave and I fell back into my seat in relief. The Master was proud, and I was safe…for now. I feared the Master and his strength. He beat Sean…and didn't look like he was too tired from it…Sean was well trained…it scared me to think what the Master would do to me if he wasn't happy.

" _You shouldn't care if he is happy or not. You are not a slave. Remember your past self"_

That voice again. I shook it from my head quickly. I hoped I wasn't going insane.

Then again the Master had been very open and friendly with me…we were long time friends. I just wish I knew what to think…but he didn't really allow me to do that.

I thought about going back to my room, but was afraid to do so as I had upset the young ones and didn't want to see their disappointed faces. I could go back and tell them to grow up and be stern with them, but I didn't think it would work with them.

I was frustrated and confused. My Master put so much trust in me , yet my confidence was shaken. I wanted to cry…but I could not…It was not allowed. I just sat and watched the sun go down and wondered how I could get out of the mess I'd caused. I decided to stay here until late enough for the boys to be asleep so I took one of the books on the table by the cafe door. It was a book of poetry…I hadn't read any in years…at least…that I could remember.

Hell, for all I know I could have read this very book as a kid and couldn't remember it anymore. I read the book for a few hours and began to dose off. Just couldn't help it…books seemed to make me sleepy.

Suddenly a loud noise made me jolt. Then I heard voices.

"Tai! Here he is. I found him!" It was Drago…and Tai.

"Thank the gods he is all right! I thought the Master had sent him off again!"

I turned around and frowned. "No…the Master had nothing for me today…he just told me he'd come for me if he needed me. Why are you looking for me? Is something going on? Are we being attacked?"

I stood to prepare for battle but Tai calmed me back down.

"Nononono!" Tai said pushing my gun down…which I put back into my holster. "We were worried about you. It's been HOURS since dinner. We thought something bad had happened. You never are more than ten or fifteen minutes behind us after dinner…"

"Well, you guys were upset with me so I didn't want to make things worse. I planned on staying here until was tired, then I'd come back and you'd more than likely be out since I wore you down…but I see that didn't happen."

Drago and Tai looked at each other and then at me.

"Mad?" Tai said sadly. "What makes you think we'd ever be mad at you brother?"

Drago nodded. "Yeah! We aren't mad! You just wore us out…I get grumpy! I didn't mean anything by it! I was mad at myself for wearing out so early today. I think Tai was too."

"Yeah! We thought we failed YOU. I was afraid you were mad at us!" Tai said. "I was afraid I'd lost my big brother. I…I didn't…did I?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. I think we all just were afraid of failing each other…I'm sorry I stayed hidden. I just didn't want to upset you guys…and I ended up doing it anyway."

Tai started to cry and ran to me. I hugged him as tight as I could. God I had been a fool to think these boys hated me. Drago came running up and joined the embrace. I just sat and took their love in. I needed the reminder of why I was reborn back into this world.

I stood and both boys let go sadly. "Boys, tomorrow we spar. I want to see how close you are to me in skill. I think it is time for us to go to sleep. Come on."

I watched as Drago and Tai moved to leave, but Drago lagged behind.

"Brother…can I talk to you?" Drago said softly. "Tai will be fine for a few minutes."

"Sure. What is on your mind Drago?" I asked.

"Not much…it seems like whenever I try and think too much I get really tired and woozy. I'm not sure why…but that isn't important as I know it happens to Tai as well…."

"Happens to me too. I think the Master did it to us…we aren't allowed to think too much on our own…you know that."

"Yeah…well…I just wanted to ask you something…important."

I stood and waited for what the wolf had to say.

"I…I know…deep down that you love me…but…I also know I'm not really your brother…even if I'm commanded to obey you and all that…I'm fine doing that…but…"

Drago stopped to try and gather his thoughts.

"I…I…wanted to…wanted to know…if…if…you…"

He stumbled again…but stood firm.

"I want you to adopt me as your own…would you please? Would you adopt us both? We are almost seven years younger than you…I mean…I don't want a father…you aren't old enough…I just want an older brother that I know will be there for me…even when this war is over…I don't want to be alone anymore."

I didn't know what to say. I really didn't…the Master would kill me if I did something without his command…but…this was different…after the war…we would be free…no longer slaves…these boys would have no one…

I began to tremble as I worked the courage to say yes to him.

"Brother? What is wrong? I mean I understand if I'm not good enough…"

Had to obey…Master…Master…Master ISN'T HERE…I can make my OWN decisions when he isn't here…DAMN it.

"Y-yes…" I whispered and fell to the floor. "I will take you in as my own flesh and blood…even if the Master says no…I…I…will find a way to disobey…him…"

I couldn't believe I said that…I vomited…those words made me sick.

"Prince? Oh my god!" Drago ran off yelling for Tai. "Tai hurry! Come back! Brother is sick!"

I blacked out before I heard anything else.

" _I told you…told you that you could break the control."_

"What?" I heard voices….

" _You are no slave. You are a leader of men. Break out of your control! Become what you are meant to be!"_

"What do you mean? I am nothing but a worthless slave…without the Master I would be dead."

" _Just because you were given a second chance at life, does not mean you have to be a shell of a man. Remember your life. Remember us. Remember ME!"_

I awoke and screamed. Tai flew off the bed and onto the floor. Drago, who must've been on the bed too was sprawled on the floor as well.

"Brother! You are ok! Whatever you saw in your mind is GONE! It is just us! It is just Tai and Drago! Your brothers!"

I couldn't talk…I was breathing very hard and staring into the wall.

"Brother! Wake up! Snap out of it!" Tai said as he smacked me across the face.

That snapped me out of it. Perhaps…perhaps one day I'd break out of my programming…and I'd take these boys and escape…but right now…I cannot disobey any more than I have…it almost killed me to do it in the first place.

Before I could say anything to the boys I passed back out…fighting the Master had almost destroyed my mind…I needed rest.

However, when I awoke…I was not in my bed…my brothers were not there. I tried to move but couldn't. I looked up and saw the Master. Normally this excited me…however…today I knew i'd be in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter -5-

"Finally, my Prince…you have awoken." The Master said in a voice I knew to be angry. "The boys told me you awoke screaming last night about someone named 'Tails'…you know he is the enemy. I am not sure why you are thinking about him, but I do not like it. I am disappointed in you my slave…I am saddened that I just praised you early today and that is how you replay me! I am going to have to increase my hold over you."

"Yes Master…I apologize for my actions. The dreams come…I don't understand them…they make me very confused and tired. I normally don't wake up like I did. Please…forgive me!"

"I cannot trust you with the young ones if you act this way."

I gasped. He wouldn't take away my brothers…would he?

"I know you care greatly for them…but I'm about to take them from you."

I gulped. He would…no…

"Yes Master."

"I am your only thought when it comes to being commanded. Those boys are not to command you and are not your highest priority. I AM."

"Yes Master."

"If I find out you disobeyed me again, I will wipe your mind. You will be a mindless shell I send on assassin missions."

"Yes Master."

I felt something entering my body…I suddenly felt lightheaded.

"Sit up Elias."

I sat up and looked at my Master…he was everything to me.

"You are warned. Obey me. If you don't, I will take everything from you."

"I will obey…only you."

"Good. Now get out of here. Go back to your room and await instructions."

"I will obey. Your command will be obeyed."

The Master stopped me and gave me an ear piece. I put it in my ear and stood awaiting the new command.

"I will keep you informed of all commands with this ear piece. Do nothing until you hear my voice. Do not listen to any other voice or command, except mine."

"As you wish."

I walked back to my room thinking of nothing but the Master and his voice. He was amazing and I was lucky to still be able to think at all on my own. The two boys had almost gotten my mind wiped. They were not my Master. I couldn't obey them. I couldn't.

I'd lose them. I loved them…had to obey the Master or I'd lose them.

The Master…he knew all…I knew nothing in comparison.

Master…must obey…Master….

Tai…Drago…

No! Master! OBEY!

I gave in. I would do only what the Master told me and nothing else.

" _You have allowed yourself to be an embarrassment to your kind. Wake up!"_

I ignored the voice…it meant nothing to me anymore. I finally made it to my room and walked to my bed and sat on it. I would sit there until the Master contacted me.

Tai came over to me but I kept staring at the wall. The Master had not told me to talk to him or Drago.

"Brother? Are you ok? What did the Master do? He said he'd fix you. Brother?" Tai waved his hand in front of my face, but I didn't blink. He wasn't the Master. Couldn't obey.

"Brother!" Tai yelled…but I still did not obey. He wasn't my Master.

I felt his arms around my core, but I did not acknowledge this. He wasn't part of my current commands.

"Brother! What did he do to you?"

"I cannot say. You are not the Master. I can only obey the words of the Master." I hoped that would quiet him as I could not talk to him…I wasn't told. Wasn't allowed. The Master had to command me.

I heard the boy begin to cry and his head went into my chest. I felt his tears drip onto my chest, but I could do nothing. The Master had not given me any new commands.

Drago came over and shook me…but he wasn't the Master either and I would not obey him. I would continue to look at the wall until the Master gave me permission to do anything else.

"Brother! Please! Snap out of it!" Drago cried.

"You are not my Master. I cannot obey." I droned.

The wolf gasped…I did not see it but I could hear the pain in the gasp. It did not matter as the Master had not given me permission to do anything.

"No I am not your Master…I…am…your…BROTHER!" Drago screamed at me…but it didn't matter to me anymore..

"I am only permitted to obey the Master." I droned. "I am to sit here and await instructions."

I watched as the two boys hugged each other and cried. How I wished I could have talked to them, but the Master didn't allow it…didn't allow me to be with my brothers…but I could not disobey.

"Come on Tai, let's go spar…get our minds off of our shell of a brother."

How I wanted so bad to spar with them, but the Master had to give me the command.

"No! I can't leave him while he is like this!" Tai said in tears. "He is all I have! The Master has punished us all and I don't even know why! We haven't done anything! All he did was scream a name! He didn't even know who it was!"

That was a lie…I knew the name. He was the enemy.

"Prince…I command you to come to the lab again. I have a plan to keep you from disobeying. Come back and get in the open capsule."

I stood.

"I hear and obey."

"Hear what? Brother where are you going? What happened?"

I walked out ignoring my little brothers and went straight to the lab and sat in the capsule. I could see my brothers spying on what was going on…but I could not warn them.

The door closed and I felt my eyes becoming heavy. I went into a deep sleep that was dreamless.

When I awoke I could move on my own again.

I remembered very little of the previous day…I remembered going to the Master and then mostly remember waiting for the Master to command me.

I knew one thing…the Master was in my mind almost every second. I loved him more than ever. Just thinking about him made me shudder in lust of him.…I had to obey him…I could no longer even think of disobeying him.

I could barely even think of anything but him!

The Master came in to check on me and I pounced on him and put my head into his strong chest.

"Master! Master! Thank the gods you are here! I love you! Please command me! Please! I need your voice!"

The Master smiled and my whole world melted away. "I see my idea worked. Allow me to stand my slave."

I leapt up and stood with my chest puffed. "Yes Master! What now? Please! I need you!"

"Prince, you had a slight malfunction the other night. I have tweaked your programming so you could keep your will, but now you should not be able to break my commands anymore. You are mine! The Freedom Fighters almost killed you! I gave you a second chance at life! Without me you'd be dead! I expect to hear nothing from you about them unless you are telling me you killed one or turned one to our side! Is that understood?"

"Yes Master! I hear and obey! Please! Give me more commands!"

"Do you remember Tai and Drago?"

"Yes. My Brothers. I haven't forgotten any of my memories that I am aware of"

"Good. Do you remember your commands?"

"Yes…I am to train them. Just as before…as I said…my memories are still intact."

"Good. Everything is the same as it was before…but remember that I can erase everything. I am the Master and you serve ME!"

"I understand."

"Great. Get out of here. Be glad that I do like you. If you were any other slave here I would have wiped your mind clean and let you be a zombie for the rest of your days."

"I am glad you didn't do that Master. My brothers would have lost me and they would have been heartbroken."

"For a few minutes, then I would have adjusted their minds as well. Remember Prince, they are only yours as long as I allow it. You mess up and they are gone."

"I know my Master. I will never fail you again. I swear."

The Master ran his finger up my chest and to my chin.

"You'd better not. Now go. This day has been a waste. Our plans are delayed due to this issue."

"I know…I will make it up to you."

"Quiet. Leave. I will contact you when I need you again."

I didn't speak again and turned towards the door. I saw two figures run off as I exited the lab. I acted as if I didn't notice them. I was afraid of what the Master would do to them if they were caught spying. He would probably make me hurt them. I hoped he didn't see them.

"I see you had some fans watching you Prince."

"Yes Master. I noticed. What do you want me to do about it?"

There was a long pause.

"Nothing. Just give 100% tomorrow when you spar with them. Let them know how weak they really are right now and how little they could do if they anger me."

I nodded. "As you command. I will give my all in the sparring matches. I will show them true fear."

I couldn't believe I said that. But…I had no choice. I had to do what he said.

Those boys would never talk to me again after tonight.

The Master shoved me out the door…his touch as always made me smile…even when he was making me do something I didn't want to do.

"Prince. Do not fail me."

"I won't. I swear. Please…just let me prove myself. I didn't mean to yell out Tails's name…I know he is my enemy."

"That is what I wanted to hear. Now go."

I walked very slowly back to my dorm…but I didn't go in. I just stood at the door and didn't move. I couldn't bear to look at Tai or Drago. I looked around for a place to go that they wouldn't find me. I called both boys out and told them I had a mission and to not wait up. I'd see them in training the next morning. Before they could say anything I turned and left. I then went to the small dark area behind the gym and wept.

I sat in the dark for some time until I realized even now I was breaking my Master's commands. I was shirking in my duties to take care of the boys. I was hiding…being a coward…I was an Acornian Prince…a leader..and here I was sitting in a dark alley feeling sorry for myself.

Suddenly I heard a clunk from the front of the alley. I pulled my gun and waited.

It was Tai. I holstered my gun once I could make out his figure in the dark. How did those kids always find me. Their detective skills were top notch I assumed.

"Brother…hey…are…are you ok? We never saw you leave…Drago just thought we missed you, but I knew better. I sensed something was wrong from the start. Can you tell me?"

"No. I can't. Please don't try and get it out of me. You'll kill me. My mind can't take it right now. The Master has been very clear on his displeasure with me for going against him. I can't do it again. You saw what he can do to a person didn't you? I don't remember most of today at all. I remember waking up…some commands to obey only the Master…then I woke up in a chamber and really really loved the Master again. I always did love him…but now…I yearn to see him. I think he made me love him that much to stop me from caring as much for you….and right now…it is working…he made me want him more than ever…at least to serve him more than ever…thank god I'm not attracted to him…although I fear that may come one day…and I'd have to obey.

I looked at my brother and frowned.

"He should have let me die…I'm miserable. I don't know what to do and I can't sit and think because the Master breaks into my concentration and then all I can do is think about him again."

"Brother…we didn't know…when did this start?"

"Last night…Drago…asked me to adopt him…and you…when the war was over…so none of us would be alone. Telling him…telling him…what I told him was incredibly difficult then and I can't even say it today."

I was getting woozy from talking…I shouldn't have told…the Master did not give me permission.

"Tai…please…I cannot…just…just let me go…I can't…"

Tai let me walk by him and I saw Drago at the end of the alley. Tai told him to leave me alone and I sighed in relief… Tai understood…I just hoped after tomorrow they did after I broke them. I walked to my bed and fell on it. I just sat looking up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

I had been broken…the Master did it. I was his slave for life. I'd never get to leave here with these kids…and after tomorrow, they'd be broken too. Why…why did he bring me back…I couldn't imagine hell being any worse.

No…I couldn't talk like this. I had to get it together.

I sat up on the bed and smacked myself across the face. I had to get myself back. I HAVE to make up for what I have to do in the morning.

The two boys opened the door and peered in.

"Brother? Are…you ok?" Tai said.

"Yeah…you are scaring me…" Drago said with tears streaming down his face.

I motioned for the two boys to come up on the bed with me so I could try and talk about my situation.

"Boys…I am very sorry. I am not able to talk about what is happening…but the Master is in my head constantly and I cannot obey anything but what he tells me. I cannot really obey a request from you right now…I have to prove I can obey the Master…and during our sparring session tomorrow, you will understand why I am so upset. So please…understand…I want to love you and care for you…but I'm so overwhelmed right now I simply cannot mentally take everything coming at me."

The kids didn't say anything so I continued.

"I'm only sixteen…at least I THINK I'm sixteen…my memory of the past is so bad I'm not even sure if that is my real age. IF I'm sixteen this is still a lot for someone to take on…and even though I am a leader all the information flowing through my mind, yet most of it is out of my reach. I fight for my mind every hour and it really hurts me. I just…am afraid…and I didn't want to admit it."

The kids kept looking at me…I didn't know what else to say…or what I could say.

"Guys…that is it…I don't know what else to say…I'm sorry…I'm a failure."

I figured the boys would leave and I'd be done with them, but they both came over and embraced me.

"Big Brother…no matter what you are forced to do to us tomorrow, we won't hate you. The Master is showing his power and we just have to survive this."

Drago nodded and embraced me tighter.

I sat with my brothers for the rest of the evening. We all fell asleep together and finally I started feeling like myself again. If I could find a way to keep this feeling while obeying the Master…perhaps…perhaps I could do this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter -6-

When I woke up the next morning the boys were already gone. I got up and changed into my compression pants and looked in the mirror. I looked good…everything felt better…my mind was clearer and I was ready to obey my commands and be free from hurting my brothers.

I went ahead and put on my gloves and sandals so I wouldn't put the full force of my attacks directly on them…

When I walked into the gym I noticed the Master, Sean and Amadeus were all there.

"So my Prince, we are here to see the work you've done on these kids. Amadeus is very interested as well…aren't you? 

Amadeus nodded slowly. "Yes Master. I am Interested."

I guess the Master was either trying to make me feel bad by having another slave with him other than me…or threatening me with what I could end up like if I did this wrong.

I told the boys we would be fighting two on one. Both of the boys nodded and took off their training outfits and came at me with a ferocity that I didn't expect. I got a huge slash across my chest right away that stung horribly.

The Master yelled that I had a mission to obey and I immediately growled and punched Drago square in the face and he crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Brother…why…we..we..were sparring." Drago said as I watched blood gush from his nose and all over the floor. He then growled and pushed past Tai and attacked me with a flurry of punches and kicks that I evaded fairly easily. He finally did get a knee into my crotch and I fell over in pain.

"I'm sorry…" Drago said sadly as he prepared to finish me, but I swept him off of his feet and then knocked him out.

I turned to Tai and he tackled me before I could prepare for his attack. His punches hurt but they didn't effect me too much. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall. The crunching sound he made almost made me sick. Tai did not get back up from my attack. I had won…and won quickly. I had obeyed the Master.

"Sean, tend to the trainees. They seem to have underestimated what will happen to them if they think of disobeying me."

The Master motioned me to come and I obeyed.

"Very good my slave. I will allow you to have some of your free will given back. Hold out your arm."

I obeyed and he gave me a serum. Almost immediately my mind cleared up and things were back to normal. I could obey him and make my own decisions again. Thank the gods it was over.

"Amadeus said he had never seen someone fight like you. Your father would be proud."

"Thank you Master."

"I am proud of you as well. I am glad you understood your place."

Amadeus walked over and bowed his head. "You…great warrior…I…proud…to…obey…you.."

"Thats right Elias, you did so well Amadeus imprinted on you as a slave. He will obey you to the ends of the earth. For now he will stay with me and Sean as I haven't been able to keep him under my power fully. He is stronger than even you my slave."

I looked into Amadeus's eyes. You could see the pain in them. He wanted to be free so badly. If only he would just let the Master win he'd really be free.

"Amadeus, I see the pain you are hiding. Just let the Master take you. You want to be free…that is how to really be free. Allow us completely into your mind. Allow the Master to command your every thought."

Amadeus swayed a bit and grabbed his head. Then he screamed and fell to his knees.

"Amadeus? Are you ok?" I said in fear that I'd killed him.

Amadeus stood slowly and puffed his chest. He did not move again. He was just standing at attention.

"Amadeus, Elias asked you a question. You should have answered him."

Amadeus nodded. "I…am sorry…I…am…fine…better…than…ever."

The Master smiled. "Very good Elias. You have saved me days of work. I will remember this. Come Amadeus…we have work to do."

"Yes…Master…goodbye…Prince…"

"Sean, let Elias deal with them. They didn't put enough of a fight up to deserve any medical treatment."

"Yes Master…it was pathetic."

I waited until the three of them were out of the gym…I didn't want the Master to think I was going against him.

I ran over to Tai as he hadn't moved since I threw him off of me.

"Tai? Tai? Tai! PLEASE! GET UP!"

I turned him over and he was a bloody mess. I checked his pulse…it was faint…but he wasn't dead…thank god. I checked his arms…one was broken…his ribs felt cracked…oh god…what had I done to him. I ran over to the first aid station and wrapped his arm and core. I put a splint on his sprained ankle and bandaged his head. He probably had a concussion as well…I had literally almost killed my baby brother.

His pulse was stronger after a few minutes…so I was no longer worried that he'd flatline on me. I took the cot off the wall and laid it out for him. I made sure he was comfortable and then went to Drago.

"Get…get away…you…intentionally hurt us…you tried to make us feel bad last night…then you took advantage of us." Drago said before he spit blood on my face and blinded me.

Before I could get the blood out of my eyes Drago jumped me.

"Drago…please…I had no choice…this is why I was upset yesterday…don't make me hurt you again."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Drago snarled as he throttled my core with punches…it hurt…bad…I coughed up blood…

"D-Drago…please…stop…Tai needs us…I really hurt him."

"That…is…why you will DIE!" Drago roared and tried a hammer punch to my head but I avoided it and knocked him off of me.

"Drago…stop…please…stop…I had no choice…the Master made me do it…I couldn't control myself!"

"Lies…you betrayed me…I wanted you to take me in…be my family…and your response was to beat this SHIT out of us. I HATE you! I don't care if you couldn't tell us yesterday! If you really cared about us you would have fought it!"

It was true…why didn't I fight it.

"…he…did…fight…"

Drago turned to Tai and ran to him.

"Brother!"

"He…tried…that is why…Master did…this…to punish him…to punish us…"

"Is that why he just stared at the wall for hours yesterday? The Master reprogrammed him on us? Why would he punish us?"

"Because I loved you more than him and he did not like it…and if he ever finds out we care more about each other than him we will be like Amadeus…a mindless shell…Just like I was yesterday…now I know why I can't remember much…it was because my mind was completely gone when he sent me back to you."

I stepped towards Tai and Drago kept me from him.

"I do not trust you…Stay away…stay…a..way…fro..m…me…" Drago started to slur until he collapsed to the floor.

"DRAGO!" I yelled.

"Don't…stay…away…"

"No…let me help you." I put him in a lock and bandaged his wounds. I gave him a shot of morphine as well to calm him down.

"Why…you…help?"

"Because I am your brother and I promised to save you both. I will keep that promise. I know one day you'll trust me again…"

I took both boys back to our room and made them as comfortable as I could. They were both out of it and I wasn't sure how long they would be out. I had little medical knowledge so I just crossed my fingers that I could save them. I knew the Master wouldn't help so I had to do it myself.

Drago finally woke after three days and whimpered for me.

"Brother…I…am…so weak…what…happened? Why…why did you hurt me? Why did you hurt us Brother…"

"I tried to tell you before…The Master commanded me to do it. The whole day before it happened I was out of it…remember? You both tried to snap me out of it…but I couldn't…the Master's control over me was too strong. I tried to fight him but he threatened to destroy my mind…then how would I take care of you? You promised the night before this happened…whatever I did to you…no matter what it was…you'd understand…so…please…I had NO choice. I couldn't even show remorse during it. The Master made me bloodthirsty…to let you all know he could destroy us."

"Brother…I'm…so…sorry…I'm sorry that I didn't kill you when I had the chance. Do not talk to me again. I don't care if you did bandage my wounds…I do not trust you anymore. We are forced to be together by the Master…but I don't have to like you…at least unless you make him change my mind!"

I tried to defend myself again, but he turned away from me and ignored me.

I knew he'd at least survive now…so I turned my full attention to Tai…he was struggling and I was afraid I'd paralyzed him. If I did that…I'd have to take him to the Master…and god knows what his mind would be changed to.

Knowing the Master he'd make Tai fall for him…a creepy thought. Plus the Master loved me…not him.

I sat by Tai for the next week. I fed him what I could and kept moving his arms and legs, trying to keep his muscles from softening up. I noticed Drago watched me constantly. I was sure he was going to pounce on me at any time…but he didn't. He just stared at me.

Finally after 11 days Tai groaned. I had been asleep beside him and jolted awake.

"Tai? Tai? Speak to me! Tai!"

Tai opened his eye and a small smile came across his battered face.

"B-Brother…you…saved…me…"

No…I almost killed him…

"Brother? Why are you looking at me like I'm dead…how long was I out?"

"Eleven days Tai. I hurt you so bad that you were in a coma for eleven days…Drago was out for three…I am a horrible person…I hurt the ones I love and I am so sorry…"

"I knew you were going to hurt us…I knew the second you couldn't tell us what the Master was making you do…and when he showed up to watch us spar I knew I had been right. I knew I'd get hurt…but I sure didn't…think I'd get hurt THAT bad."

"I had to give 100% of my strength in the spar…that was the order I was given…I had to obey."

Tai slowly sat up in the bed. "Brother…the Master…he really messed with your head…didn't he?"

I nodded. "I disobeyed…he made me remember why I must obey…and I will obey everything he says…I must protect you…"

I heard a light thud on the floor and felt a strong arm around my waist.

"You…really didn't do it on purpose…did you?"

"I had no control over my body Drago. I tried to tell you…I've begged you to understand."

I felt Drago's head against my side. "I…I forgive you…I'm…so sorry I didn't believe you."

I gave him a hug. "Its ok. I'm just glad you realized I didn't want to hurt you."

Tai coughed and screamed in pain.

"I cracked four of your ribs….they have mended already but apparently not enough. See…this is what I do…I destroy everything I love. I have got to get some air."

My ear piece crackled…"Prince? This is the Master."

I shuddered. His voice…no matter how upset I was with him…his voice…made me…so…happy. However…Tai was really hurt and I couldn't afford to be gone…I hoped this wasn't anything big.

"Yes my Master?"

"I was just making sure you had the earpiece in. Are the boys healed?"

"No…Tai is still really hurt. Drago is fine except for some soreness though."

"You really did a number on those two…and in less than a minute. You really are a killer you know."

"I can be."

"Slave, when Tai is healed I want you to tell me. I have a mission for your little group."

"Yes Master. I will obey…when they heal I will contact you…"

"Keep up the good work…killer." The Master's voice was gone and I fell on the ground. i sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. The Master didn't punish me…I must be doing things right. Perhaps we could survive this. I took a deep breath and stood up. The Master had given me back my life and I'd make it up to him by taking care of these boys.

I went back to the gym and took the rest of the medical items and took them back to the dorm. I then walked over to Tai and checked his arm. It was still healing, but I didn't have to keep it splinted anymore. His leg was healing nicely, but as I pressed on his stomach he whined.

"All I can do right now for your ribs is give you some pain medication. Do you want it?"

"N-no…pain is bearable. I want to use this to get stronger. One day I will be strong enough to beat you fair and square."

I put the medicine in the cabinet by my bed and then walked back to my brothers. Drago was sitting on the chair beside Tai using one of the free weights from the gym.

"I plan on beating you too…eventually. Somehow I doubt I stand much of a chance right now…you took me out in less than twenty seconds."

I touched the scarred claw marks on my chest. "Well its ok…you left a lasting impression on me. Although I'd take my injury over Tai's any day."

"Haaaa." Tai said. "Very funny Brother. Veeeerry funny. Its bad enough I've been out of commission for 11 days…I'm gonna have to work four times as hard to catch up to Drago again."

I didn't tell them that the zombie fox was going to be joining us when he was healed…he would give them both a run for their money, even in his reduced state.

Tai looked at me with his innocent look that made me glad to be his brother. "Tai, do you want something…your giving me a look."

"Can you carry me to the gym. I want to start working on my body…my arm and leg are damaged…I really want to move it along faster."

"Tai…you cannot work out with weights on half healed broken bones."

Tai frowned. "How much longer will I be stuck in the bed?"

"Until I can tell your leg is healed and you can breathe with no issues. If I took you to the gym you could do irreparable damage to your body. I respect the fact you want to work even while are injured…but you are still far too damaged. Just wait."

"But I'm sooooooo bored! A ten year old boy shouldn't be stuck in bed!"

"I agree, but this 10 year old boy won't make it to adult hood if they don't stop whining and making me feel worse than I already do."

I went to the cafe and picked up the book of short stories and poems that I had been reading before this mess happened. I then ran back to the boys as fast as I could.

"I've got this book of stories I can read to you! That might stop some of the boredom from kicking in."

Tai smiled. "You would read it to me? Wow! Ok! Can Drago sit and listen too?"

"Why would I care if he listened or not? Of course he can. Now…this first story is called…."

I read to both boys for a few hours until either the stories themselves or my voice made them fall asleep. I was glad that Tai finally went back to sleep as his body would heal way faster if he'd sleep more. I decided to go to the Master and see if he had any healing gel that he used on me back when he fixed my spine. I'd like to get Tai back into service…and I'm sure the boys want to start back to their training.

I walked back to the lab and noticed the Master looking at a figure in one of the capsules, but I couldn't tell what it was or what he was doing with it. I walked in and the Master turned and smiled.

"Ahh, Prince! How are you today? Are my younger slaves healing?"

I nodded. "Yes Master, but I'd like to use some healing gel on Tai to speed up his healing. I really kicked the crap out of him and it is taking far too long. I want to get back to my mission to train those boys. I feel like I'm disobeying you every minute he lays in bed."

"I commanded you to take care of them didn't I?"

"Y-yes…and I would even if not commanded. They are very important to me."

"I see…well then how are you disobeying if I want you to help them? Here is some bio gel. It will heal him at ten times the normal rate."

"Thank you Master!" I said as I embraced my Master as tight as I could. He returned it as well.

"Let me show you what I am working on. I sent Sean and Amadeus out on a raid last night for supplies and they came across this kid. They shot him in the head…which did not kill him…but he's brain dead at the moment. I am going to try and save the child…I did not expect them to kill…I will not be sending them again. I would have sent you if Tai was not hurt, but I caused that too didn't I?"

"No Master. I did it."

"But I commanded you to do it. I know you didn't want to hurt your friends."

"No…but your words are law."

"Regardless they aren't to kill unless I demand it. I think Sean got nervous and Amadeus is just a shell and will always only be a shell. I should have known that followers cannot lead, even in the most simple of mission."

"When Tai heals we will do whatever you desire and will not make mistakes. I will make sure they are prepared."

The Master ran his hand down my face and smiled. "I know you will. I made sure you survived for a reason my slave. You are the best soldier in the world and you obey me. I couldn't ask for much else…that is why I get so mad when you disobey me."

My ears lowered at that comment. "I know…but you truly are my Master and everything I do is for you and the betterment of our cause."

The Master then gave me a backpack full of medical items and powdered medicines to put in water for Tai's internal injuries. He then gave me a shot of bio gel as I had ignored my injuries and made them worse.

"Now now Prince, just because you can heal faster than normal Mobians, doesn't mean you ignore your injuries. You could have made it far worse. You are sixteen, not thirty-six…you could damage your bone growth."

Deja Vu. I had said the same thing to Tai. How weird.

"Amadeus, are you excited to join the Prince?"

"Yes…excited…join…" Amadeus said slowly and in a monotone empty voice.

"Let me know when the boys are back to 100% and I'll have him join you. I want to start our true mission. You need to start teaching them proper gun use. The gym has a basement over by the medical supply bin. The shooting range is down there."

"As you command…I will teach them to shoot. I'll teach them how to maim and disable first…kill last."

"Good. You learned from Sean's mistake. Thank you. That is why I allow you to have some will. You control the boys well and can make common sense moves. Go…take care of your brothers."

"Thank you Master!" I took off running back to the dorm. I was afraid they'd wake up and think I'd left them…again…

I rushed back into our room and Drago snapped awake. "Brother…what?"

"Shh…Drago go take this and add it to water. I went and got real medical supplies…the Master is not mad at me…matter of fact is happy with me so he allowed me to heal Tai quicker. I'm going to give him a bio gel massage. He should heal within the day if we do this right…I've got some gel for you too."

Drago smiled. "Brother…you…you are so kind to me…and after all I did…and the things I said about you…I…I tried to hurt you and I did it willingly…"

"Drago…I was at fault. Do not blame yourself. Just go get the medicine for me."

"Ok…thanks…brother." Drago said as he bounded off.

I took the bio gel from its container and placed it on my brother's chest and began to rub in into his chest and then into his shoulders and arms…I then moved on to his stomach and rubbed it into his legs…a few times my brother moaned and I decided I'd better hurry and I finished up his front and slowly turned him over and rubbed it into his back…afterwards I turned him back over and by that point Drago had returned. I woke Tai up after some protest and then made him drink the milky looking medicine water hybrid. He gagged it down and then looked at me for a few seconds and fell back asleep.

"He should be fine…I'm glad he's sleeping…that gel will really begin to hurt as it does its job. Oh…by the way…the gel will hurt when I rub it in."

Drago puffed his chest and beat on it.

"I'm a wolf…I can handle it!"

I laughed as I took out a second container of gel and began to massage it into Drago's chest, arms, legs and stomach.

"Brother, you should do this for a living after the war. You are oddly good at this. If you were a women I'd be on top of you."

I stared at the boy for a second. "You are ten….I'd break your neck."

Drago frowned. "You're no fun."

"And you're too young."

"Yeah…well…GAHHHHH" Drago yelled as the gel began to mend his beaten body.

"I told you it hurts…just…"

Man…I am really dizzy.

"Drago…something…wrong….with…me…"

I collapsed and smashed my head on the table…before I blacked out I could feel warm liquid…I was bleeding


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter -7-

I woke up feeling pretty good. I looked over and Drago was leaning back in his chair.

"Drago…thank you. You did a good job…I feel pretty good."

"You had internal bleeding from the fight? How did you last that long? As a matter of fact why didn't you do anything about it? For the god's sake I…WE need you and you almost died! If I hadn't saved you…If…"

"I'd have KILLED you brother…ME…" Drago said with a whimper.

I motioned him to come over and I hugged him.

"I heal faster…I assumed it took care of itself…I guess it hadn't and I over did it. Thank you Drago. I love you."

Drago nuzzled into my chest and I kept on with the embrace. These kids…they were so important to me…I'd die…for them…and the Master…

"Brother…would you read to me again? I tried to read it while you were asleep but it is so much better hearing you do it!"

I nodded and picked up my poetry book and began to recite to Drago. He sighed deeply and within a few stanzas he was out. He must've stayed up all night watching me.

I looked up and Tai was standing at the foot of my bed. In his bandaged state he looked very intimidating the way he was standing over us.

"Tai? You're up! That gel must have done better than I expected it to do."

"Brother. Spar me…spar me now. Please…I need to know if I'm healed."

"Tai…you are still bandaged up…you can't wait until you get cleaned up?"

"No…I…I have got to know…I've got to know if I can fight…"

I woke up Drago and he looked up at his brother and smiled….until he saw the look on Tai's face.

"Tai? are you ok?"

"Fine…just…have to know…have to know…"

I wasn't sure what was wrong with him but I sure as hell wasn't fighting him in this condition.

"Tai…I think you need to lie back down…the bio gel has affected you. It can happen…most the time people that are given the gel are fine, like Drago…but I had to use a ton more on you…I think it has affected your mind."

"I am FINE…just need to fight you…I need to FIGHT…you."

I assumed the gel had send a huge rush of adrenaline to his brain…and the last thing he had been doing (fighting me) had been pushed back to the forefront…the gel had almost put him into a rage.

"Come on Tai, let's go back to bed…calm down…the gel has sent some strange thoughts to your brain…they will dissipate if you just calm down and rest."

"NO! I AM FINE! FIGHT…ME!"

Tai threw Drago into the floor and pulled me out of bed. Up close I could tell he had a chemical imbalance from his glassy eyes. I pushed away from him and put him in a sleeper hold.

"Come on Tai…go to sleep…calm down…sleep…sleep…"

"NO…NO…NOOOO I HAVE GOT TO FIGHT!" Tai thrashed and thrashed. I finally snapped my fingers and command him to sleep.

"I obey." Tai immediately collapsed into my arms asleep. Thank God.

"Brother…what the hell is wrong with him?"

"Just the gel side effect. He'll be fine. Put him back to bed for me."

"Sure…"

"Brother, I'm going to take a long shower…I need something to relax me."

"Fine. I'll be watching Tai."

I waited for Drago to leave the room and stepped over to Tai. I snapped my fingers.

"Tai, wake up and listen."

"Yes Acornian Royal. I will obey."

"You will no longer be enraged when I release you from this trance. You will be back to normal. Your body will fight the gel. Do you understand?"

"Yes Acornian Royal. I will do what you commanded."

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. "Good, then I command you to come out your trance."

Tai shook his head and moaned for a few seconds. He then re-opened his eyes…they were back to normal.

"Brother…thank you for taking care of me." Tai said softly.

"No problem. You are worth it. Drago…you…the Master…all worth it to me."

"Am I better?" Tai said softly.

"I think so. Can you stand?"

Tai got out of bed and took off his bandages. He looked as good as he did before I almost killed him two weeks ago. He hadn't lost any of his muscle thank god, or else I'd have to force him to pound the weights again…and they hated that.

"Yeah…my legs are pretty strong under my weight…I can rotate both arms fully…and I'm not seeing double vision. Thank you big brother…you nursed us back to health…"

"I…look…I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. I couldn't control myself. The Master had me fully into my warrior state…you were an enemy that had to be stopped as quickly as possible. I promise you I'll make it up to both of you."

Tai hugged me. "You already did big brother. I love you so much."

I sighed in relief…my nightmare was finally over. Both my brothers were back at full health and I could continue their training the next morning.

After a remotely quiet evening, I awoke early and went to set-up the weapon training in the basement of the gym. Before I could get back to wake the boys, the Master was standing in the doorway with Amadeus.

"My slave, you have done well. You have not only obeyed me to the letter by injuring the people you cared most about, but you then healed their bodies in record time, while managing to make them care even more about you. Most people wouldn't love their attacker more than before the attack, but you managed it. You may wonder…how I know those kids care more…well…I have them here…"

My brothers were behind the Master smiling and waving at me. I shook my head in embarrassment…I loved those boys but they still acted more like kids than the warriors they were bred to be.

"What's wrong my slave, you look displeased that the boys have managed to love you more than ever."

I shook my head.

"No…that isn't it. They just need to act more like warriors sometimes."

The Master snapped his fingers and said "Warriors it is time to awaken."

The two boys immediately quit goofing around and went to attention. Both boys puffed their chests and stood awaiting instruction.

"Is this what you wanted them to be my slave? Mindlessly obedient and subservient to us? In this form they are no longer your little brothers, they are emotionless killing machines that do not care about anything but obeying the Master."

"Of course, they don't have to be this way, you can train them to be warriors with their minds intact, however, if they aren't ready this will do. I enjoy having them be quiet and murderous. I mean look at them. They are perfect looking and they aren't even teens yet."

I agreed with the Master as always. Tai and Drago looked like they were almost fully grown adults and they were barely into double digits. Tai of course was not really 10, he just thought he was…in reality he was only a few weeks old…Drago was probably pushing 11 at the oldest.

"Tai, can you tell us what you are programmed to do?"

Tai stepped forward. "Yes Master. I am programmed to rend and destroy. I will kill all those who oppose the Master. I have no emotion and will destroy everything with no remorse. I am programmed by the Master to only obey the Prince when in the field."

"Master, I thought we were going to bring these people back to us. Not kill them. Have you changed our command?"

"No. He is just programmed to kill unless told otherwise. Watch."

"Tai, all enemies are to be captured for reprograming. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master…I will not kill…I will capture."

The Master looked at me and smiled. "Is that better my slave? As I said he is a mindless warrior now…he will do exactly what and only what he is told."

I frowned. "Master…I am not going against you so please don't think it as I say this…those boys were willing to do whatever it took when they had their minds…why did they have to lose their will? They would have followed me to their deaths for you and I still will. Master…I beg you…can I please have them back? I will of course obey you no matter what…but can you forgive us?"

"I am not mad at you my slave. It is in your blood to lead and make those around you unable to do anything but obey you. You were trained by the best and your charisma even in this state is far above the average Mobian. What I do expect you to do is keep these boys in line from now on and make sure they know who their Master is. Drago will do what you and Tai do, so make sure Tai understands what he must be…or this is the fate of both your brothers…I'm sure you don't want them to be soulless killing machines like Amadeus is."

"No…Gods no…I want them back the way they were…if you will allow it."

"Oh, I will allow it. I'd rather see them the way they were as well. But I cannot have them think they can go against me…and you have to know that you are mine forever and will never be free."

"I understand…I and my brothers are your slave for eternity."

"Good…Drago…Tai…You are commanded to go back to bed and forget what you have been told this morning. When your brother awakens you in a few minutes all will be normal again."

Both boys nodded and walked back to the dorm silently. The Master looked at me with his smile.

"Thank you Prince. You are smarter than I thought! You are going to be a great slave." He motioned towards Amadeus. "Let's go Prower. We've got things to do."

"Yes…Master…" Amadeus said softly as he followed the Master out and back to the lab.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The boys would not remember this and I could deal with them. I couldn't bear to see them soulless like that. I loved them too much.

I cleaned the mess up from their entrance and went back to the dorms. Both boys were asleep. Drago was snoring loudly and Tai was sitting on his bed…it looked like he was upset.

"Tai?" I said in a concerned voice.

"Brother? Something happened to me this morning…I can't remember, but I remember…I remember wanting to kill…and destroy everything…What happened to me?"

I sat down beside Tai and commanded him to fall into his trance and be prepared to obey.

"Yes…Royal…please command me."

"Tai, you cannot remember what happened this morning. I command you to wipe your memory from the past three hours and go back to sleep once I break you from this trance."

"As you wish Royal…It will be done…are there any other commands?"

"Yes. From now on you will treat the Master as the Master. He is the main reason you live and unless you don't want your emotions you must treat him right. We are his slaves for all eternity."

"As you command Royal…it will be done."

The Puma stood up to his full height and puffed his chest at me.

"Remember…if you force this body back the way it was you will lose the warrior side of Tai. He will be a normal boy again. You will lose the warrior that he wants to be. You will lose a warrior that wants nothing but to obey you and love you."

"He already loves me without the blank mind. I don't have to convince him of that."

I snapped my fingers and told him to break the trance. He moaned and fell back to the bed asleep.

I went over to the wolf boy and smiled. His innocent looks made me glad the Master had allowed me to fix their issue with him. I'd never be able to watch them like I saw this morning. I sat down on Drago's bed beside him and fell asleep myself. The morning had taken its toll.

"Brother! Wake up! We are all late!" I heard as Drago nudged me until I woke up.

"Huh…Oh…hey boys…its ok…I've already set everything up down in the gym. We won't be too far behind."

"Well…I can't get Tai up! He is out! Can you wake him so we can get to work!"

I walked over to my brother and stood over him. "Tai. awaken. It is time."

Tai's eyes shot open.

Then Tai let loose a huge yawn.

"Brother! I slept so well! I had a dream that we all were with the Master and he said I was the best warrior in the world! It made me so happy!"

I hugged Tai tight. I didn't want to lose him again.

"Brother? I love you too…but you are cutting my air off. Can you let go?"

I let go and looked at my young warrior. I'd make him and Drago into warriors…no matter what. They couldn't be turned back into those things.

Tai can you stand I want you to inspect your body and tell me what you still need to work on.

Tai checked his body all over and then turned back to me. "Um…I'd say my core…I don't think I've done enough. I am mostly flat. My chest is stronger…so I guess that would even things up…I'm no where near as strong as you or Drago as it is."

"That isn't true Tai, you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You are young, you have to remember that you aren't going to look as strong at 11 as you will at 16 or older. Drago looks stronger because of his race. They always look incredibly strong at any age just about. Am I right Drago?"

"Yeah! We are just built to look strong. Tai I don't know what you are concerned about since I can't beat you in a sparring match."

"I know but I'm just saying…Brother wanted to know what I felt was my weakness and that is it. Both of you are far superior in your looks than I am, even if big brother is much older….and your race is built different than mine."

"Never mind worrying about that Tai, we have training to accomplish today. I need to work on marksmanship with the both of you. After all, if we don't need to fight hand to hand we shouldn't. If you are good with weapons, you'll risk harm to yourself much less than using melee tactics."

I took the two boys into the basement of the gym and set them up with small arms and began to teach them the basics. I taught them how to reload quickly and how to manage the recoil of larger small arms. By the end of the first day of training, Tai could already get all his shots on the vital areas without missing.

Drago on the other hand was not as good at accurate fire. He didn't miss the targets all that much, but he did not hit the vital areas nearly as often as he should've. I knew Drago was more of a melee fighter than a gunfighter, but he would have to learn if we were going to take people alive.

"Brother…why…why can't I hit these targets accurately? I focused as hard as I could, but I can't hit it more than 70% of the time…am…am I a failure?"

I shook my head. "Drago, not every soldier is as good at small arms as hand to hand or even heavy arms… You are doing fine, perhaps rifles are more your style."

I gave Drago a rifle and taught him how to hold it and within a few minutes he was firing with ease. Tai had no issue with it either, but I was more relieved that Drago was good at it.

"Good job Drago, I'd say we will use you as the long distance attacker when we are required to go on non-lethal missions."

Drago smiled. "Thanks big brother! Thanks for not giving up on me!" Drago hugged me then went to clean his weapons. Before I could do anything, Tai walked over and smiled.

"Big brother…are we doing alright? I mean I don't know much about guns or anything…I didn't miss much. Will the Master be happy with us?"

"Master will be happy, I know he will!" Drago shouted. "We are awesome!"

"…Master…will…be…pleased…"

"Who said that?" Tai said as he looked around the room.

I turned around and a figure was in the doorway. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Come in here…who are you?"

"Yes…Master…" The voice said softly.

The figure came in the room and I assumed it was the wolf that Sean and Amadeus had almost killed. His eyes were very glassy and a grayish color. He looked very confused and distant.

"Brother? Who is that?" Tai asked. "I've never seen him before…he looks…off…"

"I think he was brought in by Sean and Amadeus…but they accidentally shot him in the head…he may not be fully healed yet. Perhaps he got loose."

"No…Master…send me…to…Prince…" The boy said. "Master….say…train…me…"

"How can you train someone that is so far gone. What can he possibly do?"

"I…can…fight…" The boy said confidently. "I …good…warrior…"

The boy looked at me with his sad eyes. "Please…Master say…you help….make…me…whole…again…"

Tai nudged me. "Brother…you've got to help him! He looks so sad…I want to help!"

"I have no choice if the Master demands it….I must do it." I said with a sigh. "I just don't know if I can do anything…his mind seems incredibly damaged."

"Boys, will you clean the rest of the mess up here…I'm going to go with this boy up to the Master and see what exactly he wants me to do with him. I really do not know what to do with him in this damaged state."

"Ok brother, we will get things done here…we will meet you back in the room later." Tai said.

"No promises that I'll leave any dinner!" Drago said with a big grin.

I glared. "I had better have dinner left. If you eat it…I'll…beat you down again!"

I pulled the injured wolf by the arm and drug him back to the Master. I wasn't sure if he was supposed to be here or not. I felt he had wandered away before he could be completely finished and the Master had not noticed yet…or he wanted us to have a reminder that we could all be in the shape this kid was in.

Then again, this poor kid got shot and basically was dead for several hours until the Master found a way to use the healing gel to bring him back before life completely left his body…although his mind had to be without oxygen for some time.

I walked into the Master's laboratory and noticed he wasn't there…so I then went to his room down from the lab and knocked.

The Master opened the door, he had been asleep. He looked incredibly tired.

"Prince? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No…well…maybe…I found this wolf child watching us train this morning. Is he supposed to be with us? I know you said Amadeus was going to be with us soon, but this boy seems to still be completely out of it. Is he ready? I will take him back if so, I was just worried that he had somehow escaped the lab unfinished."

The Master rubbed his eyes for a second and his mind realized what I was saying.

"What? The boy got out? He must have finished healing sometime after I finally went to bed. I stayed up the past few days working on him and dealing with you and your boys. I hadn't slept in four days."

Perhaps that was why the Master had been so paranoid with my brothers…he was so worn down he became paranoid. Either way I was glad he didn't take our will away for a long period.

"So he isn't supposed to be with us?" I asked.

"He isn't even aware of where or what he is right now Prince. Can't you tell?"

"Yes Master, that is why I was concerned and came to you."

"…Master…came….to…" The wolf murmured in a far away voice.

The Master glared at the poor little wolf.

"I am exhausted my slave. I command you to take him back to the lab and put him back into his healing chamber. Get Sean and have him walk you through how to complete his mind. It won't matter what his memories are as I could not save any of his previous mind…and trust me…I tried."

I could tell the Master was not happy that he had failed.

"Now you know why I am making sure your boys know how to shoot and are aware of non lethal rounds. This cannot happen again…unless you have absolutely no choice…you understand?"

"Yes Master…I agree…we cannot allow it to happen again. We need all the Mobians we can get."

"Correct…and right now we cannot create anymore beings like Tai…as I have none of the materials to make another…and…I will not kill a Mobian to create one…at least…not at this point."

"I will take him Master. Is Sean nearby?"

"He should be somewhere in the lab. Just call for him and I'm sure he'll come soon. He was probably resting."

I nodded and took the poor boy back to the lab and put him into the chamber. I called for Sean and he came out of the back room.

"Hey…Prince…what do you need?" Sean asked sleepily.

"We must finish this wolf child…he broke out and wandered the base mindlessly today. The Master wanted us to finish his mind."

Sean nodded and prepped the computer.

"All right Prince…what are we going to do?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter -8-

"All right Prince…what are we going to do?"

"I really don't know…he seems to be too far gone to give any real memories…He basically has no mental faculties right now. He can barely even talk.

Sean nodded in understanding. "Perhaps it will be possible to find his speech center and focus all of the repair on his name and who he obeys…instead of trying to give him an entire life of memories."

"Sean, you are on to something here. I am going to focus his mind on obeying the Master his Prince…who he is…and what his name is…maybe I'd better give him memories of his ability to be a warrior too."

Sean beamed with pride. "Thank you Elias. I am glad I to be useful! I get so bored here."

I hugged my friend. "You are always useful. Thank you."

After a few hours passed, the Master came from his room. I immediately stood and a smile came across my face that I couldn't hide.

"Master! How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better…but still tired. Is Fang back in the chamber again?"

"Yes Master. His mind didn't take the repair, so I'm trying something new."

The Master walked up to me and I suddenly wanted to touch him so bad. His chest and abs looked improved since I saw him last…which wasn't that long ago…I wanted to feel them. I wanted to see if he was stronger than me…because then I'd have to work even harder to catch him.

The Master looked at me curiously. "My slave? Are you staring at me?"

I immediately averted my eyes. "No…no…sorry Master…forgive me…I…I was just looking at your body…it…it looks…stronger…"

Indeed. I tried one of my father's serums on myself. It has made my body grow in strength much faster, but it has kept me tired while it does the work. Do you like what you see?"

I nodded. "Yes…I do."

The Master raised his hand with a vial of bright red liquid.

"You can have some too. Join me in strength. I have worked the bugs out…you will not lose your stamina like it did. Come and take the serum."

I obeyed. I took the serum. I didn't feel any stronger…

I did however feel different…really different.

"My slave, how do you feel?"

The Master spoke and each word made me feel so good.

"I don't feel any stronger or anything…but I do feel something…I…I am not sure what, but I know I feel different."

The Master put his hand on my shoulder and I suddenly felt very warm. The Master's touch meant more than before…I couldn't explain it, but before I never felt this feeling deep inside me.

"You feel different? But you don't know what is different? What does that even mean?"

The Master made a point. What was different about me? The Master's voice was like a drug that I desperately needed, and everything about him made me feel warm inside, but nothing else was different.

"I think…you…you are the difference…not me…or…maybe how I see you is different."

The Master turned his head to the side and I followed it….he then smiled and gave me a hug that made my whole body shudder and become very warm. I felt so good…my whole life melted away and all that mattered was the Master and his touch. My brothers…they were nothing…the Master…he was the one true friend and family I had.

When the Master let me go I made a slight whimpering sound that made him smile again.

"What's wrong? Can't stand to be away from your Master anymore?"

I shook my head. "No. Master…please…I need you. I need your touch."

"Why do you need me to touch you?"

I wasn't sure why…I just knew I needed it.

"I don't know…" I stammered. "I…I just do. Please…don't leave me."

The Master came back to me and embraced me. I shuddered in his arms. I felt warm and safe in his arms and didn't want him to ever let me go.

I nuzzled into my Master's chest and sighed. "I love you so much…your body is so strong. I can't resist..."

Suddenly I felt mind begin to change…my memories…disappearing…being replaced with three things.

Master.

Obey.

Love.

"My slave, you spaced out in the middle of a sentence. What happened?"

"My life…now…revolves…completely…around…you…my Master…I…I know only to love you…and obey you. Everything in my mind disappeared…except the command to obey and love you my Master."

The Master looked at me with a smile that made me want to hug him more than ever.

"What about Tai? Why didn't you mention him or Drago?"

I didn't remember those names, although deep down I knew who they were…but my mind refused to allow their memory. Only the Master mattered…No one else.

"Master? Those names mean nothing to me."

"Are you sure? They mean nothing to you?"

I nodded. "You are the only thing I remember or know anything about. You are my entire life Master."

"I see. So you remember nothing else? Only me?"

"Yes Master. That is all. There is nothing else to know. My programming tells me that you are the only thing in the world and I must do only what you command and nothing else."

"Tai and Drago are under your care, you are supposed to take care of them. As is the boy in this chamber…not to mention Amadeus is with your brothers as well. How are you supposed to take care of them if you only think of me?"

"I…I…am…only…the Master's pet…I…don't know these…people…"

My head really began to hurt. All I knew was the Master…why was he mentioning these other people? All I wanted to do is be with the Master…touch the Master…be near the Master.

The Master smiled again. "This serum is more powerful than I ever expected. You really don't remember anything else but me do you?"

"No. Only you."

The Master touched my face lovingly.

"My slave, you cannot stay this way…as much as I love seeing you be mine and only mine, you have a mission and I need you to be more whole than you are in this state. I need you to remember what I have commanded you to do as my slave. You are to be my right hand servant and you are to take care of Drago, Tai and Fang. You are to train them and do whatever I command. You are not a pet, you are my slave and my friend. You must remember."

The Master commanded me, but I could not change what I was. I could not remember those that didn't matter to me.

"Master…forgive me…I cannot remember them…they are not important to me. Only you are important. Please don't punish me…I am only yours."

"I see. Elias, stick out your arm for me. I will end this. I knew this serum was strong, but not that strong. I need you for much more than this. This serum will come in handy, but not for you."

I obeyed and allowed a grey substance to be inserted into my arm. I stood firm for a few minutes, but suddenly became dizzy and blacked out.

I awoke in my bed. Tai and Drago were sitting on the edge of the bed, while Amadeus was leaning against the wall and kept his eye right on me.

"How…how did I get here? Wasn't…wasn't I working on Fang?"

Tai nodded. "You were, but the Master said you passed out…he thinks you were overworking yourself. It has been over two days since he brought you back."

Drago hugged me tight. "Brother, he said if you were feeling good enough when you woke up to meet him in the laboratory. How are you feeling?"

I stood up and checked myself over. My body was firm as ever and I felt good on my feet.

"I seem ok. I'll go see him. I'm worried about Fang."

The three boys watched me leave sadly and I turned back to them.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon."

When I arrived at the Master's lab the Master was sitting in the lab watching Fang floating in the recovery chamber. I noticed Sean in the room with him, but he seemed different to me.

"Ah, my slave you are back. How are you feeling?"

I smiled since the Master asked about me. "I feel pretty good…are you ok?"

"Yes. However, Fang is still not healing…his mind I fear is not going to mend."

"Sean, however has become much more since the last time you saw him. Isn't that right my slave?"

Sean turned to me with a quizzical look on his face. "Master? Is this the one you were talking about? Is he the Prince?"

I was really confused. Sean acted like he had never seen me before.

"Yes Sean, this is Elias."

Sean perked up immediately and ran over to me.

"I am Sean. I am yours. Please command your pawn. I am ready to be whatever you desire. I am now your slave and only your slave."

"Master? What is this?" I asked.

"This? This is a new serum I created from an experiment I did on you a few days ago. I no longer need Sean and I wanted to give him a good Master. I know you will do fine with him…as with your brothers."

Sean stood with his chest puffed and waited for me to command him.

"I don't understand…why did you change him? He was already completely under your power and would do whatever we wanted."

The Master shrugged. "Perhaps, but now he is completely under YOUR power and will do anything and everything for you. You have someone that loves every fiber of your being."

The Master walked back to me and put his arm around me…suddenly all my thoughts of worry disappeared.

"Elias, do what I command. Take Sean and allow him to be your slave. You like being my slave…correct?"

I nodded. "Yes! Yes! I love being your slave! You complete me!"

The Master rubbed my head. "Well, then think of how he is going to feel if you don't accept him as your slave."

"Sean, how would you feel if your new Master didn't accept you?"

The boy began to tear up. "No…no…please…don't…I…can't…survive…."

"I understand Master. I will make him my slave. I am sorry I even questioned you for a second."

"Good. Now, release Fang and let's see what the serum did for his shattered mind."

Fang was released from his chamber and walked out with no issue.

Fang looked around the room for a minute and then turned to the Master and frowned.

"I must obey the Prince…I must obey him for all time. I hope the Master is not upset, but I cannot do anything but follow the Prince. I must do everything and anything he commands…"

The Master smiled. "Excellent. All of the slaves are under your power. Now my slave…I count on you to lead them the way I command you."

The Master put his hand on my chest and rubbed my body. My mind went hazy as he did this. I was ready to do anything for him.

"I am relying on you to lead the slave army Elias. You cannot fail me. If you fail me I will find someone else to lead them and I'll make you my mindless pet."

"Master…I WANT to be your pet…" I said with a purr as the Master kept rubbing my chest.

"You are my slave Elias, and you always will be, but I can take all of your emotions away and make you a shell if you fail. You have seen others that way, do not tell me you want to be that way."

I shuddered. "No. I want to stay like I am."

"Good. I do not want to make you a shell again…you are a prince and that is what you need to be. I need you to be as you are or my plans will fail."

"What are those plans Master? What am I to do?"

"I will tell you everything if you can complete a mission for me."

I was so ready for a mission. "Of course! I have trained Drago and Tai for this day!"

The Master shook his head. "They are not prepared. Not because of you…I have been proud of what you've done with them. However I want you to take Sean and Fang. They are completely under control and will do exactly what you tell them. Those boys could make a mistake…these only will if you make the mistake in commands."

I nodded. "I will take Fang and Sean on this mission if you command it."

"I have commanded it and you will obey." The Master glared at me then continued. "You are to look for a certain two-tailed fox that should be in the area. We need him to assist in the creation of better nano-machines so we can turn more Mobians to our side. I sighted him three miles from here looking for you. Now is your chance to get him. You have around 3 hours before he will go back into hiding, so you'd better hurry."

I nodded and commanded my two slaves to follow me. The Master gave me a syringe filled with mind control serum. He said it was the same he'd used on Sean and Fang…I assumed it was strong.

As we made our way into the wilderness Fang walked up beside me.

"I…can…track…fox…if you…command me…to…" Fang said slowly.

"I would like you to go ahead of us and scout. Look for the fox. If you find him, then come and get us. We will then come up with our plan on capturing him."

Fang nodded. "I…can…detain…if you…desire…"

"No, we don't want to hurt someone that will be joining us. Just allow me to do it my way."

"Yes Master…I will…obey…"

I watched as Fang ran ahead and into the trees. I could hear him rustling though the tree tops for several minutes before the forest became quiet. It being Winter made the forest far quieter than one would think.

I looked over at the human boy and shook my head. He had to be cold. All the Master had given him was a pair of black compression shorts. I couldn't imagine the cold on his skin…

"Sean you have to be cold."

"Master? I do not feel the cold or heat. The former Master gave me something to make me impervious to the elements even before you arrived." Sean puffed his chest. "Do you have a command for me?"

"I want you to stay right with me in case we come across something we don't expect. I don't want to be forced to kill anyone on this mission. We were not given a command to kill any Mobians...I cannot fail the Master."

Sean nodded. "I will obey Master…I will make sure we can win without killing"

Suddenly Fang dropped from the trees in front of me.

"Master. I have found the target. He is to the north of here about a half a mile. If we hurry we can catch him."

I nodded. Lead us to him my slave."

Fang ran ahead of us and we followed him for the next half mile. I didn't have much issue, but my human slave showed his weakness during this run through the forest. I would have to get him some clothes of some sort…he couldn't run barefoot. However within a few minutes we had arrived.

Fang immediately leapt into the trees to avoid being seen, but did not jump fast enough as the two-tailed fox saw him and immediately shot into the trees.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran towards the fox…however I was too late to keep Fang from being shot. As I tackled the fox to the ground I watched Fang drop from the tree onto the ground. He did not move…I watched blood begin to pool around his body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter -9-

Fang was not moving…I couldn't go check on him due to the gun pointed directly at my head. I raised my hands and glared at the twin tailed fox.

"How could you kill a Mobian? How could you kill one of your own?" I screamed, which caused the fox to flinch. I took that chance to grab him.

"You are our enemy. I was defending myself! You were hunting me down…what was I supposed to do? LET you take me?" The fox then spit in my face. As I wiped his spit away he took a swing at me and I almost lost my hold on him.

"Let me go! I do not have any interest in joining…whatever it is you are."

"What are you talking about? I am Prince Elias…we are fighting to destroy Robotnik and make the planet safe for all human and Mobians alike. I am trying to help the planet, not destroy it!"

The fox really looked at me for the first time and realized I was indeed who I said I was.

"Elias? Brother? It IS you! Oh my Gods! I thought you were a death squad sent by Robotnik…ever since that failed mission we all went on a few months ago…things haven't been the same…Freedom Fighters have been dying every day…they've been relentless…Your sister had sent me on a mission to hunt down their base…but I've been unable to find it."

Tails then closed his eyes. "I…I killed your friend…I am sorry. I just…thought…"

I shook my head. "Fang seems to be alive. We need you. However, I think it takes more than one blaster shot to kill Fang….although he will need medical attention."

Tails looked at Sean quite oddly for a second. "Prince…why exactly do you have a half-naked human out in the snow?"

"He has been altered to not feel cold nor heat. He is a perfect warrior that I trained in my own fighting style."

Tails continued to look at me oddly. "Why do his eyes look so strange?" Tails started to back away. "Why do YOUR eyes look so strange? Something is really wrong here…Prince? What exactly happened to you on that failed mission?"

\

Before I could speak I heard Fang growl and pick himself up off the ground and grab Tails.

"M-Master…I…have…completed…mission…" Fang said in his monotone voice.

"MASTER?" Tails yelled. "Elias…what have you done? What are you? What…happened…after…that…mission…TELL ME!"

"I don't remember much from before…but one thing I do know is my sister sent us all out on a foolish mission that was unwinnable. She allowed all those killed to die…she let my friends die and left me for dead. My Master saved me…made me whole…taught me many things…We will rule the planet as slave and Master…"

"That…isn't what happened…who told you that?" Tails mumbled.

I noticed Fang beginning to weaken. He had lost far too much blood. "The Master…and I trust him far more than you!"

Fang was really starting to look bad. We had to end this quickly.

"And now it is time for you to join me." I looked to Sean and he nodded. "Sean, give him the serum. We have talked enough. Tails must become one of us…and if he won't join willingly…then we will make him join us."

I watched Tails's eyes widen.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"He will make you whole…make you feel unbelievable." Fang growled.

Sean grabbed Tails by the arm and injected him with the Master's serum. It would only be a matter of time before Tails would no longer fight my control and would be my newest slave. The Master would be pleased. I just hoped Fang would survive his gunshot. He was not looking good at all.

"Fang, once this is over, you need to get back to the base and let the Master fix you."

"I will obey. The fox should be changed soon enough."

Tails managed to break free from the weakened Fang and stumbled into me.

"Elias…how…how…could you…do…this…to…me…"

"It is what I am commanded to do. I must obey. Just like you will soon be doing when I command you."

Tails collapsed into my arms and I laid him down on the ground.

"Fang, go home and get healed." I commanded.

Fang nodded. "I…will…go." Fang ran off into the trees and I couldn't see him anymore after a few minutes.

Sean and I stood around the unconscious fox; waiting for him to turn. Sean turned to me and I patted him on the chest. He smiled and turned back to watching our new slave change.

Within the hour Tails began to stir again.

"Tails. Are you ok?" I asked.

The boy's eyes shot open when I talked to him. He then stood and inspected his body.

"I seem to be fine. What happened? The last thing I remember is talking to you…then everything went blank."

"You were very tired. I think you've been up far too long. We found you out here and I had asked you to join me and my other slaves. You never answered me. Are you going to join me and my slaves?"

Tails thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes…I will join your slaves. I struggle to think on my own…I need a Master…I need you."

"That's right Tails, you need me. I complete you…your mind is foggy isn't it?"

"Tails nodded. "My mind is foggy…I need you…"

Tails's eyes became half-closed and the fox was completely under my power.

"Tails, come to me, allow me into your mind."

Tails walked slowly into my arms.

"Tails, submit to me fully. You want to be mine forever."

"Yours…forever…I am…yours…forever. I am your slave. You are my Master. I will obey."

Tails looked up at me with full focus. His eyes looked just like my other slaves. I knew he was mine.

Tails was a little different than what I remembered. "Tails, when did you bulk up? Last time I saw you there was no comparison in your physique."

Tails ran his hands down his body. "Does my Master approve? Before I became your eternal slave, I was one of the last important commanders in the Freedom Fighter army. When you disappeared I was thrust into a higher position and I took a genome serum to make my body stronger and my mind faster. Although now my mind is yours…as is this body."

Tails puffed his chest at me and smiled. "I know I am still not nearly as strong as your human or wolf warriors, but I swear I can be useful in other ways. I know technology and am great with guns…please keep me with you…don't make me become a background piece like I was most of the time with the others. I love you…make me part of your army."

I rubbed Tails's chest and abs. He was a strong boy. Tails smiled as I touched his body.

"Master…thank you…" Tails said as he put his head on my chest. I continued to rub his head and he purred at this. "Master I will never leave your side. All I can even think of is how to obey your every word."

"Good my slave. Now, join Sean as I have commands for you both."

Tails nodded and ran to Sean.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter -10-

"Sean, do you have any other family that you can remember? How did the Master find you? With Fang hurt I want to come home with another slave to equal our numbers."

Sean thought for a few moments and spoke. "I was taken from a cave north of here two months ago. I had a younger brother named Carson. He was out when I was taken so he could still be there as without me he would not leave. Master…can we get my brother and make him your slave…I miss him so much…he is the only other thing in my mind…no matter how hard I try to forget him I cannot."

"Sean, lead the way. Find the cave and we will bring your brother home."

Sean smiled a huge grin and we followed him into the forest again. It took over three hours before Sean finally stopped us.

"The cave is right there. My brother might be inside. What is my command? How do we do this?"

I ordered Tails to guard the exit and I followed close behind Sean as he entered the cave.

"Sean!" I heard a boy yell and then come running towards Sean. Once he saw his brother he stopped in his tracks and began to back away.

"Sean? What…what happened to you? I thought you were dead…where are your clothes…?"

"I was saved by a great Mobian and I now serve an amazing Master…I don't need the clothes anymore…they only slow me down…"

"Master? What do you mean Master? Sean…what did they do to you?" The boy cried. "Sean, don't get any closer…I can't…can't be a slave…please don't…"

Sean grabbed his brother and threw him against the cave wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Sorry brother, but I want you with me…you have to be a slave for that to happen." Sean looked at me. "Can I inject him with the serum Master? He is about as ready as he is going to be."

I allowed him to inject his brother and within a few moments the human was already standing up again, although his eyes were lifeless and empty. It seemed humans were affected differently by the serum than Mobians when first injected. The younger brother looked almost like a zombie at this point.

"Master? Is he ok?" Sean said. "Tails didn't do this when he was injected."

I walked up to Sean's brother and waved my hand in front of his face. He did not react to it in any way. I then smacked him across the face and he did not react at all.

"What is your brother's name Sean?" I asked.

"Carson. My Master, his name is Carson."

"Carson, I command you to wake up."

When I spoke to Carson, his eyes began to re-focus and within a few moments he was aware of his surroundings again.

"I hear…and obey…Master…" Carson said slowly. "What are my commands?"

Carson looked over at his brother and then back to me. "Master…my brother…am I allowed to be with my brother?"

"Yes my slave, Sean came for you. He wanted you to be part of our clan."

Carson looked back at his brother and then at himself. He then began to remove his pants and took off his shirt. The boy was well toned and tanned. He had shaggy brown hair and the grey eyes of an enslaved warrior. The boy would be a great addition to my clan.

"Master…I am more like my brother now…am I more acceptable now?"

"Carson you have always been acceptable or we wouldn't have come for your services. You are a welcome addition to my warrior clan. We will work together in order to take back the planet. You and your brother will be instrumental in taking back what is ours!"

Carson puffed his chest and his brother smiled. "Thank you Master! I am so happy that I can be with my brother for the rest of our lives!"

Sean gave his brother a long hug and then came and gave me a hug as well.

"God I love you my Master…you have made me the happiest slave ever!"

Sean nuzzled into my chest. "I will never disobey you…ever…I am yours forever!"

Tails walked into the cave and bowed to me.

"Master, there is no one outside, so I came here in order to be given new commands. I just want to be as helpful as I can be to you. For some reason I really love you and do not want to disappoint you."

Carson looked at Tails. "I feel the same way…I just really love you so much…I…I don't want to fail you…I want to please you no matter what the command is!"

Hearing Tails talk like a slave made my head suddenly begin to hurt. I shook it off for a few minutes, but the pain began to blur my vision.

"Master? Are you ok?" Sean asked.

"Y-yeah…my head…really hurts…we need to get back home."

I stumbled forward a few steps and fell over…I couldn't see straight and my head felt like it was on fire. It seemed like every time I started to really feel like I was pleasing the Master this happened!

Tails ran to me but I put my hand out to stop him. I wasn't sure why this had happened to me, but his presence had brought this on.

"Tails, I'll…I'll be fine. This has happened more than once."

The other two slaves tried to help me as well but I waved them off…I needed to deal with this on my own.

" _Elias."_

I heard my name, but none of my slaves said it. I looked around but I couldn't see very well from the sudden migraine.

" _This isn't you. Remember. Remember who you are."_

Ok…I knew I heard a voice that time.

"Sean…did you say something?" I asked.

"No, Master I wasn't commanded to speak."

Of course he wasn't…what was happening to me…

I put my hand up to my ear and contacted the Master.

"Master, I have found Tails and Sean's brother. Both are under our control."

The Master crackled into my ear. "Great job my Prince. Bring them home. Fang has arrived and I've put him into the healing chamber…he should be fine."

Suddenly my head began to clear at his voice. Thank god.

"Thank you Master, I will be slightly delayed as I have come down with a severe migraine that stopped us…but since talking to you it has begun to clear up."

" _You are the slave of no Mobian. You are a leader of Mobians and men alike. Remember."_

I wouldn't tell him the voices I had begun to hear. He'd think I was cracking up.

The line was silent for a few minutes.

Suddenly the Master replied. "Once you make it back, report to me. I'll see what is wrong with you."

" _Do not obey. Run. Be free."_

I shook the voice from my head. "As you command it shall be, my Master. I will get back as soon as I can."

I commanded Sean and Carson to help me up. Tails frowned at this but said nothing.

" _Those boys could be far more helpful and loyal if their minds were free."_

God why was this happening to me? Was I going insane?

" _You could be fully freed. Then you could lead your people."_

I am leading my people. The Master has given me my status as Prince back. Without the Master I would be nothing but a low class soldier.

Without the Master I was nothing dammit!

I didn't scream out loud but in my head I was screaming! "Get out of my head! Leave me in peace! I am happy as a slave and I am given more free will than any of Robotnik's servants…and my sister just kills us all off because she is inept! LET ME BE!"

The three boys stared at me as the last three words escaped my mouth.

"Sorry…sorry my slaves…that was not directed at you. I am very ill and need to get home quick before it gets worse."

"It is ok Master…we'd love you even if you didn't love us back…we cannot help but love everything about you."

Sean intervened. "Yeah! I'd love you even if you commanded me to leave and never return…but you'd never do that…I hope…I'd still love you though!"

I smiled at the craziness of Sean's thought process. His brother was the same…

Tails smiled at me which made my head hurt again. "We all love you Master…no matter what you say or do. You complete us."

" _Tails used to be your brother…now…slave…which was better?"_

To be honest…slave Tails was a lot easier to control.

Suddenly I realized we were home. The three boys went to the barracks and I went straight to the Master's lab.

" _Run. Be free. He isn't in charge of you. Stop obeying and be free."_

"M-master…h-help me…" I whimpered.

The Master's eyes widened and he grabbed me as I began to fall again.

"So…d-dizzy…" I cried. "Voice in head…won't…go away…telling me not to listen to you. Not to obey."

The Master said nothing for a few seconds then spoke. "What do you want to do Elias? Obey or be free?"

I looked up at my Master as he rubbed my tired muscles. "Obey. I am free as long as I'm here. Robotnik would make me a cyborg and I'd have no will. I have choices over my slaves…I am happy."

" _You are lying to yourself"_

The Master laid me down on a familiar table. "Fang, come assist me."

Fang entered the room silently. His eyes were very different. I assumed the Master had to do some fancy work to save him.

"Fang will be fine Elias. I had to reprogram him again…but I think his mind will hold this time. The new nano machines I stole from Robotnik last week have been tested and I used them in his brain."

Fang stood by the Master and awaited his command.

"Fang, I need you to go get Tai and Drago for me."

Fang nodded and left towards another part of the lab…odd…the boys should have been in the barracks…

"My slave, I have rewarded you for your hard work. I have used the new nano machines on your brothers. They will be allowed to go with you on missions now."

I was excited….

" _He has betrayed you…be free…free"_

"Is your head still hurting my slave?"

"Yes…horribly…mind…still wants me to disobey."

The Master began to massage my shoulders and my mind cleared a bit.

Until I saw Tai…and saw his eyes. Saw his expressionless face.

"Master…what happened to Tai? What happened to my brother?"

The Master laughed. "Nothing. He is fine. He is waiting to be awakened again by his new Master. I no longer claim command over him. As I said, you are in control of the slaves and I control you."

Tai certainly looked different. His body was much more cut and he looked a little older. His face saddened me as it was soulless looking. He did not focus on anything and I noticed his eyes were cold and glassy. His ears were also drooped and his tail limp on the ground.

"Master…he looks…like a zombie…is he going to stay like that?"

The Master growled. "I already told you…he is waiting on you to awaken him. I reprogramed him with the new nano machines. He is yours."

" _This is wrong. You know it is wrong."_

I moaned in pain. "Master…"

"Fang, bring me the cart by the door." The Master commanded. Fang quickly obeyed.

"Now now my slave, you will feel a slight prick in your neck. Ignore it and relax."

" _No…do not fall for his tricks. It isn't too late to save yourself!"_

I relaxed as the Master rubbed my shoulders and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter -11-

I felt like I was floating in the blackness until I suddenly saw a figure in front of me.

It was me. At least a reflection of me. It was wearing my full Acornian uniform and was scowling directly at me.

"Elias. You must fight the mind control of that puma. He is running your life and not allowing you to do what is required of you as Prince of Mobius."

"What are you talking about?" I spat. "The Master saved my life. Without him I am nothing. I am lucky to even be alive at this point."

My reflection rolled his eyes. "What if this Master of yours caused your injuries? What if he killed your friends and almost killed you for his own plans?"

"I refuse to believe that. Without his guidance I would be nothing. Do not try and trick me. I know my purpose."

The figure began to beg. "Elias…you are giving up your will to this boy! You have no reason to obey him. If anything he should obey you! Don't give in to the mind control! Become what you are destined to be!"

"I am destined to be king of Mobius with the Master controlling my decisions. I will be what I am destined to be. I do not know what you are expecting of me. The Master has set my life and I WILL follow him."

"If you choose this path, you will hurt everyone you ever cared about. Nothing good will come from this and I will no longer be able to try and free you. The nano machines you have been injected with will permanently change your disposition. You will be a slave forever."

"Everyone I care about is slave to me. They are protected and have no worries, except obeying me. If I am to be a slave forever, then so it shall be. The Master has given me a second chance at life and I will not betray him."

My mirror image began to plead with me.

"Elias, if you could just remember the day he brainwashed you, then you wouldn't be saying these things. The boy had you set up on that mission. You figured it out…but too late to stop it. You must remember!"

"What do you mean I was setup? The Master revived my destroyed body and gave me a second chance. I owe him my eternal gratitude and have willingly given my body and mind to him!"

My reflection grabbed my head and yelled. "YOU….ARE…BEING…LIED… TO!" He then threw me to the ground. "You are smart! Why can't you get this through your head?"

"I…have…to…obey…" I moaned. "I cannot do anything against my Master…please…stop…leave me…alone…"

The reflection began to kick at my midsection violently. "WAKE-UP!" The reflection was screaming now. "You ARE the PRINCE of ALL MOBIANS!" He quit kicking me and pulled me up by my chest fur to eye level. "You cannot be a SLAVE and the PRINCE! You HAVE to CHOOSE!"

"I can't defy him…no matter how hard I try." I whimpered.

The reflection threw me back to the ground and stood over me. "That isn't true…you have defied him several times over Tai and Drago…remember?"

I got back to my feet and looked him in the eyes. "No…I…I never…"

"Yes you have. You promised Drago you'd take him in after the war. You fought your control to think for yourself!"

"N..no…"

"YES! You protected them both from mindlessness more than once! You ended up failing because YOU allowed yourself to be controlled even more!"

My head was really hurting…I couldn't even answer…I was so dizzy…so confused.

"Prince you really need to remember who you are. You must lead…you cannot lead while under this child's control. He is using you to get revenge on your house for allowing his father's death. You know this boy! You have always known him! His dad and our dad screwed up! Our sister screwed up because you won't lead like you should!"

"No…I am not a leader…I…I need commanded…please…stop…"

My reflection was toe to toe with me…looking through me…

"If you don't break this control….everyone you love…or ever will love is going to be enslaved or Robotocized…this boy isn't smart enough to lead anyone. You need to break control and take over this group…you can do it. Do it for your brothers…do it for Tails…do it…"

"Do it for YOU!"

"Tails…" I promised to protect him…promised to be there when Sonic couldn't.

"Tai…" I literally made the child…I should be there for him…I've failed him countless times…

"Drago..." I promised him I'd always take care of him. I have failed.

I am a failure. I have to remember what happened…I have to fight…I have to take control of my life again.

I looked at my reflection. "What…what happened to me?"

He shook his head. "You must remember….if you can't remember on your own, you'll never break Conner's control over you."

I tried to remember.

Tried.

Suddenly…memories…

Oh…god…

What had I become?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My eyes shot open and I was back in reality. Fractions of my memory had returned but I had tons of it missing. I knew one thing for sure: that Puma…was not my friend.

I was looking directly at the one that had cause all my suffering…all my pain. I growled and grabbed the Puma by the throat.

"What….did…you…DO…to ME?" My voice was guttural…angry…ferocious.

"Prince? What are you doing? Let me go…how could you do this to your Master? You are going to have to be punished for this!"

"No…not this time…not again…not ever again!" I kicked Conner directly in the stomach and knocked him to the floor. I then jumped up on the table and looked desperately around for an exit.

"Sean! Grab him! Detain Elias!"

I turned and tried to block Sean, but failed and fell to the ground with the human on top of me.

"What now Master?" Sean droned.

"Hold him! I don't know what happened to him but we have got to end this. No one is supposed to have the power to break the mind control from the nano machines. I am going to be forced to give him a significant dosage of the mind control drug."

"As you wish Master. I will hold him."

That human was far stronger than me in my current state…I was still weak from fighting the mind control.

"Get off of me Sean…let me help you…we have been used…"

"I am sorry Prince…I have been commanded and I must obey."

Conner walked over to me and kicked me hard several times in the ribs and picked me up.

"How dare you…how DARE you break control. I am your Master…I gave you a second chance at life and this is how I am repaid? No more!"

I felt a needle go into my arm and everything became very fuzzy. I had to fight it. I couldn't go back!

I couldn't…no…I couldn't.

I…

I must obey…the Master…

"Master? Wha…what happened? Why am I hurt? What is going on?"

The Master laughed. "Nothing to worry about my Prince…now come with me…it is time to make you mine forever!"

"As you command."

As we walked towards his lab something in the back of my mind kept trying to break in…but every time I tried to find the memory…it would fade.

"Sit my slave." The Master commanded. I obeyed.

The Master tied my hands down and then tied my legs to the chair. Something wasn't right about this…but he was the Master…

"My slave…you broke my hold over you…I cannot allow that to happen again. I am going to give you the serum created by your father to convert enemies into our willing slaves…although it isn't perfected…I don't think I have much choice."

"If it must be done….it must."

" _No."_

" _Do not allow this. Fight…fight…FIGHT!"_

I felt the needle again….suddenly my entire body felt like it was on fire.

God it hurt…why would the Master do this?

My mind…suddenly was blank…

I remembered nothing.

No…I remembered two things.

The Master…and I'd have to obey his every word.

I looked at the Master and knew my only duty in life was to obey him.

"My slave, who do you serve?"

"You."

"What is your only purpose in life?"

"To…obey."

"Good. Now allow me to take off the restraints. Then, we will test my control over you."

"As you command."

Nothing was in my mind...nothing…except obeying the Master.

I was let free and I followed my Master until he stopped in front of a younger Puma that's name I no longer remembered.

"Slave, detain him. It is time to make him a mindless warrior just like you."

"What?" The Puma said. "What did you do to my brother?"

I grabbed the boy and began to drag him back to the lab with the Master leading.

"Brother! Let me go! Dear God what did he do to you! Please! Let me go! Remember me! Remember your brother!"

I ignored the Puma, but something was nagging at the back of my mind. Something that I couldn't remember. It didn't matter however, I only needed to obey.

The Master ordered me to tie the boy down to the chair I had been in previously. I obeyed and quickly tied down the boy.

"Elias…please…don't let him take my mind. Please…you aren't like this!"

I looked at the Master.

"It is done."

I watched as the serum was inserted into the young boy. I watched as he fought the drug. He screamed and screamed…tears flowed from his eyes.

It made me feel strange.

I looked at the Master as he smiled at the boy's suffering. Then, I looked back at the boy…the tears…the pain.

Pain.

I remembered pain.

I remembered a werehog tearing me apart. Hurting everyone around me. I remembered the werehog being transformed….the screaming…the tears…

I remembered sacrificing myself to save a two-tailed fox.

The same…fox…I had turned into a slave.

Oh…god…

I…am…a slave…I must obey.

No…I am not a slave. NOT.

I turned to the Master…damn him…he had hurt me…ruined my memory. He is hurting my brothers…hurting my friends.

I tried to step towards him…but I couldn't. He was the Master…

More memories came back…I remembered the Master as a kid…he was with us at Knothole…his father…my father…were allies…

He…he gave a transmutation serum to Sonic….I remembered Tails administering a drug to him before we left…something Sally gave him because she was told it would help his fatigue problems…

That whole mission…was to get me…to make me a slave.

It had worked…I was a slave…worst yet…I was aware of it.

I was in my own private hell….how would I get out of this?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter -13-

I was unable to move against my 'Master' even though I knew he wasn't truly in command of me anymore. It seemed like only my mind understood and my body refused to listen. I struggled for several minutes trying to move towards Tai…to save him. His screams were killing me inside, knowing that I had caused his pain.

"S-stop…hurting…Tai…" I said after some effort.

The Master…no…Conner…turned and faced me with surprise. "What? What did you say?"

I struggled to speak again…His power over my body was certainly still in effect.

"You…heard…me…" I managed.

"When will you understand that I am your Master?! I am in control! Look at Tails! He is completely satisfied being my slave!"

Tails came into the room when his name was said. He looked over at me then at Tai…then finally at Conner.

"Master? You called my name? Why is Tai screaming? What is going on?"

I managed to free my voice completely once I saw Tails…I had to try and get him to help me.

"Tails! Conner has enslaved us! Wake up! Remember who you are! Please! Help Tai before he wears out…he can't keep fighting the serum that Conner injected him with!"

Tails looked at me strangely. "Master Elias? What are you talking about?"

Shit. He was my slave too…

"Tails! I command you to free Tai from that chair! Hurry!"

Tails looked at me…then at Conner.

"I am sorry Master…but…I can't do that. You aren't well. You need help. The Master will help you."

"Tails…he is the reason Sonic is missing. You remember Sonic? Your brother? It is HIS fault."

Tails's eyes went wide. "S-Sonic…missing…HIS fault?"

"Yes! It is all his fault! Take him out!"

Tails turned as if to attack Conner, but before he could do anything, Conner jammed a syringe into his neck. Tails collapsed to the ground screaming just like Tai…

"If you think I am going to give up my slaves, you have another thing coming my Prince. All of you will be mine and no one will ever be able to take you away from me! No one! I'll never be alone again!"

Conner then jammed a syringe into my neck and everything went black.

I awoke floating in that same blackness from earlier…Déjà vu.

From the blackness another mirror image of me was formed. He glared at me with great disappointment.

"You have let me down Elias. You should have been much stronger than this. Are you going to let him take your body from you?"

I looked away from myself. "I am too weak…I am too tired to fight anymore."

My mirror image frowned. "If you truly think that way…then you be a slave forever. No one will be able to free you."

"I…I want to be free. I want to lead…but I am so tired…I don't know what to do. I am only one man and everyone else is against me. Tell me…tell me what to do!"

My reflection smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask me. You left me too soon last time. We must be one again. I am you Elias, I am your courage, your intelligence and your spirit. I've been separated from you for some time…the mind control serum and nano machines made us split. If you allow us to reform…we can fight back."

I looked at myself with distrust. "How do I know that you aren't a trick of my mind….what if I say yes…and you are the nano machines in disguise?"

My reflection lifted his arm and showed me how it was slowly degrading…falling apart.

"Because the nano machines are trying to erase me right now. I am the basis of your humanity and if I am taken…there is no more Elias."

I thought in silence for a few moments and nodded. "I cannot take the chance that you aren't telling the truth…come and become one with me…let's end this madness."

My reflection smiled. "You made the right choice Elias. Let's get our body back!"

I felt my body become stronger. My mind cleared…my muscles became strong again…It was working.

Suddenly I was back…lying on the floor where Conner had attacked me. I could hear screaming….and the laughter of the quite insane Conner.

I had to think of something quick. Tai and Tails would both be gone forever if I didn't do something fast. I opened one eye enough to get an idea where Conner was standing and realized he wasn't even paying attention to me.

I took the chance…I quickly got up an tackled him to the ground. Then, I grabbed rope and tied his arms behind his back.

"How…how did?" Conner said, his eyes wide with fear.

"It doesn't matter. I did it. Now…where is the antidote to these serums…how do I free them?"

"R-red serum…on counter…won't heal them, but will make them very susceptible to commands…you could make them your warriors….just like I wanted to do with you…make you strong…make you perfect."

I knocked him out cold after getting the information and ran to the serum. I quickly put them into syringes and injected both screaming boys. Both of them quickly stopped screaming and went silent. Tails stood back up and said nothing, while Tai was looking at the wall.

"Well…now what?" I said to no one. "How am I supposed to save them?"

I looked at the knocked out Puma on the floor and knew what I would have to do.

I'd have to make him like the others…so he would help me…

I looked at the serum and then at the Puma.

Could I really do it? Could I become what I hated…perhaps he would help me without it.

I picked up Conner and threw him onto one of his tables, smashing the lab equipment as I did so.

"Conner…Wake UP!" I yelled.

The Puma opened his eyes slowly. "Yes my Prince…what do you want?"

"I want you to help me make these boys normal again! I don't know what to do!"

"They are far better off now my Prince. They are loyal and strong….perfect warriors!"

"That isn't how it should be! They must be free!"

"If only you understood what I was trying to accomplish…" Conner said as he looked away. "You didn't watch your father die in front of you…watch his foolish military be wiped out in mere minutes because of fear and stupidity. With these serum controlled Mobians we can defeat Robotnik and rule the world! They have no fear or emotion!"

I shook my head. "We are not going to see eye to eye on this Conner."

"Perhaps you should just turn me…I am not going to be any use to you now." Conner said sadly. "I've done too much…you will never trust me."

I glared at the Puma. I had no answers. Everyone was under control except us.

What in the world should I do?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter -14-

I decided the first objective would be to free Tails's mind from its prison. If I could get him back, then perhaps he could come up with a serum to destroy the nano machines running through our bodies. I felt that I was no longer threatened by them, but I wasn't sure. I was afraid that Conner could change me again if I gave him the chance and I had no interest in becoming a slave again.

Just thinking about what I was forced to do during that time made me ill.

I looked at the dejected Puma that I had tied up and growled to myself.

"Conner, I am going to tie you up in here and try to figure out how to bring back their will. I'll come back for you once I've done that."

Conner looked me and I noticed tears flow. "If you have to…just please don't forget me. I don't really want to starve to death."

I thought to myself how that wouldn't be such a bad thing…but I couldn't allow him to die.

"I'll take care of you. I cannot let you die…even if it would save us all a ton of trouble."

"Tails, untie Tai and then tie Conner to the chair. He is no longer to be obeyed. I am your…Master…"

I hated saying that. 'Master' was so degrading to them…and to me.

Tails nodded. "As you command my Master, it shall be done."

I watched as Tails quickly untied Tai gently and helped him out of the chair. Tails then turned his gaze towards Conner and grabbed him and then threw him into the chair. Then he tied him as tight as he could.

"It has been done my Master. Do you have any more commands for me?"

"Yes, we need to head back into the main lab. We have work to do."

Tails nodded. "Come on Tai, the Master needs us."

Tai's eyes lit up and he followed us out of the room. Sean and Fang were both waiting…and wondered where Conner was.

"Conner is no longer in charge. You will all obey me now as your one true Master."

Both slaves nodded. "We already obey you…but we will not recognize the former Master anymore."

"Good. Now both of you need to find Amadeus and Drago…then bring them here. Do not let Conner see or talk to them until I do. They still obey him at this point."

Sean nodded. "What are you going to do Master?"

I looked at Tails and frowned. "I'm going to try and fix what Conner broke."

"Tails, come with me…we are going to try and bring you back to your senses.'

Tails nodded. "Whatever you wish…but there isn't anything wrong with me…I am functioning normally."

I laughed. "Sure you are…"

Once we were away from everyone else I ordered Tails to sit and he did.

"Tell me Tails…do you remember anything from the past month? Other than what you've learned here?"

Tails shook his head. "No…but it doesn't matter. I have one command and I feel that I do it well."

"It does matter. You and me were a team…we fought together as freedom fighters. You remember them don't you?"

Tails grunted. "I remember that they are the enemy…and that I am to terminate them if I see one."

"Tails…you…you are a freedom fighter. So am I."

Tails shook his head furiously. "No…no that is impossible. I am a slave…I am to fight freedom fighters…how can I fight one if I am one? How can YOU be one?"

I was starting to break into his mind. I would try to fully break him now.

"Tails…what about Sonic? Do you remember your brother?"

Tails's eyes widened. "S-sonic? That name is so familiar to me…is he an enemy?"

"Your brother is not the enemy…although he has been transformed and is missing. No one knows what happened to him after he attacked us? Don't you remember that day?"

"All…all I remember is waking up in the forest and seeing you…knowing that I was to obey you. That is all I know."

Damn…this wasn't working. Sonic's name caused him to almost remember, but he didn't fight hard enough.

"Tails…you MUST fight this control over your mind! I need you back! I can't do this alone!"

Tails looked at me strangely and smiled. "You are the Master…you don't need anyone."

I stood up and cursed under my breath. This was getting nowhere.

I walked away from Tails in failure.

It looked like I would need to brainwash Conner after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter -15-

"Tails…this isn't over. I will free your mind."

"Master, I am free! I am with you and I can't ask for anything else!"

I sighed and ordered Tails to stay where he was.

I went back into Conner's room and closed the door. I did not want the others to see him…I was afraid that they might see him and the brainwashing would come back to the forefront. I did not want to be forced to hurt any of my friends any more than they had already been harmed.

Conner smiled as I walked in the room. It made me want to throw up.

"So…did your big plan to free your friends from the mind control work? Are they 'free' as you put it? Or are they still slaves…like they should be."

I grunted and grabbed Conner and threw him…chair and all…against the wall.

"I guess they still are…ha…" Conner said in a pained voice.

"Prince, you might have broken my ribs there." Conner said as he coughed up blood.

"I certainly will not apologize. You took my life, along with all of the others…"

"But you…you got yours back. You fought the control." Conner said weakly.

"I did…but I cannot get Tails to do the same. I need him. I need him to create a serum to destroy the nano machines in our bodies…but I fear if I have him do it in his current condition, it won't work right.

"So why are you back here? I can do nothing to help you. I feel that they are all better off the way they are now. Silent, mindless killing machines are a great way to create an army. Your father and my father both knew this. You deep down know this as well."

"I do not agree, but I know what I need to do…at least for now." I walked over to Conner an injected him with his own serum. I had an idea…and it was my only choice. I hated…and I mean hated doing this…but I had no choice.

"I told you…it was…the…right…" Conner trailed off. I looked at his eyes and noticed the complete vacancy in them.

"Conner? Are you ok?" I asked.

Conner looked up at me. "I seem to be slightly injured and tied up…but other than that…I am acceptable my Master."

I groaned. It had to be done….just remember that. You did it for your friends…"

"Master…I cannot obey you while tied up." Conner looked at me quizzically after that. "Why…why am I tied up?"

"Because you were dangerous Conner…you did horrible things to me and my friends."

Conner's ears drooped. "I…I did?"

"Yes you did. This was your punishment. I had to make you into a slave…and I am very sorry."

Conner smiled. "No problem Master! I am happy to be your slave!" Conner then looked down at his tied up body. "Say...Master…can…can you let me loose? I can't help you all tied down like this."

I laughed…I couldn't help it…he was so innocent this way.

"Give me just a second. I need to get someone. I will be right back."

"Ok…Master…I'll…I'll just sit here…maybe when you get back you can untie me?"

"Maybe." I said. "Just stay right there."

"That will be an easy command to obey."

I walked back and commanded Tails to come back with me to Conner's room. I then took the time to untie Conner and he stood up.

"Who is that two-tailed fox Master?" Conner asked.

"This is Tails…and I need you to give him a command for me. Can you do it?"

"Yes Master…what do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him that he can fight the control…tell him to allow me to free his mind."

Conner walked up to Tails and looked him in his eyes.

"Tails…your Master wants you to fight the control over your mind. Do not fight it. Let the Master open your mind."

Tails nodded…"if you command it…then…I will obey."

I grabbed Tails by the shoulders. "Tails…please…break free of the mind control."

Tails's eyes did not return to normal but he did manage to break free. He groaned and fell to the ground…he looked mentally worn from the battle waging in his mind. Clearly he hadn't fully won. This was why I needed him back…it wasn't a 100% fix…he would have to create a serum.

"Elias? What happened? Where are we?" Tails said weakly.

"I am still not exactly sure where we are…I know it is one of my father's secret bases…but I am not sure where the location is. As to what happened…well...I was under this Puma's mind control…and I was sent after you…I then made you into a slave…like I was. Then I managed to break free and then broke his control over you as well."

Tails looked at me with a very confused look. "Elias…there are voices…in my head…telling me to submit to you…why? S-should I listen? My head hurts so bad."

I stood Tails up and looked him straight in the eyes. "NO! Tails do not listen! Do not submit! I need you to go back to his lab and create a serum that can take nano technology out of our bodies! That is what controls you! Do you have any idea how it could be done?"

Tails thought for a few moments. "Yes…I could make a serum that destroys non living tissues in the body. Perhaps it would work….I don't really know any other way to do it."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Good! Quickly! Ignore the others out there, they are harmless…just get that serum done."

Tails nodded. "No problem Elias! I'd do it no matter what, but for some reason I'd do anything you ask…something about your voice…"

I pushed him out the door. The time he had was limited…before too long he'd be enslaved again.

I looked at Conner standing behind me with a huge grin. "I did a good job didn't I Master?"

"You sure did Conner. Now let's see if Tails can get the job done."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter -16-

I commanded Conner to stay in his room as I didn't know how the others would react to him. I didn't need any issues as Tails seemed to be on a time limit before he would fall back under my control. Once that happened…the chance of making the serum would be over.

I didn't want to think about it. My friends could not stay this way. I loved Tails more than he'd ever know…he may have been Sonic's best friend, but he was mine too…even if I had not said much. Being royalty has always made it hard for me to share feelings with the other warriors.

Sonic knew…but he was missing…perhaps gone forever.

I was almost as mad about his transformation as I was at the mind control. Why in the world did they think it was a good idea?

I suppose it was a good idea as it managed to get me here and for a bit of time it did change me to their ideals.

My Sister had screwed up…they were right about that. She didn't see a trap when it was obvious. I had remembered questioning the mission, but since she was in charge we went. That caused massive losses in man power…not to mention the loss of the hedgehog.

Back in the lab I noticed Tails was working as quickly as possible. It seemed he even got Sean and Tai to help him. Carson, Amadeus and Drago were not in the room. I assumed that they were in other parts of the base, which was fine. I just didn't want them finding Conner…even in his controlled state I did not trust him.

"Elias…thank god these two were willing to help me. I told them what I was doing and they said they'd do anything for you."

"Yeah…that is because they are under mind control there little buddy…can't you tell?"

Tails looked at the two boys for a second and shrugged. "I just thought they wanted to be helpful."

I groaned. "How long will it take to finish?"

"Not much longer…I hope…because I am finding it harder and harder to keep control of myself…those voices in my head are not going away…they are getting louder and louder."

"Keep fighting it Tails…don't let them win. It is those nanos…messing with your head. I fought them off and you can to!"

Tails shook his head. "No…I'm not strong enough…I'll keep working as hard as I can…but I can't promise I will finish it before I succumb to the voices…"

"Keep fighting it Tails…we won't ever be free from mind control if you can't finish it."

"I…I'm trying M-Mas….damn it…I'm losing it Elias!"

"Just keep working. Don't talk…just concentrate."

I could tell that poor Tails was losing his mind by the minute. He began to tell the others what to do so he could write down what was left to do. He was afraid that once his mind was no longer his own, he'd not remember how to make the rest of the serum.

Tails finished writing the rest of the instructions and then grabbed his head and began to scream.

"Elias! I-I can't…I can't do it any more! My head is on fire! Dear god it hurts!"

"It is ok Tails, you wrote down how to finish it…let yourself be taken…the pain will stop…"

Tails nodded. "I will…but please bring me back…don't leave me like this."

I watched as my friend slowly lost his mind again…it was hard to watch someone you cared about lose what made them your friend. Why did Conner do this to us? He had to have a reason for using mindless warriors…but what was it.

I couldn't ask him now…but I was sure I wouldn't like the answer.

I walked over to Tails. "Tails are you ok?"

Tails looked up at me and then bowed. "Yes Master…I am perfectly fine. I am ready to obey whatever you want me to do!"

I sighed. Sean and Tai were still working on what Tails had asked them to do, so I didn't worry about them. I looked at the hastily written note Tails had just finished…I picked it up and handed it to Tails.

"Can you read and understand this?" I asked.

Tails looked at the note for a few minutes and nodded. "Yes Master…I understand…do you want me to follow the instructions on this note?"

"Yes Tails. Please…can you do it?"

Tails nodded. "I think so. The instructions seem to make sense to me. It shouldn't take too long. Tai and Sean will keep helping me I'm sure."

Tai nodded. "Anything to help the Master."

Sean nodded as well. "Just glad to be useful."

I sighed again and went to find Drago…I wanted him to be the guinea pig for the serum. He seemed like a great kid and I knew he'd understand why I chose him to try the serum. The wolf just wanted family and no matter what happened I'd take care of him…even if it meant him being mindless forever…

I hoped that wouldn't happen…I hoped Tails knew what he was doing. I trusted his knowledge, but he was constantly fighting himself throughout the creation of the serum.

I found Drago pretty quickly as he was waiting outside the lab. I assumed he was waiting on me to return.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to me and smiled. "Master…I have missed you."

I nodded. "I have missed you too! Come with me. I have something for you in the lab."

Drago smiled and bounded in after me.

Tails smiled when we came back in.

"Master the serum is completed. I have made a copy of it so we can make it in mass quantities. Can I do anything else to assist you my Master?"

I hugged Tails and he sighed deeply. "No Tails, you've done enough. Just relax for a few minutes."

Tails nodded and went back to cleaning up the mess he'd created in the lab. I suppose that was 'relaxing' to a slave.

I ordered Drago to stick out his arm and he obeyed.

"Drago, this might hurt…don't fight it…ok?"

"Master, I am a wolf! I won't be hurt by this!"

I laughed a little at his confidence. "Ok…I've injected you…"

I watched Drago's reactions for a few seconds…it didn't seem to be affecting him in any way. Tails looked over at me and shrugged. This Tails wouldn't know anyway, he was only following the instructions he had left for himself.

After five minutes Drago's eyes began to change and he began to growl as if he was being attacked from the inside. He grabbed his core and hunched over. After a few minutes he became sick and threw up multiple times.

"M-Master…everything…inside…hurts…" Drago cried.

I patted him on the back and calmed him down.

"Drago, just hang in there."

The boy looked at me and then collapsed to the ground. His breathing was very shallow. I ordered Tai to help me take him to Conner's room and place him on the bed. I could hear Drago whimpering, but I couldn't understand anything he was saying.

Conner looked at us but said nothing.

Tai, Conner and me stood over the boy for several hours and nothing changed. After an additional hour Tails came in and checked on me.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Drago opened his eyes…his eyes where no longer dim…but were bright and full of life and intelligence.

Drago sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Where…Where am I?" He said weakly. "Who…Who are you?" He said suddenly very scared.

It had worked…but it seemed all memory he had gained while here had been lost. Perhaps there would be a way to trigger the lost memory…I'm sure it would take him some time to get used to us again.

However…it had worked…Tails had done it. I turned to him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Master?" Tails asked. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Because…you might have saved us…this hell…perhaps we will be free from it."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter -17-

I ordered everyone except Conner to leave the room so I could talk to Drago. I had to help him remember me or else I'd probably me forced to control him again…as he'd be useless to us. I never thought I'd even want to use Conner's serum again…but if he was just a scared little boy I'd have no choice.

"Drago…I am Elias, Prince of Mobius. Do you remember me? We've been together for a few weeks now. I took you in as my own brother when you asked me. Do you remember any of this?"

Drago looked up at me and shook his head. "N-no…I don't…I don't even know where I am or how I got here."

"Well…I was turned into a slave by this Puma…and…well…he made me capture you…then when you were captured he turned you into a slave…just like I was. We were brothers…slaves…but brothers…I promised to protect you…and I swore I'd bring you back to your senses."

The wolf looked at me with more distrust that I thought I'd see out of someone that minutes before would have done anything I asked of him.

"You…you kidnapped me?" The boy said.

"Yes…I wasn't myself when I did it. I was under mind control."

"I…think…I think I can remember a little bit…your name is very familiar…and I feel very safe with you here…and I oddly trust your words."

"I swear Drago…you told me you were alone and that you desperately wanted to belong."

Drago nodded. "That is very true…I have no one."

I saw tears forming in the boys eyes…I sat down on the cot with him and hugged him. He cried quite a long time. I never thought I'd see a wolf cry…it was a horrible sight. I comforted the boy until he calmed down.

Drago stood up and composed himself. "Alright Elias…I will stay with you. I have no one else…and you did free me from being a slave…which I can never repay you for. Just promise me you won't abandon me like everyone else.

My heart broke a little at that comment. "Don't worry Drago…I tend to keep my word."

Drago smiled. "I am going to get my bearings around here…everything is familiar…yet not at the same time. I'll be within earshot if you need me."

I nodded and sent him on his way. Drago smiled at me as he turned and left the room.

Tails had done it…the serum worked. Drago was back to normal and seemed no worse for wear. Now…it was time to try it on Tails. My best friend…dead God I hoped nothing went wrong with it this time. I couldn't bear to hurt Tails any more than I already had.

"Conner…go get Tails for me please. I doubt you could do anything to him in that little time."

Conner looked at me oddly. "Why would I do anything to your brother my Master?"

"Just go get him." I said.

Tails came back into the room and looked concerned. "What do you desire my Master? Have I done something wrong?"

Tails' ears drooped. I felt terrible. The boy was so far gone already…his mind must've been hard to take…so we must have given him larger doses.

However…I knew I'd been given more than any of them…and I'd managed to break free.

"No Tails, you have done a great job considering you lost your free will again. I just need you to lie down on the cot. Then I'll take it from there."

Tails' ears perked up and he sat down on the cot.

I went at sat in the chair beside the cot and asked Tails to give me his arm, which he did with no question. I injected Tails with the serum he had created and sat back and waited for what was to come.

After a few minutes Tails began to complain of stomach pain and I went and got him a basket to throw up into. It seemed that was how the body rejected the nanos…so this was a good sign. Tails threw up for a few minutes and then passed out again…which was something Drago didn't do right away.

I sat by Tails for several hours. Conner kept coming over and asking how he was….I ignored him each time. Conner had no right to ask about my brother. He had caused the issue.

I had caused the issue too…I couldn't forget that.

Tails did not wake for several hours…until he suddenly woke up and looked up at me.

"Master? What…what happened?" Tails said…his eyes…still were clouded. It hadn't worked.

"Tails? Why are you still calling me Master? The serum should have worked…it worked on Drago! Why not you?"

Tails smiled. "Master, it did work…sorta…I have some of my memories back and most of my intelligence is restored…but…I'm still a slave…I couldn't break free…I tried so hard…but…as I fought the control I realized it was impossible...the serum wasn't strong enough."

I frowned.

"It should work on all of your other friends…I think your old Master had us under far more control than them. I am amazed you managed to break free Master…you must have an incredibly strong will."

"Can you make a serum that is more powerful?" I asked.

"Yes Master…I can. It will take time for me to finish it however…so I guess for the foreseeable future I am still under your control."

"That doesn't bother you?" I asked.

"Yes…and no."

"That…that doesn't make sense Tails."

"Yes in that I know I can be free and want to be free….and no, because I know you will not treat me like a slave. You will treat me like I'm normal…and I can live with that."

I sighed. "Ok."

I turned to Tai and waved him towards me.

It was time to open his mind…I wasn't sure how that would work…since after all…he was created to obey from the start.

Things were about to get interesting.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tails brought Tai into the room after a few minutes. I hadn't had much time to think about how I was going to deal with someone that was already created to obey. Tai was still basically a zombie…he just stood looking into the distance…looking a nothing…at least nothing I could see.

"Tai, can you hear me?" I asked. "Tai, my brother…are you ok?"

Tai kept staring straight ahead, but finally did answer me.

"Master…I…am…functional…" The boy said mechanically. "What…are…orders?"

I couldn't believe how much he had changed. The only good thing that had happened to me while I was under the Puma's control was Drago and this child…Tai had made an impact on me and I didn't want to leave him this way.

I glared at Conner and his ears drooped. He knew I wasn't happy with him. It was hard for me to be mad at him now however, as he wasn't a threat anymore…just a mind controlled kid. I wanted to be mad…wanted to really make him pay…but when I looked in his eyes, I knew he was already paying for his crimes.

"Tai, you are not a slave. I need you to break free from your control. Can you do it?"

"No…Master…can't…" Tai said. "Meant…to…obey…" I noticed a tear trickle down his face. This had to stop.

"Tai, give me your arm. I am going to insert one final serum into your bloodstream. I promise…this will be the last one for a little while…as long as you don't fight it."

Tai gave me his arm and I gave him the anti-mind control serum. I wasn't sure how it would affect him…since he was created by me…and created to obey me. I hoped he would come out of this thinking he was my brother and would just be willing to listen to me…

I was afraid it would wipe his mind completely.

Tails and Conner waited with me while Tai sat and allowed the serum to run its course. I looked up at Tails and he looked back with a quick smile.

"Master? What do you need?" Tails said.

"Perhaps you should go do some research on the more powerful serum. I want you back to yourself sooner than later. I miss having my brother on my side…the slave version…just…" I didn't really know what to say. I was afraid to hurt his feelings.

"Of course Master…I'd like to be myself again as well. I will get to work on it. If you need me send Conner or someone…I'll be there immediately."

I nodded. "I know you will." I rubbed Tails on the chest. "I will see you later."

Conner grunted. "Master…why do you not care for me like you care for the others?"

I glared at Conner. "You caused all of these problems…you are lucky I kept you at all. I could have just killed you and been done with it."

Conner whimpered. "Master…I…I am sorry…for what I did…really…"

I rolled my eyes. "That is your slave side talking…you would do it again if you had your will."

Conner shook his head. "I'd do it differently…I know now that my father's plans were not the right ones. I never should have tried to stop Robotnik with slaves…"

"I'm glad you realize that…but…your dad wasn't completely wrong…you can create new warriors that are fiercely loyal to you…that would have been the way to go about it. We have that ability here…and that I think was what he wanted…my father wanted the same thing."

Tai would be really the first of many if I could get his mind back. He would be perfectly loyal to me even after the mind control wore off…unless the serum cancelled it out as well.

I didn't have much time to think about it as Tai began to throw up the nano machines. I helped him up and after a few minutes it was over and he was fully aware again.

"W-where…where am I?" Tai said. "W-what happened to me?" Tai looked at me and then around the room. "Brother...I…I can't remember anything…"

"You remember me…that is something…" I said. I then sat beside the scared boy and he calmed a bit. "I am your brother…do you remember my name?"

Tai calmed a bit and nodded. "Elias…your name is Elias."

"Good…that is right Tai…see you have some memories…don't you?"

"I do…I am starting to remember a little. We were under that boy's mind control…I remember…I remember every time I almost got you freed from it, he took you away or punished me and Drago…wait…"

"What?" I asked.

"Where is Drago? Is he ok?"

"He is fine, I already helped him. He is out getting his bearings and trying to get back the rest of his memory."

"Brother…why did this happen to us? Why did he take our minds from us?"

I shook my head. "Honestly I do not know. I think he was trying to save the world, but didn't know how to go about it. He clearly meant well…but…he…well…just was mentally unstable. I certainly can feel for him…being alone out here and losing everything he loved…but…there are other ways to get loyal soldiers…and those ways are a bit more humane."

Tai nodded. "So…I shouldn't hate him?" Tai crossed his arms. "That is going to be hard…but if you forgave him…"

I pointed at the enslaved Puma. "He has paid for his sins. I have forgiven him. He is now a slave himself and I am not sure I will allow him to be free again for what he has done to us."

Conner acknowledged that I was talking about him with a smile. I almost smiled, but then I remembered that Tails was still under mind control and I quickly glared at the boy instead. I watched his ears droop and he turned away; dejected.

"You don't like him…do you?" Tai asked.

"He's a slave and nothing more. I do feel bad for him, but we've been through hell because of him. One day I'll completely forgive him. Today isn't the day."

Tai stood up and have his body a quick check. Tai then gave me a big hug. That brought back some pleasant memories from when I was under Conner's control.

"Brother, thank you for bringing me back. I love you so much…we can be together again! I'll never leave your side!"

I enjoyed the long embrace and sighed.

Conner had done this for me…allowed me to have a brother that was truly loyal and dedicated to me. I almost forgave the Puma right then and there…knowing full well he had allowed me to have some happiness…but until Tails was free…I couldn't.

I wanted to though…perhaps it was lingering emotion from being his slave.

I looked at the brainwashed Puma and frowned. He looked so depressed…what memory I had from my time under him I know I was happy some of the time…the time I spent with my brothers…and the time I spent being loved by my Master.

I shook my head clear…I had begun to fall back into his power…and he wasn't even capable of being my Master anymore.

Whatever he had done to me that night…he did a good job. My mind begged me to allow the boy to command it. I knew I'd be able to fight it for now, but if Tails didn't get that stronger serum completed soon…I'd probably lose myself again.

Tai knew something was wrong with me and he put his head on my chest. "Brother? What's wrong?"

I rubbed Tai's back and grunted. "Nothing…just remembering some things from the past few months…some good things….some bad."

Tai shifted. "I hope the parts with me are all good."

I tightened my hold on Tai. "They are certainly all good. You are my little brother and I love you."

Just like I loved the Master…I thought. The Master had given me this and had given me my life back.

"Tai, go find Drago…I have things to do here. He will be excited to see you."

"Ok! I can't wait to see him!" Tai nuzzled into me one last time and ran off.

I turned to my Master.

He wasn't able to be my Master.

I looked at the serum in my hands. I could…I could give it to him.

"C-Conner…come…here." I tried to fight it…but I no longer could fight his control. I had fought so long to free myself…

Conner came up and smiled. "Yes Master?"

"You are…the Master…you must be free." I said as I tried to fight the control. I tried to keep my arm from injecting him…but could not…

After injecting him I fell to the ground in pain. My head was on fire. I had failed.

Dear god I had failed.

Or had I? The Master…he…he actually cared about me…more than I could say for anyone else…

I awoke after a few hours and noticed my Master on the bed looking at me.

"Elias, you freed me? Why? I did nothing to deserve it."

I brushed myself off and stood at full height. "Master…I could not allow you to be under my control…I am the slave."

The Master looked at me strangely. "Master? You mean you want to be my slave? After all of this? After being freed?"

I nodded. "You gave me a second lease on life…and you gave me Drago and Tai. You also brought Tails to me. Without you…I'd be alone…or dead."

The Master shook his head. "No…I manipulated you into this. You were loved by many people."

"Then why didn't they help me when I was left for dead?" I sighed. "Why didn't they come for me? Why did no one care when I needed them most?"

The Master looked at the ground and then back to me. "I don't know Elias…the rebellion is in tatters. Perhaps they had no choice…Tails was searching for you and Sonic when you captured him…but I don't know if that was mandated by the crown, or if he did it on his own."

"See! No one there cares about me…or loves me! The only ones who did are here or are GONE! I have no one else and without you…"

I stopped because the Master held up his hand.

"Elias…my slave…" The Master said. "You have to fight this…you have to be free. I cannot do this anymore. You are the Prince of all Mobians. I cannot enslave you or anyone else. I want to help you and your friends…please snap out of it. You were the strongest of all of them and now you let it win? Wake up!"

I hesitated for a few seconds…

The Master slapped me across the face.

"Remember your life damn it! Remember what you are! You are the only one that can lead us to through this! That was the whole reason I took you! WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Conner reeled back to hit me again, but I grabbed his hand in mid air.

"Conner?" I said.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Let's figure out how to win this war…as a team."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I had been very concerned about Conner having his freedom, but after I regressed into a slave again…which was unfortunate…but it showed that Conner was really on my side. He could have allowed me to stay enslaved to him…I couldn't fight him…

However, he proved his loyalty to me by allowing my freedom. It was a big change in how I planned on going about finding Sonic. He was a smart kid and a good leader…once Tails had been freed, we would be ready to start our war on Robotnik and assist my sister in her fight against him.

Conner put his hand on my shoulder. "Elias, what are we going to do with the humans? I am not sure if a Mobian serum will work on a human. What if it backfires and wipes out their memories forever…I regret what I did to Sean, he had just wanted a place to stay and I made him into a slave…if I can't help him, I'll never forgive myself."

"Well…if the mind control serum worked on them, then why wouldn't the new serum work?" I asked.

Conner shrugged. "It should work…but I was just saying if it didn't…I am already the scum of Mobius for what I've done…I don't want to be the scum of the overlander tribes too…"

"Well…then…you should have thought about it before you enslaved us Conner." I said bluntly. "It isn't like we chose to bow down to you."

Conner gave a glare. "You liked it while you were under my power…I'm sure you remember, since you won't take the serum…"

I punched Conner square in the face and he went down before he could even realize I'd hit him. I knelt down and pulled him back up.

"Listen here…you ass…I did indeed enjoy the peace…I did enjoy the lack of responsibility…I even enjoyed the love I was given…but do not talk down to me! Ever."

Conner groaned and nodded.

"I'm sorry Prince…I won't do it again…I promise."

"You'd better not. Because…I…Will be forced to enslave you to me again…and I don't want to do it…but I will."

I sat down and Conner's desk and sighed. "Can you go get Sean? Let's find out if this serum will work on him…if it does then we can give it to Carson and be done with this."

Conner left and I put my head in my hands….my head was pounding.

Keeping the memories from this hell was important to me…but it was so hard to fight the urge to obey that damn puma. Thank god he pussed out or I'd be in a world of hurt. I checked his desk and found a bottle of aspirin. I took a few pills hoping to clear my head.

I looked at my reflection in his mirror and I didn't look too bad…a little tired but…ok.

Conner came back soon and had Sean in tow.

"If you've got the serum, do it now…I cannot stand to even look at him this way anymore." Conner said as he went to his couch and sat down.

"I've got it." I said. "Sean, can I have your arm please?"

Sean nodded. "Sure Master…why do you want it?"

I smiled. "Well…I'm gonna inject you with this…and hopefully…you'll regain your past self."

"Oh…whatever Master…as long as I am with you I'm happy."

"Might not think that in an hour or two…" Conner mumbled.

I turned to glare at him, but Sean collapsed into my arms before I could. I took Sean to the bed and put him down.

"The waiting game begins." I said before walking back to my chair.

Conner said nothing as he stared at the unconscious human.

He didn't have to say anything…I knew he was feeling the guilt.

I just wondered if he truly had changed…or if at some point…I'd be back under his power…and I'd never have the strength to fight him off…

Gods…I hoped I was doing the right thing.


	20. Chapter 20

A few hours had passed since I had given Sean the serum in hopes of freeing his mind from Conner's control. Sean had not reacted after several hours and I began to worry that it wasn't going to work...

Worse yet...it looked like he wasn't going to wake up...

"Conner, how long should we wait before we call this a bust on humans...he hasn't had any reaction at all."

Conner shrugged. "I don't know enough about human anatomy to give an answer that either of us want to hear."

I turned back to the sleeping human and sighed. "I'll wait a little longer...its getting late and I'm getting tired.

Conner stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll tell everyone where they can go to rest...then I'll return and hopefully by then we will have seen improvement in him."

I thanked Conner and he smiled before exiting the room. Once he left I turned back towards my human friend and noticed his face was writhed in pain and he began to moan. I ran to get the waste can in hopes he would finally get those nanos out of his system.

Sure enough Sean sat up and I helped him deal with the nanos in the gross and typical way...which was a good sign. The nanos were gone and perhaps he'd wake up soon...although once again, I wasn't sure how it'd work.

Conner came back after a few more minutes and had Carson in tow.

"Elias, we can't leave him out there...the others will feel uneasy...also I can't find Amadeus anywhere. No one has seen him...which worries me. His mind was damaged as it was and I hadn't been able to repair it even with the nano machines."

I had forgotten about Amadeus...

"Perhaps he has gone to sleep already...we can search for him in the morning. He can't function on his own anyway...he should be ok...considering."

Conner frowned. "He is Tails' dad you know..."

I knew...I always knew.

"When Tails is brought back to us...we can go looking for him then. If Tails really wants to see him..."

Sean began to moan again and sat up in the bed.

"Sean? Are you ok? Do you remember us?" I asked.

Sean looked at me with his green eyes for the first time...it was so much better than seeing the dead grey ones. He didn't seem to recognize me...which was exactly what I was afraid of. He was now a human alone in a base full of Mobians. I would have to do my best to defuse this situation.

"W-who are you?" Sean said with a stammer. "Where is this? Where are my clothes? What is going on?"

Conner looked at me and frowned. "You were right Elias...he has forgotten us."

"Forgotten? I've never seen you before in my life! Did you kidnap me? You won't get away with it! My brother will save me!"

"You mean...this brother?" Conner said. "I doubt you will be getting much help from him."

"Conner..." I said wearily. "Perhaps...it isn't the best time for this..."

Sean's eyes bulged and he jumped out of the bed and tried to get to the far end of the room and as far away from us as possible.

"You...you...MONSTER!" Sean yelled. "What did you do to him?"

Conner shrugged. "He is currently a slave. You helped us do it. Don't you remember?"

Sean gasped. "N...no...I couldn't have done that to my own flesh and blood."

I glared at Conner. "Could you let me handle this...your diplomacy is lacking at best."

Conner bowed. "But of course Elias...show me how its done."

I slowly walked towards Sean with my hands up, showing I had no weapons and wasn't a threat. Sean kept backing up until he was pressed against the wall. I stopped walking towards him when he ran out of room...I was afraid he'd attack and I didn't want to hurt him.

"Sean...its me...Elias...don't you remember me?" I said softly. "Do you not remember all of the training I gave you on how to fight? I made you into a tough warrior. Look at your body...it clearly is stronger now than before you came here."

Sean looked at his bare chest and then back at me. "I don't remember anything having to do with any of you! What did you do to me? What did you do to Carson?"

I sighed. "You were already here when I arrived. You helped nurse me back to health when I was wounded. Both of us were sent on missions to bring more Mobians back to this base to be made into warrior slaves...we obeyed everything we were told...I couldn't help myself and neither could you. We found Carson in the forrest and he was quickly turned into a slave like we were. I am sorry that we did it...but I couldn't fight the mind control."

Sean glared at me. "Then why are we free now? What made you change your mind?"

"I broke free...when I did Conner had a change of heart and I began freeing the minds of everyone here. I swear I didn't do anything to you...except treat you like a brother and you did the same to me. We were close and I was honored to have a human friend. In these times we have to work together if we want to save the planet and our races."

Sean seemed to believe me and took an uneasy step towards me.

"Robotnik killed my family. Left Carson and I alone. No friends...no home...we were living in the forrest...I had heard of a rebel unit out there and we were trying to find them...but we never could. We were about to give up when everything went blank. I woke up in that bed from a long confusing nightmare...I can't remember it...but I know you were with me...I remember your face...I remember caring about you..."

Sean turned to Conner. "I remember obeying you...being your slave...I don't remember what you had me do...or what I did...but I know."

Conner smiled. "You were the first I turned. You were a great asset to me. I adored you and your work ethic. I had tried to get you to join me willingly, but you were afraid...so I made you no longer afraid...willing to do whatever I asked."

I interupted Conner before he made things worse.

"Sean, I am Elias Acorn...I was the leader of the rebel forces. I was who you were looking for. I still am. I am creating a new rebel force to take back what is ours."

Sean stepped closer again. "You are Prince Elias!?" Sean bowed. "My prince...I am at your disposal. Please use me as you see fit! I am sorry I ever doubted you..." Sean stopped for a moment. "Just please keep that Puma away from me...I am really tempted to hurt him."

I lifted Sean up. "Do not bow to me. You aren't a slave anymore."

Sean shook his head. "I know...however, you are the prince of Mobius...I want to obey you...not as a slave, but as a loyal subject."

I smiled. "I'd perfer to have my friend and brother back."

Sean smiled and embraced me. "Sounds good to me...brother."

Conner shook his head with disbelief.

"Well...shall we free Carson now? We are almost done here."

Sean released me and I nodded. "Yes. Since Sean is freed this will be a bit easier."

I took Carson's arm and injected him with the nano antidote. He winced and fell into my arms. Sean helped me get him into the bed and we all got comfortable for the long hall. The others were all asleep by this point...I'd be worn out when this was all said and done.

That worried me because I was afraid when I wore down I'd start losing myself again.

I decided to take a short nap and I hoped Conner wouldn't betray me while I slept.

I woke up after a few hours and noticed that Conner had fallen asleep. Sean on the other hand was sitting by his brother in hopes of him waking up. When he noticed I was awake he walked over and sat down beside me.

"Elias...when is he going to wake up? Should it take this long?"

I nodded. "When I gave you the serum it took several hours...you should not worry...it won't be too much longer."

Before Sean could even speak Carson shot up in the bed and began to look around the room. That was new...normally they vomited the nanos up before waking up...Carson seemed to ignore that...I looked at his eyes...they were still grey. The serum had not worked.

Once Carson saw me he jumped out of the bed and landed right in front of me and made almost no noise as he landed. Carson then stood at full height and puffed his chest.

"Carson?" Sean said sadly. "Carson are you ok?"

Carson looked down at Sean and nodded. "Sean...my brother...I am fine...actually I am better than ever. My eyes have been opened...I know my purpose now."

I looked up at the human and asked him what that purpose was.

"Master! Why, I have decided to stay under your control! I want to be your slave for all time! I am a weak minded human and need to be commanded...I have been much happier ever since I came here. I fought the serum Master! I am yours forever!"

Carson looked at his brother and smiled. "Brother, I know you love the Prince as much as I do...we both yearned to find him to serve willingly before I was enslaved. Join me again! Be his slave! We will be so much happier this way."

I shook my head. "No...that isn't true...you'll be happier if your free..."

Carson shook his head back. "We have nothing left. Let me do this...let me obey."

Before I could say anything Sean took the red serum from the desk and injected himself. He closed his eyes in pain...then when they opened I knew what he had done.

He was a slave again.

Sean looked at the sleeping puma and a large smirk came across his face. I stood and tried to stop him, but he did it before I could stop him.

Conner had been injected with mind control serum...damn it...this was crashing and burning. I wanted people to be free and now three of them were slaves again.

Conner's eyes shot open after a few minutes and they were cold and cloudy. Conner quickly jumped from the chair and streched his body out. Once he saw me, he flashed a big toothy grin...the serum had seemed to not only enslave him, but make him like a child again.

"Master!" Conner said in an excited voice. "Master! You decided to make slaves after all! I am so glad you chose me to be your slave! I wanted to be it from the start! I love you so much!"

Conner then put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest. While Conner now acted around ten or so his body was still that of a young adult.

I had to change him back...all of them. This was not what I wanted at all. Why was this so damn complicated. I needed Tails...I hoped the serum he was creating was almost done...I'd need it.

I sat back down and sighed.

There was a ton of work left to be done.


	21. Chapter 21

I had no sooner collapsed back into my chair when Tai and Drago both came back into the room. I was worried they'd turn on me when they noticed that not only were the human's now under my power...but Conner was too. I hoped they'd trust my instincts on this one.

Drago stopped suddenly when he noticed that the three boys were not acting right. I assumed he expected them to acknowledge him when Tai and he both entered the room. Drago's ears lowered and a growl formed in his throat. He turned to me and I knew he was infuriated with me.

"I thought you were going to free everyone...you have made even more slaves...you are just as bad as Conner was..."

Drago started walking towards me.

"No...you are WORSE than Conner...I trusted you...When were you going to make me a slave again? While I slept? Were you going to have Tai turn me...my brother? I know you love him most...he'd certainly be changed..."

I slowly backed away as I didn't want to hurt Drago. I knew he couldn't take me...I'd already put him down when under Conner's control once. As I backed away, Conner stepped in front of me to protect me.

"Drago...do not attack my Master. He did not do this. The human's made me a slave when they willingly became slaves to the Master. He didn't want me or the human's to obey him, but he didn't have a choice."

Carson also stepped in front of me. "Sean and I both gave our minds and bodies to the Master willingly. Do not harm the Master or I will be forced to detain and enslave you as well."

Sean also stepped in to protect me.

"Boys...I do not need you to protect me. I could take him if I wanted to. However, I love Drago like my own brother...I do not wish him harmed. Stand down."

The three boys turned to me and nodded. Within seconds they moved to the side and left me looking directly at my wolfen brother.

"Drago...I am not the enemy here. I want everyone to be free, but it isn't exactly easy right now. Carson was given the serum just like you and Tai...he chose this life on his own. Then Sean willingly joined his brother when asked. I swear I had no intentions of this happening."

Drago turned away from me and sighed. "Tai...lets get out of here. He is a liar. He'll enslave us too...I just know it!"

Tai shook his head. "I am sorry Drago...but...I...I cannot leave my brother behind...I can't...even if I wanted too...something inside me...something makes me trust he won't hurt me...or you."

Drago's eyes bulged. "He's gotten to you too! You are all crazy!" Drago ran out of the room and opened the chamber that held Fang.

Fang fell out of the chamber and Drago grabbed him.

"I'll save at least one person here! I know exactly what you were going to do with Fang! I can't let you make him into a slave!"

Fang mumbled something unintelligible.

"Don't worry Fang I'm going to take you away from here!"

I ordered Sean and Carson to block the door. Fang was not fully healed and would suffer if forced out into the forrest. Winter was only a few weeks away.

"Drago...please reconsider what you are doing. Fang has done nothing to deserve the fate you will be giving him in the elements. He isn't even fully healed...I'm sure you can see that."

Drago grunted. "He isn't going to fully heal here...he needs to be in the woods...he needs something other than this technology all around him. You just want another mindless slave that loves you unconditionally."

"No...I don't want another slave Drago. I want him to heal the right way so we can try and save him. You know he has a tramatic brain injury...the only thing that has worked so far has been enslaving him. That was only going to be a last resort."

Drago let his guard down and Carson leapt at him...with a syringe of the liquid in his hand.

SHIT SHIT SHIT

"Carson...NO!" I screamed and jumped to push Drago out of the way...when I did...

I took the syringe in the arm.

Dear god...no

"Carson...what...what did you...do?"

I felt the change begining...I was losing my will to be free...I felt the yearning to obey returning. I wanted nothing...except a Master to obey.

No. I was the leader of the Mobians. I had to fight it. I couldn't let them all down.

I fell to my knees. My friends all surrounded me.

"Elias? Are you ok?" Tai said.

My brother...had to fight it for...brother.

"T-trying...to...fight it..." I managed.

I closed my eyes tight...tried hard to push the nano's from my mind. I didn't want the cure...it would make me forget...I had to do this.

Conner bent down beside me. "Fight it Master! We need you!"

I knew Conner had no clue he was the one I was imprinted on, but his voice told me to fight it...and it helped...the Master wanted me to fight it...so I'd try my best.

Shit...I was calling him Master already again...

"M-Master...keep...commanding me to fight it...please...save me..." I said in a whimper.

Conner put his hand on my shoulder and kept telling me to fight the control...little by little I felt my mind coming back to me...after a few minutes Conner was no longer my Master and I was free...

Had Conner not commanded me to disobey...I'd have been a mindless slave yet again...

I hugged Conner. "Thank you...you saved me."

"Master! I am not worthy to be hugged by you! I'm a worthless slave."

"Trust me Conner, you certainly aren't worthless."

I stood back up and noticed Drago was watching my every move...he was still holding the barely functioning Fang in his arms.

"You...you kept him from taking my mind...why?" Drago said.

"Because I am trying to free everyone...I've already told you I wasn't the bad guy here...you should have known that by now."

"I just don't want to lose myself again. I'd never fight it like you just did...I'd have to have the serum...and it takes away all memory from the time you were under control...I have forgotten so much...our friendship and brotherhood occured during my control...yet...I can't remember. I want to remember so bad."

"Well...put Fang back in the chamber and we can make new memories together and those old ones won't matter anymore."

"Not...chamber..." Fang whimpered. "Not...chamber..."

Drago frowned. "Elias...what are we going to do?"

I didn't know anymore. Fang obviously had some of his former self still floating around in that injured brain. I wasn't a surgeon...none of us were. The only thing I could think of doing was leaving him this way and seeing what happened from here on out.

"Drago, you can take care of him. Perhaps you can help him recover, but if it doesn't work, we are going to be forced to use the serum on him...we need all the help we can get and he isn't any use to us in this form."

Drago helped his wolfen brother up and nodded at me in approval.

"I...I'll try to help him. Fang, we are going back to the barracks...can you walk?"

Fang nodded. "Fang...walk..."

I watched the two boys walk out of the labratory and then turned back to the others and sighed.

"Thank you for all for defending me." I said with a smile.

Then I looked over to Carson, who was obviously ashamed of hurting his Master.

"Carson, next time wait for a command before you jump in like that. You almost turned me back into a slave...how would I have been able to command you if that happened."

Carson had tears in his eyes as he turned away. "I...I am sorry...I just wanted to help you. I thought Drago would love you more if he were a slave...like us."

"I am set on slaves thanks." I said. "I am glad that Drago is going to try and reach Fang...if he can do it...that is one less slave..."

"I'm just glad I stood by you Brother...It is obvious you want to help everyone. Drago was just being headstrong. You are by far the only one that can save Mobius."

Tai was right. I was the only one that could save Mobius.

The question was...

how?


	22. Chapter 22

Several weeks had gone by since I had managed to free the minds of Drago and Tai. During this time, Drago had been working on bringing back the memory of Fang with minimal success. Once I thought Fang was going to come out of his haze, but he fell right back into his mindlessness within minutes.

I had sent Conner and the two humans to find Amadeus, but he had gotten away. I was worried that he'd been picked up by Robotnik, but in the condition he had been in, I doubted he was in any shape to give away our position.

The three enslaved boys had become closer and closer to me during the last few weeks. At first I didn't like them being enslaved, but they seemed to love me so much. It was a nice feeling to truely be loved by someone. Tai also had gotten even closer to me, but Drago was drifting away from me while he tried to save Fang.

After three weeks had passed, I knew it was time to do something about Fang...and I was sure Drago probably wouldn't like it.

I had Conner and Sean go get the two boys. They nodded silently and within a few minutes, the boys had returned with Drago and Fang.

"Drago, have you managed to get Fang to remember anything yet?" I asked.

"No...but...I don't think its been long enough yet. I mean...last week he almost broke free...you saw it! Please give me more time with him!"

I shook my head. "Drago, you've done everything you can for him. I don't think he can mentally recover. It is time to make him useful...even if he must become a slave to become useful."

Drago growled at me. "He is a member of my clan! I can't allow you do enslave him!"

I glared at Drago and began to walk towards him. "Drago...he's enslaved now...can't you see it? Except in this form he is worthless to us all. He isn't a brother or clansmember to you right now. He is just a shell...at least if I enslave him...he can be useful to us."

Drago began to cry. "Please...he's just like us...why does he have to be a slave?"

I smacked Drago across the face. "He isn't like us! LOOK AT HIM! He can't even talk...I wonder if he even knows your name!"

I looked at the mindless wolf...he hadn't even been looking at us.

"Fang! Do you know my name?" I asked.

No answer came.

"I rest my case Drago. He isn't all there."

Drago turned away from me. "Fine. Do what you want. I give up. I'm going back to the barracks."

I felt awful, but I had to do what I had to do. I needed Fang to be a warrior and this was the only way I knew how to fix him.

I looked at the poor wolf...he was so pathetic...it was time...

I took the serum...I had no choice...I mean...this was the right thing to do...right?

Right.

I had to do this. I injected the wolf and sat back until it took effect.

After a few minutes I noticed Fang's eyes had begun to focus. Then, he stood up to full height and stretched his body. After he stretched he puffed out his chest and then took a knee. He lowered his head as well...it was clear he had become a slave.

"Look at me Fang." I commanded.

The boy looked up at me. I noticed his eyes were much more blue than the normal slave...perhaps this had been the right move.

"Fang, do you remember anything at all?" I asked.

"I...remember...you...my Master...that is all. My mind...very...painful...to...think..."

I put my hand on Fang's head. "It is ok Fang, you were severly injured awhile back...we tried to help you...but we failed...this was the only way to make you useful to use."

Fang looked at me with those innocent...yet blank eyes. "I...want...to be...useful..." He said.

"I know you do." I tussled his spikey hair and he made a playful grunt.

"Fang, do not try and remember the past if it hurts you. The present is more important to us...and to you."

Fang nodded. "I will obey...the past isn't important to me." Fang smiled. "Master! My head already feels so much better! My head has cleared!"

I scratched him behind the ear and he moaned a bit. I pulled my hand away.

"Sorry Master..." Fang whimpered.

"Its okay..." I said. "Now...you know that I'm your Master...let me take you around so you can meet everyone here."

Fang stood up. "As you command."

"This is Conner...he is to be treated like he is part of your clan. He actually is the first one that tried to save you...he spent a ton of time trying...but was unable."

Fang huggged the puma and then came back to my side. "Conner...Conner is part of my clan...he tried to help me. I have obeyed Master...he has been imprinted in my mind."

"Good." I then pointed out Sean. "This is Sean...he is a human...but he is to still be treated the same as Conner. He has been a slave here a long time. You will not think of him as a human...but as another Mobian."

Fang walked over to the human and put his hand on Sean's chest...then placed his hand on his own chest.

"Master...he is the same as me...minus the fur..." Fang said. "The human is strong...he will be part of my clan...I will allow him into my clan...as commanded."

"Good Fang...very good." I then showed him into the lab...Conner and Sean both followed.

"This is Tails...he is to be treated the same as the others...except he has permission to command you if needed. Do you understand?"

"Tails can command me...yes...I understand."

Tails smiled. "Master! I hope you are doing well today! I unfortunatly have not been able to find a true cure yet...do you have any other commands for me?"

I nodded. "Yes...I want you to start setting up the genome project again. We need more soldiers. Let me know how it is going when I return."

Tails nodded. "I obey...Master I won't let you down this time!"

Tails walked over to Fang and rubbed his chest. "I'm glad you are ok! I was worried we'd lost you!"

"Master is helping me...remember" Fang said. "Everything is so foggy...but I'm learning...and doing my best to relearn who everyone is."

Suddenly I heard what sounded like gun fire from the main hall...then I heard screaming...and more gun fire.

Carson came running into the lab holding Drago in his arms...both of them were injured.

"Master! We are under attack!" Carson said as he placed the bleeding wolf on a work table.

"Who did this?" I demanded to know.

"A-Amadeus...he...he...is with...Robotnik..." Drago said weakly.

"Shit...I should have known when he wandered off this would happen."

I ordered everyone to grab weapons and prepare for what was coming our way. Then I helped bandage Drago and put some healing salve on his wounds. He grunted in pain but seemed to be doing better already.

"Thank you Prince..." Drago growled. "You saved me."

I shook my head. "Not yet I haven't...we've got to survive this first."


	23. Chapter 23

I ordered all of the boys to barricade the door to the science wing. We were trapped as Drago had informed me the entire entrance was filled with what he thought were Mobians at first...but he said something had been done to them...they weren't truely Mobian anymore. That told me we could not just run...we'd have to stand our ground...and defend ourselves...

I checked weapons...and...we didn't have much at all. We had enough guns and rifles to fight, but we'd have to make everything count...

Tai then spoke up while I was explaining what we could do.

"Brother...can't we take out the leader? Without their Master...how can they continue to fight? If they are anything like our slaves...they can't do anything without the Master. So...like...if we take out Amadues...perhaps we can take them all over or at least not kill so many of them..."

I looked at the laser pistol I was holding...it had a power setting...perhaps...

"Everyone using a laser weapon drop the power to low...we will get more shots and just stun them that way...we are not going to kill our own people unless we have to...If you see a bot, crank it up and blow it away."

I looked around the room at all my friends...and unfortunatly...at the slaves...that I wished were friends...they all seemed focused on the issue...I had never led them into battle and this would be the test...

Hell...this was no test...we failed...we died.

Sean, Conner and Carson set up near the door behind cover and I was behind them...Fang, Tails and Drago were up on the Tables for higher ground...if you could call it that...while Tai sat in the back as a sniper...specifically to watch for Amadeus.

Within the next few minutes a slew of what I recognized as former freedom fighters attempted to enter the room...their eyes...they were blood red...and glowing...it was a horrid sight...but before they could even find a target, they were dropped. I just wasn't sure how long they'd be out.

I knew this wasn't going to work...I'd get these boys killed...I had...I had to stop this.

"Tails, follow me...and cover my back..."

Tails nodded. "Yes Master."

"Tai...don't let them in...protect everyone. I've got to try and stop this."

"Brother...be careful..." Tai said.

I nodded and stepped out into the hall...I could hear footsteps all through the base. I decided to check the barracks for Amadeus...he knew we slept there...perhaps...he'd expect us to be hiding there.

I snuck past several soldiers while Tails knocked out serveral before I even sensed them. Even in his slave form, he was a tough kid...I searched the body of the Mobian and sure enough...he had been a freedom fighter...he had a patch on his torn jacket...I wasn't exactly sure what had caused his change of sides.

I'd find out eventually...but we had to keep moving.

After twenty minutes of sneaking we made it to my room in the Barracks...sure enough...there was Amadeus...he was ordering around the Mobians from my room...

"Tails...take him out...stun only."

"Yes Master."

Within a few seconds Amadeus was stunned and on the floor. Within another twenty seconds the mobians realized their commander was gone...and retreated themselves...Tai had been right...they couldn't do it on their own.

We managed to not kill anyone...and still managed to win.

"Tails, grab Amadeus and let's take him back to the lab...perhaps we can figure out what happened...once we've done that...we've got to get out of here...Robotnik knows where we are. Time is very limited."

"Yes Master..." Tails droned.

Within a few minutes we made it back to the lab...we had run into some of the Mobians but they ignored us as they ran from the base...I grabbed one of the stunned Mobians off of the floor as we returned.

"Conner, help Tails study both of these Mobians...we need to figure out what happened and how Robotnik got his hands on Mobians that were willing or...how he made them willing to help...you guys have got to do this fast!"

"Yes Master...I'll do my best."

"Tai, Drago, Sean...and you too Carson...come here."

"Brother? You looked worried. Did my plan not work?"

I nodded. "Oh it worked...but...we've got to get out of here. They know where we live...I need all of you to go out and search for another underground base...there has to be one...at least one more...check the entire forrest. I know you guys can do it!"

"Drago...take Sean and I'll take Carson...if we split up we can search more...and faster."

Drago nodded. "We can take some walkie talkies from the supply depot before we go."

"Good...go! We will meet you outside in three hours!"

"Fang I want you to get a backpack and fill it full of the lab supplies...we need most of the things here...go...quick!"

Fang ran off as the others left...I hoped this worked...

Robotnik couldn't keep getting away with this shit.


	24. Chapter 24

Conner and Tails didn't waste any time in studying the two Mobian warriors we had brought back. I ordered them to do any major study on the Tiger...the fox was to only be used if there was no other way...I informed them it was Amadeus and we wanted to bring him back...so any major surgeries or experiments would be done on him ONLY if it had been successful on the unknown tiger warrior.

The two slaves nodded at my command and went to work on the tiger warrior. They hooked their palm pilots into a jack in the tiger's neck and began to search for what would bring him back...under our power of course.

While I was watching, Fang came back with several backpacks full of supplies from the lab and other parts of the base.

"Master...I got everything I could...I got lab equipment supplies and everything else you might need for genome creation...I also found a few more serums...I got them in case you would want or need to use it on any Mobians."

"Thank you Fang...you did exactly what I wanted...and incredibly quickly too...it hasn't even been twenty minutes yet."

Fang looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Master! I hoped you'd be pleased with my speed! I just want to make you happy!"

I smiled at Fang and rubbed his strong shoulder. "You are a great friend and warrior...I appreciate you...now keep an eye on these two...I'm afraid they might not be on our side when Tails and Conner wake them. Be ready to put them down if that is the case."

Fang nodded and growled. "As you command Master...I will end them if they try anything!"

"Good...just make sure that you are quick...I don't want anything happening to our people...but...remember Amadeus is the fox on the table...try and just stun him...you can kill the other one."

"Yes Master...I will not kill the fox...unless I have no choice."

"Good...I hope we don't have to worry about it all...but I wanted to be safe."

"Master...if they attack...they will fail...if they are friendly...then we get new warriors! Either way we win!"

"I suppose..." I said, but didn't finish the sentence as Conner came over to me.

"Master...I think I can reprogram the tiger...Robotnik certainly didn't try and hide how he made them into his slaves."

"How? How did he do it?" I asked.

"Master...he robotocized the parts of the brain that are needed for free will and memory. He could give them any memories he wanted...and they had no choice but to beleive them and obey him. I do not think there is a way to change them back to normal...we would have to steal blueprints from Robotnik and reverse engineer it...which I think is very unlikely to happen."

"I see...so he didn't use nano machines...he just used his robotocizer...wonderful...nano machines can be stopped...his robotocizer cannot."

"Well...it can not be stopped...but...we can reprogram them...they will be just like me and Tails...to a degree anyway. They are still more Robian than Mobian...so...they'll have much less emotion."

I stood and walked back to the tiger with Conner and Tails.

"So how can you reprogram him?" I asked.

Tails lifted his pocket computer. "I can hack into his computerized neural inhibitor and change his commands. It is surprisingly easier than you'd think."

"I'll take your word for it Tails." I said. "Just show me."

Tails nodded and connected his computer to the tiger. Tails pressed a combination of buttons on the keypad and I watched the tiger's eyes begin to glow red again...like when I'd fought him. The tiger then let out a large gasp and lurched on the table.

"Ok...I've found the right part of his mind...now to reprogram him into obeying you and not Robotnik...ok...now to make sure he doesn't want to kill Mobians anymore...just have to find...ok! He will now no longer have the desire to kill Mobians unless you command him to do so."

"Does he have any memories or did Robotnik take them from him?" I asked.

"I'll look Master..." Tails said while he looked intently at his computer. "He was wiped clean Master...no memories...I don't think I can get them back...I will try..."

Conner and Tails both looked at the computer for a few minutes and then sighed. "Master...I managed to get his name back...an a few little things...like his home...his age...and what caused him to become this way...but that is it."

I nodded. "That's enough to start with...what is the boy's name...and age?"

Tails responded. "His name is Rei...and he is fourteen."

"fourteen?" I exclaimed. "He is huge! How is he just fourteen?"

"Well...tigers are generally some of the strongest Mobians...besides wolves...and he's clearly been injected with genome serum at some point."

"This war...god it is being fought by children." I sighed.

"Master...all the adults didn't listen...you know that...most of them paid by being Roboticized."

"I know...I know..." I sighed. "Doesn't mean it is right." I looked at the tiger lying there...eyes glowing red...his face showing no emotion...it really hurt me to see this child like this.

"Will his eyes go back to normal?" I asked.

"I think that is normal for him...remember...he isn't fully Mobian anymore..."

"It is really creepy to look at those eyes for very long...reminds me of those execution swat bots sent out to kill us..."

Tails and Conner shuddered. Fang didn't seem to know of them.

"Master? What were execution bots?" Fang asked.

"They were giant robots...and all they did was kill...they'd come into our base...kill what they could...and then we'd normally stop them...after they killed six or seven of our people." I said sadly as I remembered watching many friends die.

"Oh...those...don't sound like they were much fun..." Fang said.

"No...no they were terrible...they killed so many." I said. "As a matter of fact...I think...that is what I was fighting when Conner saved me...Conner...is that true? Do you remember that night?"

Conner nodded. "You and your party indeed fought them. Most of them died...only you and Tails survived as far as I know."

"I knew it...It is the only Robotnik creation that we can't seem to beat...which makes me wonder why they sent these guys...when..."

I knew exactly what Robotnik was doing. He sent in the Mobians...when they didn't come back...or the few that ran back to Robotnik make it back to base...he will send in the executioner bots...damn...

"Conner...Tails...I think we need to hurry...go ahead and activate Rei and lets see what happens."

"As you wish Master." Conner said as Tails began to activate the tiger warrior.

The tiger shot up on the table and scanned the room. Fang went for his gun...but I told him to stand down. Once the tiger scanned the room he jumped off the table and knelt in front of me.

"This unit is ready for commands." Rei said...his voice...it had a mechanical sound to it...that would take time to get used to.

"Stand up Rei." I said. "Let me look at you."

Rei stood to full height and I really looked at him for the first time. The boy had on boots and camo pants...but nothing else. The boy was hugely muscled and had white fur from his waist to his chest...everywhere else he was orange with black stripes. Rei was quite powerful looking, but his tail was limp and showed his true submissive status.

Not to mention the red eyes...god...I hated them.

The boy noticed my displeasure.

"Master...you do not seem...pleased with this unit? What can this unit do to change this?" Rei said in in mechanical voice...something else that made me uneasy.

"Nothing that you can change Rei...your eyes...they...they remind me of the worst parts of my past..."

"This unit cannot change its eyes...it would if it could."

"Can you at least not call yourself an it...and a unit? I know you have some of your memories...you know what you are."

"This unit does indeed have memories...it can attempt to become more Mobian if you desire it."

"I don't desire it...I command it. You are a Mobian...not a robot."

Rei closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them (sadly still red) and then smiled.

"Master...I am both Robotic and Mobian...you of all people should know that. However, my Mobian side is much stronger than even Robotnik knew. Thank you for freeing me from the Robotic prision...at least as much as you could."

"Rei...do you remember what happened to you?""

"Yes Master...I was sitting in my home studying maps of Robotnik's city when they attacked and captured me. Robotnik killed my mother and father...then killed both my younger brothers...right in front of me...he then decided to try his newest form of Robian slavery on me...I was ordered to attack you and your base...I obeyed...then you reprogrammed me...which I am forever grateful for."

"He killed your family...right in front of you?" I said.

"Yes. There was nothing I could do...I didn't even have time to morn them...now the Robian side of my mind does not allow me to morn...it is a hell I wouldn't want on my worst enemy..."

I didn't know what to say...or do...so I just hugged him...I hugged him really tight and cried for him...it was the only thing I could do...Rei was so cold...you could tell he was still more Robian than Mobian...it was hard to swallow...Robotnik was pure evil...

"Master...why do you cry?" Rei asked.

"Because...if you can't...I will for you...I can't bear to think of what you have been through."

"Thank you Master...but do not grieve for me...I am strong...I will survive...I will one day be whole again. I beleive that."

I let him go...I realized that time had to be running short.

"Tails...Conner...we know it works...get to work on Amadues...make sure he remembers us..."

Tails nodded. "Already working on him Master...we started a few minute ago. He should be ready soon."

Fang put his head on my chest while I sat waiting on Amadeus.

"Fang?" I said puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"You were sad...I just wanted to make you feel better...is that ok Master?"

I sighed and rubbed Fang on the neck. "Yes...thank you Fang."

Suddenly Amadeus jumped up and saluted me...with those cold eyes...

"Amadeus...is ready to obey..." The fox said robotically.

"I am glad you are ok Amadeus...when you dissapeared I thought you were done for."

"Master...I am much stronger than you give me credit for. Robotnik couldn't kill me...so he made me stronger...then you gave me back some of my former life...thank you...I will obey you as long as this body has life in it."

"Good...come on...we need to meet Tai and the others...I hope they found a new place for us to stay...I fear Robotnik is coming down on this base hard...and soon."


	25. Chapter 25

Before I could even give new commands I heard fire coming from outside the base. Explosions and gunfire were becoming louder and much closer...I feared for the lives of those I sent out.

Tai...I hoped he was a good enough leader to keep them alive until we could figure out a plan.

Suddenly all of the noise stopped.

I knew that wasn't good...there was no way my warriors would have stopped executioner bots that fast.

I looked at Rei. "I want you and Amadeus to sneak out through the vents and let me know what has happened out there. We cannot walk right out into a trap."

Both boys nodded and I watched as they moved into the ventilation system. I hoped that I hadn't signed their death certificates in doing it...

I looked at my other warriors and worried about how we'd fight these monsters off. None of them were truly trained yet...Conner was mind controled and slow...he'd never be able to move quick enough while under control.

Fang...he...perhaps he and Tails could do the job...both of them were under less mind control than he was...they could be quick...but Tails couldn't die...of everyone here...he had to live.

"Fang...Conner...no matter what happens to me, protect Tails...keep him safe. Without him and his abilities...the rebellion can't win. He is the only one that really understands Robotnik's tech within our group...protect him...do you understand?"

Fang and Conner both spoke: "Yes Master...we understand."

Tails seemed upset at this command and gave me a glare.

"Master...I am not a kit anymore! I can take care of myself...I do not need any bodyguards!"

"Tails this is not up for debate...while I'm glad you can debate...that shows your mind is clearing up even more...but I am still in charge and what I say is going to happen!"

Tails relented and obeyed.

"Sorry Master...I'll allow them to protect me...but I'm still going to fight! I'm not going to just stand around and watch my friends do all of the work!"

I smiled. "I have no problem with that."

After a few more minutes Rei returned with his report.

"Master...your other friends have been captured and are being prepared to become just like me and Amadeus. They are all alive, but the Mobian general in charge of the exterminators has no intentions of letting them get back to you."

"Where is Amadeus?" I asked.

"He is scanning the area...hoping that he can come up with a plan to save them before they are transformed."

I brought everyone together and we traveled into the vents and out into the forrest. Luckily we were far enough away that we weren't seen by the bots or our own captured friends.

When we arrived Amadeus informed me that there was no way to truly take them by surprise. We would certainly take losses...or at best have several warriors with serious injuries.

"Well if we don't do something Sean and Carson are going to be perminatly lost to us...They have them both on the ground...I just know they are getting ready to change them into Robotnik's slaves...we can't let that happen!" I said.

I ordered the group to attack...we had no choice. I commanded Rei and Amadeus to go right for their commander. That would be key to winning. If we could take out their leader they would be forced to run...just like before!

We ran out into the fray and quickly took out three of the minor bots surrounding Tai and Drago. Both boys took the rifles from the downed bots and took out four more of the smaller bots before the commander could even realize what had happened.

However, after a few minutes the extermination bots began firing down death upon me and our group. So many laser blasts had been released that I couldn't even look in their direction...it also caused the forrest to catch fire around us as well. I heard screams...I knew we'd lost someone...but I couldn't see.

Once the screams started I began to walk right towards the commander...I heard his voice scremaing commands...I ignored everyone...everything...I felt a laser burn into my shoulder, but I ignored it...I saw him...I walked up to him...he tried to attack me and failed...so slow...mindless slaves couldn't stop me...

I broke his neck...killing him instantly.

Once the exterminators could not get more commands they shut down...the other bots self destructed.

We had done it...

But what had the cost been?


	26. Chapter 26

The laser blasts that I had taken to my shoulder and body made me very woozy...I struggled to keep myself on my feet. I looked toward my friends but everything was so blurry I couldn't tell who was still standing.

I had heard screaming during the battle...I knew we'd lost or had some of our clan injured. I hoped just injured...but I was injured myself...couldn't see.

I collapsed onto my knees and held my head in my hands.

 _Come on Elias...get up! Be a leader! You've been through much worse than this!"_

I felt a warm arm help me to my feet. I turned around and focused on Tai's face. Thank god he was ok! My brother!

I collapsed into Tai's arms and realized just how badly I was injured.

"Tai...how...how is everyone else?" I managed weakly.

Tai didn't say anything at first.

"Brother...you are injured. Do not talk...we've got to get you to our new base."

"Tai...you know something...what happened? Who is hurt?"

Tai gulped loudly. "You...you are hurt...the others...we...we..." Tai stopped...regained his composure and spoke again.

"We...lost two..." Tai said. "Fang...he's dying Elias...he kept Tails from being hit...and..."

"Take me to him now!" I screamed. "How could you try to keep that from me!"

"You are hurt...I am not even sure how bad yet! You must be protected!"

"Take...me...to...him...NOW!" I demanded.

Tai helped me to the crowd of warriors surrounding the wolf as he laid on the ground slowly passing away. Tails was attempting to revive him with CPR...but it seemed like nothing was helping him. I fell to the ground beside Fang...the poor wolf...he had no memory...he was just a simple slave...but he was loyal...and everyone liked him. Drago...Drago tried to help him...even Conner tried...

Now Tails would try...and fail...just like we all had.

"Drago! bandage! He's bleeding out again! stop the bleeding!" Tails screamed.

I took off my coat and looked at it...laser burns all over it. I'd have been dead without it. I took the coat and put it under the poor dying wolf's head.

Drago and Tails tried for several more minutes until the wolf gasped loudly and opened his eyes.

"M..master?" Fang said softly. "Did...d...did I...save...Tails?"

Tails squeezed Fang's hand. "You did...you saved me!" Tails cried.

"I'm...glad...I...was...able...to...to..." Fang gasped...and I grabbed his other hand.

"Fang?" I cried. "Fang...I command you to wake up!" I got no response. "FANG!"

I fell on his fallen body and cried...dear god...why did he have to die? I failed him!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned. "Please. Let me grieve. I caused this. Leave me alone."

Conner took his hand away quickly. "Amadeus was shot through the head...he died instantly. He's probably in a better place...but...still...he's gone. I just found him...Everyone else is ok...injured...but ok. Had you not killed that Robian...we'd all be dead...remember that."

"Amadeus is gone too? That was Tails's father...oh god."

I felt sick.

No...I was sick.

I screamed in agony for my fallen warriors.

Then I blacked out.

Nightmares.

Visions of Fang dying over and over.

Visions of Amadeus lying dead.

Dead.

They were dead...my fault.

How could I call myself a leader when I let two of my soldiers die?

I've had many die in the past.

hundreds.

Why was it different now?

I shot up in an unknown bed and wondered where exactly I had ended up this time. I had remembered being told I was hurt and they wanted to take me to the new base. I turned on the desk lamp and lit the room. It was small...very obviously an acornian designed room...the picture on the wall was of my father...of course.

I looked down at my body and noticed the bandages.

I remembered everything...dear god...everything...

I grabbed the pillow and screamed into it as long as I could hold out.

God damn...I was a failure...how would I lead them now...now that I'd killed two of them off?

I stood up and decided that no matter what...I'd keep going...for Fang...and for Amadeus...I'd protect his child...he'd be safe with me...

I promise.


	27. Chapter 27

Before I could leave my room, Rei opened the door and walked in. I had trouble looking at his eyes even now. You'd think I would get used to it.

"Commander, I am glad to see you are awake. You've been in an extended sleep that Tai feared you would never awaken from."

I looked at Rei in shock.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"An entire month Sir. We've all been worried that our commander would be lost."

A month? I've lost a month? Robotnik might have taken more and more from us in the time I was out. Why did I need so much time? Why was my body so weak?

"Commander?" Rei said...his emotionless face almost looking concerned.

"Sorry. So...We lost Fang and Amadeus during the battle? What happened after I blacked out?"

Rei nodded. "Yes Sir...we lost them both. However, you managed to stop the attack and saved us all...but the energy it took you to stop them caused you to fall into a deep sleep. Perhaps your body just needed the rest."

"So...what happened afterwards...?" I asked.

"We have just been working on this new base...Tails and Tai both have been commanding us in your stead. We are not fully finished yet, but we've managed to get the base secured at have almost gotten the genome operations on line."

I groaned as I put on my shirt. I was still stiff it seemed. "So things are going well?"

Rei shrugged. "As well as a group can do without their Master. Tai did his best, but the slave warriors struggled obeying him"

I decided to not put on my uniform due to the stiffness in my shoulders.

"Well, where is Tails and Conner? I'd like to see them. Can you bring them to me?"

Rei nodded. "Tai is outside. Would you like to talk to him while I get your slaves?"

Tai was outside? Was he worried about me?

"Of course, why didn't he come in with you?" I asked.

"He has come the past twenty times. I am not sure he wanted to see you lying in bed again."

"Oh." I said. "Well...I'm fine now!"

Although I knew I wasn't fine. At least not yet. Stiffness and soreness was sure to be a side effect from thirty days in bed.

Rei opened the door and Tai ran into the room and jumped into my arms and knocked us both on to the bed. My muscles sure had weakened if I couldn't hold that big kid.

"Brother! You are awake! I was begining to think you'd NEVER wake up!"

I laughed. "Tai, you doubted your brother? I'm tougher than you think." Tai squeezed me tighter. "So...how are you? How is everyone else?"

Tai pushed up from me and smiled. "Everyone is doing well I suppose..." Then Tai rolled is eyes. "Actually...the slaves don't like listening to me very much...Carson seemed to want to lead the slaves and most the time I have allowed it...I let him give me orders a few times as well...he seemed to know what he was doing. Drago is really the only one not doing particularly well...he took Fang's death and your injuries very hard. Seeing you will hopefully snap him out of it."

I lifted Tai off of me and put him on the chair by my bed.

"Have you been attacked since that day?" I asked. "Are we safe here?"

Tai nodded. "So far no patrols have found us. This is an underground base...it is very small compared to the previous base...but it gets the job done."

"Good." I said. "Tai, I want you to do me a favor...I want you to check all around the base for any of Robotnik's cameras or any other traps. If its been quiet...he could be plotting. Go check for me...take Drago and try to get him out of that funk you mentioned. Report back to me once you've done it."

"No problem bro! I'll go get him and we will make sure the base is safe!" Tai ran for the door then turned. "I'm so glad to see you again. I've missed you."

I smiled. "Be safe."

When Tai ran from the room, Rei returned with Conner and Tails.

Rei bowed to me and moved to the wall and awaited new orders.

"Master! I am so glad to see you up and moving again!" Conner said happily.

"Master...I am glad to have my brother back...I've missed you so much. We were begining to think you weren't ever going to wake up. Carson told me not to worry...that you'd be good as new! I am glad I obeyed that command!"

"Well the rest did not seem to do me much good to be honest. My joints are sore and my muscle seems to have weakened quite a bit."

Tails smiled. "Well...we've all been put through the genome training...I can give you a shot of the serum again. It won't take long before you perk back up."

"I will, but first...have you two done any work on the acutal genome project since I've been out of commission?"

Conner nodded. "Yes Master we have kept obeying your previous commands. We have three creation chambers...however we lost all of the supplies from the old base when Fang...died."

"However." Tails said. "This base has enough to get us started. We just waited until you were better and could command us. While I had an idea what you would ask of me...I just couldn't make myself do it without your consent."

"So I guess that means the anti mind control serum hasn't been finished?" I asked.

"No..." Tails sighed. "Nothing I've come up with has worked. I have tried and tried...but nothing has really come close. I tried a few serums on Carson...I am not sure they did anything...but he kept telling me to give them to him...so I obeyed."

"Well...keep working. I want my brother and friends back to their normal selves...no offense."

Tails smiled. "No offense taken Master. I will keep working on it."

"Good. I want you to begin the process for creating genomes. It is time to take back what was taken from us. Go now and I'll check on you later."

Tails nodded. "Yes! It is so glad to have you back again!"

I looked at Conner...the one that saved me...yet damned me. Although at this point he was fairly harmless...to me anyway.

"Master? Why did you send him away without me?"

"Conner...you could have taken over again in my absence. I know deep down you still have that ability. You could fight the mind control. Why?"

"Because I cannot disobey you. I do not want to lead...only to obey you."

"I see. So you have no internal yearing to take over again?"

"No. I have no interest anymore."

"Thank you Conner...now...go and join Tails. Help him."

Conner nodded and left me alone with Rei. I was about to speak to him until Carson and Sean both peered into the room.

"Master? Can we come in?" Sean said softly. "We don't want to unless you command it."

I nodded. "Yes my slaves you can come in!"

Both boys bounded into the room and knelt in front of me. I forced them up and gave them both a hug. I had missed them.

However, something seemed...out of place with Carson. He looked different. There was something about his eyes.

"Master? Is everything ok? You are looking at me weird." Carson said.

"Your eyes are different are they not?" I remember them being just as grey as Sean's."

Carson looked at Sean and then back to me. "Well, perhaps they were changed during one of the serum experiements I went under to try and free my mind."

Carson walked towards me and we were almost face to face.

"So...what is different about my eyes Master?" Carson said with a smile.

Suddenly I found it hard to focus on anything in the room except...

The blue.

If I focused on the blue...everything made sense again...if I looked away my whole world went out of focus.

"Master?" A voice said...no...the voice. The only voice that mattered.

I moaned. I couldn't speak.

"Master? Look deep into my eyes. Deep."

Deep into...the blue...

I shook my head ...close my eyes...

I couldn't allow this to happen...but not...at full...strength.

I tried to not look but everything went hazy and made me fall to the ground.

"Master...why are you fighting me? I am trying to help you. Let me help you."

I wanted help. My body was tired...I could use the human's help.

No, he was trying to manipulate me.

Something had changed him...

Tails...what did you do to him?

Then I realized what happened. One of the serums Tails tried on Carson gave back some of his memory...and this hypnotic gaze. He had already started on the group. I hadn't paid attention at first...but now I know.

"No...Carson...you can't do this..."

"Master? I am not doing anything but trying to help. The others have let me help them. Isn't that right Sean?"

Sean nodded and put his hand on my shoulder. "All he wants to do is help you understand. He has made everything so clear to me."

I was really struggling now. Carson had already almost taken me...but I was strong.

"What...what did he make clear?" I asked.

"We are fighting for the freedom of all human and mobians. No longer only Mobians. Humans are just as persecuted as Mobians!"

"We already...were fighting for all races..." I gasped.

I felt Sean rub my back. "No...we were all fighting for your freedom fighters. Now we fight for everyone. Look at my brother...free your mind. Conner ruined your mind...Carson can fix everything."

I shoved Sean away and ran for the door, but Rei blocked me from leaving.

"Commander...I cannot allow you to leave. I am sorry. You must allow Carson to free your mind before I can let you go."

"Damn it..." I grunted. "Rei, you are my warrior...why are you doing this?"

Rei grunted. "I am your slave yes...however all of us want you to allow Carson to show you the truth...we've all seen it."

Tails came in and grabbed me as well. "Master Elias...allow Carson to show you...or I'll be forced to put you under mind control first. We all have been given the command to ensure you do this...please do not make it difficult."

"What about Tai? He seemed completly normal!" I said.

"No...he has been changed as well. If commanded, he would attack you too." Tails said with a dark smile.

I was in trouble. Why was I allowed to live...why didn't they let me die...all I'm good for is being manipulated...

Rei grabbed and held me in place. "Carson, do what you must do. I cannot bear to see the Commander suffer any longer."

There was no where to go...no where to run...no where to hide. My friends...all of them were changed...

Carson put his hand on my face and smiled. "Look into my eyes Elias..."

I decided to look...I was strong...perhaps I'd be able to trick him and get out of this...go to Tails and get a serum that could make Carson back into the loyal warrior he was before.

Suddenly I looked into his eyes and all my thoughts instantly floated away.

No...had to fight it.

The blue...so peaceful...so blue.

Fight...

"Elias...can you hear me?" Carson said.

"Yes..." I answered. The eyes...couldn't look away.

"Good...I need you...I need you to obey me...can you do that?"

"Yes...I can..obey..." I had no choice...his eyes...had to obey.

"Robotnik has turned just as many humans into Robotic horrors as Mobians...You are to help me rescue them. They are just as important as Mobians."

"Humans...just as important..." I repeated. Although I had always thought they were before...hadn't I?

"Elias...you and your kind are lower beings. You must obey Sean and I. We are the superior beings of this planet. You are now our servents. The others understand this...now you must as well."

"I...am...a...lower being..." I mumbled...I couldn't resist. I tried so hard to resist...too weak.

How could I let this happen...I...I...

I...am not worthy of the Master...I cannot fail...I must make sure everything he wishes comes to fruition. I looked at my body and decided to remove my uniform. I was no longer the commander...I was nothing...I had no reason to be dressed in the uniform of a leader.

I just couldn't take my eyes off of the Master's eyes. They were so blue. I was lost in them...I'd jump off a cliff if he wished it of me. I was no longer anything but a lowly slave.

"Elias...you are still in command of the Mobians. However, all commands come directly from me. Is that clear?"

"Yes...I understand..." I said.

"The Mobians have already been changed...they all know what I am to them. They know they are the lowest form of life now. You will need to have hypnosis sessions with me for the next few days to completly be changed."

"I will do whatever you desire...I can't do anything else..."

"Elias...tell me who I am."

"My...commader...my Master."

Why was I saying these things? I couldn't control myself. I knew I was being manipulated and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep my own thoughts mixed in with the hypnosis from Carson...

"My new slave..." Carson said while rubbing my head.

I wanted to rip his arm off...however my body only moaned in pleasure at his touch.

Damn it...

I was a prisoner in my own body.

"Elias...we are going to capture Knothole. Most of them have already been captured...but I want to take whomever remains. The Genome project is taking too long and we need to take action. You are going to lead a team consising of Tai, Tails, Conner, Rei and mysef. The others wil stay here and guard the base. All of your friends will still obey any command you give. Do you understand?"

No...not Knothole...had to win this battle with my body...

"Yes...I understand. I will lead my warriors into Knothole and capture all those who remain."

This wasn't working...why did I have to get hurt...this was all my fault.

"Good...my slave...now, take off your uniform...you are a slave now...you are not the leader anymore."

My body removed my uniform and stood awaiting further orders. I was so emberassed...but there was nothing I could do...I knew soon enough I'd lose what little of my own mind remained. He was smart...he'd ensure my loyalty.

Sure enough Carson took my uniform from the ground and put it on...pants, jacket...gloves...boots...the entire thing.

"My slave...how does it look on me? Do I look like a good leader?" Carson said almost in a mocking tone.

"Yes Master...you look like a strong warrior." My body said against my wishes.

I wanted to spit at him...he was in my regal clothing. He was no Prince...

Then again...neither was I at this point.

To be honest...what was I?

"Now Elias, look into my eyes once more and fully fall into my power...I know deep down you resent me...but that must change...you must become one with me...you are no longer the Prince of Mobias."

I was no longer the Prince of Mobius...

"I am no longer the Prince of Mobius..." I repeated it. I believed it.

But what was I if I wasn't the Prince...the Master...he had to tell me...I needed to know what I was.

"Master Carson...what...what am I...if I am no longer the Prince?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious Elias?" The Master laughed as he spoke.

"No...I do not know..." I said sadly.

"You are a slave. My slave. You are the human race's pawn and I will use you to save my people." Master Carson said with enough force to convince me with no more question.

I was a slave.

Nothing more.

I would obey.

I would attack Knothole.


	28. Chapter 28

I had no choice...I had to take Knothole...I'd do it...but i wouldn't take the group the Master wished. He had no idea how to pull off a stealth mission. There was only one warrior I'd take this time.

"Master? I know you gave me a command, but...will you trust my judgment on something?"

The Master glared...but I didn't back down.

"I only want to take Rei...the others are too bogged down with Mind Control...if they came across someone they knew...they might break."

The Master's face calmed quickly.

"Can you take the base with only one additional warrior?" The Master asked.

"Yes...as long as you don't expect me to capture them all. That is not feasible. Even with a large group there will be casualties."

The Master laughed. "Tails already came up with a solution to that." The Master gave me a small injection device. "This device will put a chip into the soldier's brain and will block their free will. That will allow you to get as many as you can.

I nodded. "I see. Do you have a second?"

"Commander...I already am equipped with one." Rei said in a monotone voice.

"Oh...ok." I said. "Master? Show me the exit and I'll head towards Knothole. We will reclaim it."

The Master took me past my other warriors who smiled and bowed to us...completely under our power now...After we passed the slaves, we were at the exit. Then, the human Master showed me the direction of Knothole.

I looked at the new weapon I had and it looked as if it had around 10 uses. Rei showed me a pack on his belt that had two extra cartridges...so we had forty uses...

I wasn't even sure Knothole had that many people anymore.

Rei and I silently made the ten mile trek to Knothole. We arrived around 8 pm and most of the base had closed for the evening...however the guards were still out guarding the front gates. There were two wolves that looked fairly young and untrained.

"Rei, let's try and get closer so we can rush them." I said.

"Commander, I will obey."

I climbed into a tree near the guard post and pointed to a higher branch for Rei to sit on. The two guards were obviously green as they never looked around for any signs of disturbance. They quickly sat down on the ground and began to play cards.

The fools…not only were they lazy goof offs…they were young and completely untrained.

Both guards did look stronger than their age would have allowed. Genome Therapy had probably been done on both of them…

It was odd that they hadn't been enhanced mentally so they wouldn't do anything except their job…

"Commander." Rei whispered. "These two are easy pickings…we could take them easily."

I agreed. "Let's wait here a little longer…perhaps they'll give us some information."

Rei and I waited for a few minutes for the two guards to give up some info…but instead they both fell asleep.

"Commander…do we even really want these two in our group? They are worthless." Rei said with a scoff.

"They are worthless because they are kids with no drive and we will change that. They are both wolves…they will be incredibly useful under our power."

"It will take a miracle Commander."

I glared at Rei and he frowned.

I jumped down from the tree and injected the two guards with the mind controlling devices the Master had given me…I stood and waited for the chips to take hold of the two boys.

However the two warriors did not get up. I was afraid I had done something wrong, but Rei seemed to know what to do.

"They are now opened to suggestion. They will not move unless you command them. They are not slaves per-se...but they are now warriors awaiting orders."

I kicked the brown wolf closest to me.

"Get up." I commanded.

The wolf turned over and looked up at me.

"Master?" The wolf droned. "Did I black out?"

"Tell me your name." I asked.

"Hunter." The boy said.

"Hunter, what were your previous orders?" I asked. "I need you to remember."

The wolf's eyes focused and he spoke. "I was placed on guard duty twenty minutes ago...my only orders were to guard the base and keep a look out for any missing members of the freedom fighters."

"Where is the one that gave you these orders?" I asked.

"Princess Sally?" The wolf said. "She's probably in the command hut at this time of night." The wolf looked at me and smiled. "Are you going to bring her to our side?" He asked.

"That is the plan my warrior…but we are going to need more of your friends on our side. Can you bring me some more warriors…they will become part of your clan again if you do."

I woke up the other wolf and he stood at attention.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Harrison…my Master." He droned.

"Good, go find one of your friends…obey me…bring me new warriors."

Both wolves ran off into Knothole while Rei and I waited.

"Commander, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes Rei, what is it?"

"Why do you do what the Master wishes? These are your people and you are enslaving them. Why?"

"I do it because I have no choice. I must obey. These people need a leader…a true leader…this is the way. This is the only way to make them understand."

"I see. The Master has you completely under his power then. You aren't doing this on your own."

"I am not capable of my own will." I stated.

Before Rei could ask any other questions, Harrison brought back a fox warrior that I didn't know. The fox seemed to know me, so I took advantage and injected him before he even knew what hit him.

The fox stood in shock and did not move. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, but he was unresponsive.

Before I could worry about the fox, Hunter brought a powerful looking Wombat back that I almost remembered…but just couldn't. The Wombat hugged me tight and while we embraced Rei inserted the chip into his mind.

The warrior's arms went limp to his side the second his mind was taken.

I turned to Hunter and Harrison to praise them, but stopped when I heard the fox groan behind me.

"What is your name fox?" I asked.

"B-bryce" The boy stammered.

"What was your job within Knothole?"

"I was a night guard. All of the main military is out searching for Sonic and Tails….and…you."

"So there are no other warriors? Well…besides my sister?"

The fox shook his head. "Not many others. One more guarding the Princess…then there is the orphanage for the young ones that lost families…they have all been given Genome serums, but they don't know it. All of the warriors are under fourteen, but are not ready for true battle."

The fox looked at Hunter and Harrison. "As a matter of fact, these two are from the orphanage. They had to be used tonight because were low on guards."

I nodded. "Well it looks like we will be taking the young ones tonight then." We will wait until after final lights out and take them all."

Before I could give any other commands the wombat awoke.

"Master…what…what happened…why am I out here?"

"We are planning to make all of the orphans under my control."

"The orphans…they…they would make good warriors under the right circumstances."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Dakota."

"Alright…now we wait until lights out."

Within an hour we were able break into the barracks and take all ten orphans and bring them under my control. Once the brood was under my power we headed for Sally's headquarters…but…

She was gone. The escape hatch had been used. She had noticed…I should've known when the guard was missing.

It didn't completely matter. We had the young ones…we had their warriors…they had limited forces and knew we had their location.

It would only be a matter of time.

I used the Knothole communication relay to contact the Master. He then informed me he would bring the rest of the group and meet us there.

I ordered Rei to watch the new slaves as I decided to chase after my sister. She would be changed…she would understand…

I would capture her.


	29. Chapter 29

I assumed that my sister couldn't have been too far ahead of us, so I ordered Rei to await the Master's coming with all of the others.

I would capture my sister.

I would obey the Master…please him…make him happy…

The escape route my sister had taken was very cramped, but I knew I could speed through it easily. I would not fail…she could not stop me.

I kept running through the small tunnel…the darkness engulfed me…but I kept running…I knew I'd get to the light soon enough.

The light started to brighten the tunnel.

I was close.

I ran out of the tunnel and there she was.

The mission.

My Sister.

Why had she stopped…I should've had to search the forest for her…why…

Suddenly a panther dropped from the trees and attacked me…held me down. He was strong…much stronger than me.

My sister walked over to me and sighed.

"What have they done to you brother? What could they have done to your mind that would make you attack me?"

"I am here to let you see the light…understand…become one of us." I said as I tried to get the panther off of me.

"Elias…my dear brother…let me help you…" My sister said as she allowed me up. I knew I'd have to plan my attack…couldn't just rush her.

"Where is your uniform? Why do you choose to wear nothing?" She asked.

"I am a slave now…I am no longer the commander I was before. This is the way I show my servitude to the Master."

My sister reached her hand out to touch my face…it was warm…

No…she was the target…I couldn't let her mess with my mind…

I couldn't fail…I took out the mind controlling device and stabbed it into his neck. The panther screamed then collapsed to the ground writhing in pain.

Within a few seconds he quit however…and then stood up and I extended my hand to help him off of the ground.

"I am sorry I attacked you before Master…I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me."

"Nevermind me…get the girl!"

"Yes Master!"

The panther ran towards Sally, but was unable to grab her. She managed to evade his grasp and then shot him with a stun round from her pistol.

"Elias…remember who you are! Stop this nonsense!"

However while she had been distracted I managed to grab her from behind and inject her with the mind control device.

"My brother…why?" She whispered.

She struggled for a few moments, but her arms went limp within a few seconds.

I had done it. My sister was under the Master's command…Knothole had fallen.

I looked at the panther lying on the ground…he was completely knocked out. I tried to wake him, but failed. I decided to leave him. He'd find us once he awoke if he were a true warrior.

"Come Sally, we must go to the Master. We have much more to do."

"Yes…" Sally droned. "Much to do…"

Sally followed me back through the tunnel with no difficulty. We silently made our way through the darkness and back into the operations room.

The Master was standing there waiting on us and I was so happy to see him. Both Tai and Sean were standing with him.

"Ahhh Prince Elias…you have found your sister. Was it hard for you to make her into a mindless slave?"

I bowed to the Master. "No. You had command it. It had to be done."

The Master walked up to my Sister and had her look into his eyes.

"Sally…Princess Sally, look into my eyes and become my slave…you will obey only me…you will want to please only me."

"I…will only…obey…you…" Sally droned.

"Good…now…you will be allowed to function normally…however I am now in charge of your group…you will obey any command given…you will also make any new freedom fighter obey me. No one will have their own will…things will be much better that way."

Sally nodded and spoke. "What are we going to do with my brother? If I am the leader of the freedom fighters then he is nothing."

Carson laughed. "Exactly. He has served his purpose." Carson looked at Tails and snapped his fingers.

"Tails, come here."

Tails obeyed and the Master commanded him to take care of me.

I knew I was in trouble, but couldn't run…the Master hadn't allowed me to protect myself from my friends in this kind of situation.

"Goodbye Elias…you were useful, but now I don't need you…or your creation!"

Carson turned to Tai and shot him. He dropped to the ground in a heap.

I gasped but the Master turned and did the same to me.

Everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

…my head…hurt…so much…

W-where…was I?

Who…who was I?

I looked around but didn't recognize anything…I was out in the forest…but where I had no clue.

I tried to stand but I fell immediately after trying. My head throbbed uncontrollably afterwards.

What had happened to me?

I drug myself to a tree and leaned against it and closed my eyes in hopes that my head would calm down.

As I tried to remember what had happened to me I put my hand on my head and felt the burnt and bloodied fur.

I had clearly been hit by a blaster shot…it had meant to kill me…

Yet…

I was alive.

I heard movement in the trees, but I was in no condition to run. I closed my eyes and awaited whatever came my way.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Master! My god! I am so glad you lived!"

I opened my eyes and saw a huge puma smiling at me.

"Who…who are you?" I grunted.

"It's me! Conner! Don't you recognize me?"

"No…no I don't…I don't recognize anything." I said.

The boy frowned.

"Tails must have put more force behind that blast then he planned…"

"What…what happened?"

"We knew that Carson would get rid of you once he had your sister. You were never the main target Master…she was. Tails made sure it looked like he killed you and Tai…then I made a big scene and got stunned so they'd throw me out with you guys. I woke up a few minutes ago and began searching for you! I'm so glad the plan worked!"

"Wait…what?" I stammered. "Why do you call me Master? Who is Tails? Tai? I don't have any clue what is going on here…"

God my head was really throbbing.

"Wow…you really don't remember anything; do you Master?"

I shook my head.

"Well…I don't know much about head injuries…however I do know that rest will help…but we don't have anywhere to go…"

I heard a weak voice in the distance. "Cave…find…cave…get us to cave…" The voice said.

The Puma turned towards the east and then back to me. "Tai has regained consciousness…now we can get out of here!"

"Go where? I don't remember anything…that includes a place to hide…from whatever we are hiding from…" I sighed in frustration. "That 'Tai' is right…we need to find a cave around here…but I'm not strong enough to search…"

The Puma…Conner…stood up with a huge grin. "I'll find one! I'm in good health…I'll be back soon! I would worry about you, but the Freedom Fighters think you are dead."

"Freedom Fighters? Why would something with that name hate me? Am…am I a bad person?"

Conner shook his head. "No! You are good! You tried to save everyone…it is the bad people that have caused you all the pain you've been through."

I turned my head away from Conner. "Just…just go find us a place to hide…please…"

Conner frowned and ran off into the forest.

I hit my head against the tree I was leaning against in frustration at this whole situation.

Why couldn't I remember anything!

What happened to me…why was I shot…even if the one that shot me intended not to kill me…why did he have to do it?

I heard a groan from the distance…I assumed it was the voice of 'Tai'…someone else from my past that I no longer remembered.

"Elias…brother…are you alright?" The voice said weakly.

"I'm not dead…that is something I guess." I said. "You sound very weak…what happened to you?"

Tai coughed. "Same as you. Tails shot me…except when he shot me it fried the mind control device in my head. I am finally free again. I assume you are as well."

"I don't know Tai…I can't remember anything at all from my past. I can remember what things are…and how to do basic things…but my memory is gone."

I heard Tai gasp. "No…I guess where you didn't have the chip like I did…"

"Yup." I sighed. "Fried my brain…fried it really good."

"At least I've got my name. Elias. That is something." I said.

The voice didn't respond.

"Tai?" I said with concern.

"Shh…I hear something…it isn't Conner. Do not move."

Shit.

What in the world was I doing before? What did I get myself into?"

I wished I could remember.

I looked up and saw a shadow…several big shadows.

Wolves…

"I smell them…they are here somewhere…" One of the wolves growled.

"Well hurry up and find them!" Another voice growled. "The Master is unhappy enough that we lost the bodies…we need them to prove that Elias is dead!"

Dear God…they tried to kill me…they really did…that Conner boy wasn't kidding.

I slid off of the tree and sat prone on the ground. It looked like dusk…they'd have trouble seeing me.

"Get over here slaves! The Master said he saw them running this direction! Something must be wrong with your noses today! Hurry up!"

"No way." One of the wolves growled. "I smell him…he is here."

"You want to disobey? I am not going to get in trouble because you are stubborn."

"Fine…but I KNOW I smell him. I know he's here somewhere."

"It's probably a skunk or something. Come on, the Master wants us."

I heard the wolves run away…thank God.

Conner dropped down from the tree in front of me.

"Thank goodness he didn't follow his instincts. You'd have been in trouble…hell…we'd all have been in trouble."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I am not sure of their names…but they were wolf cubs that we made into Genome slaves. Luckily they had to obey…"

"Like you?" I said. "You call me Master…right?"

"Yes…because you are my Master. I don't deserve will as it is. I am paying for my crimes."

The puma lifted me up and I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Come on…I found a cave…let me get you there…then I'll come back for Tai."

"Tai…who is that?" I asked.

"He is a genome creation…we created him for war, but you ended up making him your brother instead of a slave…however, his mind is weak and for the last few months he's been a slave. Tails accidently freed him when he shot him. Luckily his love for you is unfaltering…I thought he'd be mad…"

"This is insane. I made him? That isn't possible!"

"Oh…but it is. You did…and you made him think you were brothers. Trust me. It was possible…your father and mine both helped create the process."

"Oh…" I sighed. "This is too much."

"You really do have no memory…Master…do you not even remember that you are the Prince of Mobius?"

I was what?

"I'm…the…Prince?" I said slowly.

"Yes. You are. You have to remember. Everyone is counting on you."

I tried to remember. I focused on my name…on Tai…on Conner…but nothing.

Once Conner sat me in the cave I closed my eyes…

I had to remember.


	31. Chapter 31

I had to remember…

Why couldn't I remember? Why did this have to happen…it was obvious that the Puma needed me to function…

That in its own didn't make sense to me…what had we been doing?

Tai had mentioned Genome soldiers while we were stuck in the forest…but it didn't click in my head. None of it did.

I still couldn't believe I was a Prince…it made no sense…why was I out in the forest avoiding soldiers if I was a Prince?

Trying to think about any of this just made my head hurt even more.

Conner saw me struggling and came over to me.

"Master…are you ok?" He said with concern.

"No. No I'm not…but I don't want to sit here and complain over and over about my memory. I am sure I'm not one to sit and whine. I don't want to start now."

Conner sat down beside me on the cave floor.

"I don't know what I can do to help you Master. All I can tell you to do is calm down…close your eyes and try to remember. You are strong and always have been. You managed to beat my serums and turn me subservient…so I know you can do this."

Wait…what?

"You were an enemy before?"

Conner sighed. "Long story…we were childhood friends…things changed…I tried manipulating you into helping me…you did for several months…then broke free shortly before the human took everything over."

I glared at the Puma and he smiled. "We've already been down this road Master. I'm on your side now. I will not betray you."

I put my head against the cave wall and closed my eyes. "I believe you. Just…just leave me to think…Go check on Tai, he seemed like he was damaged far more physically than I was."

Conner stood up and went to check on the sleeping Puma. Once he was gone and took in a deep breath and tried to find the missing pieces of my mind.

I focused my mind as hard as I could…but nothing came. No memories seemed to be anywhere near coming back.

I was about to give up when suddenly I saw two odd orbs in my mind.

No..wait…they weren't orbs…they were eyes…blue…blue eyes.

Suddenly the face formed in my mind…the human…blue eyed human…

Carson…his features matched what Conner had told me…no…

I tried to open my eyes and forget this nightmare, but I couldn't…the eyes were mesmerizing.

" _Come back to me my slave. Come back to me"_ Voices…in my head…telling me to come back…

My eyes shot open and I knew what I had to do. My memory was very hazy, but I knew what I was and what my purpose had been.

I stood up and scanned for the exit. I had to go back. I had to find those eyes…the human would be able to help me.

I began my trek…my pilgrimage back to the human. He would help me. He loved me. His eyes…I had to see them in person again. So…blue.

I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Conner trying to stop me.

"Where are you going Master?" Conner asked.

"Human…eyes…I must find him…get memory back." I said mindlessly.

"No! You can't!" Conner pleaded. "He will kill you!"

I growled at the Puma and threw his hand off of me.

"Leave…me alone!" I growled. "I need…the human!"

Conner grabbed me again…this time I knocked him out cold. He would not keep me from the human and my goal.

I walked for what seemed like days…yearning only for the human and his gaze. He could restore everything to me…make me whole again.

Suddenly a Tiger landed in front of me. I tried to shove past, but he grabbed me and would not let me go.

"Elias…why have you returned? The Master will kill you. I can barely keep from obeying the commands he gave me. You…you are my true Master…but I must obey him. I am sorry."

The tiger took me inside of a small house that looked like a makeshift command center. At the desk I saw the face from my dream…I had been returned to my Master! I noticed another human at his side…as well as a female squirrel that I didn't recognize.

"Elias? What are you doing here? Why were you foolish enough to return?"

He was indeed the one from before…his voice…soothed me.

"I…have no memory…all I could remember was you…I…I hoped…that you'd…"

The human laughed. "Come here my slave and I'll help bring back your memory."

I walked towards the human and he grabbed my face.

"Look into my eyes Elias."

I obeyed.

"Elias…you are nothing…you are nothing but a low class slave. You have never been anything but a low class slave. You are not a leader…you are nothing without someone to command you. You have no family…your friends are all my slaves now and do not care about you. You are nothing.

"I…am…low…class…slave…?"

That didn't seem accurate.

"But…I was…the Prince of Mobius…" I said confused.

"No, you are nothing. You've always been nothing."

"I've always…been…nothing…"

The Master turned to the girl beside him. "Sally, what should we do with this worthless slave?"

Sally.

I remembered that name.

She was my sister. Princess…Sally Acorn.

I was the Prince…Prince Elias Acorn.

I wasn't worthless…

Why did he lie? Why did he want me to think I was worthless?

"I…am…Prince…Elias…" I said as I struggled against the human's control.

The human turned back to me with a look of fury on his face.

"What?"

I stood up to full height. I wasn't afraid.

"I am Prince Elias Acorn. I know I am not worthless and I know you are not my Master! I may not remember anything else…but I know I am not obeying you! You have obviously controlled my sister…but you won't control me!"

The Human ordered the other one of his kind to detain me. I tried to fight him off, but was unable to in my weakened state. I was knocked to the ground and my arms were tied behind my back.

"Sean! Take him to Tails and wipe his mind completely. He cannot keep fighting it forever! He's no stronger mentally than anyone else here!"

"Yes Master!" Sean said as he pulled me up and shoved me out the door.

I began to sweat a bit. I didn't have any knowledge of this place…so escaping was going to be almost impossible…not to mention I didn't remember any of these people.

My memory really was gone…I didn't even know how I got here…

No…I remembered that I was called here by the human…which meant Conner and Tai…friends…my friends…they were out there somewhere.

Maybe they could help me. I had lashed out in anger at the human and blew my chance. I could have acted like I was still under his influence so I could have found a way to escape.

Why hadn't I thought about that earlier? Who knew what he planned on doing with me now…

Sean shoved me into the lab in which a two tailed fox was working in. I noticed his eyes go wide when he saw me enter the room.

"Tails, the Master wants his mind wiped. Obey him and do it now! He wants him brought back to him when you have finished!"

Tails….that name was familiar…Conner had said it…so had Tai…something about how he was our inside man here. Maybe he can help me.

"The Prince? I shot him…I watched him drop…what is he doing back?"

"I have no idea, but the Master wants him made into a vegetable. Get to it."

Tails nodded. "As you command of course…I must obey."

"Tails here was found going against the Master a few days ago. The Master inserted a mind inhibitor into his mind and since then he's been easy to control. Isn't that right Tails?"

Tails turned to Sean and smiled. "Yes Master…I am here to please you."

"Master, please put the Prince on the table. Then I will install the implant."

Sean threw me onto the table and locked me down. I was unable to move.

"Prince…" Tails whispered. "I have no choice…I must obey them…I am sorry…" Tails sighed. "I know you can fight it...please…fight it. This is hell."

I said nothing…I didn't know what to say.

"Tails. Faster."

I felt a needle inserted into my neck…

"Prince…this inhibitor…fight it." Tails whispered.

My head began to throb.

I screamed.

Suddenly it was all over.

Nothing mattered now.

I would do nothing…unless commanded. I had no memory…I remembered nothing…except to obey the Masters…the humans.

I cared about nothing…except obeying.

I was nothing.

I felt the restraints removed from my body. I did not move once they were removed. I awaited instructions. My mind was blank…I knew nothing…I didn't care….it was peaceful.

"Get up."

I obeyed. I could do nothing else.

"Good job Tails, the Master will be pleased."

I was shoved towards the door.

"Come on Elias. The Master is waiting."

I followed the human back to the Master without question.

The human pushed me down to bow in front of the Master and I did so.

"Sean, did Tails do what I commanded of him?"

"Yes. Elias has an inhibitor chip implanted into his mind. He is completely under control now."

The Master laughed.

"Great. Elias, come to me."

I obeyed. The Master then handed me a blaster.

"Elias. I command you to kill yourself."

"As you command my Master."

I put the gun to my head and prepared to fire. The Master did not need me and I was useless without the Master.

I closed my eyes in preparation for the end.

Goodbye Master.


	32. Chapter 32

I had been commanded to kill myself.

I had been given the gun to do it…I had to obey. I placed the barrel of the gun to my temple and mentally said goodbye to my Master as I pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. I was confused. The Master had ordered me to kill myself and the gun seemed to be empty.

I fired again…nothing happened. I fired again…the same issue…no…energy in the gun…

I dropped the gun and looked at my Master.

"The gun will not end my life Master…was this a test of my loyalty to you? I am very confused…"

The human stood up and came face to face with me. I could feel his breath on my face. I was ecstatic to have my Master so close to me.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew your place. I knew if you'd willingly kill yourself for me, then you were completely under my control." The Master smiled. "Some of your friends are missing from our ranks…did they find you before you came back to me?"

"I have no memory of these friends…I cannot help you…I apologize for my failure to please you. I will go and bring them back to you if you can show me what they look like. I will hunt them as long as it takes to bring them back to you. I promise I will not fail you again! I will show my worth!"

The Master looked over at the one called 'Rei'.

"Take him to Tails, have him adjust the inhibitor to allow our friend some of his memory. He is useless in this state."

I was grabbed by the tiger and pushed back to the lab. Once in the lab I was ordered onto the table. I obeyed and watched the strange looking fox come into view.

"Elias…my poor Master…what have they made me do to you."

"Can't you do something to help him? We are screwed if they take him. We are probably screwed anyway at this point. It is getting harder and harder for me to disobey…I'll be serving that human within the next few hours…then you'll be alone…"

"I'm struggling too…it won't be long before I am controlled too. We have to do this now…we have to make him immune to control…his mind is so affected now…he'd never fight it off now…plus his memory is completely gone…I don't even know if it will come back now."

"The Master wants me to hunt…please hurry…I must obey him…" I said…hoping they'd hurry. I didn't understand anything they were discussing…I only wanted to hunt those missing warriors…bring them back…make them one of us.

"Elias…I am going to numb your neck so I can do some cutting…ok?"

"If it must be done it must be done…" I said as I watched the needle…then felt it enter my neck.

"Ok…how do you feel?" Tails asked.

"Fine so far."

I felt no pain as Tails pulled out something from my neck. Once he did it my urges to obey began to fade. I started to no longer feel subservient. What was happening?

"Now…I have changed this chip…it will protect your mind from further invasion. It is our last hope…if you are under his power…none of us stand a chance…"

I didn't understand what he was talking about…but I did understand that he was going to protect my mind…what little was there. I felt like a blank slate…I knew the human was bad…and these two were good…but…

I felt the chip go back into its place…however this time the urge to obey didn't come back.

I sat up on the table and rubbed my temples.

"Master…please…listen…there isn't much time." Tails pleaded.

I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Your eyes are their normal color…thank the gods." Tails hugged me…then became very serious.

"You are Elias…you are our only hope…I don't know if you'll ever fully recover from your mental abuse, but trust me when I say you are the only hope we have. We cannot leave with you or the human will know what we've done…within hours I will no longer be able to help you…so this is your only chance. Go back to Tai and Conner…they should be waiting for you in a cave several hours from here. I do not know the location, but there aren't many caves…"

"What? Why am I your only hope?"

"Sonic…he's been transformed by Robotnik into some sort of werehog…I overheard them talking about it…he is feral…a killer…we can't rely on him anymore."

"Sonic?" I asked. "That name is familiar…"

"Good, hopefully more will return…anyway…I'm stuck here and your sister is the pawn of the human. At this point there are two different enemies and they both want us controlled. You've got to find an army…I know somewhere…deep in the forest…there is a hidden genome creation lab…the human is looking for it…if you can find it….create warriors…save us…then we can regroup…"

"This…seems like a bit much for one person…" I countered.

Rei sighed. "It is…but that is why we must save you…you are far more than one person…something about you…makes you almost superhuman…you have to find your former bravery inside of you. Your memory is gone…and we are sad it has happened…but you've got to do your best to help."

I nodded. "I'll do my best…I seem to remember my fighting techniques but not much else."

Tails frowned. "You've got to act like you are still subservient to the human…also…do you remember the two friends we told you about?"

I nodded. "Conner…and…uh…Tai? Right?"

"Right. He will ask you who they are. Tell him and went he sends you out that is your chance. Get away from here and restore your army. Save us."

Rei helped me up. "It is time…do your best. If he notices you are no longer under his power we are doomed."

I got back into character…"I…understand"

"I'm glad you do. Let's go."


	33. Chapter 33

-Chapter 33-

I was led back to the human leader and the closer I got the more nervous I became. I wasn't sure if I could act convincing enough to trick him, but I had no choice…I couldn't just run. I was afraid he'd hurt the ones that helped me and I couldn't allow that to happen.

I kept my head lowered and tried to make my face look as emotionless as possible.

Rei shoved me down. "Slave, bow to your Master!"

I knelt down and awaited the human's inspection. I felt his hand lift my head…I hoped I looked submissive.

"My slave…how do you feel?" The human said with a smirk.

"I…feel better Master…" I droned. "I remember those traitors and will search them out on your command."

The human laughed. "Good! Take this inhibitor device with you and make sure both of them are submissive before bringing them back. Do you understand your commands my slave?"

I nodded slowly. "I hear and obey. I will bring them back as your slaves."

The human smiled and put his hand on my face…then he caressed my face. I wanted to rip his hand off, but I knew that would be my final mistake.

"Excellent my slave." The Human then pointed at Rei which made me…and even the Robian jump.

"You. Go with him. Make sure he obeys. I do not want any screw ups this time. If he disobeys me again…then kill him." The human then glared at us both. "Is that clear?"

Rei's eyes glowed red as he processed the command. "Yes my lord. I will ensure he completes his mission."

Carson turned away from us and walked back to his throne…I recognized my sister…I remembered her…Sally…god…no…

I watched her go sit on his lap and it angered me more than ever…but I couldn't act out…couldn't give myself away.

"She is such a perfect slave…much better than you Elias…she actually obeys. I hope you can prove your worth to me. Go…get out of my sight."

I nodded and ran out of the base and didn't stop running until I was probably two miles away. I then fell to my knees and screamed in frustration…I screamed and screamed until a hand cupped over my mouth.

"SHHH!" It was Rei. I forgot all about him. "Do you WANT to die? Robotnik has troops all over this area! Damn your empty mind! You should know these things!"

I stopped screaming and the Robian took his hand away from my mouth.

"Damn your hands are like ice…you know that…right?" I said with a glare. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Rei cocked his head to one side. "Bother me? Nothing bothers me….except that you are shirking duty."

I shoved Rei down and kicked him. It hurt me far more than him. "Shirking…shirking my duty? I can't even remember my own name…had you not told me I'd have had no clue. I remembered my sister in there…but nothing else…give me a little break here!"

Rei stood up and smacked me across the muzzle before I could react. I felt warm liquid on my fur…he had almost broken my nose.

"Don't…anger…me…I'll…lose…control…" Rei said through gritted teeth. "I am still under …the…human's…control…" Rei took a few deep breaths. "I'm trying to help you…"

I wiped my bloody nose with my arm and sighed. "I know…I'm just so frustrated. I don't know what to do…I know that the human is bad…I know we've got to find my other friends…but I just don't know where to look for them…or even how to lead them against anyone."

Rei smiled. "Well…They said to look in caves…but I bet we could find them somewhere else."

I looked at the Robian quizzically. "Where?" I was desperate for answers. "Tell me where!"

"The base that we were at before…it was attacked…they think we'd never go back…but I almost guarantee they went back there…it is the only place that has any genome equipment that is either functioning or at least close by. They'll take the risk. Follow me and I'll get us there."

I nodded. "Can I really trust you?"

Rei's eyes became slits. "No. I could turn. But who else can you trust?"

I sighed and followed after the Robian…I had no choice.

However…I had ignored several noises while we had been fighting…however, the noises returned while we were walking. I held my hand up and Rei stopped.

"What?" Rei said shortly.

"Heard something rustling in the trees."

Rei scanned the trees and nodded. "Affirmative…there is something following us. It looks like a wolf…or at least it has the figure of a wolf…can't tell much else."

I looked up in the area of the noise and held up the blaster that I'd tried to kill myself with earlier that day. The…empty one.

The wolf…or whatever it was didn't know that.

"Alright…we've heard you…and I'm pretty sure Rei can see you up there. You can come down…and when you do…get your hands up!" I certainly felt good about myself after that display of courage.

My courage left me pretty quick when the figure jumped down from the trees.

It was a white wolf…well…it was a wolf…it was a Robian now. It had a mechanical apparatus that took the place of the right side of his face. That eye was blood red. The other eye was clouded and distant. This wolf had his will ripped from him…maybe even his soul.

The wolf also had a device on his wrist that he lifted to his face.

"Unit 432-D reporting." It said in a metallic voice. "Respond."

I couldn't hear what it was told but I did see him take a small cord from the device and pull it up to a jack on his head.

"Downloading mission objectives." The wolf said as it became rigid. I thought I could almost see the data moving through his red eye. "Mission Downloaded…proceeding with robotifcation of Prince."

"Master…what do we do here?" Rei whispered. "If we take it out now…"

I shook my head. "No…something inside me tells me I know this wolf…I can't just kill it."

The wolf grabbed Rei by the throat and threw him against a tree. "Robian not part of mission. No threat."

The wolf grabbed me and lifted me in the air with his right arm. Two wires came from his left wrist. I had a feeling what that was for.

"Please…wolf…remember who you were before…don't do the bidding of Robotnik. He doesn't care about you."

The wolf stopped but didn't sit me down.

"Unit…alone…unit…free of….loneliness…free of…betrayal."

The wolf threw me down and I felt something snap…I gritted my teeth and got up on one leg.

"Unit has injured prime directive." The wolf towered over me…his right eye scanning his commands. "Unit will finish command. Unit will take Prince to Robotnik."

I was out of time and Rei would be forced to kill him if I didn't act fast.

"Wolf…what was your name?"

The wolf froze at this.

"Unit is designated 432-D" The wolf droned. "This does not matter. Unit must finish directives."

I noticed Rei was up again, but he stood down. This was my fight.

"No…what was your actual NAME." I said.

The wolf cocked its head from side to side as its eye showed me he was searching for the information.

"Unit 432-D was designated as Drago before becoming Robian first class."

I felt sick. That name was very familiar as the memories of him started to come back. I had promised this very child…because that was what he was…a child…I…I promised him I'd protect him.

Hadn't done a very good job had I?

"Drago…you remember me don't you? Try and remember me. I'm back and I'm here for you."

"Unit has mission…" The boy said…his voice a mixture of mechanical and Mobian. "Unit cannot disobey directives. Unit must complete mission or self terminate."

I wasn't letting that happen.

I grabbed the wire attached to Drago's mind and yanked it out. He immediately stopped as the data to his robian brain stopped.

"Unit's mind damaged."

"Unit needs directives."

"Unit…shutting down."

The wolf's ears drooped and his eye went dark. I picked up the limp right arm and noticed the chip port was accessible due to the lazy work from Robotnik. I took one of our inhibitor chips and replaced it with Robotnik's. Since we had stolen the tech it was a perfect fit. I then re-established the link to Drago's mind and hoped for the best.

The wolf's eye lit back up within a few seconds and he stood at full attention.

"Unit online. System Rebooted."

The wolf jerked and looked quite surprised.

"Unit's new objectives contradict old objectives. Cannot complete objectives given…Unit is damaged. Unit must shut down system or this unit will crash."

The wolf looked at me; its eye glowing red. "Do you permit this unit to shut down its system? Doing so will allow free will in limited amounts. This unit will no longer guarantee servitude towards the Master."

"It is fine. Shut down systems."

The wolf nodded. "This unit shall obey."

The wolf pressed a button on its wrist computer and then took the wire out of his head jack. "Remember this unit will no longer be submissive to commands as long as it has its system deactivated."

"I am aware." I said. "Please hurry."

The wolf finished deactivating its Robian side within a minute. I watched his one Mobian eye roll back in his head as he crumpled to the ground.

Rei ran over and checked his pulse. "Master he is ok…pulse is a little off…but he should be ok…at least physically. I do not know about his mental state."

"That's fine…I don't know about my own mental state." I quipped. "None of us are at 100% right now."

Rei nodded. "That is true. What I am afraid of is him waking up in a berserker rage. We might not be able to snap him out of it."

I hadn't thought of that…nor would I get the time…because Rei had been right. The wolf began to stir, but instead of a groan or moan…he growled and snarled.

"Rei…get away from him…"

"Right away Master."

Rei stood beside me as we watched the wolf slowly stand up…his one eye looking around wildly…drool fell from his mouth and he snarled and snapped at the air…he was feral without the system controlling him.

The wolf sensed our presence and turned to us and let out a howl.

I tried my best to snap him out of it…tried talking to him. "Drago! Stop! You'll bring Robotnik's bots down on us!"

The wolf snarled at my comment.

"Drago? Don't you remember me? I'm your brother! I promised to take you in! Remember?"

The wolf stopped and cocked his head. Drool oozed down his chin onto his chest.

"Elias…I am Elias…remember me?"

The wolf whimpered and his ears drooped as it was clear he recognized me.

Drago grabbed his head in pain and howled again. Once he recovered the wolf lunged at me and knocked me down. Drool fell onto my face…ugh it was so warm and gross.

He lifted his hand…he was going to rip out my throat.

"Do it. End my suffering. I am not afraid of you or death."

I watched the wolf's hand begin to tremble…he was fighting within. His personality was still in there somewhere. The wolf growled and hit the ground with his fist right by my head.

Drago stood up and then pulled me back up as well but said nothing…he just looked at me.

"Can you not speak Drago?" I said sadly.

The wolf just looked at me. I wasn't sure if he even understood me.

"Do you even know what I'm saying?"

No response. He was pretty much just feral. Great.

"Rei…I'm at a loss here."

Rei shrugged. "You're the leader. Lead your people. He's clearly willingly to listen…even if he can't really understand."

"Drago. Sit." I said and pointed at the ground. "Sit boy."

Drago looked at my hand…pondered what I said and then sat down…indian style. He had understood basic non evolved dog commands.

I looked back at Rei and he gave a small smirk.

"Drago." I said very commanding. "Drago. Stay."

Drago froze in place where he had sat. I walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Drago. Give me your hand." I pointed at my hand. "Hand. Give me your hand."

Drago looked at his arm and hand…then extended it to me.

"Good boy." I said with praise. I could tell he liked it.

I wanted that computer on his wrist but it was attached. Crap. It was part of his body…like the jack input on his face. I pressed a button on the pad and it lit up. I watched a loading bar go across the screen and then several options were on the pad.

"Drago. Do not move. Stay perfectly still."

The wolf made a small bark and I felt his arm steady. Rei came up behind me and urged me to hurry along with whatever I was trying to do.

"Give me a minute Rei. He can't really travel like he is. I'm trying to get his brain to focus a little.

I looked for his command menu and sure enough it was easy to access. Robotnik was so freakin lazy…how in the hell did he win? My dad must have been completely clueless.

I deleted Robotnik's files…hopefully he'd be able to reboot now.

"Drago. I am going to try and bring your brain back online. Ok?"

The pup didn't say anything but his tail wagged and my voice.

I took the wire and reattached it to his head jack. Drago jerked back as his brain began to reboot again.

Drago's eye lit up and he turned to me. "This unit thanks you for allowing its brain to function fully again. Would the Master wish to hear this unit's directives?"

I stood up and nodded. "Yes. Tell me what your directives are now?"

The wolf looked up at me and stood very mechanically. "As you wish."

"This unit's directives are to follow the one known as Elias Acorn and every command he gives. This unit's second directive is to protect its Master from harm. The final directive is classified and can only be accessed by the Unit if needed."

"Drago…do you remember me at all?" I asked.

"This unit indeed remembers its Master. If it could show emotion it would show happiness in seeing the Master. This unit yearns to be commanded by its former brother and current Master."

"Were you sent alone?" I asked.

"Negitive. When I howled earlier I notified the other robotocized soldier. Human unit. Very strong."

"Great. So how can we stop it?"

"Kill it. That will stop it."

"I don't want to kill it. Couldn't we just stop it?"

"Can't. We must run. Go. Now."


	34. Chapter 34

After several hours of running through the forest I collapsed to the ground. I could not run anymore…I was still fairly weak from whatever that human had done to my body and mind…I needed to catch my breath more than anything…didn't need to stop long.

Rei and Drago both realized I was no longer with them and turned to find me lying on the ground. Drago ran to me and started dragging me until I pulled away.

"What in the world are you doing Drago?" I shouted. "We ran over ten miles! I don't have a computer attached to my brain keeping me from feeling emotion or whatever it does to make you and Rei unfeeling."

Drago growled and pulled me to my feet. "The cyborg human is going to be right on our trail…you cannot rest…we will be overrun…then you will die. This unit cannot allow you to die. Please…we must move."

I couldn't run…my chest was burning and I was sucking in air.

"I can't run." I said as I gulped in more air. "I need a few minutes."

Drago nodded. "As you wish…this unit will protect you…but it will die…as will Rei. We will be unable to protect you from the human cyborg. Robotnik made it only for killing you. It only exists to see you die."

Rei shuddered. "It is that powerful?"

Drago nodded. "It is."

Rei knelt beside me as I began to regain my composure. "Master…can I carry you until you recover? We must go. I have a bad feeling about all of this. The forest is too quiet."

"No I can manage a jog right now. I don't want you to carry me."

Suddenly I heard a noise in the trees.

Shit.

I went for my gun…then remembered it was empty.

SHIT.

The noise was indeed what my Robian friend had feared…the cybernetic human dropped from the trees right in front of us. I wasn't too concerned at first as it looked like any other human…except he was fairly well built…abs and pecs were very defined on it…however when it looked up at me both eyes were blood red and glowing. The human had a smirk come across its mouth once it saw me.

"Foolish Mobian…you should have listened to your robian slaves…they were right to fear me. I am a much improved model over your friends. I will have you…I will complete my mission." The human's voice was an odd mix of teenager and robot. It made me shiver.

I noticed he did have the wrist computer like Drago, but it wasn't hardwired into his brain like it was on Drago.

Rei stepped in front of me and tried to stop the cyborg but was stopped by a backhand to the face.

This human was super strong…he was a hunter…how did Robotnik figure it out? If only my mind was back to normal…I just couldn't remember enough to know if I had a hand in this cyborg's creation.

Rei was picked up off of the ground by the human boy. He laughed at the fox and put his fist to Rei's temple. I watched as two tendrils came from the human's hand and went into Rei's head. The Robian fox screamed. Drago slammed into the cyborg, but did not cause any damage…As a matter of fact the human completely ignored him.

Drago came back to me and we watched as the tendrils retreated back into the human's arm. Rei had stopped screaming the second those tendrils entered his neck and had been quiet ever since.

"Master…you must get out of here. This unit will distract the cybernetic human long enough for you to escape."

"You…will…not…escape…" Rei rasped. "Resistance…is…futile…"

Rei began slowly walking towards me. His eyes were both blood red. The small amount of life he had was gone.

"Elias…surrender now and make my job easier. You will be captured…just accept it." The human said with a laugh.

Drago growled and stood in front of me. "This unit refuses to give the Master away without a fight!"

"Drago…remember your mission. You were to assist me in bringing in Elias…you are disobeying the true Master."

"This unit was reprogrammed. This unit no longer obeys the Robotnik."

The human pressed a few buttons on his wrist computer and looked back up at us with a large smile. I feared what it meant. Suddenly I heard a beeping noise on Drago's wrist computer and he grabbed his arm and growled.

"No…no…this unit won't….can't…" Drago yelled.

I backed away slowly…but hit a tree. I was trapped.

Drago turned around…his one red eye glowing red. Drool oozed from his mouth and his one good eye was clouded and distant.

"Unit…capture…target." Drago droned.

Rei and Drago both grabbed me by my arms. I was done. I was going to be changed into a Robian.

I managed to free myself from the two Robians with a sudden burst of energy. I tried to run away, but the human was much faster…and he would not tire. His body felt no pain…mine would not make it to my friends…

I was grabbed by the neck and lifted off of the ground…just like Rei had before.

I closed my eyes and awaited what horrible fate awaited me this time. I felt two pricks in my neck…like I had been stung. It didn't hurt very much…but I felt something entering me through the tendrils. I couldn't explain the feeling. I was becoming less tired…more focused…I wanted nothing more than to allow whatever he had put in me to work…

The human released me and smiled. "I have done what my Master commanded of me. You have been injected with Robian nanomachine technology. Your mind and body will become like mine. Your free will no longer exists. You will feel a sensation like never before. We will be the leaders of Robotnik's slave warrior force. We will make the entire world bow to us. You should already be feeling the effects from being assimilated into our brood."

I did feel it. I felt invincible…I felt like I could take on the world. My body felt like it was at full strength…however I feared what it was about to do to my mind.

I felt the nanomachines enter my brain…I fought the submissive properties of the nanos…I wanted this strength they were giving me, but I had to keep my will…this was my last chance…I had to fight it. I fell to one knee and gritted my teeth. Gods it hurt more than I ever thought it would. I allowed the nanos to work on my damaged mental state and slowly I remembered myself and my mission…I just couldn't let it control my will.

I did not realize exactly how much of my life had been erased from my mind. Many horrible things had been done to me over the past few months…I had done many terrible things myself…I had created life…then enslaved it. I had destroyed lives and allowed precious friends to be killed. I had to rectify this. I would rectify this.

I slowly stood up and forced the dizziness from my body. I realized I still had the neural inhibitor…I could reprogram the two Robians and the cyborg human. It wouldn't be hard…but how could I do it to all three without their knowledge?

Suddenly my enhanced hearing heard a Mobian in the trees...as it dropped down in between me and the Robians I recognized him as the panther from earlier in the month…when I had taken my sister's mind from her.

Honestly…she was better off in her current state…she couldn't order anyone without being ordered…less would die.

The panther jumped on the human and pinned him down…he snarled and snapped at him, but the human was emotionless and it did not affect him in the slightest. However, it gave me time to grab his arm computer…it did have the same drive as Drago's…perhaps…

I put the chip into his arm computer and had it reboot with my programs. Drago and Rei stood confused at exactly who they should obey…and that worked just fine for me.

I put my hand on the wild panther's shoulder and he calmed down and looked at me…not taking any of his weight off of the human.

"Is it safe my Master? Have I done a good job?"

I nodded. "He won't hurt anyone now. You have done a great job."

The panther stood and smiled. "Thank you Master. I have been following you for weeks trying to figure out how to help you."

"You picked the right time." I said. "I have my full faculties back."

"Your eyes aren't like the others." The panther noted. "You kept yourself from becoming a Robian. Impressive. You certainly are a strong warrior my Master."

"I fought it yes…but who knows for how long." We need to get back to Tai and Conner…then come up with a plan to rescue Tails from Carson. After that we can build the army we need and recapture Knothole…then…and only then can we take Robotnik."

Rei mumbled a moan at Robotnik's name. I turned to the fox.

"Rei, Robotnik is no longer your Master. I am. Search deep in your programing and you will remember. Drago…if you search you will find that information as well."

Drago and Rei both went rigid and I could tell they were searching their Robian brains for the information I required them to find.

"Robotnik has hundreds of Robians…can you kill them? You won't be able to turn them all back to your side. You will have to kill to win."

The human spoke and spoke the truth. However I had done terrible things before. I could do it again. I may only be nineteen…but I'd seen enough in my life. I could kill…I had no issue with it.

"I can kill. I choose not to when there is an option." I said. "Robotnik will lose."

The human stood up, his eyes glowing redder than ever.

"Well…I am compelled to obey you…even if you are a Mobian. My programming has been overwritten by yours. I will follow you until the end…my…Master."

The human puffed his chest and smiled. "I am strong. I will be able to help you against most types of Robians." The human then ripped off his shirt and took his shoes off. He had a pair of compression shorts on under his pants and decided to wear only this in order to be more Mobian.

"What are you doing?" I asked the human.

"Attempting to mimic my Master. You are not clothed. I want to be like my Mobian Master."

I hadn't realized I was not wearing any clothes…then I remembered that I was enslaved…and did not wear them.

"You don't have to do that." I said. "Really…"

The human shook his head. "I must be like my Master."

"Whatever…"

I turned back to Drago and noticed he was staring directly at me.

"Master. Unit completed diagnostic. Unit defines 'Elias' as 'Master'."

"Drago…can't you remember any of your Mobian past. Can't you fight any of the Robian hold on your mind?"

"Unit…can…try…" Drago said.

Drago closed his one good eye and I could hear his breathing become even more heavy until he fell to his knees.

"Unit…not…strong…enough…" Drago wailed.

I put Drago in a bear hug and began to run my hand down his back to keep him calm.

"Drago…I'm here…listen to my voice…fight the Robian side. Remember your life."

"Master…Unit…trying…" Drago said…I could hear some of his voice mixing into the robian voice.

Drago howled and collapsed. I rushed over and shook him in fear that I'd killed him.

"Drago! Drago! Please! Stay with me!"

Drago's good eye opened and was the ice blue it had been all those weeks ago when I first met him.

"Brother…what? Where? Where am I?" Drago looked at his arm and yelped. "What happened to me?" He then grabbed his throat. "What happened to my voice? It's all metallic sounding." Drago looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Brother…what happened? Please…tell me!"

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't been there when he was changed…he had been angry at me for allowing Fang to die…it had been all my fault. All I could do was embrace him and hold him until I couldn't any more. He was alive…and he was free. I had at least managed that.

Rei bent down and looked me in the eyes…it said it all. We had to get out of here. I let go of my beloved wolf brother and he whimpered.

"Drago…I'll explain what I know when we get out of here…we have got to make it to the underground base we left a few weeks ago…remember it?"

"Yes…it's where Fang died…" Drago said sadly.

"Correct…it is where he and Amadeus both were killed. I am hoping that Tai and Conner are there. We've got to make plans and we have got to stop both factions from destroying both Mobian and human races. Look what he did to his own race…he doesn't care…he did it to you…to Rei and to the human."

"I was at one time known as Cole, my Master…if that name is preferable to 'slave' or 'human'. I was at one time the son of Robotnik's head of Military Operations…however my father and Robotnik made me into this…thing…in order to destroy Mobians…but now…I only wish to serve Mobians…"

"That is because the technology used on the three of you is flawed and lazily done. I managed to trick it with our own tech…which is pretty much the same. You can tell our races worked together at one point. It was a shame that Robotnik turned on us." I said as we began travelling back to the ruined base.

"I understand…I prefer you to my father…he treated all of us like dirt…I tried so hard to please him…then he repaid it by taking my will and my emotion."

I turned to the human and realized how pathetic his father was. He had turned a warrior into whatever abomination this was. How could he do it to his own son…my father…

Well…my father wasn't that great either. He was pretty ignorant as a matter of fact.

"Do not worry Cole, once we rescue Tails, we will begin to find a way to reverse the process. If we could save Uncle Chuck…we can save you."

Uncle Chuck…God rest his soul. He'd never forgive me if I didn't save Sonic.

"Cole, was there a blue hedgehog around you in Robotropolis?"

The human thought for a second and nodded. "Yes…he was transformed into some sort of were being…then they robotocized his mind…he is being used in the northern highlands right now. I am not sure why."

I knew why. Dragons were in the mountains. If Robotnik got his hand on them…we were dead.

I had to change my method. We needed Tails now. I couldn't afford to go all the way to the base, then back to Knothole…we'd lose days. I just had to hope Conner and Tai stayed put.

"Rei...Cole…Drago…change of plans."

I had just realized….the panther had no name…but he turned with the others.

"Brother…what are you talking about? I thought you wanted to get back to Tai and Conner?"

"Cole changed things. We can't wait…we need Tails. Now."

Drago frowned. "Brother…you and I are weak from the strain of regaining ourselves. We need time."

I shook my head. "Drago…we are out of time."

I started running towards Knothole. Within seconds the other four were right with me.

The panther ran beside me and I asked him if he had a name…he nodded. "I am Nox…my Master…I am happy you wish to call me something other than 'slave'."

I laughed…he didn't.

We waited until dark to enter Knothole's science offices…they were only guarded by those orphan wolves they had controlled. I easily snuck around them and ordered Nox to take the closest one out. Cole took the remaing one and used his tendrils from his hand to turn him to our side. I remembered him from earlier…he was named Dakota.

"Dakota, do you know where Tails is right now?" I asked. "Time is crucial."

The wolf's eyes flashed red in acknowledgment. "Yes. Unit Knows. Follow."

Cole knelt down to the unconscious orphan wolf I had knocked out and brought him over to our side as well. It followed behind us…just in case anyone else showed up.

Nox and Drago were up front with me, while Rei watched our flank. Dakota pointed out the lab and we found Tails working on something for Carson.

Tails looked at me with very hazy eyes…he was clearly fighting Carson's control hard at this point.

"Master? Master Elias! Oh thank god you already came back for me…get me out of here before I lose my mind…I've been able to keep from falling completely under Carson's influence…but I'm beginning to falter."

I didn't want to put him under any more than he already was…so before Cole could even try I waved him off.

"We have got to go before anyone else sees us! We've already collected quite a load this time. It won't take long…"

I suddenly heard a gasp come from the door behind Tails…why didn't I have anyone check it!"

We had to go and we had to go now.


	35. Chapter 35

The gasp had come from Sean and made me stop in my tracks.

"Cole…Dakota…get him. We need him."

Cole nodded and I watched as Dakota took him to the ground in one quick leg sweep. Cole then injected him with the tendrils and brought him to our side again.

I knew we'd be found…it was only a matter of time.

"Sean…why were you down here? Explain."

"Unit was commanded to bring Tails to the former Master. Now this unit obeys the new Master and will not complete that task."

I looked at the wolf I had knocked out earlier…Cole had put him under my control as well…perhaps I could use this to my advantage. I had never met him…didn't know his name…it would make it easier to sacrifice him.

"You…I have a command for you…come here."

The wolf's eyes flashed in acknowledgement.

"Yes Master? What can this unit do to please its Master?"

I handed the wolf my empty gun and took his loaded one from his belt.

"I want you to go to the main leadership building and shoot your former Master…can you do that?"

The wolf looked at the empty gun and nodded. "This unit will fail in its task…but will do its best to complete the task and return unharmed."

I smiled. "Good, we are going to run out of time…hurry."

I watched as the wolf ran out of the building and I then turned to my clan. Drago seemed angry with me over what I had done, but I had no choice in sacrificing him.

"Let's go…Drago you can question my tactic once we are safely out of here."

Drago's mouth, which had opened…closed fast with a frown.

We ran out of the building once we noticed the other wolf forces running to the main building…the wolf had managed to obey me.

Within a few minutes Knothole was behind us and night began to fall. We had pulled it off and managed to pick up some of our old crew…even though they currently were in poor mental condition…we had done it. Tails…Sean…they were back and I was happy to have them both with us.

Sean had not changed much…the only thing different was his compression shorts and weapons belt that he didn't have when he was with me us at first. I was glad to see him in more than bare skin…although I had roboticized part of his mind…so he wasn't truly Sean…at least in his current state. I hoped that I'd be able to change him like I was able to do with Drago.

"Master? Can this unit do something for you?" Sean droned.

"No…not right now...I am fine." I said.

"Acknowledged…you were staring at this unit…so it thought you needed it."

I hated how they called themselves units…or an 'it'. I cannot fathom why my father thought this was a good thing for our military.

Rei walked up beside me and frowned. "Master, you are tiring…we need to give you a few minutes to rest. We are far enough ahead that they will not find us…we have done well."

I started to shake my head but Cole pushed me down onto a log. "You must rest. Please listen to Rei…he only wants to help you. We cannot function as a group if you are not fully rested and capable of leading us."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, I'll rest a few minutes…even if I'm not tired."

I called Sean over and commanded him to sit with me. He nodded and sat down on the log without a sound.

"Sean, do you remember anything from the past few months?" I asked.

"As a slave, this unit has no use for memories. This unit only is concerned serving the Master."

"Humor me Sean. Search your mind and find your memories…they have to be there somewhere."

"As you command my Master…I will search for memories as commanded."

I watched the human as he scanned his mind for his forgotten self. I hoped and prayed he would be able to bring back his humanity, but it seemed like the robotification was more powerful than I'd thought…or perhaps it attacked human minds differently.

"Master…this unit was unable to complete the command given. Please forgive it."

"It's ok…I know your memories are in there somewhere. We will find your humanity soon enough. I promise."

Sean just looked at me. The human boy did not understand why I wanted him to not be a slave anymore and I certainly wasn't going to try and explain it.

Cole walked over and sat down beside Sean.

"Master, I do not think he is currently capable of fighting the control over his mind. You were different…I don't know how you did it, but the control is supposed to be total and unstoppable. It is obvious you are special…do not be frustrated with any of us…we are simply not as strong mentally as you."

I sighed. "I just want to fix what I destroyed. It is my fault Tails and Sean are this way."

"That isn't true! Sean was already under Conner's control! Remember?" Drago interjected. "You were not the reason Sean was a slave!"

"I still turned Tails…I'm not innocent at all."

I began to feel very guilty again. Life and everything that had occurred began to weigh me down again. I wondered if I should even bother…I'd be better off being a slave just like these warriors.

No.

That was wrong…I had the abilities to save them…to save the world…

I stood up and commanded those under my power to follow me…the others followed me under their own will…and would not let me down.

I had a small, yet loyal army. It would grow.

After a few more long tense and silent hours, we managed to make it back to our base. It was in pretty bad shape on the outside…which was what I had hoped…we didn't want it to look like we would still be using it. I crossed my fingers as I put my thumb on the scanner by the door.

The door opened quite slowly but at least it managed to open…it could have refused.

I took point as I didn't want Conner or Tai to shoot anyone in my group…if they were here anyway. I wasn't sure if the lights…or what lights still worked…came on when I entered, or were already on. I peered around one of the corners and saw my brother…he was here and he was alive.

"Tai!" I yelled. "Tai I have returned and brought us reinforcements!"

Tai turned from his worked and his eyes grew wide…I noted tears welling in his eyes.

Tai ran into my arms and we embraced. It felt good to be with him again. I felt like I could do this…I could save our race…and the humans…I could do it.

Tai gasped as he saw Drago.

"Oh sweet Jesus…what did they do to him?" Tai asked.

"I don't really know what happened…but I'm ok…I have my full faculties…really…I'm not in any pain or under any type of control…I just don't look it. Elias managed to bring me back…which I am eternally thankful for."

Tai ran to Drago and hugged him. "I'm just glad you are safe Drago…I'm glad that big brother got you back!"

I felt Conner's hand on my shoulder and I turned to meet his grey mind controlled eyes.

"Master!" Conner said as he embraced me. "I've missed you!"

Tai looked at everyone else and then back towards me. I could tell he had questions.

"Brother…I do not recognize everyone you brought back…who are they?" Tai asked.

"Slaves, step forward so I can introduce you." I said as the controlled warriors obeyed me silently.

"You already know Tails and Rei...our first objective is to recover Tails's mind completely so we can use him to help everyone else…if possible."

I called up the two humans next. "You also know Sean…although he is not the same as he was before…nothing the same actually…" I sighed and continued. "This human is named Cole. Cole could be very useful to us. If we could fix his mind I think we could get a ton out of him…his father knew my father and was close to Robotnik."

Tai growled.

"Cole is not like Robotnik…he was made into this cybernetic human by Robotnik…he'd not betray us to him…at least in his completely human form."

"The Master is correct…I am indebted to your cause. I will not betray you." Cole said as he extended his hand to Tai.

Tai looked at it for a few seconds…then looked me in the eyes…I could tell he didn't trust me or Cole as much as I had hoped…he then looked at Cole's hand again before finally shaking it.

"You'd better not betray me." Tai growled.

"He won't." I said as I pointed at some of the newer warriors that had joined us.

"This is Nox…he is mostly the reason we made it back here…I mind controlled him a few weeks ago and he stayed in the shadows watching me…it ended up saving me."

Nox smiled. "Thank you Master, but I only did what was expected of me."

Nox nodded at Tai. "You seem powerful…I will obey you just as I obey the Master."

"Thank you Nox…I am flattered." Tai said with a smile.

I then pulled up Dakota for Tai to meet.

"Tai, this is Dakota…I took him from Knothole…he's young and inexperienced and completely under mind control…but could be useful to us eventually ."

Dakota puffed his chest and said nothing.

"Silent one isn't he?" Tai said with a smile.

"Tai, when I said completely…I meant completely…isn't that right Dakota?"

"This unit is completely under the control of its Master." Dakota droned.

"oh…"

Tai's eyes widened suddenly in remembrance...as if he finally remembered something.

"Elias, hurry…come with me…that wolf reminded me of what we were doing when you got here!"

I followed Tai, leaving Drago in charge of getting the slaves into a barracks.

"Gee thanks brother…" he whimpered. "I'll get it done and join up in a few minutes."

I noticed Conner had joined us before we left the hall. "Masters…wait for me!"

Once we arrived in the lab I realized how much damage this place had taken…yet…Conner and Tai had basically cleaned it up pretty well.

"Tai…how long was I gone? This place looks pretty good for a war zone."

"You were gone a few weeks…when you stumbled out of the cave in a haze I knew we could be in trouble …that was why we came here. I planned on a rescue mission, but obviously you didn't need rescued."

I smiled. He had no idea what I'd been through, but it wasn't worth complaining about it.

"Anyway…I was attacked by this human while searching the forest a couple of days ago. I've kept him tied up…he has to be getting tired…he hasn't eaten or slept since I brought him in."

"This unit needs no food anymore…this unit is a perfect warrior of robotnik. This unit must return for commands…" The human boy said as he struggled against the wire rope.

"This unit was supposed to capture a dragon for its Master…it has failed…it must report back for new commands."

Tai shrugged. "Dragons? I don't know…I knew the myths…but I thought they were all just stories…you know?

"Those aren't myths Tai… They live in the highest mountain ranges. I've been there. Robotnik is sending Sonic in his wereform to capture one…if he does…"

"Just one?" Tai said.

"It will only take one." I sighed.

I snapped back to reality and looked in my bag. I had the mind control devices…I could make them join us…even if that wasn't how I wanted to do it.

I took the device from my bag and implanted the chip into the human's neck. It groaned and moaned for a few seconds and he's entire body went limp in the chair.

"Did…did you kill him?" Tai asked.

"No. That wouldn't serve any purpose."

"Human. Before you wake up I want you to scan your memories in order to become more human. I do not want you to awaken as a cyborg. Find your former self inside then I command you to awaken."

"This unit will comply. Please give the unit time to attempt command."

The human sat quietly for several minutes and I began to think I really had done something wrong. I checked for a pulse and found it, so he wasn't dead…

Suddenly the human's head lifted up and he opened his eyes. They were not red like Cole's…they were cloudy and distant like most slaves…he had come through…the boy was now more human than machine.

"My head…hurts…" The boy said softly. I noticed he no longer said "it".

"You were made into a cybernetic slave by Robotnik…do you remember how it happened?"

The boy looked up at me and nodded. "I was chosen at random to become a new warrior. I had no choice in the matter. I remember being taken from my barracks and thrown into some type of chamber…then everything went black…after I awoke I remembered nothing…I just obeyed…I had other no option…my mind was hardwired to only do what was commanded of me…I felt cold…so cold…I couldn't feel anything…my extremities are still tingling as we speak."

I was surprised at how much he seemed to remember.

"So…you have memory of your enslavement?" I asked.

"Yes…aren't I still enslaved?" The boy said. "But it sure feels different now."

"How does it feel different?" I asked.

"Well…I feel warm…like before…I don't have problems with my memories…they are right there…nothing is keeping me from them like before…I don't even need the mind control anymore…I want to join you…I want to stop them…if you'd allow me to be completely free I will still serve you body and soul."

I had plenty of soldiers that could capture him if he decided to run so I allowed his mind to be his again. I commanded him to free himself and within a few minutes his eyes were green and focused. I then untied him and he was truly free.

"Thank you…sir…thank you for freeing me from that hell. I am forever in your debt."

The human extended his hand and I took it. He shook it and smiled warmly at me.

"I am Gavin my lord. I was the son of an Overlander General until he betrayed me and turned me into one of his emotionless killing machines. I had refused to fight the Mobians and he decided that I was to be the example made. I promise I will stay one-hundred percent loyal to you until this war is over."

Gavin released my hand and bowed. "I am 100% free from control…yet…I want to serve you…it is odd. I know I am free…yet I want to obey."

"I think your father did more to you than any of us know Gavin. You do not have to obey me…you just need to work with me. That's all I want."

Gavin shook his head and looked me in the eyes. "I WANT to serve you." The human stood as tall as he could and puffed his chest…his dark complexion and toned body looked strong. I was glad to have another warrior.

"Ok Gavin, you can serve me…just please…don't call me Master."

Gavin laughed. "I am your humble servant. Calling you Master is a sign of respect. I must do it. I WANT to do it."

I sighed and nodded in agreement. "Ok…call me what you want."

Tai smiled at how I had fixed the human and showed me to a room that had been exposed during the fighting.

"Brother…I wanted to show you what I found…I couldn't believe it…I don't even understand it."

"What are you…" I saw a chamber and inside it…was…

Dear God….it…

It…was…me…

I fell to my knees…what…what had my dad done? What had he done to me?


	36. Chapter 36

I couldn't stop staring at my copy…my father…why? Why did he clone me? I fell to my knees…I was exhausted from all of my ordeals and this mental strain didn't help me at all. I felt arms pick me up and I looked into the eyes of Tai.

"Brother…you are worn out…we will deal with this after you rest for a few hours."

I looked at the chamber again…I had to see it…I wouldn't be able to rest…

I sighed. "Ok…but have Tails start examining the clone chamber…I want some answers when I awaken."

"Sure…I'll tell him. Right now just rest."

I collapsed into the bed and sighed. "It feels good to lie in a bed…" I said as I began to drift off.

I awoke after a few hours and noticed Drago and Gavin guarding my room. Those two boys made me smile as they actually cared about me after everything we'd gone through. I really assumed Drago would hate me after all I'd done to him…

Drago turned around and smiled when he heard me moving.

"Brother! Are you feeling better now?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah…I'm feeling a ton better…I appreciate you asking…and watching over me."

Gavin turned around and sighed with relief.

"We were not informed of what happened to you. I was afraid you had been injured. That was why Drago and I were guarding you."

"No for once it had nothing to do with that…I was just fatigued from everything that has happened…once I saw…"

"Excuse me…Master Elias?" Tails interrupted.

"Hey Tails…do you have any information on the…"

"Yes Master." Tails interrupted again. "It is indeed your twin brother in the chamber. Do you remember when you were put through genome therapy?"

I thought about it for a few moments before answering.

I was thirteen when Father put me through it…so it was six years or so ago…"

Tails said nothing, so I asked him what that had to do with anything.

"Master…your twin is thirteen. Same ago you say you were when you went through the training."

I got out of the bed quickly at this point and started walking back to the clone chamber.

"Drago…Gavin…thank you for watching over me. I promise I'll talk to you and explain all of this once I'm confident in what is going on."

Drago nodded and followed Gavin out of the room. I watched as they entered their own barracks…I smiled as I heard the laughter of a few of my warriors.

"Thanks for keeping me from calling it a clone Tails…I might have caused them to think I wasn't the real Elias."

Tails turned to me and shrugged. "Perhaps you aren't…perhaps he is the real one…but I don't think I could prove it either way…"

I gulped…thinking that I was a clone…was unacceptable.

"However, there is a video on the computer named 'Elias' that I wouldn't watch without your permission. It might assist in telling us what your Father was thinking."

"Good. Show me the video. I have to know what my Father did to me."

Tails opened the video and within seconds I saw my Father alive and well. Sonic's uncle was with my father…he certainly looked better than last I saw him.

"Charles, is the treatment ready?" My father said.

"Yes…the genome serum is ready to be given to your son…he will no longer be the son you knew…are you okay with that?"

"Yes Charles…my son is much more interested in peace than his job to protect his people. It is the only way to make him understand. He is much too weak to fight in his current condition…this…this is the only way Charles…I wouldn't do it if I didn't have any other choice."

I was brought into the room and my Father hugged me before having me placed into the chamber that currently sat empty in my time…

Which was a relief to me as that meant I was not a clone…

I was drug into the chamber screaming and begging my father to not change me…it was a bit pathetic looking back on it…although those memories had been erased from my mind.

After a few hours I was released from the chamber…I was standing tall with my chest puffed out and I certainly looked more confident and mature than I had when forced into the chamber.

"Son…how do you feel?"

"Feel? I…Feel…amazing…the serum worked…my body…is so much stronger now."

"Good my Son…now listen and obey my words."

I watched my younger self nod and my shoulders slumped slightly as Father had apparently made me submissive as well.

That made what had been happening to me lately make a ton more sense.

"I will listen and obey your words Father." My younger self droned.

"Good my son…listen to my words…listen and obey."

I had to shake his voice out of my head…whatever he had done to me was still inside of me….even after all I'd been through.

"My son…you are no longer permitted to lead the diplomatic corps…you are now going to lead the 1st Division…my best units are in this division. You have the knowledge and the strength to lead them."

"I will no longer lead the diplomatic corps…will take the 1st division."

"That's right son…you will do this. You will no longer refuse to fight…you are now my best warrior."

"I…will…fight…" My younger self said slowly.

"Good. The group is waiting for you. I want you to take them to the highlands and try to recruit the dragons that live there. We need them if we are going to win this war.

"I will take them…to…the highlands…recruit…Dragons…"

My father put his hand on my shoulder. "Good my boy…now I want you to regain your senses. Just remember that my voice must be obeyed always."

I was angered at my father…but deep down I understood why he did it…I was a foolish spoiled child that didn't want to fight…it was the only choice he had…if I had just willingly done it.

"I…will…obey…voice…" My younger self then brought his shoulders up and looked confident in himself.

"Father, I will take the 1st division immediately to the highlands. I will not fail you."

"Good my son. Please hurry. Time is short."

Father wasn't kidding about the time being short. I would be ambushed before I made it to the highlands and even with my enhanced mind and body I was unable to keep my men alive…or at least Mobian. Most of them were taken to a Robian factory and turned.

I watched as I ran from the room, unaware of what was to come.

My father turned his attention to the chamber that currently held my clone…and I noticed that something had been forming inside.

"Charles, I take the cloning of Elias was successful?"

I swallowed hard…I had to know why.

"It was…the clone will be completed within the next few days. He will be an exact copy of your son. Age, personality…the submission to you. He will be indistinguishable from the original."

"Good. I fear Elias may not survive the mission I sent him on…but there was no one else…no else I'd trust or send. St. John is just not reliable enough…and the wolf corps is too unpredictable. He is literally all I have…your nephew will be a great leader one day…but he isn't ready."

Sonic…he was talking about Sonic.

Father actually was afraid he'd sent me to my death…

"Charles, make sure to do the backup plan…make the clone think he is a twin of Elias…not an exact copy. If we are wiped out and Elias manages to live…he will need assistance…and this clone will be just as smart as he is…and just as strong as well. Elias will need to be able to control him…"

"I can easily do that…but why?" Charles asked.

"I just have a feeling…that we need to have a plan B and C and D…."

"Do you have a name for the clone?" My father said.

"How about Ethan?" Charles suggested.

"I also want you to make sure…."

The video suddenly ended.

My father had had noble intention indeed with changing me and creating the clone…even if I was pissed beyond belief that he did it…I had done the same thing in creating Tai and controlling the slaves.

I looked at my 'twin' and decided I would release him as Father had made him submissive to me. It would obey and would be able to help me far more than anyone else I currently had.

Tails looked at me with his controlled stare and I knew I'd have to explain it to him.

"Tails…this is my twin...we must release him."

"Strange…I didn't remember you having a twin Master…but I am not here to question you. I will release him."

I watched as my younger self was released and I stood silently as he stumbled out of the chamber and fell to the ground.

I rushed to my clone and helped him off the floor…he seemed very confused and extremely scared so I embraced him in hopes of calming him.

"Who…who are you?" My thirteen year old voice whimpered. "You…you look familiar…but you aren't my father…what…what is going on?"

"I am not our father…he is dead. I am Elias…and I am your brother."

The clone focused his eyes on me for a few moments and he began to recognize me.

"Elias…brother…if father is dead…then…then I must obey you."

The clone's eyes glazed over as he awaited some sort of command…much like I was in the video. I supposed I'd have to give him some commands to start out. I didn't want to control myself…even if it wasn't me…I didn't want to see it.

"You are my twin…you are Ethan…do you remember?" I said as I helped my clone stand up.

"I…remember…twin…Ethan…"

"You will obey commands I give you but you will no longer act submissive towards me…you are my brother and I will not have you acting like a slave."

"I…will obey…" Ethan said as he shook his head and the submissive look disappeared.

I watched the clone process where he was and he looked at me with a smile that slowly changed to a frown.

"Brother? You have aged? What did the genome serum do to you? Did I get older too?"

"No…you didn't get older…you've been in stasis for six years. I'm now nineteen. I've been through a shit ton while you've been sleeping."

"You look it…you look a lot older than nineteen brother…and you look so tired."

Ethan looked over at Tails and then back to me. "Is that Tails…he looks so much older too…and something looks wrong with his eyes."

"That is what six years of fighting does to a person Ethan. You will probably understand sooner than later as I need you to join me in the fight. Tails has been put under mind control and I am trying to fix it…trying to fix everything…but I need you."

"Me? But…I've never been in a fight before…how useful will I be?" Ethan said looking down at the ground.

"Ethan…you have that serum running through your veins. You are stronger, faster and smarter than any normal thirteen year old. Can't you tell how different you are than before the serum?"

"I feel different…things are easier to comprehend…I feel much closer to you than before…far more willingly to follow your commands than before…"

I turned the boy to the chamber so he could see his reflection. He gasped and ran his hands down his frame.

"Brother…I…I'm…muscular…like…all the older soldiers…wow! I wanted to be like them…but I never thought I'd be as strong as a wolf!"

"You are stronger than any fully Mobian wolf…but not one that has been modified by Robotnik." A voice said from behind."

I turned and could see the red of Drago glowing from the dark of the hallway.

"Unit will remind you of the strength of a wolf. Unit will defeat you and bring you back to the Master!"

"Drago? What are you talking about?" I said with concern. "What Master? You were freed from Robotnik's control!"

"Unit will not discuss its Master with enemy. Unit will execute commands. Unit will kill Elias."

"Ethan…get behind me…I will end this."


	37. Chapter 37

I shoved my clone behind me and blocked him from the charging wolf as he mindlessly attacked me. It was clear Drago was not in his own mind again as he was sluggish in attacking. I was able to lay him out with one hit to his muzzle.

"Is that all you've got Drago? I trained you so much better than this!"

Drago groaned but did not attempt to move or get up.

"Tails…do we have a non lethal way to deal with him?"

Tails took a syringe filled with tranquilizer and knocked him out.

"That works. Thank you Tails."

"No problem Master. I hear and obey always."

Ethan peered out from behind me and walked towards Drago and began to inspect him.

"What…what is that thing?" Ethan said in a trembling voice. "I don't recognize him…brother…who…is he?"

"His name is Drago Wolf. I found him a few months ago. He's pretty young and I promised him that I'd keep him safe…which I've failed to do yet again. He was captured by Robotnik and turned against me, but I thought I'd solved that issue. I guess I was wrong."

Before Ethan could answer Gavin came running into the room and I heard a huge gasp behind me.

"Brother! A human! A human is in here!" Ethan growled and attempted to attack, but I grabbed him from his back fur and he stopped.

"Brother…why did you stop me from attacking that human? Don't tell me you have them on your team?"

"I am indeed on your side. Master? Who is that?"

"Long story, I'll explain it later. What happened to Drago?

"Brother! Why is…" I put my hand over my clone's mouth. Was I this annoying as a kid?

"Not now Ethan. Gavin…what happened?"

"Well…Tai and I were watching the front with Drago and all of a sudden he grabbed his head and started howling. The next thing I know Tai is knocked out and Drago is screaming that he has to finish the commands he had been given. I tried to stop him, but he's a bit stronger than me and he managed to hit me pretty hard…Looks like you didn't have much trouble with him though."

"No…but I trained him. Not to mention he moves so slow when he's under mind control. I just don't understand why he regressed back. I thought I'd finally fixed the issue."

Tails walked over to the computer console and attached Drago's wrist computer to the console. He then went to the computer and started looking for answers to the change in Drago.

"Master…look…the wrist computer on Drago is corrupted…that would explain why he went nuts. We need to defrag it and hope that when he wakes up he will be normal again. At least…I think it will make him normal again…I would prefer to remove all of the hardware."

I nodded and Tails went ahead and started the process.

"It will take a few hours…if he would awaken beforehand…"

"Ethan and I will sit with him. You get back to work making the serum to break your mind control."

"As you command Master. I will try to make it…but its looking grim. I am unable to get it to work."

"Keep trying Tails…Gavin, go take care of Tai…make sure he's ok."

Ethan and I were alone with the unconscious wolf. My twin seemed to have a lot of questions, but I wasn't sure how I'd answer them all and not reveal that he was a clone.

"Brother…why…um…why did you leave me in that chamber for six years? Why let me out now?"

Gods…I had to be careful. I really had no clue he'd been trapped here.

"Ethan, I had no clue you were even here. Father sent me off with the 1st Battalion right after they completed my genome therapy. As a matter of fact…I assumed that you were dead or turned into one of the Robians. You being in that chamber was as big of shock to me as finding that you'd been in there for six years."

"You thought I was dead?" Ethan said surprised. "Did you think I'd let a human do me in?"

"Father was gone…Charles was gone…Sonic was gone…well…not on our side…Knuckles is a Robian…the list goes on…so yeah…I think me assuming the worst was pretty typical of what I've dealt with."

"Wait…how many are gone now?" Ethan said as his eyes widened.

"Tails, Drago and Conner are really the only Acornian subjects with me right now. Everyone else is either under the human's mind control or under Robotnik's command…there are some small factions still out there, but they are few and far between."

"So…all of our friends…Father…Sister"

"Dead…Robians…missing…" I said.

"I have missed so much…why did Father leave me here?" Ethan said as he pounded his fists on the floor. "I have so much I was supposed to do…why? Why did he do it!?"

"I don't know…I was attacked almost immediately after meeting with my group. They were all captured or killed and I was left with some of the bodies…they weren't too smart…assumed I was dead. By the time I was able to make it back home it was being run by Robotnik. So I ran…I ran away and tried to find others…I looked for several years and found no one willingly to join me. When I finally was contacted by the resistance the war was no longer a war…we had lost…however we have never given up…although…it seems pretty hopeless right now."

"So…you couldn't have helped me…you were dealing with your own problems…that must be why when I look in your eyes you look so worn down."

"One of the many reasons…" I sighed. "I've been mentally attacked so many times over the past five months that I can't believe I even remember my name."

Ethan looked at me oddly. "What do you mean?"

"I've been enslaved by several people…but I've managed to fight it…barely. I was no different than Tails is…but I managed to fight it."

However before Ethan could ask any other questions, I heard footfalls in the hall…

"Master…Tails said Drago went crazy? Can I look at the console?" Conner said as he peeked into the room.

"Fine with me. Perhaps we can get him back faster if you look."

Ethan looked at Conner with awe. He had to recognize him as we knew him.

"Conner? You are huge now! How did you get so strong?"

Conner looked at me then at Ethan. "I have done a lot of genome work on myself…I actually even had your brother under my control at one point…didn't I?"

"Yes you did…but we fixed that didn't we?"

"Yes…I realized my mistake and this is my punishment…but I do enjoy obeying you…you are actually a good Master…you care about everyone…something I didn't do…and should have done. However it wasn't my fault the Master was so easy to control…"

I glared at Conner…he had known Father made my mind easier to manipulate long before I did.

"Brother I cannot believe all of this has happened…"

"Yes…we are not in the best situation right now…but we still have a chance…even if it is very slight."

"Sean, get in here…help me out with Drago." Conner yelled.

Within a few seconds I could hear running and Sean appeared in the doorway.

"This unit must obey. This unit will assist Conner."

Sean walked to Conner and began silently helping him as best he could…he was at one time a fairly smart human…but I wasn't sure how he was in his current condition.

"I see you have a human slave…Father would be pleased." Ethan growled.

"I made Sean into the slave he is…" Cole said from the corridor. " I am able to create drones thanks to my father and Robotnik changing me into a hybrid human/cyborg. "

Cole's eyes flashed red at my brother. "I am Cole." Cole extended his hand to Ethan. "I am pleased to serve you."

Ethan stared at the hand for more than a few awkward moments.

"Ethan, the human is not your enemy. We were fed nothing but lies as kids. Humans and Mobians are far more alike than you'd ever have thought. His body…our bodies…they are so much alike …he is our friend."

"No. Humans cannot be friends. They can be slaves to us…but they cannot be our friends…they've hurt us too much…Robotnik and his followers have taken too much! Our father! Our mother…friends…all gone Elias…all…gone…don't you understand?"

"Gavin, Sean and I were never against Mobians….we were forced to hurt your people. We had not choice." Cole said with a frown. "I personally was friends with several Mobians…and I had to watch them die. It haunts me."

Ethan spit.

"Human…unless you are as mindless as Sean you have no reason to be near me. I cannot…and will not…"

"Ethan! You will respect our friends! We have no other options! They are on our side….you need to calm down!"

Ethan growled. "No brother. They are not worth anything to us!"

I did not understand why he wouldn't listen to my commands…he was supposed to. Did father change his commands after I left?

"We need to make all the humans as mindless as Sean! There are no good unless they are slaves to us!"

Ethan knocked Sean to the ground and kicked him.

"Ethan. If you don't stop mistreating my friends, then you will pay. I do not know what has overtaken your mind…but I'm infuriated with you…and I will stop you."

Ethan stopped…then turned and kicked him one last time. "Whatever you say…brother…"

I looked over at Cole and gave him the nod of approval. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had no choice.

Cole stepped in front of Ethan and inserted one tendril into his neck. The look of surprise was still on Ethan's face when Cole stepped away.

"Cole…is his actual mind still intact?"

"Yes. I have not taken his will permanently."

"Good." I turned to Ethan who was still standing with that look of surprise on his face. "Ethan, can you hear me?"

"Yes…" Ethan droned. "I can hear you."

"Who am I?" I asked.

"The Master." Ethan droned. "My reason for existing."

"That is right Ethan, you think that the humans deserve to be slaves…then you can be one…see how they feel."

"I feel nothing except what I am told to feel." Ethan droned. "Is there something you request I feel?"

"Yes. When you see a human…you feel the same as if you were next to your best friend. You will feel safe…unless they try to harm you…then you can harm them. Love our human friends Ethan. I command it."

"I will treat them as you command." Ethan droned. "You are my only reason to live…I must obey you."

"Good. Now…why did you not listen to me before…why did you hurt our friends."

"I was commanded to hate humans by my father. He programmed me to hate them…to enslave them."

"Why?"

"I was not told why. I only did what I was programmed to do."

"You will ignore that programming from now on Ethan. You will only do what I say."

"Acknowledged." Ethan droned. "I have purged that command from my mind."

"Good. Now listen and obey me. Cole only put you under my suggestion…you are not truly a slave yet. I want you to awaken with my new commands programmed into your mind. However there is one other command I want you to do."

"Whatever you desire."

"I want you to be infatuated with me…I am your older brother…I want you to treat me that way….also…I will keep some control of you…when I say 'Ethan, obey my words' you will become my slave again until I snap my fingers."

"It will be done and obeyed."

"What I ask you next, you will never remember…is that clear?"

"I will not have memory what you ask."

"Good. I want to know really know why Father created you. It has to be somewhere in your programming…find it."

The younger boy tensed as he searched his mind for his reason for being.

"I was created to take the place of you…Master…The Father thought you were weak. His plan was to have me take your place even if he was no longer there to command me. I would eventually remember my true purpose…kill you…then control the mobian forces…taking back the land for us and killing or enslaving all the humans that remained."

"Father…you…you had to have gone insane…" I said to myself.

"Do you want me to forget all of the programming father put into me?"

"Yes. The only commands you should obey are mine. Our father is dead…has been much longer than I thought."

"As you command Master."

I watched as my brother purged his memories that Father had poisoned him with.

"Ethan, you are now my brother…you may awaken...however you will think you have just been released again. We are starting over...lie down on the bed and then wake up."

I watched as Ethan regained his free will…or his partial will…close enough I supposed.

Ethan opened his eyes and smiled at me very differently than before.

"B…brother?" Ethan said softly. "Is…is that you? Have I finally been found? I've been asleep for so long…"

It had worked. I had reprogrammed my brother to act as he should.

"That's right brother…I have found you…after six years…I've finally found my brother."

Ethan's eyes widened. "Six years?"

"Yes Ethan…I've got a lot to tell you. So listen closely."


	38. Chapter 38

Several days had passed since I had awakened my clone. We had managed to get him acclimated to everyone at the base and this time he loved everyone like he was supposed to. However, things were not nearly the way I wanted them. We were not ready to fight my sister and her Master…we were still too weak.

It was time to get my friends back…before their minds were completely gone. Drago had still not woken up and I had begun to think he never would. Dakota, Sean and Rei stood around mindlessly while Tails, Tai and Nox tried to complete a new serum…but had not managed to do it. Conner seemed to stay with me and Ethan most of the time as he was forced too from his enslavement to me…but Gavin and Cole were around as well…which made me happy. I liked having more friends as the years of loneliness had taken their toll on me.

"Brother…" Ethan said. "Cole and Gavin want me to work out with them…can I go?"

I nodded. "Of course you can. You need to keep bulking up if you ever want to be like me!"

Ethan puffed out his chest and growled. "I am strong! I have the genome serum in me just like you do!"

I laughed. "I also have six years on you. I want you to take Dakota with you and make him lift. He is starting to lose some of his mass."

Ethan sighed. "Ok…I just wish I didn't have to tell him everything to do."

"He deserves to be treated just like everyone else." I said. "No wolf wants to lose their strength."

Ethan nodded. "I'll make sure he does some lifting."

Ethan left with the humans and the wolf…leaving me with Rei and Sean standing in the room looking at nothing in particular. Conner came over and hugged me after a few minutes.

"Master…are you ok?"

"No…this whole mindless slaves issue is starting to wear on me. I want them back…but I don't think it's going to happen…plus…Drago is still out of commission."

"Well…perhaps we should try and bring them out of it again…we know Rei probably won't…but Sean…his mind is there…somewhere."

I called Sean over to me and he obeyed quickly. He knelt in front of me and awaited more commands.

"Sean. I have an important command for you. I want you to remember your past. I want you to break free of your mind control. I know you are still in there somewhere."

Sean looked up at me and frowned.

"This…command…not…understand."

"I want you to break your programming…become my brother again. I want you back."

"Break? This unit doesn't understand. This unit wants to obey."

"You aren't a unit…you are a human boy."

"Boy?" Sean droned. "This unit is a boy? It doesn't understand…this unit is a slave…not a boy."

"No…you are not a slave…you are a human boy…with emotions…feelings…memories."

"This…unit…cannot…complete…." Sean droned.

"Sean…I am your brother…you are not a slave. I am not your Master. I am your brother. Remember."

"I…I…can't…obey…" Sean whimpered. "My…head…hurts…"

He said…I…he didn't say unit…it was working!

I embraced the scared human.

"Sean…I am here for you…remember your past. Remember our friendship. Remember I love you like a real brother…remember all I did for you...all you did for me!"

"N…no…I am here to…obey…I am…I am…"

Sean moaned loudly and went stiff.

"This unit has fought off the attempt to corrupt it and its mission. This unit is at acceptable performance levels again."

I grunted. This wasn't working the way I'd hoped.

I called for Cole…he had done this…but it wasn't really all his fault. However, I had come up with an idea…it would probably make things harder Sean in the short term…but long term it would be beneficial to him.

Cole came back from working out within a few minutes and gave me a small bow.

"You called for me?" Cole asked. "What can I do for you? I am currently trying to teach your brother to actually fight."

I glared for a minute….then realized how bad of a fighter I was when I first had the genome therapy done.

"You can continue with that in a few minutes. I want you use your abilities and wipe out Sean's mind…completely. Leave nothing at all…he will be nothing but an empty canvas…something that I can form into my own image."

"As you wish." Cole said as he walked over to Sean. "You know I cannot fix this once I do it. The Nanos will eat away everything…"

"Do it. He isn't Sean anymore as it is."

"Are you sure that Sean would want this?" Cole stated.

"I don't know…but I know he wouldn't want what he is right now."

Cole did as I commanded and I watched him wipe Sean's mind within minutes. I felt sick…but what else could I do? If this worked…perhaps I could do it to Rei and Dakota as well…

Cole walked the mind wiped boy over to me with great difficulty and smiled.

"Done. Good luck Master…he's your problem now."

Cole took the tendril from Sean's neck and he gasped and looked around the room in awe.

"I am going to go back and spar your brother some more. He certainly is you…fighting style and all."

Sean said nothing as he was enamored by his surroundings and I was left with Conner, Rei and Dakota…I hoped Conner could actually be of some use as he is the one that brought Sean to us.

"Conner, are you going to help me with Sean, or am I going to do it by myself?"

Conner looked over at me and then walked over to me. "I can…maybe…I'm not sure what I can do."

I turned to my poor human friend and sighed. "Sean? Can you hear me?"

Sean kept looking around the room and did not respond. His mind was wiped…he obviously didn't know his name anymore.

"Hey! You! Can you hear me?" I shouted at Sean.

Sean looked over at me and cocked his head to one side. He seemed to understand English.

"Can you understand me?"

Sean kept staring at me.

"You are Sean….that is your name…can you say it?"

The human looked down at himself.

"Yes…you…" I pointed at Sean. "You are Sean."

Sean pointed at himself. "Sean…me…Sean?"

"Yes. That is your name."

"N…name?" Sean mumbled in a confused tone.

"Yes…your name…we all have names…this is Conner…and I am Elias."

Sean's head shot up and his eyes flashed with recognition. My name…or Conner's…must have jarred something in his old programming…this could be very beneficial.

"Elias and Conner control this unit….but this unit has no memory….no commands. This unit needs to be reprogrammed."

"First…you are no longer a unit. You are now fully human. Allow the nanomachines to completely take that from your mind."

Sean closed his eyes and gasped. "It is done. I am fully human again but I have no memory. I will listen to your commands…please tell me what and who I am. My mind will imprint your words."

I explained everything I knew about Sean and he listened and nodded to everything I said…however I wanted to change things a little bit as I wanted him to care about me like he had before the mess happened…when it was just Tai, Drago and Sean.

"Sean…you remember that we are close correct?"

"Yes…you told me we were."

"Good. We are brothers right?"

"Yes…we are brothers…I remember what you told me."

"Right. So we are close?" I said.

"Brothers." He repeated.

"Brothers can be close and we were close…you never wanted to leave my side…you wanted to be near me all the time…not being with me will made you ill. You wanted me to be with you forever. I am the only one that matters…everyone else is your friend…but I am your family. We are blood brothers forever."

Conner frowned at stepped between me and Sean.

"Elias, don't you think you should just give him normal memories? I mean…this is what I did to you…almost exactly. You are going to force him to love you."

I sighed. "You are right Conner…but we need him on our side…he liked me a lot…I'll just make it a little less like overkill."

"Sean, you do not have to be near me all the time…you will not feel sick if we aren't near…I want you to be my brother, but I want you to have the choice. Is that understood?"

"Brothers…understand…"

"Good, that is everything…you are no longer under my control."

"It…will…take…me…time…" Sean said slowly. "My…mind...fragmented…must put…together."

"I understand Sean, but you are free to do it how you want. You have no one controlling you anymore."

"No…one…controlling…me…" Sean droned. "No…one…controlling…me?"

"That is right Sean, you are now free."

"Free? What…does…that…mean?" Sean said confused.

"It means that you have your own will and choices you make are your own."

After I said that I understood what Conner had meant. I had almost done exactly the same thing he had done to me.

"I…don't think…I…I can do that…I need…commands…to be…ordered…" Sean said.

"No. You are free. You are not anyone's slave!"

"I'm…free…" Sean mumbled. "But you…are…prince right?" Sean asked.

"Yes…I am Acornian royalty…but that really means nothing right now. People indeed follow me, but I prefer it to be willingly…not by force."

Sean nodded. "I want to follow you…willingly…can…can I…do that?"

"I will not tell you that you must. If you chose not to, I will not force you." I said.

"We…we are brothers…right?" Sean asked.

"Yes…we became close over the past few months…close enough to call each other a brother. Your actual brother has turned against us and mind controlled all of Knothole."

"That…sounds…bad…is he…bad?"

"I think he is although it's hard to hate him…he controlled me for a time…although I'm not sure if he is acting under his own power…he might be controlled."

Sean didn't say anything for a few minutes…I was almost ready to see if he had gone into a coma standing up…but he finally spoke again.

"So…I…I want…to follow you…brother…help…help my real brother…"

I smiled. "thank you Sean."

"Can…you…help…me…learn…talk…better?" Sean said.

"I can do whatever you want me to do."

Sean smiled.

"Thank you….brother…I…happy."

I had done it…sort of…Sean would eventually be functional again…even if not how he was before…Sean walked over to me and embraced me tightly. I returned the embrace and he put his head on my chest.

"Brother…I have…little…knowledge…can…can…you…help…me…re…learn?"

"I will or one of the others will…there are plenty of people here to help you."

Conner coughed to get our attention. "Master…I will be glad to help Sean in whatever he asks."

"Brother…Elias…why…he…call you…Master? What…does…that…mean?"

"I will answer if you allow me Master."

I nodded.

"Thank you. I am his slave by choice to pay for my crimes. He is my Master and I obey him. You are not a slave anymore Sean…you are free. Do not allow your developing mind to be confused into thinking not having free will is normal."

"Ok…I…get…it…" Sean said. "I…think…"

Sean turned to me suddenly. "Brother…me…so…tired…can…sleep?"

"Of course you can rest. Your mind and body has been through a ton. Get some rest. I'll come check on you later."

I called for Gavin and he appeared at the doorway within a few seconds.

"Gavin, take Sean to his room. Show him around a little before so he doesn't get lost."

"He's functioning again?" Gavin said excitedly. "That is amazing!"

However before the two boys could leave the room Tails came running in the room…his eyes were wide and he seemed a bit concerned.

"Master…there is a message going out from Knothole…"

I went and got all of the clan together and we went with Tails to the command center. Tails sat down at the old radio and then turned around to discuss this oddity.

"Why would Knothole be using the radio…Robotnik will know…unless…Carson is trying to bring him out…but why would he do that?" Cole said.

"Perhaps its encoded…only for Freedom Fighter radio signals…" I said. "We used them a ton at the beginning…before the forces were so weakened.

"This…bad?" Sean said.

"I don't know Sean…but we need to listen and find out. I'm sure Tails didn't want to do it without asking first."

"Correct Master."

"Ok…let's hear it." I commanded.

Tails nodded and flipped the switch. The big radio hummed to life and began to emit a serious of tones that I didn't recognize. Robotnik wouldn't know what it was…which was a relief…I didn't want my few friends…and sister to be taken.

"Anybody recognize it?" I asked. "Gavin? Is it a human code?"

Gavin shook his head. "None I've ever heard."

Suddenly I noticed Nox and Tails acting strange.

"Tails…what is wrong?" I asked.

I received no answer…only a moan.

"Nox? Are you ok?"

Only a growl in response.

"Someone turn that damn radio off!" I screamed. Conner quickly turned it off but the damage was done as Nox, Tails, Gavin and Ethan were affected by whatever that signal was trying to do.

Tails stood up…although he was hunched and his tails drooped. His eyes were glassy as well…it was clear the signal had done something to his mind.

"I…must…go…" Tails said in a low voice. "I…have…been…chosen…"

Nox shoved me aside with a growl. "You are…not…a chosen one…move aside…let us….go…"

"Chosen? What are you…" I said until Gavin pushed by me.

"Heard the call…chosen…" Gavin said in a droning voice. "Do…not…interfere…"

Ethan tried to pass me but I grabbed him by a tuft of fur and pulled him back around to face me.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Called…must…go…" Ethan droned. I knocked him out quickly and ran to get Tails before he was gone, but before I ran I turned to the unaffected members of my clan. "Don't let them get away! We can't afford to lose them!"

Conner and Sean grabbed Nox but he threw them off of him and knocked them to the floor. Conner jumped back up and tackled him to the ground.

"Do…not…interfere…don't…want…to…kill…friends…"

"Nox…fight it!" Conner yelled…but to no avail as Nox flung Conner off and knocked him out. Gavin had escaped almost immediately…but Tails was slower moving and I caught up to him.

"Tails…stop…obey me…I am your Master." I said.

Tails stopped.

"No…not anymore…I was…chosen…" Tails droned and began walking again.

"No you weren't…you are my slave and I command you to stop."

Tails stopped again, although he was shaking.

"M…master…please…stop…I must…go…I've heard…the call…I…have to go."

I wasn't going to deal with this…we lost Nox and Gavin already…I punched Tails hard and knocked him out as I did my clone. I wasn't losing either of them. They were too important.

I had to get the others back…I ran into the main hall and yelled for Gavin as he was running out the door. He stopped momentarily…just long enough for me to tackle him.

"Elias…get…off…I…MUST…go…" Gavin growled as he flipped me to the ground. I tried to reverse it, but he was stronger than me in this state.

"I…am…sorry…Elias…" Gavin growled…

I closed my eyes but death didn't come. I heard his fist hit beside my head.

"Please…let me go…will kill you…urge…too…great…"

"I can't let you go…we need you." I pleaded.

"I…have…been…called…no longer…serve…you…"

Cole slipped behind us and knelt down. Gavin did not hear him but I gave Cole permission to wipe his mind, which he did.

Gavin turned and knocked Cole down.

"I cannot…be…denied…I…must…go…"

Gavin stood and kicked me in the side…I felt a rib crack…

Gavin then ran out the door…I had failed…again.

Cole stood over me and assisted me in getting off the floor.

"Master…are you ok?"

"No…I have failed again. Nox and Gavin are gone…Tails and Ethan are probably going to go before today is out…we are going to lose…we will have no one left."

Cole sighed. "Tails had heard a distress signal…you thought perhaps it was something we needed to check…that was the correct call to make…how were you to know he had created a signal that could control minds."

"Thankfully not everyone's mind was taken." I said.

"We can get them back." Cole said. I will go if you command.

"Your abilities didn't help…so…not sure what you can do. We know nothing about this right now."

"Plus…Carson will know we are back here…we have to leave." I said. "Again."

Cole shook his head. "Those boys have no idea where we are…and their minds are set to find their new Master…they aren't going to be able to tell him anything. They have one thing on their minds and it isn't a location of a base."

I had Cole pick up Tails and take him to his bed…when we arrived Tai had already brought in Ethan.

"Brother…what are we going to do with them? They are not going to be happy we've detained them from their objective." Tai said worriedly.

"Bring Ethan to my quarters. Tie down Tails. Guard him. Do not let him loose. I want all of you to stay with him…except Cole and Tai. Conner…you are in charge here."

"I won't let you down." Conner said.

Cole and Tai drug Ethan to my room and put him on the bed. I fought some rope on the way and tied his arms and legs to the bed. I hated to do it…but he'd try to escape the second he woke up.

We waited a few minutes and Ethan began to wake up. He began to fight against the restraints almost immediately.

"Release…me…" Ethan growled. "I've…been…called…I…must…go…" Ethan fought against the restraints a few more minutes and then screamed. "I…MUST…GO!"

I knelt down beside my clone and rubbed his incredibly tense body and tried to calm him.

"Ethan…calm down…you cannot go. Why do you want to leave us?"

"Been…summoned…I…must..obey…I…must…obey…" Ethan began breathing heavily and chanting the words 'I must obey' over and over.

"Cole…go to the medical center and get me a tranquilizer. We can't let him stay this way."

"It will be done."

I looked back to my brother who was still muttering over and over that he had to obey.

Then I remembered that I could control him…maybe…in this state it was possible that it wouldn't work…but I had to try.

"Ethan, you must obey MY words. Remember who you obey."

Ethan stopped mumbling and went still. I looked at him lying on the bed and could tell he was under my control…but I wondered how long it would last.

"What happened to you Ethan? Why did you try and leave? What is going on?"

"Cannot…resist…the call…" Ethan droned. "Release me…I…cannot resist…the call…I…was…summoned. Please…let me go…the pain of being away from my summoner pains me…please…let me…go…"

Ethan then began to try and break free again…he was back to mumbling that he had to obey.

I really had no clue what to do…I wasn't even sure what had caused them to go crazy. Nothing seemed to break the command given to them…Cole had even tried to wipe Gavin's mind and it didn't work.

Ethan broke his left hand free and I had to hold him down.

"I…must…go…" Ethan kept repeating. "Let me go….I must obey."

Cole came back with the tranquilizer and within a few minutes he calmed….

"Now…Ethan…who summoned you? Can you tell me?"

"The Master."

Well that didn't help.

"Who…who is the Master?"

"Human…blue eyes…must…find him…in Knothole…let me go…"

I had assumed it was Carson, but I was afraid that Robotnik had taken over and was luring other Mobians to their deaths…it was almost a relief that it was Carson.

"No, you aren't going anywhere. As a matter of fact I am going to make you sleep, and hopefully when you wake, this will all be over."

Ethan began to shake and ripped one of his legs free.

"No…I will not be. Detained."

I took the syringe of tranquilizer and injected all of it into his system, but he didn't calm down. Ethan ripped his one tied arm free then untied his other leg. I didn't want to hurt him, but it was going to happen if the drug didn't take effect.

"Master…he isn't your brother right now…remember that…don't let him escape…you are going to have to hurt him!"

"I am going to give the drugs time to take effect….He…."

I couldn't finish my sentence as my clone tackled me to the ground.

"I…will…not…be…detained…" Ethan then looked at the door and back to me. "Where…is…exit…? Tell me…tell….."

Ethan collapsed on top of me….those drugs took forever to hit his system. It must have had to do with the genome serum we had inside us.

I picked him up and took him back to the hidden lab. I opened the chamber I had found him in and put him back inside. I then hooked him back up to the system and hoped perhaps the computer could give me some type of clue to what happened to their minds.

The computer analyzed him and then gave me a readout on his condition. The boy's mind had been altered by the radio waves as I had figured…the computer said it could attempt to reprogram him, but the process could erase his personality. He would be nothing but a shell if it failed.

I found that I could block the signal until I could stop it…but he would not be normal during this time. He would be tied to voice commands like a robot, but his mind would be safe from being erased. I decided to do that for the time being. The computer hummed in acknowledgement and then the chamber was filled with an odd light…

After a few seconds it was over and the computer had also cleansed his body of the drugs, so he would be easy to wake. If this worked…I planned on trying this on Tails…and really, anyone else…perhaps this was the way to solve all my control problems.

I opened the chamber and lifted Ethan out and put him on the chair beside the computer station.

"Ethan. Wake up." I commanded.

Ethan's eyes shot open and he sat up straight in the chair.

"Can you speak while like this?"

Ethan cocked his head to one side and then nodded.

"If commanded to speak I can speak." He said dully. Very Robotic.

"How is your head? Do you still hear the voice calling to you?" I asked.

Ethan shook his head. "I can only hear you at this time. My head is functioning normally."

Suddenly an idea hit me.

Drago. I could fix him.

But…I needed to hurry and change that signal…but I'd need help…

I ran to grab Drago and I drug his heavy butt back into the lab. Ethan was still sitting at attention.

"Ethan help me get him into the chamber."

Ethan stood and stiffly came and assisted me.

"Thank you Ethan. You may sit back down."

Ethan nodded and returned to the chair.

I had the computer scan my poor friend and I crossed my fingers.

The computer scan seemed to take hours, but it finally completed with a pleasant tone. I read the data and I was quickly saddened. It told me that Drago's mind was permanently damaged from its robotification. He would never recover on his own and would probably stay enslaved forever. However the computer said I could use the genome serum on him and make him into a loyal warrior. The computer would be able to scan what memories he still had and give him a fictitious past based on it. He would never know the difference.

It was a hard choice, as Drago's past was not something I wanted to take from him….but I wanted him to have a life…at this point he wouldn't have one. I activated the program and waited for Drago's new persona to be created. The computer said it would take a few minutes so I went to check on Tails. Rei, Conner, Tai and Sean were watching him, but he was still knocked out from before.

I was glad he was still out of it. I asked Rei and Sean to come with me, and I took them back to the lab.

The computer was making completion noises when I returned. I acknowledged the completion and the chamber opened. Drago wasn't much bigger, but you could tell the serum had made him much stronger…I hoped it had made him smarter too, but I couldn't ask for everything to come out perfect.

"Brother...you've saved me…I'm...so…strong…so smart now!" Drago bear hugged me right in front of everyone and I couldn't help but smile. Drago as back and he wasn't a slave anymore. I had done it.

"Whatever you want me to do…I'll do it! No questions! I am in your debt forever!" Drago said as he puffed his powerful chest. "I will not allow anyone to hurt you!"

"I am going to see Tai…I smell him…I have missed him so much!"

I smiled again. It was nice to see him back.

I ordered Rei into the chamber…I was bound and determine to save everyone the best I could. This machine had been a god send…I wondered how Father knew this would come in useful…the cloning creation chamber basically gave new life to even those already alive.

I had Rei scanned and the computer gave me what I already knew. Rei was no longer capable of having true free will from the Robotification of his brain. However, the computer could piece together parts of his humanity…and make him partially free like he was before…however it could not make him completely free…but I could also make him into a completely mindless killing machine if I wanted. I didn't want to do it…but we needed someone that could kill with no remorse.

He would be forever like Ethan was currently…could I willingly do it to him?

Then I decided to try cloning Rei…perhaps if I did that…he could live….and I could have my cold killer.

I had the computer save Rei's DNA and the computer scanned and took what was needed from Rei. Then I activated the program and made Rei completely cold and controlled.

Rei walked out of the chamber with his chest puffed and all of his muscles tensed. He looked me in the eye then bowed in front of me.

"My Lord." Rei droned. "Instruct me. Teach me. I will obey. I am your personal bodyguard."

"Good, you will have a mission soon, I have several things to finish here."

"Thank you my Lord." Rei droned again. "I will await further instruction."

I looked at the computer and it was ready to clone Rei, but I wanted to put Sean in the chamber first, so I moved it aside and put Sean in next. The cloning would take days and I didn't have the time…yet.

Sean was scanned and the computer informed me that it could rebuild his mind and he would be back to normal, however the program could make him better it said. I kept checking and it informed me it could make him into a were-human…a much stronger version of himself…and he'd be more Mobian…more like my brother…

I immediately allowed the computer to do this and it confirmed he would be able to change into a werewolf and he would treat me as the Alpha Male. Sean was quickly changed and released…

The only difference seemed to be his eyes were yellow and his canines seemed sharper…he was a little bit better built too.

Sean sniffed the air. "Brrrotherrr…I…feel…so…alive…thank you. I am myself again…if it wasn't for you I'd never have returned."

I couldn't believe it had worked…while I had to manipulate them a little, I have done what I needed to do.

"Ethan, stand up."

Ethan stood quickly.

"Bring Tails to me."

Ethan nodded and went to get my friend.

Ethan returned after a few minutes and I had him placed into the chamber.

The computer scanned Tails and the result was not what I wanted.

Tails's mind was shattered. Most of what made him who he was had been destroyed by the latest attack on his mind. I would have to do the same thing to him I had done to Ethan…until we were able to reverse that signal. I allowed the computer to put the block in his mind and then released him.

"Tails, come to me."

Tails walked out of the chamber and his twin tails drug the ground. He was completely numb to the outside world.

"Tails, can you talk?"

Tails did not answer me. He only looked at me with his dull eyes.

"Tails, can you still fight in this condition?"

Tails nodded slowly.

"Good, I want you to stay attached to Conner, you may obey his commands in my absence."

Tails nodded in understanding.

"Cole…I want you and Tai to come with me. Everyone else, take up battle stations incase Robotnik sends someone while I am gone.

I looked at Ethan standing up and changed my mind.

"Ethan, come with me as well."

I looked at Conner, Sean, Dakota and Drago and begged them to stay safe.

"Don't worry brother, we will be fine!"

I sighed. I would worry.

Rei began to follow us as well. He had said he was now my bodyguard and I guess that meant he was going too.

We left the base and headed toward Knothole, I had to change that signal…we needed Tails and Ethan back.

"Master, I take I you brought me to control anyone that might get in our way."

I nodded. "You are exactly right Cole. We have a way solve the mind control now so it isn't as big of worry now."

"Your father had many ideas for controlling his army as you well know. That was probably his scientist's last creation before the invasion. Having it is a game changer for your side…but even you are controlling people's thoughts now. Isn't that against your ideals?"

"Everything we are doing goes against my ideals…fighting is against my ideals as I found out…but Father took that away…however…I can feel it deep down. What I have to do to save our people is most important."

Cole nodded. "You have to do what it takes or you won't win. These people don't mess around and you can't either."

Rei and Tai suddenly stopped.

"Prince…I hear something…up ahead…"

We slowed down and attempted to see what was going on without being seen…once we get near the noise we were horrified.

"It is probably two hundred Mobians…all types of them! They are all walking towards Knothole!"

I saw Nox and Gavin in the group walking. They were all controlled by Carson…they all walked in step and said nothing. It was fairly unsettling.

I turned to my friends…I had an idea.

"Wait here for me. If I do not return by morning I want Rei to come search for me…the rest of you will return home."

"But Elias…" Tai whimpered. "Why can't we go with you?"

"Because I am going to sneak in with these mindless drones…we can't all go."

"But wasn't Ethan called? Can't you take him?" Cole asked.

"He was…but I am not sure I can order him quick enough for him to be useful."

Rei grunted. "We wait."

Everyone nodded.

"Good luck brother." Tai said. "Don't die…please…"

I smiled.

"I don't plan on it."


	39. Chapter 39

I waved goodbye to my friends and began jogging towards the brainwashed horde. Once I got near enough for them to sense me, I slowed down and got into character. I assumed after this was all over I'd need Drago to walk across my back…all the slumping I'd be doing to look like one of these controlled Mobians would give me huge back ache.

I sighed and joined the horde…it looked like it was up to two hundred at this point…and I could see Nox and Gavin near the front of the pack…I wanted to avoid them in fear that they would recognize me and blow my cover.

After walking for a few hours I began to recognize the terrain…we were close to Knothole. I began to prep myself…I knew I had to break off from the group and run for the radio tower. It was close to the entrance, but it was also close to the barracks.

I kept noticing a wolf staring at me, but every time I looked in his direction he turned away. I hoped that he wasn't planted in the group…I couldn't afford to fail this mission.

Tails and Ethan needed me.

All of these people needed me.

I clinched my fists and took a big deep calming breath.

I could do this.

I turned and noticed that wolf looking at me again. I caught his eyes…they looked pretty familiar…and they weren't clouded like the others around me.

He had to have his full mental facilities…I had to find out.

I moved through the group…none of them seemed to even notice that I existed…except that wolf…the closer I got the more he kept looking over at me.

I ended up right beside him and glared hard.

"Who are you and why do you keep staring at me? Clearly you are not being controlled…I can tell by your eyes and the way you carry yourself."

The wolf seemed surprised…and then smiled at me.

"Oh come on brother…you really don't recognize me?"

The voice was familiar…if a bit gruff.

Wait a minute…

"Sean?" I said in an intense whisper. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

The wolf's ears drooped at my response.

"I…I couldn't just sit at the base…I wanted to help…you have given me so much...I…I'm sorry if I made you mad…I'll go home…"

As Sean turned to leave I grabbed him before he could ram into one of the enslaved.

"No…I could use you…No one will recognize you in your wolf form…just stay near me and follow my lead once we make it into the base."

Sean smiled and we went back to acting like the others for the rest of the pilgrimage.

When we made it to the gate I noticed the guards were all young…the orphans I assumed…I could tell they were not willingly doing this as their eyes were dull and lifeless.

I was glad that the old gang besides Sally were gone…I could not imagine seeing Bunnie or Rotor like this.

I did wish I had them with me…even Antoine.

It didn't take long to get everyone into the gate…and that was our chance to act. The guards were all controlled…they wouldn't actually be watching unless commanded…the darkness from the coming night would help us as well.

I looked over at Sean and we took off for the radio tower. There were two guards at the entrance…which Sean and I dispatched quietly and without really hurting them. I had Sean hide their unconscious bodies while I checked the inside of the tower.

I peered into the control center and noticed two communication officers at the console. Both of them were pretty big…I wasn't sure I'd be able to take them on my own.

I ran back to the two guards we had knocked out and I searched for something I could use on the two in the tower…both guards had stun guns and that was it.

I gave one to Sean and sighed. I knew I was going to get bruised up…I just knew it.

We snuck into the tower and shot the two officers in the neck with the stun guns, which made them really…REALLY mad.

I backed up and tripped over Sean…the biggest of the officers laughed and grabbed me by the neck.

I kept kicking at the huge ram over and over but he just took it…I thought it was actually hurting me more than him!

He flung me into the wall and I started seeing double…I didn't need a concussion on top of everything else.

I put my hands into my pocket hoping something…ANYTHING would be there…and there was something…a chip…

I wasn't exactly sure what type it was…or how long it had been there…it looked pretty bad…but…It was worth a shot.

I quickly forced the chip into the stun cartridge and shot it at the ram. I looked over to see Sean and the other slave rolling around near the exit.

The ram growled as the stun bolt went into his neck. He pulled it out…minus the chip…so if it could actually work, I'd know pretty soon.

The ram bent down to start beating me again…but stopped. He just froze…the chip did something I guess. I waved my hand in front of him but his eyes didn't follow…

I hope I didn't fry his brain.

I turned back to Sean and kicked the other enslaved so hard in the head that his lights went out before he even realized I kicked him.

Sean stood up and brushed himself off.

"Thanks Brother…those guys were bigger than the average Mobian …or human for that matter."

When I turned back around the ram was standing up…looking at me with glowing red eyes.

"Brother…he looks pissed." Sean said. "Really pissed."

"Probably because I tried to enslave him…not sure what happened here."

The ram began walking towards me…which took about three steps.

"I…am…Artemis…" The ram said. "You…are…Elias…I…recognized…you…but…could not…fight…the Master…"

"Artemis? You are one of my father's former commanders aren't you? One of the youngest ever?"

Artemis nodded slowly. "I was thirteen…now…age…can't…remember…"

"It's been six years…" I said. "Have you been controlled all this time?"

"Don't…know…you…just…broke…control…"

The ram growled

"You…now…control…me…"

I could fix this at the base…I just had to get him back.

Artemis puffed his chest and knelt before me.

"Your wish…is my…command." Artemis droned.

"I want you and Sean to leave…go back to our base…you've done all you can do. I must do the rest…I might not make it back…and you need to be there to help the others!"

Sean glared at me.

"Sean…don't argue…just go!"

Sean grabbed Artemis and ran from the tower.

I went over to the controls and put on the headphones…the pulsing code was still going strong. It made me a little sick listening to it.

I knew the code was our own…but I couldn't tell exactly what version of the code it was. I took the code book from its compartment under the chair and flipped through it.

After a few minutes I figured it out…I would be able to do it.

Although for a few seconds…I didn't want too…I…

I shook my head and began to make my new code. I would send them all towards our base…but I couldn't start the new code for an hour or so…I would need to give Sean and the others time to get out before the chaos began.

I finished the new code and programmed it to start at midnight…which gave me an hour and a half to get a head start.

I put the head set down and stood up…and then fell back into the seat.

I was really dizzy…my head was spinning.

I knew I was susceptible to that signal since Ethan had been turned…but I thought I'd be able to fight it.

I stood back up and started walking towards the door.

Suddenly I stopped.

Why was I here?

I had been summoned….but this was not the right place. I had been summoned to my Master's side…this was not right…not right at all…how did I manage to get in here?

I had to find the Master…he had called me. He needed me…he needed all of us.

I dropped my weapons…I didn't need them…I unbuckled my weapon belt and watched my pants fall to the ground. I was did not require them anymore. I was no longer in control of my life and I was happy.

I just wondered why I had been here…I couldn't remember…but it didn't matter.

I wondered why I had knocked out one of the Master's warriors, but I couldn't figure out what I had done…or why I had done it.

I walked out of the room and scanned for my Master…he had to be somewhere…I sniffed the air for his scent and after a minute I found it.

I ran towards him…I needed him.

Then a wolf dropped from a tree in front of me…and another much larger Mobian came up behind me.

"Brother…where are you going? The exit isn't this way."

Brother? I didn't even know this wolf. What was he talking about? I was going to the Master…I had been summoned to obey.

The urge to find my Master was overpowering…these Mobians needed to let me go.

"I must find my Master…he summoned me here…Can you help me find him? You say you know me…but I do not remember you."

The wolf seemed to become agitated…but did not attack me.

"Elias…your Master is with us. Come with me and I'll take you to him." The wolf said.

"That is not possible." I said. "His scent is this way."

"You are saying a wolf's nose isn't as good as a ground squirrel's?"

"I do not know." I said. I was becoming irritated with this wolf. "Please let me go. I must reach my Master…the urge is too much…I cannot wait any longer."

The wolf grabbed my arm.

"Elias…no…you can't go back to him! We need you! Wake up!"

I became angry. I was being kept from my Master…the wolf had to pay.

I grabbed the wolf's arm and twisted it back. I could hear it snap. The wolf stifled a howl.

The larger Mobian stepped forward and punched me. I felt my nose break.

"Stop fighting." The larger Mobian said.

"Artemis…he finished…his job…I know he did…we cannot help him…only the signal change can do it. Let him go. He'll wake up…I know he will."

I grabbed the injured wolf. "Come…you must hear the word…you are clearly not one of us. I will help you understand. I know where you can hear it clearly!"

The one known as Artemis took a step towards me.

"I cannot allow you to do that."

"Artemis…go…hurry…leave…find our friends…they aren't too far….join them…warn them…"

"Are you sure? You are hurt and he will succeed in turning you."

I am sure. If he did his mission…it won't matter in a few hours anyway.

The Ram left. I was fine with that. I could not fight him in my current state. I yanked the wolf by his good arm and took him to the tower…the place I last remembered.

We entered the tower and I yanked the headphones off of the desk and forced them onto the wolf's head.

"Listen and become one of us…you must become one of us."

The wolf started to shift…and became human…in front of my eyes.

"W…what are you?" I stammered. "The Master will want you for sure!"

After a few minutes the boy took off the headset and turned to me.

"Have you been summoned to the Master?"

I nodded. "Yes. We must go to him!"

The boy growled. "Why do I feel…so strange?"

"I watched you change from a wolf into a human while you were listening to the words of our Master."

"Change?" The boy said. "I changed?"

"Yes. You were a wolf…now you are a human."

The human clinched his fists and closed his eyes tight. He ended with a howl and transformed back into the wolf I knew.

"Amazing…the Master will be pleased that I have this ability to blend in with Mobians…but I must be human…the Master called me to lead his human armies…I must be human…"

The wolf changed again…I was disappointed…He was a nice strong wolf…I wasn't sure about a human.

I put the headphones on again…I wanted to hear the call again…I shuddered and put down the headphones.

I turned towards my Master's scent. I would find him.

After a few minutes of sniffing around I found a building guarded by several foxes. I walked up to them and the barred the door.

"State your business." One of them said dully.

"Master…is in there…He summoned me…" I said…the urge to see him was becoming greater.

The fox pointed at the human.

"Who is that? Why is he with you?"

The human walked up to the foxes. "I am half human half wolf…I can transform…The Master needs me."

The guards moved and we entered the building.

Seated at the desk was my Master…I his scent overpowered me. I fell to my knees.

"Elias?" The Master said. "Sean? How did I manage to capture both of you? I thought you'd be smarter than that."

"I heard your commands and I had to come…I could not resist." I said. "Then…I found this one here and made him listen to your word."

The Master walked over to Sean. "I never thought I'd see my brother again. Come with me…there is much to do."

I watched as the Master left with Sean. I did not know what to do…so I waited…and after what seemed like hours he returned with the human…although he seemed different now.

Sean walked over to me and smiled. "Elias…my brother has given me back all of my memory…made me whole again. He wants to do the same for you. Get up…follow my brother."

I followed into the back room and was seated in a chair…I was strapped in and a metal band was placed on my head. The Master walked up to me and laughed. Everything started to go hazy…but…the Master hadn't even done anything to me.

"I should have done this to you the first time…I can use you…and I will. This is one of your father's creations…this band will send shock to your brain and allow me to change your memories to whatever I want. You will be reborn in my imagine Elias…and you will never know any different."

Suddenly a huge shock hit my head. SHIT it hurt.

Then another…and another…pulsing…

"Elias you have always been by my side…you have always been my warrior…" Carson said in a slow soft voice.

Another much larger and longer shock hits me…dazes me.

Carson repeats that I'm his…I have always been his…that he is the best chance we have to win the war.

More shocks.

Suddenly I felt…odd…I couldn't explain it. My mind felt like it was being tampered with…it was all I could really explain…things felt like they were being rewired…but I couldn't remember the memories before the tamper.

More shocks and finally one large one that knocked me out.

When I woke up Sean and Carson were by my side.

"Elias, are you ok?" Carson said.

I groaned. "I think so Commander…what…what happened?"

You were fighting off a rebel at the tower…they tried to change my signal…but they failed…thanks to you and Sean.

I sat up on the bed and put my hand to my throbbing head.

"Those rebels…they have my friends…we have to stop them…" I said. "My brothers…they are confused…they need to hear the truth."

Carson laughed. "Indeed they do Elias...and several of them can hear it…you helped us capture them after all."

"What? You mean some of my friends attacked?"

Carson nodded. "Yes…and I have them in the other room. They are waiting for you."

I tried to get up but my head hurt too much…Sean came to my aid and helped me.

"Come on brother…we need you."

"I just feel so…strange…everything is really foggy." I said. "I feel like my memories are still returning to me…things are starting to slowly become clear again…"

Carson laughed. "Your so called friends had you completely under their power Elias…what do you expect?"

I was helped into the other room and saw Gavin, Nox and Artemis. My friends…they were ok…I was so happy…but…Ethan…Tails…Conner…Tai…and the others were still at the rebel hideout…brainwashed…I had to get them back.

"Elias, you know where they are hiding…the others do not remember…but I know you remember." Carson said as he put his arm around me.

"You need to take me there…it is time to stop this bickering between our factions and work together against Robotnik."

"I…will take you there Commander…" I said. "We will all go…"

"Good. Leave your friends here…we have much more to discuss before we go."

We returned to the room I had awoken in and Sean helped me into the chair. My Commander put a metal band on my head. It seemed so familiar.

"We have more to do my friend." Carson said. "I could see you almost breaking my control already…that cannot happen. You are going to be mine…and only mine…I will make sure!"

Carson pressed a button on a control pad and suddenly I was being shocked…this…was so…familiar…but the pain…was new…so…much…pain…

"I will let this go for a few minutes." Carson said with a laugh. "Come Sean, let us prepare to bring back your rebel friends."

The two left me alone and I groaned in pain. Why would Carson do this to me?

I knew why…and it was clear…he wasn't my friend…he was manipulating me…my memories weren't completely changed…I could remember what he did…and why I was here.

Crap.

I couldn't get up as he had strapped my hands and legs to the chair.

How was I going to get out of this? I could feel my mind slipping away.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone at the window…a shadow…

The glass in the window was cut and then the window was opened…all done very quietly.

A raccoon slipped in and snuck over to me.

"Prince…I'm here to get you out. Don't worry…your signal did get to some of us before they turned it off."

"Get…headband…off…." I said through clinched teeth. "H…h…hurry…"

The raccoon looked at me and put on a rubber glove from his pack. He then grabbed the band and threw it as soon as it was away from my head.

"God that thing stings!" The raccoon cried.

"Got to…hurry…they…will…be…back…"

The raccoon picked the locks on my hands and feet.

"Let's go Prince…let me help you."

The raccoon helped me to the window and shoved me out into the cold winter air. He had saved me…but how would I save my friends…Sean…he had him completely brainwashed.

"Need…get…Sean…my…my fault." I tried to make my way back into the building but the raccoon blocked me.

"Are you nuts? They'll take you all over again! We can't do anything right now!"

"Yes…we can…" I said. "Get the headband…then give it to me. Try to lure Sean out and we can get him…if not they will use him to find the base. The others he has won't be able to tell…but Sean is different. We can't lose him."

The raccoon frowned.

"Dude…what about MY safety? I'm the one that came to rescue you! A lot of thanks I get."

"I am in your debt…really…I wouldn't ask you to do it if it wasn't of the utmost importance."

"By the way Prince…my name is Kyle…thought you should know…since I'm probably going to die doing this fools errand for you."

Kyle jumped back into the window and within seconds he came right back out…with the band.

"That human is coming by the way…right behind me…he started to walk in as I was coming back out…so…got your plan?"

I nodded.

Sean came flying out the window and I grabbed him and threw him down as hard as I could. I grabbed the band and attached it to his head. The boy screamed so I covered his mouth as he lost the will to obey Carson…I hoped.

I whispered for him to remember who he really was over and over…after a few minutes I took off the band…surely if this didn't work we'd all be caught…Carson would know within minutes.

I watched Sean changed back into his wolf form…I hoped that was a good sign.

"B…brother…what happened? Where…what?"

"Shh…thank god you are ok…things backfired a bit…but this raccoon saved us."

Kyle backed away. "Did…did that human just change?"

"He did…its ok. Trust me." I said.

Sean growled. "I like this form a ton better than my human one if that makes you feel any better."

Kyle gulped. "Not…not really…"

Suddenly the klaxons began to blare.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" I screamed.

We took off running for the front gate…which was a mistake as they actually had guards.

"There is a secret exit…over there under that stump…go..go..go!"

We ran for the stump and the exit was still there…thank god. We then took the tunnel back out of Knothole. We made it out…and thankfully in one piece.

All of us were startled when Rei was standing by the stump.

"Ahh dear god! Rei what were you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Rei droned. "I see it was a good decision."

"I don't want to end this reunion…but…we are not safe here!" Kyle said.

Once I felt the danger was minimal we slowed down…I couldn't take that raccoon back to our base…but he saved me from being controlled…perhaps permanently that time…I needed to know how he knew where I was…how did he HAPPEN to be right there…

"So, Kyle…you said you heard the signal I put out…I wonder how many others did?"

Kyle shrugged. "I was in Knothole…I happened to hear it as I was walking by the communications tower right before they stopped it. It made me snap out of their control and I overheard you were captured…so I went looking for you."

"So you were under the control of Carson's signal?" I asked.

"Yes…then I happened to be near the tower when your signal started and was able to regain myself."

"Well…at least we know it worked…I just wonder if it helped Ethan or Tails?""

I noticed three forms heading in our direction…they looked like humans.

"Sean…shift back…there are some humans up there…they look like they were enslaved…they are dressed pretty lightly…looks like no shirts and just pants and shorts…no shoes…"

Sean shifted back. "I'll go check."

I watched Sean run over to the humans and he waved me over after a few minutes.

"Oh yeah Elias…that signal did reach some people. These guys heard it and were searching for you."

The middle human stepped forward.

"I am Harrison…thank you for setting us free with your signal. We've want to join you…we don't have much to give…but we will fight with you."

I shook Harrison's hand and smiled. "Thank you. We are happy to have anyone!"

The human on the right gasped as he saw Rei. "Is…is that a tiger? A humanoid tiger?"

Rei growled. "I am my Lord's bodyguard…"

I sighed. "Yes Rei is a Tiger…he's just not fully aware."

"Just wait until you three see what I can do now! I've been enhanced…thanks to Elias."

Sean then shifted into his wolf form…the three humans seemed pretty scared.

"Sean?" Harrison gulped. "What happened to you?"

"I'm a were-wolf now. My strength and endurance has been increased tenfold!"

"Prince…I am interested in what you did to Sean…can that be done again?"

I nodded. "Yes, I have the ability to change you if you wish."

"Yes…anything to be worth something in a fight."

After a few more miles we came across several of the wolf orphans from Knothole. They were still as mindless as before, but they followed me silently. I would help them when we made it back to the base.

When we arrived a few others were there…a few huskies…which would be loyal…and I noticed a few foxes and a couple more wolves…all in all it looked like we had gained thirty warriors. I'd have to adjust the minds of some, but at least some had gotten back their faculties.

"Brother!" Tails yelled.

"Tails? Tails!"

"You did it! You freed my mind with that signal! I'm finally back to normal! Jesus…it was like living in a haze the past six months!"

I hugged Tails tight. "God I've missed you Tails…I am so glad to have you back."

"I'll meet you in the lab…I'm sure you are going to want to work on some of these recruits…I'll get everything set up."

I let go of Tails. "Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

As I went into the base Ethan came running around the corner.

"Brother! Where have you been? Why didn't you take me with you?"

"Sorry Ethan…I had too, you were under the spell of the human…I had to break it. I'm glad to see it worked."

"You…you saved me? I wondered why I lost like a day…I was a little worried to be honest."

"Yeah…If this raccoon here hadn't saved me I wouldn't have made it back."

Kyle bowed. "It was no issue….really."

Ethan ran to hug Kyle. "You saved my brother! Thank you!"

Drago was glaring at me in the back. "You know I could have kept you safe…so could Tai! You should have taken us!"

"No…you'd have been taken…it was best the way I did it. I didn't want to lose you guys again."

"Whatever…Tai and I will help get these new recruits situated. The ones that need reprogramed will be sent your way."

"Drago…don't get mad. I really do care about you…believe me."

Drago glared. "I know you do…but…sometimes I think you don't want us to care about you."

Drago walked away and I was left standing with Rei and Sean. Kyle and Ethan had run off somewhere and left us.

"Brother…don't worry about Drago, he'll be fine…I'm going to get the humans prepared to be transformed. See you later."

Rei and I went into the lab and met Tails.

"Elias…there is still a command waiting to be filled…did you want a clone of Rei made?"

I nodded. "Yeah…Rei is doing better than I thought, but having a normally thinking Tiger would be helpful.

"Ok…I'll set it up for you…just don't expect anything we do here to be 'normal'."

After a few minutes the clone of Rei came from the chamber…he was much younger than the real one…but he was just as strong…his eyes were clouded and distant…so I wasn't sure if we had done it correctly.

"Tails…why is he under mind control?"

"Because he is meant to be a slave and nothing more. There isn't anything you can do. He was created to be a slave and nothing else." Tails said. "I tried to change it, but it wouldn't let me."

"Can you hear me?" I said to the young tiger.

"Yes my Master." The boy growled. "I was created to serve you."

"I want you to have free will. I have no need for a slave."

The tiger looked puzzled.

"But…Master…I was created for only one purpose…to obey."

"You don't have to obey. You can use your own judgment."

"I was created to obey. I have no other purpose."

"Please…allow me to do what I was born to do." The tiger cried. "I am a warrior slave…I will make myself useful."

"Damn it…" I couldn't understand why this was allowed…my father didn't want anyone with free will that was for sure.

"Fine. Rei, take him out of here and get him a bed. You can come back once you find a place to sleep."

"Yes Master…I will return."

I turned to Tails. "This is insane. You think will be able to actually free any of these other Mobians?"

"I hope so Prince…I think we will be able to."

I gave the headband Carson had used on me and I had used on Sean to Tails.

"This is being used to change people's minds at Knothole…let me deal with this and you check out the headband. We might be able to use it."

Tails nodded. "Looks awful. I'll see what I can do with it."

Tails went to the other room to work and sent in Harrison.

"I want what Sean has. Make me like him…please!"

I motioned for Harrison to get into the chamber and he did.

I brought up the program I had used on Sean. He would be given the power of a wolf, but would also be my beta…his memories would stay intact and he would keep most of his free will.

After a few minutes the chamber finished and Harrison stumbled out. He was a bit more tan…a tad more muscular and I could see his canines were longer…his eyes were also yellow like Sean's.

"I…I feel so good…so strong…so smart…" Harrison said with a smile. "Also…you…you are my Alpha now aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Good. I want you to be my Alpha…I love you like a brother now…is that odd?"

"No and I'm glad to have you Harrison. Go to your other humans and bring them here…we will make them battle ready."

"As you command my Alpha it shall be!" Harrison saluted and ran off. "Gods I feel amazing!" He said as he turned the corner.

"At least someone does…" I muttered.

Conner entered the room after a few minutes and I smiled. He had been a good friend…at least lately…he still made me a little nervous.

"Master…you need to put Dakota in the chamber…see if you can't fix his mind at least a little…this is the one that we brought back from Knothole the first time you went. He has absolutely no will of his own. You can change that…please try to help him."

I nodded. "I had planned on trying it on him, but that signal changed things. I will go ahead and do it now."

"Thank you Master…I just felt so sorry for him…he just stands there."

I had the computer scan his mind and the report was fairly typical of what I had seen.

"Conner, there isn't anything left for the computer to work with…I'll have to make him into a genome soldier to get him functioning at all."

Conner sighed. I am just glad we have populations hidden in the underground…we'd have no one left to repopulate the way things are going."

"I know…it isn't good. This wasn't how I wanted thing to go…" I said.

I pressed the required keys and the chamber hummed and glowed.

After a few minutes Dakota stumbled out of the chamber and collapsed into Conner's arms.

"Woa…Are you ok Dakota?" Conner said with concern.

"Yes Commander…just…just a little woozy…What happened…to me?" Dakota moaned. "My head…hurts…"

"It is part of the genome process Dakota, just calm down and let it overtake you. It won't be long until you'll be normal again." I said.

Dakota growled and his eyes rolled back into his head. Conner let him go and he went rigid…his body, clearly stronger, bulged while he was at attention.

"Dakota, what are your orders?" I said.

"To serve and protect all Mobians." Dakota growled. "To be the best I can be!"

"You were an orphan Dakota…an orphan that was willing to become a genome soldier for us. Do you remember?"

"Yes Lord Acorn!" Dakota growled. "I am happy to serve you!"

"Conner is your lord Dakota. I am just your commanding officer. You will stay with Conner until battle."

"Yes Commander Acorn." Dakota turned to Conner. "My lord…what are my new orders?"

Conner looked at me with a huge grin. "I don't know Dakota, I will have to ask the Master."

"I want you two to find Tai and Drago…once you find them stay with them and do what they say. If they are busy with the other orphans, then I want you two watching the front of the base. If anyone comes, then you tell me immediately."

The two boys nodded and hurried off. I was left alone for a few minutes until Rei and his clone returned.

"Master…you wanted us to return." Rei droned. "I have completed your commands and am ready for new orders."

Rei's clone stepped forward. "I have obtained a place for rest and await your commands."

I pointed to Rei and asked him to get in the chamber. I had an idea

Rei entered while his clone awaited my commands. I had the computer scan Rei and then I activated the genome project. After a few minutes Rei walked from the chamber with clouded, but far more focused eyes.

"My lord…" Rei said with a much more Mobian sounding voice. "I await your orders."

I put my hand on Rei's face. He was much warmer…that was a good sign.

"Rei, how do you feel?"

"Great my Lord! I am ready to do whatever is requested of me. My body and my mind are strong and will not fail you or your other commanders."

"Good, I am glad you are doing better. I was afraid you'd never break out of the Robian trance."

"Thanks to you my Lord." Rei said. "I will follow you until the day I die."

Rei's clone was already a genome warrior, so there wasn't much I could do differently with him. I just needed him to have a name, other than Rei.

"Warrior, you are not named Rei…he is named Rei…you are now Finn, remember it, for it is now your name for all time."

The tiger clone nodded. "Very well my lord. The name will be remembered. I am Finn and I am at your command."

"Good, that wasn't too hard…now both of you are going to be part of my new battalion. You will move your things into the barracks beside my room in the northern section of the base. I know I just had you find a bed, but I wasn't sure if this was going to work correctly. Go…and then return for more orders."

The two tigers saluted and turned to obey their commands and I was left alone until Harrison returned with his two human friends.

"My alpha, I have followed your commands and brought my friends…this is Colt and Austin…both of them are willing to go through with the transformation…we want to serve you just like Sean!"

I smiled and Joey stepped into the chamber. I used the program on the boy and within a few minutes he was transformed into one of my were wolf warriors. He walked out of the chamber and ran his hands across his frame.

"I feel…amazing…" He said as his yellow eyes flashed. "This is what I wanted…I can fight…I can help make a difference."

Austin sniffed the air and shifted into his were form. "Smells are so different! I…I can smell my friends…I know their scent! I—" The boy stopped.

"I know my alpha. Wow…the scent is overpowering…he is so powerful…"

The boy turned to me. "You…you are my alpha…and I will do whatever you ask of me. You have made me a warrior and I will fight until my death for you!"

Austin turned to Colt and shoved him towards the Chamber.

"Get in there and join me! This makes you see the world in such a different way! I understand so much more than before."

"Ok Austin I'm going!" Colt growled. "I can do it on my own!"

Colt got in and gave me a thumbs up to start the machine. I started the system and within a few minutes Colt exited the chamber in much better shape than before he entered. He was another genome warrior that would be loyal. This was working well.

"You were right brothers…this feels so great! My eyes are opened truly for the first time!" Colt howled and transformed into his wolf form.

"Dear god…this form…no wonder Sean seems to stay in this form now. I have so many different feelings right now."

Colt sniffed the air.

"My Alpha…I will follow you to the ends of the planet…thank you for making me feel like I can be part of this fight."

The three humans embraced me…It felt good.

"You are now part of my new battalion. Find Rei and his little brother…once you find them take your belongings to their room. You will all be near me now."

The three humans smiled. "Thank you Alpha! We will not let you down Alpha."

"I know you won't." I said.

I went into the lab after dealing with the new hybrids and asked Tails if he had seen Kyle or Ethan lately. Tails shook his head. "Not since you came back. Why?"

"No reason…just figured he would be here during all of this."

"He is thirteen, I doubt he cares about the Mobian race exactly like you do. He hasn't lived through what you have. He's probably hanging around with some of the other younger warriors. I wouldn't blame him. He is still innocent, unlike you…or any of us."

"True, all of my more horrid memories come after he was created and left in stasis. He didn't watch his whole battalion die like I did."

"Exactly. If I were you I'd set everything up and get those orphans the genome therapy so we can fight Carson and retake Knothole."

Tails was right. We needed to prep our new army for battle.

"Sonic is still out there." I said. "We could take a chance and go hunting for him."

Tails turned. "Sonic is dead. You know that."

"No…he isn't. I have heard he is out there…transformed…but alive. We could get him back. That might turn the tide."

Tears streamed down Tails's face. "Elias…don't make things up…Sonic is…gone…I saw him go."

I put my hand on my dear friend's shoulder. "Tails. I PROMISE you that he is still out there. He was sent to the mountains to find the Dragons. He is really alive."

Tails buried his face into my chest.

I knew what I had to do.

I had to find Sonic.


	40. Chapter 40

A few days passed and I managed to get our entire army completed. The Wolf orphans were an easy change as all I did was give them the genome serum and they become loyal to me. They weren't enslaved and they had their will. I sent them all to their new barracks and put them under Conner's supervision. After the fifteen wolves were changed I brought in the two fox soldiers, both of them asked to be kept in their current forms as they were loyal to the crown…and me. I allowed it as the point was to free Mobians, not enslave more.

After the foxes left we brought in the huskies…they were incredibly large and were already loyal, but wanted the serum. I allowed them to become stronger and they certainly did not disappoint. The new huskies were huge and powerful. Sergei, the older of the two embraced me in a bear hug that almost broke my ribs.

"Sir…I beg you not to send me to Conner! Let me stay! Leif will go…he is here simply to fight. I want to be part of your command. I can take care of you…and everyone else!"

I was confident that my chosen clansmen could do the job, but if we did find Sonic…and he had already turned a Dragon…we'd be in trouble…a stronger warrior would be useful. Drago was still stronger than Sergei, but it would be nice to have him.

"Fine you can join up with my battalion. Get your stuff and meet up with the others."

I was let go and I watched the two huskies leave the room. I walked over to an intercom system and sent an all call to Conner, Tai, Drago, Tails and Sean. I wanted them to meet me in my room…we had a plan to make.

The group made it into my room within a few minutes and we all sat down.

"My Lord…why did you call for us?" Conner asked. "Have you come up with a plan to take back your home?"

"No…I am afraid that Robotnik is going to take the Dragons…if he does that we are all finished. I know Sonic was sent after them…but he is in some sort of were form…he isn't capable of thinking on his own…so I am sure it is a struggle. We have to take the chance and go looking for him."

"Why did you send for all of us Brother…there is no way you are taking all of your leaders in one group." Tai said. "I don't understand."

"I am going to send out a group with me, and another scout group to the badlands to search for Knuckles…or at least to find info on where he is. We need him too and time is short."

"So who goes and who stays?" Drago asked.

"Conner you will stay here with Dakota, Leif and all of the new warriors we made from the orphans. You know how to lead and are best suited to stay here with an inexperienced group. Work with them and make the garrison strong."

Conner nodded. "Thank you for your trust in me. I will not let you down. I will start setting up guard details immediately." Conner stood smiled at me and left the room.

"So…who goes to the badlands?" Sean asked. "Sounds creepy."

"Tai I want you to lead the group that searches for Knuckles. I trained you and you are probably the second best tactician I have behind myself. You will take Harrison, Finn, Austin and Colt. They are all genome soldiers and the humans can all morph into stronger forms. You will be fine."

"Brother…you really trust me with my own squad?" Tai said in surprise. "You have been with the others so much lately I thought I had angered you."

"No…both you and Drago are my brothers, but I've had to get this base running. I hate not having time for you…however I know you can do this for me."

Tai stood. "I can and I will. Thank you. I will go gather my squad."

I nodded. "Inform them to pack. You will leave at first light tomorrow."

Tai ran to me and gave me a big hug that lasted for several seconds. "Thank you!"

I looked at the remaining warriors. "You are with me. Tails, make up some control chips, give them to Tai and then hold on to some for us."

"Gotcha bro!" Tails said. "What else…what is our plan?"

"Ethan, you, Drago, Rei, Sergei and Cole will go with me. We are going to head for the great mountains…try to stop Sonic…or at least get the aid of the dragons…or warn them of what is coming. If we can stop Sonic we will try and control him until we can get him back here. Sergei and Drago are both strong enough to take him…Sean might be too in wolf form…Rei is pretty strong too…Ethan…well…he's me…not super powerful, but smart. We should be ok."

Drago stood and puffed his chest. "I am the most powerful warrior here! I can take him!"

I patted Drago's chest. "I hope so brother. We cannot fail."

"What happens if we do?" Sean said.

"Well…if we don't return…maybe Tai and Conner can keep things going without us…but once Robotnik has the Dragons…they are done for…we lose."

"Oh…so…this is a big deal."

"Yes."

"Go and prepare. Bring what you think you need. There are travel packs in the rooms. We have plenty of travel rations and water packs from the storage room."

"Those rations suck bro." Ethan said as he entered the room. "Kyle and me went and got a couple a few days ago."

I turned to Drago. "Kyle…I forgot…he's coming too. We might need him. Ethan, I was about to get you…go make a travel pack…we are leaving first thing in the morning."

"Where are we going?"

"Dragon Hunting." I said. "Time to try and stop this war before Robotnik kills us all."

Ethan swallowed hard. "Ok…I…I will go get ready…"

I smiled. "Don't worry, we will protect you."

"I hope so. I don't want Robotocized."

"I'll never let that happen!" I said. "Ever."

"Good."

That night I called my squad to my room for a briefing. It was a cramped meeting, but I wanted them to all know what was going on and why I chose them. Tai was going to do the same with his squad…probably had already started. I worried about him, but I knew he could do it.

"Alright Master…what is the plan?" Cole asked. "Obviously we aren't going into Dragon territory without a plan."

"Right. The Dragon clan will listen to me since I have the Acornian sigil. The main objective is to try and find Sonic. We need to change him back to our side if we can…if not…Tails or Cole will make him come to our side."

Cole nodded. "I understand."

"All of you were picked for your abilities. Cole, you were picked because you are a strong human that can control the minds of our enemies." I turned to Rei. "Rei you are incredibly powerful and loyal to me. I need you and Drago to help stop Sonic."

I smiled at Sergei. "Sergei I trust you can help with that as well?"

Sergei's tail wagged quickly. "Yes Commander! I can!"

"Good. Now Ethan is part of the principality…that is why he goes…and he must be protected, which is why Kyle and Sean are here."

Kyle gagged. "I am not strong! I am stealthy!"

"Oh but you are…and we might need your abilities."

"Crap. I don't really want to die."

Sean glared at Kyle. "Neither does anyone else man."

I walked over to Kyle. "You must take the genome serum Kyle…we need you. It won't hurt."

Kyle nodded. "Ok…as long as I don't lose my personality."

I smiled and gave him a shot of the serum. He moaned and rubbed his shoulder.

"That hurt more than…than…" Kyle stopped and his whole body went stiff as his muscles filled out. The Raccoon became a genome warrior within a few minutes….the transformation had to be painful.

"…I thought." Kyle said, finishing his sentence.

Kyle stood up and looked at himself.

"Holy cow…that stuff sure does a number on you."

I laughed…that was a very small dose…just enough to make him a little more loyal and stronger…without changing him.

"It does. How do you feel Kyle?" I said.

"Great! Thank you." Kyle turned to Ethan. "I will protect you my friend! Don't worry!"

Ethan smiled. "Thank you Kyle."

Harrison walked into the room and motioned for me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I signed on to help you Commander…the others…they just do what they are told…but me…I yearn to be with you…I want to be with you…please…let me go with you."

"What about Tai?"

"Tai is a great warrior, but I am not attached to him you are my Alpha…the others…they obey…but I cannot…I want you."

"Ok…I'll send Leif with him in your place. Come on in with us."

Harrison sighed in relief. "Thank you." Harrison then embraced me. His strong body was warm against mine. He certainly did want to be with me.

"Ok Harrison join the others. You will become my protector along with Drago. Does that work for you?"

Harrison was so excited he morphed into his wolf form. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I finished the briefing and sent the warriors to prepare. I had finished and went to bed early. I would enjoy the comfort of the bed for as long as possible.

After a few hours the base grew quiet as most the warriors went to sleep…I did hear a few guards walking the base…the clicking of their boots on the floor was almost hypnotic.

I couldn't sleep, but that was ok…the bed was comforting. As I laid there I heard Ethan and several others enter and take their bunks. After a while I heard Drago snoring. Everyone was calm before this large undertaking…except me.

"Brother?"

Well…Tai was nervous too I assumed.

"Brother?"

He would be in just as much danger as we would be. If not more…with much less experience.

"Elias…brother?"

Tai! He was poking me in the ribs.

"Hey Tai…what's wrong."

"Can't sleep."

"Me either."

"Can I sleep with you? You know…like old times?"

Old times had been less than half a year ago. Tai was still a young kid.

"Of course. Come on."

Tai climbed up and laid across my stomach and looked up at me.

"Thanks…" Tai said in a whimper.

"Tai…you will be fine. I trust you. You have the ability to do this. Knuckles is way less a threat than Sonic…you have enough troops to handle it."

"No…it isn't that. I just am afraid I won't see you again. We've been separated so much lately…and now these dangerous missions…not to mention you almost were taken from us a few days ago!"

"I'll be fine…I've got Drago to protect me."

"But…what if I wanted to be the one to do that?" Tai wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "Why am I the one you didn't want with you?"

I sighed and rubbed my brother on the head.

"I chose you to lead the other group because you are the best I have. Ethan is not capable…Drago isn't smart enough…it is you my little brother…You were made for this! I know you will do fine…and when we return you can spend all the time you want with me."

"Promise?" Tai said.

"I promise. You are my little brother and I love you…I wouldn't lie."

Tai sniffed. "Ok…I believe you."

Tai nuzzled into my chest and fell asleep. I didn't last much longer.

I loved these guys…I had to succeed.

The alarm went off an hour before dawn. When I woke up, Tai was gone…he had probably woke his guys already knowing him.

I sat up and noticed all the beds were empty. The others had already begun to prepare.

I put on my pack and sighed. I wished we had body armor. All of us were going at these guys in tattered clothes. I hoped we would find some on the way…but it was not likely.

The others were already at the exit when I arrived. Drago and Sean had already prepped my group and Tai was prepping his.

I turned to Tai and hugged him. "Good luck brother."

"Come back to me…you promised." Tai said. "I can't lose my big brother."

"You won't."

We turned and went our separate ways. The morning air was refreshing as we made our way towards the mountains. We were all armed and I felt confident we could do this.

Tai, Conner and I all had contact through a set of radios Kyle found in the basement. They were old, but they worked…and best of all they only worked on a channel that Knothole wasn't broadcasting on.

"Master…if we see any drones heading towards Knothole do you want me to deal with them?"

I nodded. "At first. We can't have a bunch of zombies on this trip."

"As you wish." Cole said. "I asked…because I see one up ahead already."

Sure enough there was a bull…a rather…large…bull…almost a minotaur…dragging his huge axe behind him as he searched for Knothole.

"Shall I make him yours?" Cole said. "I haven't done this in awhile…I sort of miss it."

I nodded. "Get him. He isn't something I want Carson having."

Cole leapt into action and managed to stick him in the neck without even making a sound. The bull dropped his axe as he went still.

"Master he is under your control." Cole said. "We are close enough to home that you can send him there."

I shook my head. "Who knows if he'd even make it."

"Bull, look at me."

The bull looked down at me, his eyes clouded and distant.

"Yes…Master…" The bull growled.

"What is your name?"

"Toro…Master…name…Toro…"

"Ok Toro…I want you to listen to me ok?"

"Toro listen."

I was pretty sure that he was just not very smart. His words were more broken than any slave I'd ever seen.

"You are listen to what I say…or what these folks tell you…is that understood?"

"Toro listen to puny ones."

"Yes…that is correct."

"Toro obey"

"Good. Grab your axe and follow us."

"Toro obey."

"Jesus Commander…that guy is huge! How did Cole manage that?" Kyle said.

"That is why he is with us Kyle. We all have talents that can be used."

Harrison walked beside me for some of the trail. The boy clearly wanted me to really like him. I wasn't sure why…that hadn't been part of the serum…I was his alpha yes…but that was just a commander to him…wasn't it?

The three humans were all not wearing shirts as usual…the two hybrids just gave up since they kept ripping them, while Cole would wear nothing if I let him…which I wouldn't.

"Alpha…is that how I was before I heard your signal?"

I nodded. "Yes. Carson doesn't care about your will…he only wants the body to serve him."

"I see Alpha…I am glad you care about us…I am lucky."

Harrison pushed at me playfully and laughed.

I asummed he was trying to get his scent on me…since I was his Alpha and all. I went ahead and 'accidently' ran into him and got my scent on him.

He sighed, content with what he had accomplished. He then walked over to Sean and put his arm around his should. Sean did the same to him.

"We are getting close to our first night stop." I said. "There is a cave two miles from here that we will use as protection."

I radioed Tai. "Brother. Respond."

The radio crackled to life. "This is Tai."

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yes brother…we have seen nothing…we are already camped…we made it to our spot earlier than anticipated."

"Good. We are approaching our camp as we speak."

"Ok brother…thank you for checking on me. Stay safe." Tai said. "I love you, you know that right?"

I smiled. "I know. I love you too little brother. Get some rest."

I turned off the radio and noticed we had arrived. I ordered everyone to set up. Toro did what he was told and we gave him some rations for dinner.

"Toro eat. Toro hate."

I laughed. "We all hate rations Toro, it is all we have."

"Toro thankful for food."

"Toro thankful for good Master."

I sighed. "Toro go to sleep."

Toro nodded and went into the cave. The others joined him. I stayed on first watch. I wasn't about to let anyone hurt my clan.

After a few hours, Harrison came out of the cave and sat down beside me.

"Alpha, I am second watch. You may rest now."

I nodded. "Ok. Thanks Harrison."

I was about to stand when Harrison grabbed my arm.

"Alpha…would you stay a few minutes?"

I nodded. "If that is what you want."

"It is…"

I sat back down and Harrison put his head on my shoulder.

"Alpha…I feel so strange now...ever since I became a were-wolf…something inside me…Sean has it too…I know Austin and Colt will eventually too."

I looked at him. "A voice?"

"Yes…the wolf…the wolf inside me…talks to me…"

"I see. I have heard voices trying to take my mind before. You are a strong intelligent human…you must decide what you want. Do you want to only be Mobian…perhaps even feral? Or do you want to use your humanity and your Mobian side for good?"

"Alpha…I want to keep both my humanity and the wolf. I love the feeling it gives me. The sights…the smells…the sounds…everything is amazing."

"I'm sure it is different to have all the enhancements of a genome warrior. It has been so long I don't even remember how I was before."

"I see…thank you Alpha…I will do my best to control the wolf inside."

I decided to take my leave and rest a few hours…

Drago woke me up early the next morning and after a quick breakfast we were on the way again…nothing occurred for several hours…however everything changed that afternoon.

"Shh! Robotnik Death bots are up ahead!" Kyle said as he jumped down from the trees.

"Get cover! Load up…but do not fire until I say."

I turned to Toro. "Do not attack unless I tell you. Hide for now. Your axe will be useful, but not at range."

Toro nodded. "Toro wait. Then…Toro hurt bot."

"Good. Just don't attack yet."

I peered out and used my enhancement glasses that I happened to find (luckily) in my room. The death bots had a small group of Mobians surrounded. I wasn't sure if we could do anything to save them…they were much too large a group.

"Elias, we have to do something!" Ethan whispered. "We can't leave them here to die!"

"Ethan…you have no idea how many have died already…this small group is nothing compared to what we've already lost…we can't just go in guns blazing…we are one of the last rebel factions in the entire world."

"They aren't going to kill them anyway unless they are old…they will take them back to Robotnik…or they will robotocize them here…either way they can be saved later…we have ways to do it." I said.

Drago was growling as he hid behind the tree. "Damn…I just don't want to see anyone else hurt! Can't we stop them?"

We were pretty far away from base…and a decent trek from Robotnik's lair…it was possible we could…but I had to wait and see.

"Keep waiting for the right time. They are too close to the civilians…we can't hurt them. Plus right now they'd be in between the battle…some might die."

Suddenly one of the mobians pulled a small blaster and shot one of the weaker bots. The other mobians dropped to the ground in panic.

"Now…go! This is our chance! Attack!"

I ran towards the trapped Mobians and noticed Ethan and Rei were right with me. The others went to flank the bots from the sides.

I hit the ground and aimed at one of the Death bots. I hit it square in its sensor and knocked it out in one hit.

I managed to take the other three closest to the civilians and got them out of fire range. Once they were out of range the others took aim and fired, taking out all but three of the bots in their first volley. The bots did manage to get their own round of fire off, but managed to miss us completely. Although, one of their blasts missed my head by inches.

Toro had been waiting behind a tree and I gave him the signal to attack. He smiled and ran into the fray, taking out two of the remaining bots before taking a hit to the shoulder. Sergei then ran in and took out the remaining bot and gave the thumbs up that Toro was ok.

I walked over to the scared, but unharmed Mobians and they fell to their knees in thankfulness.

"Bless you! I don't know who you guys are but you saved us!"

"I am Prince Elias Acorn." I said. "We are the 1st battalion. We are in search of Sonic. Have you seen him?"

The lead Mobian…a women rabbit that reminded me of Bunnie stepped forward. "I have heard he was still alive…but I've not personally seen him."

"Where were you people going?" I asked.

"We heard Knothole was safe…we were trying to make it there…our town was decimated."

"Knothole isn't safe…we are in one of the principalities bases a day's walk to the south-east. There are no bots as of now in that direction if you choose to go there for protection."

"Knothole is not safe?" The rabbit said in shock. "What happened to the Princess?"

"All of Knothole is under the control of a deranged human that has them brainwashed into helping him. I am not willing to cause them harm, so we have left them alone for now. I recommend going to our base, there are plenty of people there to protect you."

The group of civilians agreed to allow us to protect them. I had Toro go back with them…he would be able to protect them if anything happened, plus Conner could deal with him once they made it to base.

I keyed up the radio and told Conner what was going on and he acknowledged…I then checked on Tai…he seemed ok. His voice was a ton more confident today.

Kyle had checked the bots for anything useful and came across a few better weapons that we split between the best shots. Cole then checked the data of one bot that still had its CPU intact.

"Master…Robotnik has Sonic…it is confirmed…these bots were part of his team…we need to get moving…he is indeed heading for the Mountains…and the Dragons."

"These bots…were Sonic's?" Tails said through gritted teeth. "No…no way." Tails ran over to the bot and did his own search of its files…after a few minutes he got his answer.

"Cole was right Elias…"

"Of course I was…why would I lie to the Master?" Cole said slightly angry. "I am capable of searching any robotic creature."

"I…I just didn't want to believe it."

"It is getting dark Commander, we must hurry or we won't make it to our next camp." Rei said. "We are vulnerable right now…"

I nodded and we picked up our bags and continued our journey towards the mountains. We would camp an hour out of the mountain as any closer would certainly get us caught. After a few more hours we made it to our cave and set up camp. The boys all ate as much as they could and went to relax, while I stayed up to watch the cave entrance.

I pulled out the radio and contacted Tai.

"Brother? Are you ok?" Tai said in a tired voice.

"Yeah…just checking on you…making sure you are ok…"

"I'm fine…we've not seen anything at all so far…we have seen a few signs of bots, but none yet. Tomorrow we will see what happens when we arrive at Knuckle's location."

I sighed. "I'm glad you are ok."

Tai laughed. "Me too! I want to see you and Drago again…I can't die…and neither can you…remember that."

I didn't say anything.

"Elias…promise me you'll be careful."

"I will…I swear."

"Goodnight Brother." Tai said. "I'm exhausted and my watch is almost up."

"'Night Tai." I said.

I stared out into the darkness for several hours until a hand gently touched my shoulder.

"Hey Elias, can I sit with you?"

I nodded. "Of course Drago, you are always welcome to sit with me. What is on your mind?"

Drago sat down and sighed.

"I…I wanted to apologize for being a jerk the past week…when you didn't take me into battle with you…then almost got taken from us I was angry that you didn't trust me to protect you."

Drago shifted and continued.

"Then I realized that had you taken me, I would have been turned…and possibly would still be under that awful human…like Nox…and Gavin…we didn't get them back."

"No I was lucky to get Sean out…and the way I did it wasn't exactly the best way."

"Sean told me…Kyle then confirmed it. So…I'm sorry. I was stupid to be mad."

"Drago, you aren't stupid…you are loyal and you care about me. I was upset that you were mad at me, but I knew eventually you'd understand why I did what I did."

Drago smiled. "So…we are good again?"

"Never weren't good as I wasn't mad…I just waited for you to understand I always will care about you."

"Elias, Do you remember what I asked you all those months ago?" Drago asked.

"Yeah, of course I remember. Why?"

"Well…it doesn't look like this war is ending anytime soon does it?"

I shook my head. "No it doesn't."

"Well…will you just adopt me now…not wait until its over…I might be dead by then." Drago shivered at the thought of his death.

I put my arm around the young wolf. "Of course I will…we can be a family now. We don't have to wait."

"Tai too? We were talking about it a couple of nights ago before we left. We both wanted to talk to you…but you were so busy working on the new genome soldiers…plus you are a prince…we are just dirt compared to you."

"No you are not." I said. "Don't ever think that."

"So you'll adopt both of us? Really?" Drago said with a real happiness in his voice.

"Yes…it is official…as of right now…being part of the governing body, I don't need the paperwork. I can make it official myself."

Drago jumped on top of me, embraced me and began to cry.

"You…have…NO…idea…what this means to me"

It was strange seeing this incredibly strong wolf child acting this way…but I let him get his emotions out.

"Do you know how old I actually am?" Drago said quietly. "No one really knows…Conner thought I was ten."

"Aren't you?" I said.

"No. Younger. I was put through so much gene manipulation I look fully grown…I have the mind of a twenty-five year old."

"How old are you then?" I said.

"Two."

I gagged.

"Two?"

"Yes…my memories were so clouded when we first met…but I remember everything clearly now. My parents weren't killed…I never had parents."

Drago closed his eyes.

"I was created by my clan…given memories of our greatest warriors…I was made with the DNA of twenty wolf warriors…so many memories float through my mind it is hard to focus on one life…but I am getting better at controlling it. When you found me in the cave…I had been running for days…Robotnik had wiped my clan out…someone told him I was being created…They managed to get me out…told me to find Elias from Knothole and join them…ironically I did find Elias from Knothole…even if you were not yourself at the time."

I felt sick to my stomach for a second. This kid…this child…was looking for me when I brainwashed him.

"When Conner put that chip into my mind…I lost myself…I thought I was someone else…what he made me into…it took until you put me in that chamber for me to get my true self back."

"So…I have the mind of a twenty five year old and the body of a teenager…and I've only been alive for two years."

"So…Drago…what are you getting at? Why did you tell me all this? I mean you didn't have to tell me you were created…I wouldn't care either way. You know that."

"Well…you are nineteen right?"

"Yes…"

"That makes you seventeen years older than me."

"Technically…I guess…but you are in the body of a sixteen year old are you not?"

"Yes…but I was born two years ago…this body is still two…regardless of what it looks like to you."

"Ok…so what are you getting at Drago?"

"Well…since our ages are really so far apart…would you…um…"

I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Would I what, Drago?" I said.

"Would you…be…um…"

I waited patiently for him to get his thoughts out.

"Would you be my Dad?" He said looking at me with big puppy dog eyes.

Nineteen and already a dad…I wasn't sure I'd handle it right.

My silence was making Drago nervous. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Sorry Prince…I don't know why I came to you to ask that…I was STUPID to think you'd want a reject abomination like me."

I jumped up and grabbed him.

"I didn't say no Drago."

Drago turned around, tears flowing from his eyes.

"You…you didn't say yes either…"

"Drago…it is a big decision to become someone's father…I don't know why you'd want someone like me for that…I have no idea how to be a dad…I'm not even twenty. I barely know how to lead an army…But…"

"But?" Drago whimpered.

"But if you want me to be part of your family…to actually be it…I will try…but don't expect anything like you may have from those implanted memories of yours…I don't think I am father material."

"So…the answer is yes then." Drago said.

"I will be your dad…or at least I will try to be."

Drago held in a howl of happiness and put me in the biggest embrace I'd ever had.

"Father…I have a father…"

"Drago…can't…breathe…"

"Oh God!" Drago said and dropped me. "I forget how strong I am sometimes…"

"Its…its ok…"

Drago picked me up and gave me a much more appropriate hug.

"Thank you…father…I'll never forget this."

"Master?" A voice from the darkness echoed through the mouth of the cave.

I turned. "yes?"

It was Cole. "I am up for watch. You can rest now."

I smiled. "Thanks Cole."

"No problem Master. If anything odd happens I will let you know."

"I appreciate it Cole. Be careful."

Cole said nothing back. He just sat down and began cleaning his gun.

Drago and I walked back to the rest of the group and I sat on my knapsack that someone had put out for me.

"I laid your things out Father…I hope that was ok."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I sat down and almost immediately fell asleep. I remembered feeling Drago's head against my side.

"Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight... son."

You know…I think I could get used to that.


	41. Chapter 41

I woke up feeling more refreshed that I had in weeks. Drago was still asleep on me and I quietly got up and left him asleep.

I walked to the mouth of the cave and met Tails and Harrison.

"Alpha! Good morning!" Harrison said. "I hope you are well rested!"

"I am. We've got to be for this last leg of the trip. If we are lucky, we will make it to their summit by this evening."

"Elias, I am worried that we haven't found Sonic yet…what if he already found the entrance to the Dragon's lair?"

"We'd already know…those dragons would be flying the skies looking for us."

"I don't know…I think we are too late Elias…I really do."

"Why do you think so?"

"We haven't seen hardly anything out of Robotnik since the first day…you'd think that we'd have run into at least a couple of his raiding parties…but no…just the one."

"I think that just means they are searching a different part of the sector." I said. "We will know for sure later today."

I went ahead and sped things up in order to please Tails. We didn't eat breakfast, we just began the hike towards the mountain. Due to our faster movement, we were there before noon.

I had been told the exact entry location by my father six years previous…this had been as far as I gotten with my first group of warriors. However, Tails might have been right…as I walked to the secret entrance I found it was ripped from its place…blaster fire marked the mountain around the door.

"Shit…Tails…you were right…they've already been here…"

Tails and I ran ahead of the others towards the Dragon's lair as fast as we could.

"Alpha, do not leave us behind…we are here to protect you!" Harrison said.

"Bro…wait!" Ethan said. "We are in this together!"

"Then hurry the hell up!"

We stopped suddenly when we saw the carnage…dead dragons…destroyed bots…blood and oil were everywhere…it had been a massacre.

"I'll check for survivors…" Ethan said.

"Sonic really did this…" Tails said. "My big brother…dear god."

"Sonic isn't himself…you know that." I said. "We've all been controlled…you know how hard it is to fight."

"He was supposed to be the hero…save us all." Tails said.

"That is still possible." Drago said. "If we can get him back…we can break the brainwashing Robotnik gave him."

"Commander…there is someone still alive." Kyle said. "Sergei is giving him medical attention right now."

I looked at Tails and Drago. "Let's check this out."

I walked over to the huge lizard and could not believe I was actually looking at one of them. He was so powerful looking. Arms were huge…chest powerful…just awe inspiring. The warrior had been slashed across his chest with huge claws. Sergei was cleaning the wound and bandaging him with items from his med kit.

"You…you are not with…them…are you?" The Dragon said with a deep bass voice. "Or are you just patching me up to enslave me like the rest of my clan."

"Is that what happened? Who did this?" I said as I knelt down by the huge injured Dragon. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know what happened."

"Someone must've ratted out how to find our home...a blue being…I'm not sure what he was…a mix of a wolf and a hedgehog and a ton of Robots snuck in at night and brainwashed at least ten of our warriors. The rest were killed or taken for slavery…I was left for dead when I tried to save my little brother and sister from being taken away. The blue one is very strong…I wasn't even sure what hit me. When I woke up, everyone was gone or dead. Then you showed up…which makes me wonder why you are here…"

"We were trying to stop this from happening. We obviously were too late."

"How did you know where we were located? No one knows…how did THEY know?"

"Well…the blue one used to be the leader of the Freedom Fighters at one time…he knew because all leaders of the cause are told. I knew years ago…I was almost here…then my battalion was wiped out. I had to run…six years later and I still failed."

"Those dead were your warriors?" The Dragon said. "We buried all of them…except one. One was still alive. A matter of fact, he was one of those taken to Robotnik when your former leader attacked."

My heart was beating quickly. "Who…who lived? Why didn't he come back?"

"He didn't remember his past. We allowed him to stay with us and he knew nothing else."

"Well…what species was he?"

"I honestly had never seen it before he came. I couldn't tell you."

"Shit."

The Dragon grunted and stood up. He towered over even the tallest of us.

"Thank you kind canine, I will be in your debt."

"It's ok…I mean it was the right thing to do…" Sergei said. "There is no debt."

The Dragon turned to me. "Fine. Then I am in debt to your leader. I will join your clan until I have repaid that debt."

"W…what? You'll join us?" I said, trying to withhold my excitement.

"Yes. I will. We must get back my clan. If we can."

"The problem will be finding them. I'd say they will find us first…we will have to be prepared."

"We need to take Knothole back. We need the tech of both bases now." I said as I took out my radio.

"Tai, do you read me?"

"Yes brother, loud and clear."

"Have you found Knuckles?"

"Yes…we have him under our control and we are on our way back to the base."

"Excellent brother!" I said. "I knew you could do it!"

"What about you? Did you find Sonic?"

"No…he beat us here…but he left us some help. One of the Dragon's was not taken…but they got around a dozen warriors and maybe even more in slaves."

Tai didn't immediately reply.

Finally he spoke.

"That group is so large…couldn't you track them?"

I had wolves…it was possible.

"Good idea. I'll have the wolves begin tracking immediately."

"Sean, Harrison, Drago come here."

"Father?" Drago said curiously.

"Can you get the scent of the Dragons?"

"Yes…what are you planning my Alpha?" Harrison said.

"I want to trail them…if they are all under mind control we could get Sonic back…then get them as well."

"Good idea brother." Sean said. "Perhaps we can catch them, it hasn't been too long."

"I am ready to go any time." The Dragon said. "There is nothing for me here."

We left the refuge of the Dragons and I allowed the wolves to take point. We all moved faster than we ever had…if we could get Sonic…this whole mess could be fixed. I needed to do this…my mental state needed this badly.

Drago stopped us around three in the morning.

"Father…they are camped over the embankment. I can smell them and the fires…food being cooked."

Harrison had gone forward to check and came running back. "The bots…they only have four…they are facing the West…Sonic is sleeping near us. It's up to you Alpha…"

I nodded. "alright, back me up Drago. I'm going to try this."

I crawled down the embankment as quiet as I could. It seemed like the controlled Dragons were clueless with what was going on around them. The bots seemed to be expecting attacks from only one direction.

I crawled up to the camp…my heart started to beat wildly…Sonic was so different looking…but I had to get him…we needed him.

I injected him in the neck; then held him down and covered his mouth.

"Shhh! Don't say anything!"

The were-hog calmed down within a few seconds and I let him go.

I scanned the camp…I wanted my former warrior back. I found him pretty quick…it was one of my friends alright…It was Ronan…at the time our only Tiger warrior. I needed him…so I got Cole's attention and he began crawling down towards me.

"Drago…take Sonic back up with the others. I've got to try to get that Tiger back…he…he was one of my best friends…"

"Ok Father…Come on Sonic…come with me."

"Yes…Master…"Sonic droned.

Cole met up with me and I commanded him to get Ronan. He crawled past two dragons and changed Ronan…then took one of the dragons as well. I was amazed at how fast that boy worked. We all managed to make it back up the hill.

It was a good thing we left when we did as Robotnik came to retrieve his new warriors…he was within reach…but I couldn't do anything…

I watched the Dragons and robots being put on the Ship…our new Dragon friend thankfully showed restraint and didn't try anything.

Suddenly I heard Robotnik scream for Sonic.

Sonic grabbed his head and fell to his knees…as did Kyle…and Harrison.

"Oh shit! He's sending out some type of signal…

"I…I was…a…follower of…Robotnik…before you…broke the…spell…" Kyle said. "Whatever…he's…using on Sonic is effecting me…oh god…this really hurts…I…I..can't…"

Harrison kept morphing between his two forms…he was struggling, but holding on.

"Alpha…help…me…"

Ronan had disappeared…he must have already gone back to Robotnik. At least I knew one of my first group was alive…he wouldn't kill him…I could get him back.

I had Drago hold down Harrison and the Dragon was holding Sonic, but Kyle was a bit more slippery. I tried to hold him, but he managed to avoid my grasp…luckily he took control again and collapsed.

"Where…where is Ethan?" I yelled.

"I don't know!" Tails yelled. "Check the camp!"

I ran over to the embankment and he was already kneeling in front of Robotnik. Robotnik took Ethan into the ship…I wanted to run…save him…but it was foolish.

I waited for the ship to take off…but it didn't leave. I was confused…why didn't he leave? He had what he wanted.

Suddenly the door opened and Ethan and Ronan walked out. The ship then took off and left them standing in the field.

After Robotnik was miles away Harrison, Kyle and Sonic were freed from the signal's torture. Harrison shook his head in disgust.

"Dear god…how are we going to compete against that?"

"I'm going to check on Ethan and Ronan…something is odd about robotnik leaving them behind." I said.

I ran down the embankment and pulled my gun. I didn't know what to expect. As I got closer to Ethan I realized he was completely unaware of me and he had been stripped of his clothes. Ronan was no longer clothed as well.

"Ethan?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

Ethan turned around and I saw what Robotnik had done. He had put Ethan through his portable robotocizer…Ethan had electronic parts attached to his head and a wrist computer on his right arm. The electronic parts over his left eye had wires that ran from his head to the back of his neck. His wrist computer also had wires going in and out across his arm. Computer chips were protruding from his skin on his chest and abs.

Ronan had one arm completely change …he also had chips randomly showing across his body and what looked like a computer attached to his head…wires went into his neck from the computer…just like Ethan. Both Ronan's eyes were glowing red. He also had some type of inhibitor placed in his neck.

Ethan's left eye glowed red, while his right was clouded and distant. The Ethan I knew was gone. Robotnik had made him into one of his cyber slaves. Ronan seemed to be farther gone than Ethan as he just stood staring at me.

"Scanning Mobian." Ethan droned. His voice a mix of the original and a robotic voice. I shuddered.

"Scanning completed." Ethan continued. "Mobian. Elias Acorn."

"Robotnik has a message for Elias Acorn."

I gulped.

"You will never win. I hold all of the cards. Surrender or die." Ethan said in Robotnik's voice.

Ethan held up his arm and a small blaster came out. "Elias Acorn. I must kill you by order of my creator."

Ethan turned to Ronan. "Robotnik commands that we kill him…you must obey the prime directive!"

Ronan slowly lifted his arm to attack, but did not fire.

I tackled Ethan to the ground before he could fire, but he threw me off quickly. His strength was incredible now.

"Do not attempt to stop me. I will succeed in killing you. I must kill you myself if the other refuses to obey."

I shot Ethan in his weapon arm. His arm dropped, but that didn't stop him as it automatically repaired.

"My creator has made me better than the average Mobian."

I closed my eyes and hoped the others had noticed I was in trouble. I then threw a punch at Ethan's muzzle, but all I did was hurt my hand. Even his bones had been modified. How in the Hell did Robotnik pull this one off.

Those Dragons…dear God. They would be unstoppable.

Speaking of Dragons, our two Dragons came swooping in and dropped Tails and Drago in front of me before they too landed.

"Tails, how did you get that other Dragon back to normal?"

"I'm not some weak minded fool you know…" The Dragon growled.

"Truly amazing Elias! I couldn't believe how quick he broke out of the control!"

"Tails…talk less…Ethan isn't going to back down." Drago said. "Ethan…my brother…wake up. I know you are in there."

"I am no longer Ethan. I am Robotnik's first of many new warriors and I will kill all of you."

The two Dragons stepped in front of us.

"You'll have to kill us first…and you cannot."

Ethan fired at the dragons and his weapon simply did nothing.

The Dragon Sergei had helped walked up to Ethan grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the ground. He then stomped on him several times.

"Try recovering from that one." The Dragon said with a laugh.

"Scanning…body…damaged…forty percent damage to core…massive damage to s..s…skull…possible…brain damage."

I turned to Tails. "Hurry up Tails, put that damn headband on him before the Dragon kills him."

Tails ran over and shoved the headband on my poor clone.

Ethan twitched on the ground…but I wasn't sure if that was due to the head band or his self-repair.

Ethan slowly began to stand back up.

"Body…recovering…can still…finish…finish…my…objective"

Ethan was badly hurt, but he kept coming at me…was that headband going to work…

Come on…I didn't want to watch my clone die.

Suddenly Ethan stopped.

"Scanning…scanning…new prime directive."

"Scan completed. Directives uploaded."

Ethan removed the band and dropped it to the ground.

"Elias Acorn, I have been reprogrammed to follow you. My directives were to kill you, but they have changed to killing Robotnik. I am currently at sixty percent of my top performance level. I am prepared for commands."

My poor clone…I felt so horrible…but at least he was back with us…and not dead.

I put my hand on Ethan's chest. He was cold to the touch and the chips imbedded into his flesh felt strange and he even had a metallic feeling to him.

Ethan's eye flashed red. "I will give you a detailed explanation of my abilities if you request."

"Not now. Maybe later."

I looked at Ronan who had not moved an inch. He was looking right at me…but did not move or blink. Perhaps he had remembered me and forced his CPU to crash.

I picked up the headband and walked over to Ronan slowly. I heard the others behind me.

I put the headband on the immobile cyber slave and awaited what it would do to him.

Ronan's eyes flashed after a few minutes and he took the band off his head.

"CPU rebooted. Prime directive changed. Obey Elias Acron…destroy Robotnik. Follow all basic protocols…"

"Scanning for Elias Acorn…found…searching protocols…found…"

Ronan walked up to me. "Ronan is bound to my Master, Elias Acorn. Ronan will obey the Master's commands and only the Masters. Ronan's Prime directive is to obey the Master and kill Robotnik. Are those directives what the Master desires?"

"Yes Ronan. Those directives will work."

"Acknowledged."

Drago growled. "We need to get out of here…Robotnik KNOWS we are here. We need to use the headband on Sonic still….come on Dad…we need to go."

I looked at Sonic as we walked back up the hill…the others gasped as they saw Ethan.

"Oh…my…god…Ethan?" Harrison squeaked. "What happened to him?"

"Scanning…human…scanning complete…Harrison…Ethan is a creation of Robotnik that was reprogrammed by Elias Acorn. Ethan is now programmed to kill Robotnik."

Harrison frowned. "Ethan…jesus."

Sean gasped. "He isn't the only one like that…oh my god."

"Ronan is a bonded cybernetic Mobian. Ronan's Prime Directive is to obey Elias Acorn."

I let the others look at Ethan and Ronan while I put the headband on Sonic. He screamed once the band attached to his head.

He screamed for almost ten minutes…by that point we were all standing around him. Tails was crying into Sean's chest while the rest of us waited.

Ten more minutes went by and Sonic stopped screaming.

"My scanners state that the hedgehog is no longer a threat to you Master Acorn." Ethan said. "His inner temperature has returned to normal."

"His blood pressure is normal as well my Master." Ronan quipped.

"Where…?" Sonic mumbled. "Where am I?"

Tails ran to his brother and jumped into his confused arms.

"Sonic…you are back!"

Sonic looked very confused at Tails…then at me for a split second.

"Who is this Sonic? Who am I? Who are you?"

Tails backed away from the werehog.

"No…you don't have your memory back?"

"My mind is a blank. None of you look familiar to me…except…"

Sonic looked at me again, but for what seemed like an eternity.

"I know you. My mind is a blank canvas…but I know you."

"He doesn't know his little brother…but he knows you?" Tails growled. "That isn't fair Elias! Why doesn't he remember me?!" Tails looked at Cole and poked him in the chest.

"You…you did this when you brought him back over here! Why did you wipe his mind?!"

"All I did was bring him to our side…this occurred when Robotnik tried to bring him back to his side. I had nothing to do with it."

"Then…why…" Tails said as he fell to his knees.

"Because his mind was completely wiped by Robotnik so he'd have no issue controlling him. That's why. That is what he does. He doesn't care about our wants or needs…families…friends…none of that matters. The Headband I'm sure broke him of Robotnik's control…but…"

Sonic stood up and walked towards me.

"I know you…I KNOW you…?"

Sonic grabbed his head and growled…during this he ripped the headband off.

"You…WHO are YOU?" Sonic growled. "TELL me."

"I am Elias Acorn."

Sonic leaned back and let loose a howl.

"MASTER…I do know YOU."

"Thank you for taking me from Robotnik Master. I do not remember anything…but I know that I'm happy now…I will do ANYTHING you ask."

"I do have something I want you to do." I said.

"Yes Master?" Sonic growled.

"Allow Tails to be your Master. I am the alpha here…you can obey me no matter who is your Master."

Sonic sniffed the air and the area around me and my other warriors.

"I agree…you are the Alpha…your scent is everywhere…this can occur. I will obey the one called Tails. Show me my new Master."

I pointed to Tails and Sonic ran over to him and nuzzled into him.

"MASTER!" Sonic growled. "

Tails embraced his big brother.

"Sonic…I promise I'll bring you back to us…to me."

"Whatever you say Master…I'll be by your side until I die."

Tails sighed. "It is good to hear that brother."

I focused back on the task and hand and that is when I heard my radio going off.

"…respond…Elias…this is Tai. Respond."

"This is Elias…go ahead Tai."

"We saw a Robotnik ship a few hours ago heading your direction…direct communications have been jammed…are you ok?"

"Most of us are. Ethan was taken and Roboticized…well…sorta…hard to explain."

"Shit…Ethan?" Tai growled. "What about the Dragons?"

"We have two. Around twenty dead…ten warriors taken for cyber implanting…five or six others taken for slavery."

"Damn!" Tai said. "Where are you?"

"We are at 2132.42.1 About 3 hours from Knothole."

Tai howled. "We are less than four hours from you. Wait for us. We can go together."

I was confused. "How are you that close?"

"We decided to strike out in your direction early this morning…once we saw the ship we went double quick."

"Alright…we will wait for you."

I turned off the radio and turned to the battalion. "Alright everyone, we are going to wait for Tai and his group to arrive then we will plan our next move. We must take Knothole and soon. We need to find the underground bunker as well…which we can get from Knothole…Robotnik has the upperhand, but we can still hurt him. Take this time to eat and prepare. If you need me, don't be afraid to discuss anything with me."

Drago, Sean and Harrison went off to hunt for some meat, while Tails sat with Sonic, trying to get him to remember. Kyle was sitting alone staring at the sky. The attack on his mind had weakened him. I would have to watch him.

The Dragons were discussing their fallen comrades and Cole was talking with them about their abilities.

I was sitting with the two cybernetic beings…Rei was sitting with me as well although he didn't say much.

Ronan…one of my closest friends from childhood…a cybernetic creature…no longer Mobian.

"Ronan?" I asked.

"What does the Master require of Ronan?"

"Tell me…how does it feel?" I asked.

"Feel? Ronan does not understand this word."

"You know…how does it feel to be partly…robotic?"

"Ronan does not feel as a normal Mobian. The microprocessor connected to Ronan's mind has taken that from it. Ronan has no emotions, but does not need them to function properly."

"So…all those implants don't hurt?"

"Negative. Ronan feels nothing. Pain is notified to Ronan through its processor as damage to Ronan's body."

"One more question."

"The Master may ask as many as required. Ronan will answer them if possible."

"So…why didn't you fire at me back in the valley? It was your prime directive to kill me."

"Even with erased memories…Ronan remembered who you were. Striking the Master down did not calculate in Ronan's mind as the correct course of action. Ronan ended up crashing its CPU due to the Prime Directive."

"So you have feelings for me that allowed you to fight your prime directive then."

"No feelings…Ronan felt nothing in seeing you…it just calculated what the proper course of action was."

"Oh…" I said. "Ronan…I'm glad you are alive…for years I thought no one survived the battle. I've had your death on my shoulders since. It takes a huge weight off of me knowing you are here and were taken care of."

"Ronan's memory banks do not have any knowledge of that."

"That's because when you were found, your were critically injured…you lost your memory…The Dragons said the amount of time you were injured led to the memory loss."

"Acknowledged. Ronan has recorded this conversation for its memory bank."

"Well Keep recording, because I want you to know something."

"As you wish. It will be done."

"When we were young…before the war…we…we were best friends…I didn't have many because of my status…but you didn't care. We learned to fight together…even though I hated fighting…you made me learn."

Ronan just listened silently.

"I cared about you like family Ronan…when I thought you died a part of me died with you."

"However, Ronan did not die as you can see."

"Correct…you didn't…but I didn't know that."

I hugged Ronan…he was so cold.

"I'm just glad you are here. I missed you."

Ronan just sat there while I embraced him.

"Master..what are you doing to Ronan?"

"I'm hugging you. It is a show of affection. I love you and I'm happy to see you."

"Ronan's CPU does not understand the term love." Ronan said. "Ronan cannot love if it cannot define the meaning."

I stood up and sighed. "No, you can't. Perhaps you can search your memory banks for it. Who knows, you might find some of your Mobian side if you look deep enough."

"Acknowledged. Ronan will search for this emotion. Thank you for giving Ronan a command Master."

I looked at Rei as he had been watching the whole conversation with great interest.

"Rei, how about you keep an eye on Ronan for a bit. I am going to take Ethan and go check on a few people."

"Of course commander…I will talk with him if that is ok."

"Ronan, this is Rei, a tiger just like you. He is going to stay here with you and talk."

"Very well. Ronan will keep searching its memories and databases while we talk."

"Great. Ethan, stand up and come with me."

"As my Master commands." Ethan said as he stood. "Ethan is ready to follow the Master."

I took Ethan over to Kyle…I wanted to check on him.

"Kyle, are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-yeah Commander…just a little shaken up from Robotnik taking my mind for a few seconds there…I'll be ok…really."

"Are you sure? I certainly know how it feels to have your mind violated like that."

"Uh-huh…I'll be ok. I'm just trying to block it out…I want to move on from this and act like it didn't happen."

"Ok Kyle. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be alright."

"Thank you commander."

I turned to walk away.

"Hey…Elias."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about Ethan and Ronan, I wish I could've helped…I promise next time I'll be useful."

"I appreciate it Kyle, this wasn't you fault or anyone else's and one day they will be normal again if I can help it."

Kyle's eyes started to water and he turned away.

"I promise…I will be more useful…I swear."

I decided to leave him alone…he would be fine, but I wasn't going to push him.

I took Ethan off alone and sat him down on a stump and then sat down near him.

"Ethan…tell me what memories you can access?"

Ethan sat up straight and his eye began to glow.

"Searching…searching…no memories found…searching hidden memory banks…"

Ethan turned his head to look at me…his eye flashed as it found memories.

"Ethan has found memories deep inside its data bank Master. What do you want Ethan to do with the files?"

"Search them and tell me what is inside."

"As you command…Ethan is checking…"

"Master…the memories indicate that Ethan is Elias Acorn. This information puzzles your slave…your slave cannot process this as the Master is Elias Acorn…yet your slave is Elias Acorn…Your slave does not understand or comprehend these memories."

"Your slave must delete these memories Master…they are causing too much confusion…it cannot be Elias when you are Elias."

"No…don't erase them…scan me…then scan yourself."

Ethan scanned me for over three minutes…then he scanned himself for even longer.

"Data procured." Ethan said. "Your slave has the same genetic makeup as the Master… body is six years younger than that of the Master. Your slave has come to the conclusion that its body is a copy of the Master. These memories are implanted to give this body a personality."

"No, you really are me…please understand."

"This body is not the slaves. It is the Masters. This unit can safely allow full take over from its processing unit."

"Why would you do that?" I said. "You are still your own person! If you lose those memories, everything that makes you what you are will be gone!"

"This is acceptable to your slave."

"No, that is acceptable to your unemotional processor and not your heart! Why don't you look a little deeper into yourself and see if you REALLY want to do that."

Ethan cocked his head to one side. "Master…your slave is a cybernetic being…using logic is all it can do. Ethan does not understand, nor have the ability to look inside the heart. Logic states that Ethan is a cold killing machine that is bound to your word. Ethan has memories that confuse its processor, which causes it to not be a useful asset. Logic tells it to delete the memories and allow it to serve at optimal performance levels."

I wanted to just jerk the wires out of his head at this point and see what would happen. This was asinine. Ethan was going to purge his memories because logic dictated he needed to. I didn't care if they weren't his memories…they still gave him his personality.

Then again…what would happen if his CPU couldn't handle the confusion? Would he just shut down? He would be technically dead if that happened…brain dead…which would kill him completely eventually as his organic parts slowly stopped as well.

"What will happen if you don't purge those memories Ethan?"

"Ethan will be forced to do a hard reset of its systems. If it does not reboot, then it will not function."

"So…you are going to die…"

"In a matter of speaking…yes. Ethan will no longer function."

"Then I allow you to erase what memories must be lost. Do not erase them if you don't need to."

Ethan's eye flashed and he shuddered for a few seconds.

"Memories purged…scanning for processor improvements."

Suddenly the area around Ethan's left eye became metallic…several more places across his body did as well. His normal eye was replaced by another sensor eye and one of his ears turned robotic as well…he then puffed his chest out and looked at me with an emotionless stare.

"Upgrade completed." Ethan said with no hint of his former voice. "Ethan has been optimized for use."

I kept my emotions in check…I was looking at my copy…thirteen years old…and he was basically a nano controlled cybernetic being. I knew I would probably have a slight chance to fix this…but I was becoming more and more concerned. I doubted our current computer systems could fight this one…but with Tails back to full cognitive ability…

"Master. Ethan has been optimized for your use. What are your commands?"

"Ethan…how did you add more cybernetic parts? How was that possible?"

"The nano-technology that created Ethan can adapt and upgrade this body when needed. Robotnik planned these units to adapt to the situation. Now that the memories of this unit are erased and no longer causing conflict with its processor, this unit can modify what is needed."

Ethan's eyes flashed as he scanned me again…he had to stop doing that…

"I sense you have nano machines inside your body." Ethan droned.

"I do…but they are not in control of me. I fought them and made them part of my body. They enhanced my strength, eye sight and hearing. I am still not sure what else it does…but I know that it will never control me."

"Ethan can join with you…share nano machines…we are already bound…it could give you a new understanding of my being."

Perhaps the nano machines inside of me could do some damage to the Robotnik processor and make him more normal.

"I will allow it." I said as I made a small gash on my arm. "Let's get it over with."

Ethan made a small cut as well and we transferred blood…which normally I would gag at…god knows what doing this could do to my health…but in this case it was for Ethan.

I felt nano machines flowing through me…but they were almost immediately subdued by the much stronger ones inside of me. My idea had worked on my end…but what would it do to Ethan?

"Master do you feel any different?" Ethan asked. "The nano machines s-"

Ethan jerked and his eyes flashed. "Master…what did you d-"

Ethan jerked again and dropped to his knees.

"My nanos are far more powerful than what Robotnik put in you. Let them into your mind Ethan, I want to see what it will do."

"System corrupted…system error…" Ethan droned. "Full system reboot will begin in five seconds."

"4"

"3"

"2"

Ethan's eyes went dark and his body limp. I hoped I didn't kill him…I just wanted him to have some of his personality. That wasn't too much to be asking was it?

I stared at Ethan for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally his eyes came back to life and he slowly got back to his feet.

"What…happened to me?" Ethan groaned, and then grabbed his throat. "My voice? What happened to my voice?"

Ethan then turned to me and slowly started backing away.

"N…no…it…it cannot be…" Ethan said. "Oh God what the hell am I?"

"What is wrong Ethan?" I said. "Are you ok?"

"Ethan?" Ethan's eyes indicated they were searching for memories.

Ethan then grabbed his head and groaned loudly.

After a few seconds he focused on me again. "Reboot completed. Ethan is his Master's cybernetic warrior and I will obey all commands that are given to it. Ethan's mind was damaged, but nano-machines have repaired the damage and is currently performing at 78% optimization."

"What about your memories, Ethan?"

"They are restored and inside Ethan's memory banks. This unit can access them when needed."

"Thank god it worked." I said outloud.

"Master?" Ethan said.

"Nothing Ethan…I am just glad things are working out a little better."

Suddenly I heard gunfire and ran back to the rest of the group. Harrison had been shot and was gasping for air. Sergei managed to stop the bleeding quickly, but it seemed the shot was coated in Nanos as he threw him off and looked at me with glowing red eyes…he then joined those against us. Kyle, Tails and Rei were also down but not changed…I looked over and noticed the Dragons and Cole were still up, but were waiting to see what I would do. I also noticed Cole had the mind controlling headband. He looked at me and nodded. I also noticed Sonic was hiding out behind them and awaiting what I did.

I scanned the area and noticed Ronan was with the group that had attacked.

Then, I realized who it was.

Tai…Tai had been changed into a cyber-slave along with , Knuckles and Colt. Austin and Finn were nowhere to be seen…I feared they were dead if not changed.

"Tai?" I managed to say. "What have you done?"

Tai stepped forward and puffed out his chest. I could see microchips sticking out of his fur.

"Elias Acorn. It is my mission to bring you to Robotnik. If you choose not to come, Tai will be forced to kill all of your friends one by one."

Then I noticed Ronan had Drago…damn it!

"Father! Don't let them get you! We are all doomed if Robotnik gets you!"

I dropped my gun and as I was standing back up I realized what I could do…I noticed Tai still had the radio on him. As I was putting my hands up I hit the siren alarm on the radio. The siren went off on Tai's radio and he began trying to find the issue…all of his followers also began to pay attention to Tai…which allowed Drago to break free and knock Ronan down.

"Alright…if you've got a gun, set it to full stun and fire! We can save them all!" I screamed.

The Dragons, did not have a gun but they took care of Harrison and Colt as Sean managed to take down Tai with two blasts to his processor. Ronan ripped his own wires from his head and collapsed with a sick moan. Finally, Sonic went after Knuckles and literally beat the hell out of him. His eyes actually went dark.

"Jesus Sonic…did you kill him?"

"No. This one is still alive. Barely."

I ordered everyone to keep weapons on the knocked out warriors as I took Tai and drug his carcass to a clearing. Drago had followed me and I hadn't told him no…he didn't have a weapon anyway. I took the headband from the dragon on the way as we had work to do.

When I dropped Tai I placed the headband on his head. Then, Drago and I embraced in a long hug…I had almost lost him…and my true son was now a cybernetic slave.

"Thank you father…I was so stupid…"

"Shut up…you are still here and that is what matters."

Our hug was interrupted by the reboot of Tai's computer.

"Unit RCS-004 operational. Prime Directive has been changed. This unit now obeys Mobian designated as Elias Acorn. This unit will complete reboot once new directive has been acknowledged by Master."

"What is the directive?" I said.

"Directive one: Obey."

I nodded my head. "Acceptable"

"Directive two: Protect Master"

I nodded again.

"Directive three: Reboot with partial memories."

I gasped.

"Is that directive unacceptable?"

I shook my head. "No..it is perfectly fine!"

"Unit will create new parameters. Unit will be fully operational in three minutes."

I stood silently as Drago laid his head on my shoulder.

Tai blinked his eyes and looked up at me. "I know you." He said quietly. "You are in my memory banks…You are Elias Acorn…we…we were brothers? My memories are not clear, but I remember you."

Tai scanned Drago. "Wolf. Designated: Drago. Relationship: Brother."

Tai scanned me again. "Ground Squirrel. Designated Elias. Relationship: Master."

Tai stood up. "I am now programmed to follow your words as law."

"Tai, you are no slave. You are one of my most important commanders. I need you to remember."

"Scanning memories…scanning…found."

"This unit was in charge of your 2nd battalion. This unit is not fully robotic…this unit is part Puma…part cybernetic warrior."

Tai's eyes flashed and he let out a mechanical sounding moan.

"I am…Tai…" Tai fell to his knees. "Slave unit RCS-004 and I must obey."

"No…I am Tai…"

"Processor is now being filled with memories from the one designated as Tai."

"Download complete. Rebooting."

After a few more minutes Tai groaned…his voice still mechanical, but did show inflection.

"Elias?" Tai whimpered. "Drago?"

"What happened to me?" Tai said quietly…"I…I am so cold. My vision…what…"

"My head…keeps telling me to obey you brother…why?"

I sat down and hugged Tai. "Its ok…shh…you'll be ok…you were robotocized…we managed to bring you back the best we could."

Tai sobbed. "I remember…we were trying to get to you…a plane dropped down and captured us all…dear gods…we were all transformed…"

Tai groaned again. 'Brother…my head really hurts…so many things happening…my right eye…its red…and it keeps scanning everything…then what it scans goes through my head…"

"I can't feel your touch Ma…brother…I know you are holding me…my mind tells me…but I can't feel it…can't feel anything…except cold."

"Master…that word…I almost said it…why…why am I thinking of you as a Master? I can't shake it from my head…my processor keeps telling me to obey you. Why?"

"Because we had to break you free from Robotnik…it changed your directive from Robotnik to me."

Tai breathed very shallow. "Oh…"

I looked at Drago. "Son, bring Harrison and Colt to me…I can handle them on my own."

Drago nodded and ran off.

"Tai, you aren't a slave anymore, you are free."

"No…no I'm not…free, not until you can make me whole again."

Tai looked up at me with cloudy eyes. "Master…I like that word…Master…you are designated as my Master."

"Tai…Tai…is…slave…of…Master…"

"Tai, no…" I said.

"Yes…I am a cyber-slave and I must obey."

Tai's eyes focused.

"Brother…please…make me whole…I'll always be your brother…but I cannot fight the programming anymore...my body is made to obey."

Tai began to shake and his eyes clouded back over.

"Tai is now designated as a cyber-slave. Tai will follow and protect you. Tai knows that it means something to its Master. Tai also feels it deep inside. Tai will do its best to be Mobian for its Master."

Tai stood up and flexed. "Tai is in near perfect shape. Tai can use nano machines to increase its body mass if the Master desires."

Tai closed his eyes and I watched his abs strengthen and become more prominent.

Tai puffed his chest and walked up until we were centimeters apart. He grabbed my arm and ran it down his new improved body.

"Tai is designed to obey commands to the word. Tai has a processor that can process over five hundred thousand figures a second. Tai is powerful and will protect its Master until it no longer functions. Tai can do things that a normal Mobian does, but cannot feel emotions or pain."

"I've heard this before Tai…do what your processor requires of you…eventually I will make you completely Mobian again."

"Yes Master…Tai will follow you until given another command."

"WONDERFUL…" I said loudly and a bit inappropriately…but the stress was really starting to get to me.

"Father, Tails has already reprogrammed the two boys…do you still want them?"

"Yeah, bring them to me…bring Ronan as well."

"Do you have a command for Tai, Master?" Tai said.

"You can go get Ethan for me…if you want."

Tai stood up and silently walked towards the others and I was left alone…and I fell to my knees and cried.

I was not capable of handling this rebellion…we are getting our asses kicked…

How could I do anything to help these people?

I knew I had one last chance…I would take the dragons and a couple of these cyber beings…I would take Knothole with a small force…at least I could get our home back.

At least I hoped I could.

Harrison and Colt were both brought to me in their new states. Tails had managed to do what the headband could do, but nothing else…the boys looked a little worse for wear than the Mobians as they didn't have fur to cover all of the nano machine created chips imbedded in their skin.

"Harrison? What happened to you?"

"Harrison was made into a Cybernetic slave during the previous battle. Harrison tried to fight the nano's control, but was afraid of death and gave in. Commander Tails has reprogrammed it to serve Harrison's former friends…Harrison is still bound to its Alpha, Master Elias. Harrison will do what it can to assist its Master and Alpha."

"Can you still transform into your wolf form?" I asked.

"Negative. In Harrison's current state it cannot transform…it doesn't know how. Harrison knows of its transformation abilities and is currently attempting to relearn this ability."

I frowned. "That is unfortunate."

"Harrison is displeased as well. It will work to fix this issue."

"Colt…what happened while you were with Tai?"

Colt puffed up his chest and his eyes flashed.

"Colt tried to save unit Finn. Finn was killed by Swat-bot and Colt was transformed into its current state. Colt tried to fight control over its mind, but the former Master designated Robotnik was too strong for my weakened mind. After Colt fought against current Master that is designated Elias, it was reprogrammed and is attempting to remember its past self."

Colt had much more electronic parts than Harrison…who had been turned fairly quickly…Harrison only had a few noticeable chips and red eyes, while Colt had nano created mechanisms all over his body…his body, which had always been in good shape seemed even more powerful in this form…however his mental state was so low compared to before…

"Colt can you transform into your wolf form?"

"Colt does not have the knowledge at this time. Colt is scanning its memory banks, but cannot currently transform."

"Ok…so neither of you can become wolves right now…you've lost that ability in your slave forms…"

"That is correct Master. Harrison and Colt WANT to transform and be like the Master…but currently have no knowledge of HOW."

"Master…Your slave has Ronan…Drago said you needed him…Ethan was told to inform you that Tails needed his assistance with Knuckles."

I nodded. "Thank you brother…" I said to Ethan.

"Ethan glad to help br—Master." Ethan quipped.

"You can call me brother Ethan, that word can be replaced…enough people call me Master."

"Ethan will try…Br…brot…Master…but the programming will not allow it. Ethan wants to call the Master by that designation…"

"I am glad you are trying…you can stay here while I work with Ronan."

"Thank you."

"Ok Ronan, you turned on us awful easy back there…what exactly was going on?"

Ronan looked at me with a confused look. "Ronan could not control himself. Its processor was created by Robotnik and he knew how to control Ronan through his creations. Ronan had no choice. Ronan did not harm Master. Ronan cannot hurt Master."

"So can you create a block to your processor through your nano machines? That way you can avoid this issue in the future?"

"Ronan can try."

"Ronan has done what the Master has asked. Ronan should be immune to signal interference."

"Good. That is nice to hear."

Now that the group was functioning at its best I decided to create a plan. I went and got the few non brainwashed or Cyber slaves and discussed my plan.

"Drago…I want you to take back everyone to base…Rei, Cole, Kyle, Sean, Tails..knuckles…Sonic and the Dragons.."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take back Knothole with Ethan, Harrison, Colt, Tai and Ronan. They are already slaves…not much worse can happen to them…I don't want anyone else getting hurt. The Dragons can help you make the trip back…if they want to stay they can…"

One of the Dragons interrupted.

"Rahu is here to protect Elias Acorn and repay a debt…that is what Rahu will do. My brother can go with them and assist…I will be going with you one way or another."

"Well I am not capable of stopping you…so ok…The rest of you will go back and help Conner with the base. You can try and repair Sonic and Knuckles in the chamber Tails…if you can make them normal again please contract me."

"I'll send Sonic right out if that happens, he was the fastest thing alive at one point."

"Not in that wolf form…not sure if you can solve that issue."

Tails shrugged. "I'll try."

"Ok…get moving…do what you can for Kyle…he seems to be struggling mentally. Don't let him get worse."

Tails nodded. "Drago and I will watch him."

"Good. Son, take care of yourself and I'll see you when I get back."

Drago growled and wrapped his powerful arms around me.

"Damn it Dad…leaving me behind again…it's not fair…but…be careful…"

"I will…I've got plenty of help this time."

Sean embraced me before he left as well.

"Don't get controlled again, Kyle and I won't be there to help you."

I laughed. "I'll do my best Sean."

"I love you brother…don't die…please."

"Sean…I'll be ok…if I haven't died yet, then I'll be ok this time around."

I watched as my friends left and began their trek back to the base. I then turned to my Cybernetic slaves…and sighed.

"My friends we have a mission are you ready to go?"

The slaves said nothing but all of them nodded in acknowledgement.

"We are going to make a camp tonight around two hours out of Knothole…then we will attack in the early morning…it should be foggy and they won't see us coming. Night is actually a bit better protected than early morning."

The slaves said nothing…but I knew they were listening to me.

I looked at Tai…my poor creation …he was completely gone…everything he had been to me…he didn't know how to find in that robotic brain of his…it wasn't fair. I had to find a way to fix this…I was able to save Drago and I would save him as well…I would save all of these boys…they didn't deserve to be mind controlled shells for their whole lives.

As Colt walked up to me I realized one thing the nanos had done positive…these boys were all in much better shape than before…granted, they were in good shape as it was…but the nanos helped them out in the muscle department…all of them were cut…you'd have thought they'd look unhealthy when under control, but they looked (other than having electronic bits) far better now.

Then I looked at their cold almost lifeless, emotionless faces and remembered how horrible it really was on these kids.

"Colt is confused on objectives…Knothole is not Robotnik…my directives are to stop Robotnik."

"Colt, we cannot stop Robotnik without taking back our main base."

"Explain. Colt can find Robotnik using its location in its processor right now."

"So you, a small group of Cyber-slaves and a Dragon are going to defeat Robotnik? How?"

Colt didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Processing…"

"Colt does not have an answer to the Master's question. Logic dictates that Colt would be re-captured and turned against its Master."

"Exactly. So why would we go there right now? We have to take back our own base first. It is the only logical action."

"Colt has changed its current objectives. Colt will follow the Master to Knothole and assist in its capture."


	42. Chapter 42 - Willingly Controlled

After a few hours, I was finally ready to rest for the evening and await the early morning. Rahu snorted at the stop.

"Rahu doesn't understand why you want to stop. We are close to your home and could destroy the guards easily. Some casualties are bound to happen no matter when we do it."

I shook my head. "You haven't dealt with this human like I have. Something that Tails did to him while trying different serums has changed him. He can control you with only his eyes…he doesn't need to fight you…the eyes…the blue eyes…"

I had to shake Carson from my head before I could continue.

"As you can clearly see, he is incredibly powerful…I still have a bit of his mind control inside of my head."

Rahu snorted. "Weak minded Mobian…Rahu could stop this on his own."

"Well you say that, but you'd be enslaved before you could even blink. Your strength is incredible, but so are his mind controlling abilities."

"Rahu's mind is as strong as his body. Rahu will break this Mobian's neck and free you from his control."

"That isn't what we want to do. We want him back. We can't kill our own people anymore! Robotnik has the upper hand now don't you see? Between Knothole and my current base there are a total of one-hundred fifty warriors. Everyone else is either too young or in hiding. Our friends are being Robotocized every day! Look at what he did to these guys! My little brother is a damn Robian now! These others were my friends and now look at them!"

Rahu said nothing he just stood and listened to me rant.

"Furthermore, he had me control my sister! Now…she isn't the best tactician and her being out of commission is not a bad thing…she did almost get us all killed after all, but still it makes me sick to know what I've done when not under my own power."

I motioned for Ronan to come to me and he did immediately and silently.

"Ronan was my best friend growing up…he didn't care that I was royalty. He was even around before Conner...before Sonic…before anyone would befriend me. He made me learn to fight even when I didn't want to. He was the battalion leader of my 1st post that failed and I never forgave myself for his death. Then, I found out he was alive after all these years. How do you think I felt when I saw him like this?"

"Rahu knows how you feel…his brethren are almost all gone."

I sighed.

"Ronan, do you remember growing up with me?"

"Ronan does not have these memories. Ronan knows they exist in his memory banks, but Ronan cannot understand the memories in context with its life. Ronan has memories of its Master, but all are current and are used to assist in the serving of the Master."

"So no, you cannot remember our childhood together."

"That is correct Master. Ronan does not have access to its memories. Ronan could not understand the memories due to removal of emotion even if it did have full understanding of its former life."

"Thank you, Ronan, you may go back on watch."

Ronan turned and went back to the mouth of the cave and began scanning the area again.

"Ethan, come here." I asked.

Ethan silently made his way to me. It was hard to watch my own body walk without emotion…without feeling.

"Ethan, what am I to you?"

"Scanning…"

"Scanning complete."

"Elias Acorn is designated as Master."

"What about your memories of me? I am your older brother am I not? You have scanned me before and recognized the DNA similarities."

"Ethan cannot designate the Master as anything but his Master."

"You feel nothing for me?" I said.

"Ethan does not feel emotion. Ethan serves the Master blindly and willingly as required by its programing."

I sighed. "Thank you, Ethan, you may leave us."

"As you command."

I turned back to the dragon.

"This is why I fight…you know? These people didn't deserve this…your people didn't either…we can't allow this to keep happening."

Rahu snorted. "Very well…Rahu will do it your way. If you need Rahu…Rahu will be sleeping."

The dragon turned away and went far deeper into the cave and left me standing alone. I walked out to the mouth of the cave and looked up to the night sky. There were no stars tonight as it was a very cloudy evening. Rain probably was on the way and would help in our attack.

Harrison and Colt were both scanning the area on my right side. Those two humans were good kids…I had to get them back to normal somehow.

"Master…there are three beings heading in our direction." Ethan said.

"I'll go check it out."

I decided to sneak around the side and see what these Mobians were up to. I climbed a tree and waited for them to get close.

Then I realized who it was.

Carson. Dear god it was him…he knew we were out here…but how?

He had Nox and Gavin with him as well. This was not good…I would not be able to fight them off…I needed Rahu…

Rahu…damn he had been right…If we had just gone to Knothole…he wouldn't have even been there!

"Master…I smell the prince." Nox growled.

"Where?"

"Near…he is near."

I held my breath and closed my eyes. Dear god…just walk on by…just keep on walking.

I slowly put my hand on my pistol.

"Elias…" Carson said in his smooth calm voice.

"Elias…I know you are here."

No…no…no…no…no…NO!

"Come to me, Elias. I am here. I know you want to take me down."

I did want to bring him back to our side…I could go down there…

NO…he'd have me where he wanted me then.

"Elias…come to me…I know you have not managed to block me completely from your mind."

Gavin pulled a small device from his pocket and turned it on. It had the signal from earlier programmed into it.

They were going to get me unless Rahu realized I was gone.

"Elias…come to us. Come to us Elias…"

I gritted my teeth…Carson had improved his controlling abilities…Tails had really made him into something when he injected him with all those serums.

"Listen to my voice Elias, I know you are here. You cannot escape me or my voice."

"Come to me, Elias. I need you. I cannot go any farther with my plans unless you come back to me."

So, he knew he was out of his league. He did need me now. I guess he realized Sally wasn't going to get the job done.

"Master, he is right on top of us. His scent is overpowering. He does have the scent of an Alpha Male Master…it is an intoxicating scent to someone that is a lower being…"

I almost laughed. I had an overpowering scent? That sounded gross.

Suddenly I begin to feel tired…so tired…the signal was making me drowsy the more I heard it repeat itself.

"Elias, I know you are here…come to me."

Carson wanted me to help him…he needed me. Perhaps I could convince him to let everyone go…let me take over again. Yeah...

No. He wants me…but he doesn't want me to think on my own.

"Come…. come…. come…to me…"

I took my hand off my pistol. I no longer felt threatened by Carson. I knew he needed me and I needed him.

"Elias…allow me into your mind."

I became even more tired…the signal was hypnotizing me…making me easier to manipulate…but I didn't care at this point.

Being in charge had worn me down. I needed someone to help me. Carson could help me.

"Elias, I know you can hear me and the signal. You must be feeling the effects. Come to me, let me help you."

I jumped from the tree directly in front of Carson. I had every chance to take his mind, but I could not do it. He had found the small amount of control he still had over me and magnified it.

"Elias…it is good to see you again."

"Are you going to try and kill me again?" I said as I fought the control he had over me.

"Now why would I do that?" Carson said with a smile. "I need you…I cannot finish my objectives without you."

I reached for the neural inhibitor I had with me. I could do it…I could take him back.

"Now, now Elias, put that away. You don't want to hurt me."

I dropped my hand to my side…I didn't want to hurt Carson.

"I don't want to hurt you…" I said.

The signal had become rhythmic…I began to sway with it a tiny bit. It calmed me even more.

I let lose a long sigh of contentment.

"How are you feeling Elias?"

"I feel…sleepy…but good…"

"Elias, why are you here? Tell me what you were planning."

I could tell him anything…he made me feel calm…safe…made me feel relaxed…

"I was going to take back my home…I want to kill Robotnik, but he has the Dragons…he is Robotocizing Mobians into cybernetic slaves to do his bidding…he has to be stopped…I need Knothole back to stop him…"

"You forget Elias…Knothole is MINE."

"I did not forget. I was going to bring you back to our side so I could unite the remaining Mobian and human warriors."

"You were going to take me out…by yourself? That is laughable."

I shook my head. "I have others with me. They were going to help me."

I began to snap out of my daze…I started to back away from Carson, but it was far too late. I bumped into Gavin and he held me in place. I was too dazed to overpower him at this point.

"Elias, what are you doing? Listen to the signal…listen to my voice."

I began to calm down again…Carson was only looking out for my best interests…perhaps he wanted to join in the fight against Robotnik.

"Elias, look into my eyes…listen to my voice…obey me…you know you want to obey me."

"No. I don't want to obey you, if anything I want us to work together! I am trying to free our races, this isn't going to help!"

"Elias, I do not share your ideals. Look into my eyes and obey me!"

The signal, mixed with Carson's voice was beginning to really make me tired.

"Elias, are you feeling tired?"

"Yes…tired…" I said with a yawn.

"Come here Elias, I will help you."

"Help…me?"

"Yes, Elias, I will help you, come here…look into my eyes."

I stumbled over to Carson and he put his hand on my chest and ran it up to my chin.

"Look at me Elias."

I looked up at Carson…I was so tired.

"Gaze deep into my eyes Elias…allow me into your mind again."

I looked deep into Carson's blue eyes.

Suddenly all my wants…needs…stress…floated away…Carson would help me…I knew he could.

My hands dropped limply to me side…my body was at complete peace…nothing mattered anymore…except looking at those eyes…

"Will…you…help…me?" I asked sleepily. "Help…me…fight…Robotnik?"

Carson laughed and tussled my hair.

"Elias, you will help _me_ take over Mobius! Robotnik will be nothing compared to us!"

"Help… _you_?" I said confused.

"Yes Elias, help _me_ …you can become my second in command and take charge of my warriors."

"Me? But…I'm in charge of the rebel forces…I am the Prince of Mobius…"

Carson laughed again.

"Listen to me Elias…listen and keep looking into my eyes."

What little fight I had remaining was floating away…Carson had me under his spell. I couldn't look away…I didn't want to look away anymore. I was tired and if Carson could help me take back Knothole and defeat Robotnik then I would allow him to control me.

I didn't have anything to lose at this point…I was tired…so tired…I needed his help…I lowered my defenses all the way and let Carson fully into my mind…

"Elias, are you listening to me?"

"mhm…"

"Good, I see you have allowed me to control your mind."

"mhm…"

I was completely under his control…but I didn't care at all. I still had my memories…I knew everything I had known before…but I just couldn't resist him anymore…I had never completely broken away and it wasn't hard for him to retake my mind.

However, for the first time I had no desire to fight it. I was at peace him in control of me.

"Elias, how do you feel now?"

"Great…at peace with myself…" I sighed. "Ready to obey your commands. I no longer have the urge to fight your control. I just want to kill Robotnik…if you can help me do that…then I submit to your control."

Carson smiled at me and had the signal stopped. I managed to get it out of my head quickly and become a little more aware of my surroundings…however it didn't change my mind on allowing Carson to control me. I welcomed it as I was not going to get what I needed without him.

"I have some of my clan hidden in a cave to the northeast. We need to get them. I want to contact some of my other clansmen and have them meet us as well. We will need them to take Robotnik's bases on."

"Very well Elias. Do what you need to do."

"Come in Conner….Conner come in."

"This is Conner. Elias are you ok? You sound different."

"I am fine, just tired." I tried to sound more like myself before talking again. "Anyway, I need you, Drago, Sean, Sergei and Tails to meet me at the Knothole outskirts. We will be ready for you by the time you arrive."

"As you wish Master. Most them have not arrived yet, but we will be on our way as soon as they make it back."

"Good. They will need to do a few things first…once they complete that I will await your arrival. Elias out."

"My slave warrior, Conner, will bring those we need as soon as they make it back to base. They will let me know when they get close."

"Good job Elias…now take us to your other clansmen."

"As you wish."

"Carson…the only one that will fight you is the Dragon, so let me deal with him. The others are Robian and are programmed to obey my words and only my words. They will not attack you unless commanded."

"Wait…you…YOU have a dragon on your side?" Carson roared.

"Master, I can take on anything and anyone." Nox growled.

I turned to Nox and laughed. "That Dragon would kill you in seconds if he felt like it. Just let me take care of pleasantries…then Gavin can start the signal and Carson can talk him into obeying. That way, none of you die."

Carson put his hand on my shoulder and I smiled. "Good thinking Elias…this way there is no bloodshed."

I nodded. "None of your people will die this way."

Nox growled.

"Sorry Nox, you are not nearly as strong as you think you are."

"I was strong enough to save you multiple times!"

"Maybe, but those were not Dragons…"

"Both of you shut up."

Carson's words rung in my ears and I no longer felt the need to talk. We walked silently back to the cave and Ethan met us at the mouth of the cave.

"Master, you have returned with new recruits. Ethan will inform the others the Master has arrived."

Ethan turned and within a few minutes Rahu stepped out of the cave. I heard Carson gasp and deep down I laughed at his reaction.

"Elias, you have returned. Rahu was getting concerned for your safety."

"I'm fine…I just found some other rebels that the Robians scanned in our area."

Rahu cocked his head to one side. "Rahu doesn't think Elias is fine. Something is wrong."

I shook my head. "I'm fine…really. I want you to meet Carson. He is Sean's brother. He was who I was looking for at Knothole…we are going to team up to defeat Robotnik."

Rahu growled. "Hello human."

Carson smiled and walked forward. I heard the controlling signal begin its rhythmic beat. I began to become drowsy again and felt my mind drifting away.

"What is that annoying noise?" Rahu growled.

"Just keep listening to it…and my voice Rahu. Listen to the sound and my voice. Focus on my voice and my eyes."

"What are you going on about?" Rahu said with a roar.

"Calm down Rahu, we don't need to alert Robotnik's 'bots. Calm down and listen to my voice and the signal."

Ethan walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Master…Ethan is concerned that the one known as Carson is tricking you."

"No…he…is fine…I trust…him…" I mumbled slowly.

"Master…are you ok? Ethan has scanned its Master and the Master's entire being seems to be off."

"I…am…fine…"

"Ethan does not agree, but will not argue with its Master."

"Rahu, have you calmed down?" Carson said smoothly.

"Rahu has…calmed…down."

"Good, now keep listening to my voice."

"Rahu is listening to your voice."

Carson walked up to the powerful dragon and put his hand on his chest and began to rub it.

"You are a strong one aren't you?"

"Rahu is strong."

"I can tell…I can tell. Rahu, are you still listening to my voice?"

"Rahu is listening."

I could tell that Carson was just about to take his mind. I could almost see Rahu's mind giving in. I was having a hard time focusing with the signal playing…it made me fall deeper and deeper into a fog that I didn't have the strength or will to fight. I just wanted this madness to end and I didn't care how it happened.

"Look into my eyes Rahu…look deep."

Rahu's arms and tail went limp after a few seconds.

"Rahu can you still hear me?"

"Yes…Rahu can hear."

"Rahu, I want you to let me into your mind…let me control your thoughts."

"Rahu will let you in his mind…Rahu wants to see the eyes…hear…the voice…"

"Good…that's good…you are mine now Rahu…let me in…I am your reason for living."

"Reason…for…living…"

"That's right Rahu…what is going through your mind right now?"

"Rahu only is thinking about his new Master and how to serve him…"

"Anything else Rahu?"

"Eyes…the blue eyes…Rahu can't look away…"

"Keep looking Rahu…fall deeper and deeper into my power."

I let out a small moan…I couldn't help it…I was so far under that I wanted to look in his eyes just as bad.

"Don't worry Elias, I haven't forgotten you."

I sighed in relief.

"Rahu, you are completely mine and mine alone. You are my pet…you will not leave my side. You are my slave, my personal pet and you will act in that manner."

"Gavin, I have a collar in my bag. I'm glad we brought it. Bring it to me."

Gavin obeyed and Carson put it around Rahu's neck. It was black and had spikes around it. It made Rahu look MORE fearsome in my eyes.

Rahu roared when the collar was set around his neck. When Rahu finished, I noticed his eyes were completely white and distant.

"There, there my pet…just let it take control…that's it…just relax and let me take your mind…you soon will have no more worries in life. I will make all your choices for you."

Rahu growled again and then fell to one knee. Carson put his hand on the Dragon's snout and had him look directly into his eyes.

"My pet…my strong beautiful pet."

Rahu said nothing, but nudged his head into Carson.

"Good boy!" Carson said with a laugh as Rahu continued to nuzzle his new Master.

"Rahu cannot resist the scent or voice of his Master."

Carson rubbed his new pet's chest lovingly.

"Good. You are fully under my power now aren't you Rahu."

"Rahu only lives for the Master. Rahu loves his new Master more than anything else."

"What about your Dragon brothers that were captured?"

"Rahu only wants to be loved by his new Master. Rahu is now a pet and nothing more."

"Good boy Rahu…you are mine body and soul."

"Body…and…soul…"Rahu repeated. Carson rubbed the Dragon's abs and the Dragon roared in happiness.

"That is right Rahu, you are completely mine. You have no free will…you are to only follow my exact commands and mine only from this point forward. Do you understand me my pet?"

"No…more…will…follow…exact…commands…" Rahu growled. "Rahu…understands…"

Rahu then nudged into Carson again and made a pleasured growl.

"Rahu, look into my eyes one more time…become fully and wholly mine."

Rahu looked into Carson's eyes and made a small moan.

"Master..." Rahu moaned.

Carson rubbed Rahu on the neck and laughed.

"Rahu, my pet…you will never serve anyone else again. I am your only reason for living, aren't I?"

"Yes…Master…"

"You are going to do only what I say?"

"Yes…Master…"

"My pet…I am happy to say that you are now completely under my power. You will never break my control."

"Never…break…"

"You are my personal pet for the rest of your life!" Carson said with a laugh.

"Rahu will…never…leave…Master's…side…"

Carson rubbed his pet's chest and walked over to me. I immediately locked eyes with him and the world fell away.

I hoped my Master knew what he was doing.

"Elias, I need your radio. I have an idea that will make your friends a bit easier to take when they arrive."

"Huh?" I said in my daze. "Oh…radio…here it is…"

I handed the radio over to Carson and continued looking into his eyes.

"Thank you, Elias. You will need to help me turn them completely when they arrive."

"Of course, anything you want me to do I will do willingly."

Carson rubbed my chest and turned to Gavin…I fell back to reality and awaited further orders from Carson.

"Gavin, give me the signal device. I am going to attach it to Elias's radio and send out our signal to his troops. I am afraid they number too much for me to get them under my power. They'd over power us for sure to save their commander."

"I would tell them to stand down…I do not need saved." I said. "They will listen to me."

Carson turned and shook his head. "No…they would not listen to you in your current condition. They would know better. This is the easiest way."

I bowed my head. "I am sorry I doubted your plan…I should have realized you knew the best course of action."

"You are fine, Elias. You are incredibly intelligent, so don't quit giving ideas."

I smiled. "Thank you for the confidence in my abilities."

Carson opened my radio and added the signal chip to its system. Since all our tech had the ability to mod, Carson had no issue adding his mind controlling signal to the radio. Once he closed the radio, it was given back to me.

"Alright Elias, activate your radio and bring them to us. They will be highly suggestable once they are submitted long enough to the sound."

"As you wish." I said as I turned on the radio and began emitting the signal.

The signal itself didn't do much to me anymore as I had already willingly given myself to Carson…but it did still cloud my mind and make it harder to concentrate at first. However, I shook off the fog on my mind and waited for one of them to send me a message on the radio.

"Elias, you have to call them on the radio…not wait on them. You have to tell them to come here and they will do it."

"Conner, can you hear me?" I said as I keyed the radio.

Silence.

More silence.

Suddenly the radio crackled to life. "Yes…we all hear you Master…do you have commands for us?"

"I do, but first, how are you all doing?"

"Everyone is awaiting your orders. We all seem to be a little tired, but we are ok…just waiting for you to give us the commands we need."

I looked to Carson. "They are all under the hypnosis the signal gives."

"Good, send them here, Knothole is too open and I don't want them captured by any of my warriors…I want them controlled before we arrive there."

I nodded. "As you command."

"Conner, I want you all to meet me and others at 23.56.31. Is that understood?"

Silence.

"Yes Master…I know that location…we will arrive within the next three hours."

"We will see you then. Keep listening to the signal. It will prepare you for the attack on Knothole."

"We will listen…Conner out."

I turned to Carson and bowed. "I have done as you have commanded. They are on their way and are already hypnotized by the signal…they will be ready for your suggestion when they arrive.

Carson put his hand on my shoulder and I sighed heavily.

"Good work my warrior…I will reward you for your loyalty. Look deep into my eyes…look and fall deeper into my power."

I looked at his eyes and once again I felt everything around me melt away. The only thing I was concerned with was Carson…the world no longer mattered…my Robian brothers no longer mattered…not even Tai or Drago…only those eyes and Carson mattered.

"Elias, are you fully mesmerized by my eyes?"

"Completely…mesmerized…by…eyes…" I droned.

"Good. You are doing well this time Elias…I almost think I've truly taken you. Do you feel any twinge of revolt against me?"

"None…I do not have any ill feelings towards you or your control of my mind. I am perfectly happy being your thrall at this point."

"Really? That is what I wanted to hear. Now…it is time to bring you even further under my control. I want you to forget about your royal birth and become my willing slave. Will you do that for your new Master?"

Even if I had a protest, I was too far gone to disagree. However, Carson was a good leader and I wanted to follow a strong warrior…No human had ever controlled me like he did…No other human would ever control me…I would make sure…I would obey Carson and become his willing slave. However…my memories were important to me and he would not make me into a mindless slave…

"I will become a willing servant yes…but I will not forget my heritage…I will not lose myself again. I can be a great asset to you and you to me, but I will not forget or lose any memories again."

"I see that my control isn't absolute." Carson said with a growl. "No matter, I will allow you to keep your memories as you desire, but I am going to be forced to take you even deeper into my spell…not as far as I did with your dragon friend, but pretty close to that point."

"Whatever you want to do…I've already told you that I will obey and become one of your thralls."

Carson glared at me, but it didn't faze me at all. I was getting sleepy and my mind was clouded…but I still held my own against him and he didn't like it…I however, found it satisfying.

Carson put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes…my eyes locked into his and I felt incredibly warm and loved…my defenses were lowered and I didn't care.

"Elias…you have been a tough one to get under my full control…but that stops now…you are falling deeper and deeper under my power…your eyes are heavy and you are very tired…I need you to sleep…I need you to fall into my power and sleep. I have more to do with your mind."

I became drowsy…tired…so tired…

"Sleep Elias…sleep and obey."

"….sleep…" I said with a yawn. "Obey…"

I stumbled as my eyes fluttered…but Carson caught me before I fell. My head went against his chest and I was asleep almost immediately…yet I could still hear his voice…

"Elias…you are mine…and only mine…allow my words into your mind and never forget who controls you now."

"I control your every thought and move from this moment on."

"Any thoughts of free will are to be forgotten. You are no longer in charge of your body."

"You may be the Prince of Mobius…but you are now my slave and that means complete and utter dedication to me and only me."

"Now…wake up…and serve me."

Suddenly the overwhelming tiredness I was feeling lifted…and was replaced by a completely overwhelming urge to submit to Carson.

"So, how do you feel now, my Prince?"

That voice…dear god that voice…

"Prince? Are you going to answer me?"

My mind was still intact…memories…still there…but I felt so different. My mind was no longer mine alone…Carson was inside my mind and I was fine with it…he was pulling my strings now and I would be his puppet.

"Prince? Can you hear me? How do you feel?"

I looked up at the one thing in life that mattered…the Master…I had a Master now and I had no issue with it. I was a slave and I didn't care…a slave to a wonderful Master…

"I feel…wonderful…"

"What am I?" The Master spoke…I had to obey his request.

"My reason for existence." I said in a droning voice.

"Very good Elias…but what am I to you?"

"You are the Master now. I am no longer free…I am bonded to you forever."

"You have no interest in leading?"

"No Master…only in obeying your words…"

"Good, so you have left behind your former self and have willingly become my slave."

"Yes Master…I have willingly become your servant to defeat Robotnik and save the planet. I will not betray you…I cannot betray you."

"Good…then I will now give this amulet back to you. It is the Acornian sigil that you probably lost at some point... Sally gave it to me, but now that you and your kind are my slaves I do not need it."

I took the amulet and put it around my neck. I suddenly felt less weak…like a piece of me had been given back. However, it changed nothing as I had willingly given myself to him.

The Master looked to my Robian slaves and smiled.

"I want to attempt to control your Robians Elias…do you think I can do it?"

"Master…you are the most amazing thing in this world…you can do anything…they will serve you without my commanding it."

Carson laughed again. "We will see."

"Elias call over the human…I want him."

"Harrison, come to me." I ordered. Harrison raised his head and his eye flashed in acknowledgment of command.

"Master needs his slave?" Harrison droned. "What does the Master need of Harrison?"

"I want you to listen to what Carson has to say to you. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Obey me and listen to him."

Harrison turned to the Master and I looked down at the amulet that had been given to me. It made me feel so much more alive…I couldn't explain the feeling…

I took the sigil in my hand and turned it to examine it more closely. I had lost this? I didn't honestly remember having it…not for some time anyway…when had I lost it?

I sat in deep thought as the Master tried (and currently was failing) to turn Harrison. I assumed it would take a lot longer to turn him than Rahu or even me. I knew I hadn't had it anytime in the past 6 months…perhaps I had had it before I got hurt. Maybe when Sonic attacked my group…but no that wasn't possible…I didn't have it on…I would have remembered…I had my other medals, but not this.

I didn't have time to concentrate on the sigil as Conner, Drago, Tails, Sean and Sergei had arrived. Ronan and Ethan met them at the mouth of the cave and brought them to me. I could tell the radio had been emitting the Master's signal non-stop as they were all hypnotized and looked very tired and submissive. Their eyes were half open and very hazy. Had they been attacked on the way here, they probably would have been killed.

Conner stumbled forward to me and almost fell over. It was obvious they would be easy for the Master to control.

"Master…we…are…here…" Conner droned. "So…tired…can…we…rest?"

Drago wobbled up to me and fell into my arms. "Father...so…tired…can…we…please rest?"

Carson walked over having given up on Harrison's mostly computerized mind. Not even Sean noticed that Carson was there. They were too far under the hypnosis to even realize their enemy was in the same room.

"Elias, your friends look so tired, let them rest…we will take care of them…do not worry."

I nodded. "As you wish. Drago…Conner…you and the others may go and rest. We will leave at first light tomorrow."

"Thank you…father…" Drago droned.

The warriors all found places to collapse and did so within moments of my command. I knew Carson would use this time to control my friends…yet I was ok with it…

My adopted son would be controlled…but I would still be near him…so it was ok…right? I shook my head and kept relying on the Master's plan.

I knew the Master would do what was right for us. He would never let us down. I just had to wait...he would do what I couldn't.

Everything would be ok.


	43. The betrayal of friends and family

My friends had come to me...not all of them, but some were here now...the Master would make them understand why I turned on them. He would make them my friends again. I looked at my sleeping friends and smiled. How I couldn't wait to see what the Master had in store for them.

I watched as Carson bent over Tails and said something to him. After a few seconds, Tails slowly raised to a sitting position; his eyes half opened and his gaze empty. He seemed to be unaware of his surroundings as he sat at attention…his breathing was very rhythmic…almost matching the signal that was still playing.

I walked over to the Master so I could hear what he was saying to Tails more easily. I noticed that Rahu was right with Carson and would not leave his side. I felt a bit jealous of their close bond.

"Tails can you hear me?" Carson said In his smooth commanding voice.

"Yes…I can hear you…" Tails droned. "Are you the Master? I am so tired…I need someone to command me…"

"I am here for you Tails, you are no longer alone. I am your Master and you will obey me."

Tails looked up at Carson with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you my Master…thank you for being my Master now…I…I am so tired…can you help me wake up…everything is so foggy…I can't seem to completely wake up."

Carson bent down and put his hand on Tails's chest and began to rub it.

"No Tails, you need to embrace the tiredness and sleep. Fall into my control and sleep."

Tails mumbled something unintelligible and his head fell onto Carson's chest.

"Good boy Tails…now listen to me and obey…when you wake up, you'll be mine and mine alone."

"Obey…" Tails moaned in his sleep.

"Good boy Tails…fall deeper into my power…you are my slave and you will never betray me. I am your whole world and nothing else matters. Your only reason for existence is to obey my every word."

Tails moaned and I watched as the Master injected something into Tails. After a few seconds Tails jerked and seized, but it stopped almost as quick as it began.

"When you wake up you will see your Master and you will imprint on him. Imprinting on him will make you unable to resist him…you will be a pawn to the Master and will not question anything you are commanded to do. You are to love your new Master and you are to obey even the smallest of command."

Tails moaned and went silent.

"Wake up my boy…wake up and see your Master."

Tails opened his eyes and locked them with Carson's.

"Master…your…eyes…I…can't…I can't…look away…"

"I know you can't…that means you are mine and mine alone."

"I…am…yours…no…one…else…can command…me…"

"Do you love your Master, Tails?"

"Yes…I do…" Tails replied, his voice already normal again…unlike most slaves.

"Will you betray me Tails?"

"No…I cannot betray my Master. I have no choice but to obey your every command."

"Good boy Tails, you are almost completely mine…just like Rahu…he is my pet and he loves it…isn't that right Rahu?"

Rahu had been listening to every word his Master had spoken. When he heard his name, he bounded to his Master and knelt beside him.

"Rahu loves Master!" I had noticed Rahu seemed to have lost some intelligence during his transition into the Master's pet.

Carson pet Rahu on the head and he growled in happiness. I stood a bit jealous of Rahu and I wasn't sure why.

Carson then turned to me and smiled. "Elias is completely under my control, too aren't you?"

I puffed up my chest and nodded. "I am your obedient and willing slave."

Tails seemed to fall under his control even more at hearing I was a slave as well.

One thing that seemed different about Tails was his eyes. Whatever the Master had injected him with seemed to have had its effect as Tails's blue eyes had a mix of purple to them. I had never seen that before and wanted to ask the Master, but he hadn't given me permission to ask.

"Tails, how do you feel now?" Carson said.

"Tails…feels…amazing…"

"What is going through your mind?"

"Nothing but the urge to obey you…to love you…to never leave you…"

"So you are under my control?" 

Tails is your pet…just like Rahu!"

Tails stood up and his whole personality seemed different…I figured that it had something to do with his strange eyes. I badly wanted to know what had caused that and I hoped the Master would tell me before too long.

Tails puffed his genetically enhanced chest and the Master rubbed it until his new slave's twin tails began to wag happily. I was getting jealous, but that passed quickly as it was silly to feel unappreciated by the Master. He loved all of us and I knew that.

"So Elias, what do you think of your friend? Have I improved my control abilities enough to impress you yet?"

"I am impressed with your increased mental abilities, but I do wonder if his intelligence has been kept…normally the enslavement weakens the mind…We need Tails's mind at full functionality for him to be useful."

Tails smiled, but said nothing.

Carson looked at his slave and then back to me.

"Tails, how much of your intelligence have you kept during this process?"

"All of my memories and mental faculties are fully intact my Master. I can do anything I could do before you took over my will. I actually seem to understand some things even more now that the Master has taken my mind."

Tails smiled at Carson and got a pat on the head in return.

"As you can see Elias, he is just as dangerous as he was before I made him my slave. Now…do you have any other questions about your friend?"

Tails turned to Carson and frowned. "Master…Elias is family to me…we are more than friends…please leave that intact...I beg you…I'll always obey…please…"

Carson glared. "Tails, be silent!"

Tails frowned and lowered his head.

"I had No intention of making your emotional attachment to Elias any different…however you must be punished for questioning me. I command you to lose all intelligence for the next ten minutes."

Tails shook and groaned. I watched his eyes become more and more purple until the blue was completely gone. His eyes closed halfway and he hunched over. He began to drool almost immediately and no longer did anything except look at Carson.

"As you can see, my power over your clan is absolute. I can do whatever I want to them mentally with my new serum based on a prototype your old Master had. Conner's red serum was amazing, but incredibly uncontrollable. Now that serum mixed with my mind control abilities makes me almost unstoppable."

"Is that why his eyes are purple, my Master? The Serum does that?"

Carson laughed. "Yes, the purple in his eyes is a side effect from the serum that I can't seem to fix…but it doesn't hurt them. The serum helps me control more intelligent beings…Tails is one of the smartest Mobians on the planet and if I want him to stay subservient and smart, then this is what I must do."

Tails growled at the mention of his name, but did not make any other noise.

Tails shook his head after a few minutes more and groaned.

"What…what happened?" He groaned. "Master…did I black out?"

"Yes Tails, you did, now go back to sleep, I will call for you when I need you."

Tails yawned and curled back up on the floor and was asleep within seconds. I was amazed at the power our Master held.

Carson pointed to Conner and we walked over to him.

"Your former Master is this Puma, correct?"

"Yes, this is Conner my Master."

"Do you still feel any inclinations to serve him?"

"No. He is only a slave to me. Nothing more."

"Good, because in a few seconds he will serve me and only me."

I watched the Master inject Conner with the purple serum and then he whispered into Conner's ear.

Conner slowly sat up and looked straight ahead. His eyes were completely hazed in the odd purple that Tails's eyes had.

"Conner, can you hear me?" The Master said with a small laugh.

Conner turned and looked at the Master. "Yes. I can hear you."

"Good Conner, now listen to me voice and obey."

"I will listen and obey."

"Good Conner, you are falling into my power easier than I imagined."

"I was already enslaved to Elias…whatever you have done to me makes me yearn for you now…your voice is like a drug that I desperately need."

"That is what I like to hear Conner, now look into my eyes and fall completely under my power."

Conner gazed into the Master's eyes for several minutes without saying a word.

"Conner…fall into my power…obey me."

"I can't…resist…your eyes…I can't…look away…"

Conner stood up and allowed the Master to stroke his face.

"Good boy Conner, good boy…welcome to my clan of slaves."

"Conner…slave…love…Master?"

"Yes Conner…obey me…love your Master."

"I will obey…but I am so tired Master…"

The Master rubbed Conner's shoulders and commanded him to go back to sleep, which he did within seconds.

"Master, he sure fell under your command quickly."

"Indeed, but my power is absolute over him and that is what matters."

"Now I will take back my brother…I have waited for this moment for weeks. I had him back, but you took him…that will not happen again."

The Master bent down to the sleeping human and injected him with that strange serum. Sean groaned in his sleep but otherwise did nothing. The Master then turned Sean over and injected what looked like a neural inhibitor into his neck. He finally turned him back over and knelt beside him.

"Elias, my brother will never leave me again. The serum mixed with one of Robotnik's inhibitor chips will ensure that he is always by my side."

"Sean, wake up and obey me."

Sean's eyes shot open. They were focused and very odd. The purple had taken most of his original eye color.

"Sean, can you hear me?"

"Yes…my…brother…"

"Ahh, good, you recognize me as your brother. However, I am more than that…I am your Master and you will serve me as a loyal slave. The time for being my brother is long over."

"I will…serve…you…as a slave?" Sean asked.

"Yes Sean, a slave….nothing more."

"Nothing…more…" Sean repeated. "I will serve you as a slave and nothing more."

The Master rubbed Sean's head and laughed.

"I know you are hiding a secret from me."

Sean looked at his Master with great confusion.

"I don't know what you are talking about my Master."

"You aren't fully human anymore….you gave it up to be more like those Mobians…didn't you?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sean repeated.

"I don't believe you. I know you can transform and I command you to do it."

Sean grabbed his head and moaned. He then collapsed to the ground and shifted into his wolf form. He laid on the ground for almost a minute before getting up and sitting back at attention.

"My slave, you are a werewolf…are you not?"

Sean ran his hands across his own body and then looked at his Master.

"It appears that I am far more than a normal human, my Master. The Prince must have made me this way."

"Is that true Elias?"

"No Master…he willingly did it to be like our other humans. They wanted to be more like us…and I assisted in that."

"Sean, you have lied again." The Master scolded.

"I am sorry Master, my head is not clear…it is hard to think."

"Transform back into your human form. I do not want you using that form anymore, it is an insult to your human heritage."

Sean nodded and he transformed back into his human form.

"Now, look into my eyes Sean, you are fairly far into my power, but I want to make sure my power is absolute."

Sean looked into the Master's eyes and I knew then he was completely under the Master's power. I could just tell there was no sign of fight in him.

"Sean, obey me for all time. Obey your Master."

"Obey…obey for all time…I must obey my Master."

"What is Elias to you?" The Master asked.

"Elias? Elias…is…"

"Nothing Sean. You only obey me."

"Elias is nothing." Sean said confidently.

"Master?" Sean said. "Elias is my Alpha…how…how do I fight that and allow you to command me fully? No matter how hard I try, Elias is imprinted into my mind."

"Really? Interesting."

"Elias, command my brother to no longer look to you as an Alpha…he is mine to command."

I nodded. "Sean, I am a slave just like you. I am not your Alpha, you must give yourself fully to Carson."

Sean's eyes flashed. "Slave…like me…"

"But...you are my Alpha...how..."

I shook my head. "Your brother is your Alpha now. You must allow him into your mind fully. I will still be here, but he is all that you may obey."

Sean turned to the Master. "I am now fully under your control."

"I now obey only you."

"That is right…now go back to sleep my slave…I will awaken you soon. You are going to be useful in time."

"Yes Master, I will go to sleep."

Sean almost immediately was asleep again. The Master then turned to Drago. My son…but I could not fight it. He was the Master and he could do what he wanted to my son…or anyone else.

"I sense this one means something to you my slave…am I right?"

"Yes Master…Drago is my son…I adopted him…he lost his entire family and I took him in as my own. I love him as if he were my own flesh and blood."

The Master laughed. "Well…he will have no need for a father much longer. He will have me as his only reason for existing."

The Master leaned over to Drago and injected both the neural chip and serum in him. He must have been awful worried about him turning back from his power…perhaps he was afraid of my bond to Drago being too strong."

"Drago. Wake up."

Drago sat up, just like the others and said nothing. His eyes were dim and he looked submissive. Drago was no longer my son…he was a slave…nothing more. It hurt me more than I thought it would, but I had no choice but to stand and watch.

The Master knelt down and put his arm around my son. It angered me, but it quickly left my mind…I couldn't be mad at the Master.

"Drago…my son, can you hear me?" The Master said.

Son? He was my son!

I took a step towards the Master and my son…but the Master turned and his eyes met mine.

"Elias, you will allow me to take your son as my own. Do not interfere."

I nodded and calmed down.

"I will allow you to take Drago as your own." I repeated. "I no longer will be angry that Drago is not my son."

"Good boy Elias. You are learning."

"Yes Master, I am learning to be a good slave."

"Wake up Son, I command you to wake up."

Drago's eyes opened very slowly. "Father?" He mumbled. "Father? Where…are you?"

"I am all that matters now." The Master said.

"No…not my Father…where is my Father? I need my dad! What is happening to me?"

I took a step forward. I wanted to help Drago.

"Elias! Stand down!" The Master yelled.

I stopped instantly.

"Father? What is wrong with my dad?" Drago roared. "Let me go! You aren't my dad!"

"Elias, you need to tell your "son" that he is now MINE and no longer yours!"

I struggled hard with that command. I loved Drago…but the Master had commanded me to do it.

Drago had stumbled into my arms and was looking into my eyes...pleading with me to not let the Master take him from me.

"Drago, obey your Master. I am now only a slave and we must both obey him. You must allow him into your mind so we can be together again."

Drago looked at me with suddenly dulling and mindless eyes , his mouth was slightly opened.

"Father...you don't want me? You...you promised me that you'd take care of me...you...you gave me your word..."

"I can no longer disobey the Master. We are slaves and you must let him command you now as I mean nothing."

Drago's eyes dimmed even more and I noticed tears begin to fall from the now dull eyes.

"Drago will obey his father's with...he will obey the Master. Drago will allow the Master to command his every thought."

Drago sighed heavily and turned to our Master. He then looked into the Master's eyes and a slight smile crossed his muzzle.

"Are you ready to obey me now, Drago?"

"Yes...obey."

"Good. You no longer care about Elias, do you my slave?"

"No. Elias is nothing but another slave. He means nothing anymore."

That hurt me more than Drago would ever know.

"That is what I wanted to hear. Keep looking in my eyes and fall farther into my power!"

"Drago can't look away...the Master's eyes are irresistible..."

"I know they are my slave and that is what I want you to think. I want you to desire your Master, so that you'll never want to disobey."

"Drago would never disobey you...Drago can't..." The wolf said in a whine.

"Keep looking deeper and deeper into my eyes and fall father into my power...farther my slave..."

Drago's shoulder's slumped and his tail went limp. His ears also drooped and it was clear to me that the Master planned on making him just like Tails and Rahu.

"Look deeper and see what you must see my slave."

Drago dropped to one knee...then down on both as he began to bow to the Master.

"Let your intelligence disappear Drago...let me guide you. Let your will go and I will guide your thoughts and body. You no longer need your mind to survive. Let it go and let me in."

Drago mumbled, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Become my pet...my personal warrior-slave. Allow me to control your every move and let me take the stress of life away from you."

Drago swayed and shook his head. He had tried to fight it, but the Master was too strong.

The Master put his hand on Drago's face and I watched more resistence fall away.

"Allow me to be your only reason for exsistence. Let me control you and let me be your life. Let go of your mind and let me guide you."

Drago's head dropped for a few seconds and then it slowly rose back up. I couldn't see his face, but I knew that my Drago was gone. I had fought so hard to protect that boy...but once again I had failed him.

Drago raised to one knee, then slowly stood back up, but his posture showed his new enslavement.

I had already guessed, but Drago turned his head to meet my eyes for a brief moment. His eyes were white and there was no sign of his former self. The wolf was gone and only a shell remained as his personality has retreated to the recesses of his mind.

"Drago, I gave you and a few others a special chip...a chip that allows me into your mind when you are completly under my power."

Drago said nothing.

"Allow all of your memories to fade. I am all that matters to you...let me control your mind and body."

Drago nodded slowly and the Master tussled his wild head of hair.

"There we go...Drago, you are now ready. You allowed me inside your mind so fast...even the low intelligence of that Dragon managed to keep me from completly controlling him. You...you just let me in."

Drago stood silently...but I knew why he'd let him in...because I'd failed him. It was all my fault and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

Caron's eyes flashed red and Drago tensed and let loose a large gasp.

"There we go my pet...It is done and I am in. Turn around and face Elias."

Drago turned and faced me with his lifeless and blank face. His eyes were still white, but would ocassionally flash red.

Carson's eyes turned red and so did Drago's.

"Drago, say hello to Prince Elias."

"Hello...Prince...Elias...I...am...Drago..." The poor wolf's voice was now a mixture of his own and Carson's.

"How?" I said.

"Easily. I can now connect to these mindless drones fully with the assistance of the chip in their mind. I am literally inside his mind. Watch as I make him remember you for just a second."

Drago's eyes flashed and he returned to normal. He went wide eyed and tears began to flow.

"Father...help...me...please...dear god help me!"

"Enough of that Drago..." The Master said with a growl.

Drago immediatly became calm and stood silently awaiting his next command.

"Can you do that to any of them you gave a chip?" I asked.

Carson's eyes flashed and both Tails and Sean woke from their slumber and walked over to the Master.

"Get the husky and bring him to me." Carson commanded of his drones. The three boys walked silently to Sergei and brought the hypnotized boy to his new Master. He was still asleep when they dropped him in front of the Master. Rahu had stayed behind and allowed Carson to rub his neck.

"As you can see Elias, I have complete control over their will. They do whatever I command and can do whatever I force upon them with no fight."

I said nothing...there was nothing to say. The Master had us completly under his power...there wasn't a damn thing we could do about it...and in all honesty I didn't want to do anything about it.

When I refocused, I noticed the Master had already injected Sergei and was waking him up. I watched my Husky friend's eyes shoot open at the Master's voice...but they were so dull and sad. I was so confused why they'd be sad when the Master controlled their thoughts...it was a relief to me...

I watched the Master's eyes flash red. He didn't waste any time controlling Sergei fully. The Husky groaned and then went stiff. He then slowly stood up, puffed his chest and began to breathe in time with the other controlled drones. All of my friends would be controlled by Carson and then we would be together again.

"Elias, I am going to try turning your cyborgs to our side again. I want you to take your clone outside and attempt to turn him. I will work on the humans while you do this."

The Master's eyes flashed and his new slaves all went back to sleep at his command. Only my cyborgs and I were still awake. Even his older slaves went to sleep...Nox and Gavin were just as far under his power as Rahu and Drago...and those two were completly controlled.

"Ethan, come with me. Tai, you and Ronan wait here for further commands. Colt...Harrison, I want you to go with my Master. He wants to assist your programming."

The cyborgs nodded and said nothing as they obeyed their commands. Ethan trudged behind me and we walked to the mouth of the cave.

"Ethan. The Master wants you to obey him. I must obey...he wants me to give control of you to him. I need you to allow Carson to be your Master."

Ethan turned his head and frowned. "Ethan is sorry, but Ethan cannot obey that command. Ethan must obey the Master and Ethan's Master is designated as Elias. Ethan cannot change its programming."

I sighed. I was going to fail the Master already. This couldn't happen. I must obey.

"Elias?" I head my name coming from the forrest.

"Elias! We've finally found you!"

I didn't recognize the two figures at first as they were covered in darkness, but I realized who they were within a few seconds.

Cole was here...one of my strongest warriors...and Kyle...one of my smartest and sneakiest warriors. This would be a perfect haul for the Master. They would soon know the pleasure of serving my Master.

Soon the all my friends would be by my side again.


	44. Regaining Control

"Hello Kyle. I am glad to see you." I said as normal as I could as I didn't want them to think anything was wrong.

"Cole. Why did you two come out here? Who is watching the base?"

"We left Sonic in charge. He can do it as running the base doesn't take much mental power. Don't worry. They don't even know where we are right now."

"Right...they don't know." I knew I'd have to take the Master there now that I remembered I had more people to enslave.

Kyle looked at me oddly, but shook his head as if what he thought didn't matter.

"Master. Are you ok?" Cole said. "Something is off about you. Where is everyone else?"

"They are asleep inside. I was just trying to fix Ethan. He wasn't working correctly."

"Ethan is operating at 100%. The Master is attempting to change parameters of Ethan."

"Ethan. Do not talk." I commanded.

"Master...I can tell something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

I shook my head. "I am fine. Really."

Before anything else could happen, Kyle pointed at my sigil.

"When did you get that Elias? I don't remember ever seeing it before."

"I honestly don't know when I lost it...Carson found it for me and gave it back."

Kyle's eyes widened. "Carson? You mean you already found him?"

"Yeah. I did."

"So Knothole is ours then?" Kyle asked. "I can go home?"

"Knothole isn't ours. It is still under his control."

Cole looked at me oddly. He knew. He didn't say anything...but...

He. Knew.

I looked down at the sigil around my neck. It felt heavy...like it held some sort of hidden power...but I didn't know what power that may be.

My hand suddenly felt like it was on fire. I looked and I had grabbed the sigil...I didn't remember doing it, but it was burning my hand. I dropped it back onto my chest.

"Elias...are you ok?" Kyle asked. "Something is not right here."

"I am fine. I already told you that I'm fine."

"Colt. Detain the Mobian. Elias, make your human stand down."

"As you wish. Cole, do nothing to intervine."

Cole nodded. "As you wish."

Colt grabbed Kyle and he yelped.

"Oh God...I should have seen it! Elias, you are so weak minded! You've let us all down again!"

"It was true...my father had made me weak minded when he forced me to enjoying fighting. It was on purpose too. He wanted me to obey commands. It was what I was born to do."

Carson laughed.

"Your father should have followed orders and he would still be alive. I have seen several interesting files at Knothole. These serums and control devices were a brilliant idea, but he got cold feet before he could impliment it. Your change was so severe, he ended up stopping the whole process. It killed him. YOU killed him."

I shook my head. "No Master. My father killed my soul and made me this way."

Kyle fought free from Colt and hit me across the face.

"You are such a coward. You are hiding behind this human because you don't want to do your job. I know you can be a leader...just stop allowing everyone else to control you! We all relied on you and YOU...YOU no one else...let us down."

It was true. I was letting everyone down.

"I needed to be controlled...I'm no leader."

I stumbled back and grabbed my head.

"I'm...I'm...a...servant...not..."

Suddenly the sigil grew warm against my chest. I held the sigil in my hands and suddenly I felt something jolt through my body. I blinked a couple of times and tried to speak, but another, stronger jolt went through me. I fell to my knees and was hit with an even stronger jolt that knocked me out.

When I awoke I was in the cave...my head was spinning. No one was nearby except Cole and Ethan.

Cole knelt down. "Master, I see you have decided to join us again."

"Ugh..." I groaned. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Don't you remember? We are at the mercy of your new 'Master'."

The more I looked at the sigil the better I felt…I hadn't felt so strong in years.

I closed my eyes and held the sigil to my chest.

Father…help me…am I doing the right thing? How can I save our people? I am so confused and lost.

" _Elias, you are the hope of our people, resist the control, as you cannot win if you are enslaved. Become the leader you are meant to be and stop this human from controlling the people of Mobius. Wake up and be the leader of the free world I wanted you to be."_

Father? Is that you?

" _I am the embodiment of the Acornian Family. You are the next in line to lead and you must succeed or the line…and planet are doomed to enslavement."_

I opened my eyes and smiled. I had easily broken free of the control as I had been doing it willingly before…before Carson had given me back my life…unintentionally of course. I would reward him for the gift.

"Ethan...can you scan me...I need to know if I'm really ok." I said as I stood up.

"Ethan notes his Master is now operating at 100%...which is a new high for the Master. What has caused this change in the Master's physical and mental abilities?"

"I have been reawakened Ethan…I've been missing a piece of myself for so long that I was unable to fulfill my role…now that I have the sigil of our family back with me I can do this…I can win."

"Ethan is glad his Master is complete. What does the Master wish of his servant?"

"Who still obeys me?" I asked.

"Ronan, Tai, Harrison, Cole and I are still on your side. Kyle is being turned as we speak."

I sighed. "Is everyone else still asleep?"

"Yes. Now is your chance to act. He only has Colt with him right now."

"Alright, make sure you stay close. I will want Ethan to grab Carson at my command."

I motioned for my cyborgs to come to my side and they did so quickly and silently. My small group was as ready as it would ever be.

I walked over to Carson and he was attempting to control Kyle. He was fighting it, but I could tell he was about to fall under his control.

"Slave, please do not bother me. I am almost in control of your friend."

"Not this time. Not any other time. It ends now." I said.

Carson slowly turned to me, enraged. "Is that so?"

"It is. Join me or lose your mind."

Carson laughed and his eyes flashed red.

"You forget that I control your friends. Unless you want to kill them, I suggest you give up this pointless fight."

I turned and noticed that all the sleeping warriors were now awake and coming for me...Rahu fastest of all.

"Ethan...do you still have the mind control weapon equiped?" I asked.

Ethan looked at his arm and I watched the small weapon load on the top of his wrist.

"Ethan has it equiped."

"Good. Fire at Carson."

Ethan turned and fired twice, hitting carson in the back of the neck with one of the chips. Carson's body went limp almost immediatly.

"It is done Master."

"Carson, if you truly obey me now, then use your control powers to stop my friends from attacking me."

Carson's eyes flashed and the warriors all stopped and stood silently.

I ran to Kyle, who had been half turned by Carson. I grabbed him and tried to shake him back before the control had time to take.

"Kyle, snap out of it! Kyle!"

Kyle moaned.

"Kyle wake up! I don't need anymore people enslaved!"

"Elias? W...what happened to me? My mind...so foggy...can't...think..."

"It's ok...just keep whatever Carson tried to put inside your mind OUT!"

Kyle closed his eyes. "Ok...Elias...I...I think I'll be ok."

I turned to Carson and realized I had finally done it. My renewed strength had allowed me to finally...FINALLY be whole.

"Carson. Who do you obey?"

Carson cocked his head to one side as if confused by the question. "Carson obeys the Prince."

"Can you turn back my friends that you controlled?"

Carson frowned. "All slaves were given a controlling serum, then Carson used his own abilities to enhance the control. Carson cannot free their minds...Carson is sorry he cannot please the Master."

"You can still control them, correct?"

Carson nodded. "Yes Master, I can. I can command them for you."

"Good, bring Rahu to me. I will attempt to free him in my own way."

Carson's eyes flashed and Rahu took notice and stared into his Master's now cold lifeless eyes.

"Master? What is wrong with the Master?" Rahu growled.

I looked over at Rahu and frowned. The powerful Dragon was fixated on Carson, even with the lack of the hypnotic eyes.

"Rahu? Can you hear me?" I said.

"You are not Rahu's Master." Grunted the enslaved Dragon.

"No, I'm not. I'm your friend…I'm the one you decided to journey with so you could get revenge on the ones that enslaved your race. Does that sound familiar at all?"

"Rahu is the pet of his new Master and that is all Rahu knows. Rahu is waiting on new commands from his Master."

"Rahu, he is no longer capable of commanding anyone unless I give him the command. I have taken that from him. He is now nothing but a mindless slave himself."

Rahu nudged into his Master's chest and growled. Carson did not move or show any sign he felt the touch of Rahu.

"Master?" Rahu whined. "Rahu needs his Master!"

Carson just stood there…I was pretty sure I noticed a strand of drool drop from his mouth. He was completely under my control now. He had no will, just like the others.

Rahu rubbed against Carson again, but received no attention.

"Carson, explain to Rahu why you are not responding to him."

Carson's eyes became focused and he looked at the enslaved Dragon with his own enslaved eyes. The blue hypnotic orbs no longer existed.

"Carson is now enslaved to Elias Acorn and is no longer your Master. Carson can only command you when Carson is told to."

"Rahu how can you serve someone that can no longer even think for himself?"

Rahu snorted. "Rahu loves the Master. Rahu doesn't care that you have hurt him! Rahu will stay with his Master no matter what you have done to him!"

I wasn't sure how to solve this without ruining Rahu's mind.

"Carson…tell him that you are not his Master…tell him to wake up!"

Carson's eyes focused again and he put his hand lovingly on Rahu's face.

"You…were my…pet…" Carson droned. "Now…I…set you…free…"

Rahu moaned and fell to his knees.

"Rahu…slave…to…Master…" He growled. "Rahu not permitted to be…free…"

"Master, Carson has failed to convince the Dragon to break the control over his mind. Carson apologizes."

Rahu stood and grabbed Carson.

"Stay away from the Master! You hurt Master! You made him this way! Rahu will kill you if you get near the Master again!"

"Rahu, he was and is controlling your mind. Do not let him control you anymore. He was controlling me too, but I broke free. You can break it…you are strong."

Tears welled in the dragon's eyes. "Rahu...cannot...function...without...commands..."

"I know that...let me command you now...Carson cannot command you anymore."

"That...not true..."

"It is true." I sighed.

"Rahu refuses to listen to you anymore! Master is all I care about!"

I wondered if his mind was already completly shattererd and I wouldn't be able to piece it back together.

I realized we were not going to get anywhere here. We needed to get back to my base and get them into that chamber...repair their minds, repair their bodies...we had time now...those controlled at Knothole would continue to do their duties even if Carson wasn't there. I had time...

"Carson. Hear me now and obey."

Carson turned to me. "Carson hears his Master."

"We need to return to my base. I want you to command everyone to follow me. Is that clear?"

Carson nodded. "It will be done."

"Wait...Elias, that is what we came to tell you about...the base...Robotnik took Sonic and all the others. They destroyed everything."

I fell to my knees. "Everything? Did he destroy my father's hidden lab?"

Kyle shook his head. "I don't know. We ran to keep from being turned. We were lucky to get out of there."

"So...Rahu's brother was captured?"

Kyle nodded. "Roboticized."

I shuddered. He would be tough to stop along with all those other Dragons he already got.

I quickly regained my composure. "Well. We are back to square one. So we will go back to the base and at least check the condition of the base. He won't be coming back any time soon and no one left at the base knew anything about it."

"Rei...he knew...and that copy. They both knew and are now with Robotnik." Cole said. "If we are going back, we'd better go now."

I sighed. "Ronan, Tai, Ethan, Colt and Harrison; come with me. I need to take you home...fix what I can."

I turned and saw Drago wondering mindlessly with the others. I would save him. I wouldn't fail that boy...or anyone else.

I was back to normal and no one was going to stop me. I hadn't felt this way for many years...whatever father did to that sigil it changed me.

I would have to try and find information on it at some point...thank the gods father did it...I would not let him down.

Hours passed, but we made it home. It was completly destoryed for sure...but it was still standing. I left everyone in the ruined main room and ordered them to clean it up enough for use. Carson obeyed my command and all his thralls began to work along with my cyborgs.

I walked down with Cole and Kyle to the secret enterance. It appeared to still be intact. I had cole move the rubble from the entrance and we entered. Sure enough the chamber and computer systems were still there. I was afraid there wouldn't be power, but once I had Cole turn on the generators, the base came back to life. However, the generator wouldn't last and I'd have to make decisons on who to save first.

I booted up the computer and checked to see if it could de-roboticize. I assumed it could, since Chuck had been returned to normal before being killed. Sure enough, it could. I was glad I'd been right all along. I had Cole get Ethan. I couldn't keep my clone like that any longer than he had been.

I ordered Ethan to enter the chamber and he did so silently.

I started the program and the chamber filled with blue light. It was so bright I had to turn away. However after five minutes, the chamber calmed and Ethan stumbled out and fell to the floor.

Kyle and Cole helped him up and I noticed his body was normal again. I saw no signs of computer parts at all. Thank god!

Ethan's eyes slowly opened.

"W...where am I?" He croaked. "W...what happened to me? The last thing I remember is being attacked...and now I'm back in the base."

Ethan's eyes locked into mine and he smiled.

"Brother!" Ethan cried as he ran into my arms. "Brother am I glad to see you...what happened to me? I feel like I've been asleep for days!"

Then Ethan shuddered in my arms. "Something happened to me...I remember...I was taken into a ship...needles all over my body...components grafted to my skin."

Ethan pulled away and ran his hands over his body. "Was it a dream brother?"

I frowned and he knew it wasn't.

"I was turned into some sort of cyborg wasn't I? I almost can remember it. The progamming that made me a slave. But you changed me didn't you...made me obey you."

"I did."

"I can tell. My brain still has some of the residue from being robotocized. My previous programing is still inside my head. I can remember the needles into my head...I can still feel the nano machines...changing me...making me cold...making me almost souless and empty."

Ethan fell to his knees. "Oh God...Elias...why...why did it have to happen to me? I can't get it out of my head!" The nightmare is neverending!"

I put my hands on Ethan's shoulders. "We have all been through a lot Ethan, you've got to snap out of it! We will be there for each other...We are family...we can do this.

I put father's sigil in his hand and he held it tight. I could see it glowing from the cracks in his hands.

Ethan let go of the sigil and the necklace bounced off my chest. I felt its warmth as it went to rest against my chest. It must have still had some magic left inside it. Father had to have known we would need it.

Ethan turned to me and smiled.

"I am better. Thank you brother. I understand what we must do now. Our father has made it clear."

Ethan stood up and streched.

"I will help you bring your friends back over to our side. I'll protect you and our friends and I will never back down from my job as an Acornian royal again."

Kyle put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to him.

"Elias, you seem different than before...what happened to you in that cave? I mean I know you were controlled and couldn't help yourself. You've been dealt a bad hand and I can understand falling under his control...but you seemed so glad to be under his power...then all of a sudden you broke it and you are acting like a true leader...like you finally WANT to lead us."

"You are right...I was happy to be Carson's thrall. It was peaceful being his slave and not having to worry about leading anyone. However, those thoughts were poisioning me...I didn't realize how important I was to the rebellion."

"Of course you are important Master!" Cole stated. "You are the imbodiment of good. If you are taken, then none of us have a chance. We have fought hard for you and now I think you finally have understood that."

I nodded. "Get in the chamber Cole. It's time to regain your humanity."

Cole hesitiated. "I won't be as strong or useful if you do that. I might not even want to help you anymore and I don't want that."

"Get into the chamber and do not question me. There is a genome serum that I will give you. You will be able to fight and you'll still want to fight with me, even if you are no longer required by prime directive."

Cole frowned. "As you command. Thank you for being a good Master to me."

I about said something else, but Cole embraced me in a long hug. I returned it with a smile.

"Don't worry Cole, you'll be fine."

"I trust you Master...but remember that I love you...don't let me forget that. You saved me from Robotnik...and I will always know that deep down."


	45. Chapter 45 - Manipulated

"Master, I refused to be changed back. I want to be the way I am. This is what I was meant to be. I want to be useful to my Master and I cannot as a simple human. Even Sean, Harrison and Colt aren't true humans anymore. I cannot be the only one. I must be useful to you. I am happy being your slave, so allow me to keep doing so. I will become human again once the war is over."

Cole knealt in front of me.

"Please forgive your slave...I disobeyed...but I love you too much to make myself unable to protect you."

"Cole, inform Carson that I want Drago and Tails to report to me immediatly."

Cole nodded. "As you command."

Kyle and Ethan watched Cole leave and then Ethan came over to me.

"Cole won't let you free him...why?"

"I am really not sure, but I am not going to push it right now. He must have some reason...but I cannot understand why he thinks he's stronger with the cybernetics. He's much slower with them, but I am not going to fight it. We need him...plus he does still have the ability to change people if I need it, so that is beneficial."

Ethan nodded. "That is true, but I wish he'd let you free him."

Cole returned with my two beloved brothers within a few minutes. They were completly mindless from Carson's control, but I didn't care. I would make them normal again.

I walked up to Drago and ran my hand down his strong frame. He didn't acknowldge my touch at all. I then led him into the chamber and went back to the console. I scanned my brother's body and the computer gave its reccomendation. I allowed the computer to auto correct Drago's mind and hoped it would work.

The chamber filled with light and after a few minutes became dark again. Kyle walked over to the chamber and helped the big wolf out of the chamber.

I ran over to the big wolf and embraced him, but he did not return the embrace.

"Drago...are you back? Can you hear me?"

Drago didn't say anything. He stood silently and did not seem to mentally be with us.

I ran back to the computer to read his diagnostic and was angered beyond belief.

"Error 4356.234. Cannot complete request. Subject mind cannot be repaired at this time. Subject has been made to obey orders, but cannot do anything else."

I sighed. Carson's control could not be fixed...that was impossible...how did he have that much control over their minds.

I ran back into the hall and grabbed Carson. I drug him back into the lab and threw him down in front of Drago, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Carson...you have five seconds to free Drago from your control."

Carson looked at me shocked.

"Carson doesn't...know...how to do that."

"Well...Carson better figure it out!" I yelled. "I want Drago back and I want him now!"

Carson flinched as I yelled. "Carson try..."

I watched his eyes flash red and Drago seemed to take notice and turned to look at him.

"Carson...set you free...Carson no longer control...wolf..."

Drago growled and shook his head. "No. Drago...want Carson..."

I was in shock. "Drago...what did you say? Carson...make him say why he wants controlled."

"Drago...tell Master why you want controlled."

Drago turned to me with his dull lifeless face and looked through me.

"Father gave up Drago. Drago no longer have reason to live free. Drago refuse to have free will when Father not want him."

Those words devistated me. He had thought those were my real feelings...had they been? I was mostly myself when under Carson the last time. Deep down did I really not want him? That couldn't have been true. I loved that boy. I wanted him to be with me.

Time was critical and this was a huge setback. I'd have to keep going...free the others and then come back to Drago. It pained me, but it had to be this way.

I ordered Carson to allow Tails to enter the chamber. Tails did so when commanded and I reset the computer to scan Tails and remove the mind control serum from his system. The computer confirmed my command and hummed to life. We stood waiting for almost an hour before the chamber opened.

I heard Tails groan as he stumbled from the chamber.

"W...why was I in the genome chamber? Elias? What happened to me?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"We were on our way to Knothole...right? You had asked us to come and help...last thing I remember was hearing some pattern on the radio...then...nothing..."

"That's because Carson controlled us all. It's over now. I have taken him. He only obeys my words for the rest of his life."

Tails sighed. "How many did he get before you stopped him?"

"Your whole party was taken, along with me...but it is alright as I need to use the chamber to fix the Roboticized of our group. I should have done it in the first place."

"I'll help. We should be able to get this done quickly."

"Thanks Tails."

Rei then walked into the room with Toro following behind. I wasn't sure I'd be able to get Toro into the chamber to help him. That was concerning as Rahu might not fit either.

"Master. We have located the orphans and Dakota. We have brought them back. Would you like to see Dakota? He was unable to led the orphans as he is completly under mind control. I think we forgot about him when we left. When Sonic and Knuckles were taken, he was all that remained with the orphan wolves. There are still nine of the fifteen wolves remaining. The rest were taken by Robotnik."

"Very Good Rei, bring Dakota to me."

Rei nodded and turned to retrive the wolf. Toro remained behind, clearly awaiting an order.

"Toro, how much of your own will do you have?"

"Toro only obey...Toro no will. Toro must obey and only obey."

I nodded. "We will eventually heal him...once we have a full lab. Right now this will have to work."

Rei brought Dakota into the room. I had forgotten to heal this poor wolf child...I couldn't believe he had managed to keep from being captured. His current state of being was basically mindless.

I helped the boy into the chamber...I had forgotten him, but I wouldn't again. I wouldn't forget anyone. If I could help them I would.

Dakota's issues were minor. His mental state could be changed easily and I started the machine as soon as it was ready...the generator had to be suffering under this strain and I wanted to help as many as I could.

Dakota was completed within ten minutes. The wolf bounded out of the chamber and was sniffing for my scent. Once he found it he turned to me and smiled.

"Commander! Commander Acorn! I am ready to serve you!" Dakota ran to me and puffed his newly expanded muscle mass. "I don't have any other memories...they were ripped from me but I do have you and the urge to serve! That is better than being mindless like I was...I couldn't say anything...but I was aware that I couldn't think at all...you made me as whole as I could possibly be. Thank you."

Dakota laid his head on my chest and I rubbed his head.

"I'm glad I could help you. I've let too many people down." I turned and looked at Drago. He and Tai were my biggest failures. I'd let them down so much.

Dakota put his hand on my face and smiled. "Commander...you are our last hope...don't give up...we need you. I need you..."

Dakota hugged me and then gave me a playful punch in the left pec.

"We are all your thralls...don't be afraid to treat us that way...help us beat Robotnik. I will be within earshot...if you need me, don't be afraid to call for me. I'll be there."

Dakota turned and left the room...I then sent Rei to get Tai. Perhaps I could fix one brother today.

After a few minutes, Tai was led into the Chamber. I crossed my fingers and did the basic scan. I based his healing on Cole and Ethan's run in the chamber.

After two hours the chamber opened and Tai was released. Tai did not exit however...had I failed?

"Tai?" I said. "Tai are you ok?"

Kyle walked over to the chamber and peered in.

"He's here Elias. Just standing here...his cybernetics are still intact."

"Damn it." I growled. "What is wrong with these guys?"

"Tai, come to me...now!" I said angerly.

Tai came to me; his one eye glowing blood red, the other bright blue and responsive.

"Tai...what are youi doing? Why did you fight the process?"

Tai scanned me and smiled.

"Master. You are Master." Tai droned.

"No. I'm your father. I created you!"

"Master. You are designated as Master. Scans inform this unit that you are Master."

"Tai...why did you fight the change? You could have been fully Mobian again."

"Robian does not deserve to be Mobian again."

Tails walked over and scanned Tai with confusion in his eyes.

"Elias, this doesn't make sense. I don't know why they are fighting it."

"I don't know either Tails...this doesn't make sense to me. I have no idea why Tai would rather stay a Robian...I don't know what to do."

Cole cleared his throat.

"I could try controlling them...then forcing them to allow the chamber to free them."

I didn't want to risk that on Tai or Drago...but one of the humans...or even Ronan...yes...He would be a perfect chance to see if this will work or not.

"Bring Ronan and try this idea on him." I said.

Cole sent Toro to retrive my old friend. After a few minutes Ronan walked into the room and Cole put his controlling tendrils into his neck. Ronan gasped but didn't say or do anything else.

"Ronan, you obey me now." Cole said.

"Ronan obeys...new...Master..." Ronan droned. "What are Ronan's new orders?"

"What do you want me to do with him?"

"Command him to allow the chamber to change him back to a Mobian and not to fight it."

"Ah yes, sorry Master...not sure why I couldn't figure that out on my own."

"Ronan, your command is to not fight any changes that are going to occur to your body and mind when placed into that chamber. Do you understand that command?"

"Ronan understands and will obey that command. The Master doesn't wish to have a Robian slave anymore? Does Master want a Mobian slave instead? Ronan will be much weaker in that state."

"That is true, but we don't want you to be a Robian anymore. Allow us to make you Mobian again."

"As you wish, however, Ronan will remind Master that Robian's are much stronger, but Ronan will obey."

Ronan walked slowly into the chamber and I quickly started the program and closed my eyes. It had to happen...this had to work...it just had to!

After a much shorter time than Tai or Drago combined, Ronan stumbled out of the chamber groaning and holding his head. I noticed no cybernetic parts on him at all.

"Where...where am I?" Ronan groaned. I ordered Cole to help him over to me and he gently helped the Mobian walk to me.

However, Ronan looked into Cole's eyes and everything changed. I thought he'd be a free willed Mobian, but the nanos survived in his system.

"M...master?" Ronan groaned. "I remember you. You allowed me to become Mobian again."

"I was following orders. My Master wanted your cybernetics removed. I made sure you would not fight it."

Ronan cocked his head to one side. "You...followed orders? Then...you aren't my Master?"

Cole shrugged. "I use my control abilities on you, but no I am no one's Master. He is our Master."

Ronan looked at me and I could see the submissive look in his eyes. "Brother? You are my Master now? My memories are very foggy and lost, but I can remember you...did you change me from a Robian? Why did you even bother? I am nothing but a slave."

"I did it because we have been friends since we were little kids! I cannot allow you to be a Robian!"

Ronan looked at me with those eyes and smiled. "It feels good to be Mobian again...thanks to you...even if all I am is a lowly slave..." Ronan stopped as he noticed my sigil.

"Master...when do you find this?" Ronan said as he held it in his hands. I watched it glow in his hands and his eyes went wide.

Ronan's eyes went back to their normal color until he suddenly dropped the sigil and it hit back against my chest.

"What just happened?" I said. "Ronan are you ok?"

Ronan nodded. "Yes I am Master...I felt strange for a few seconds, but I didn't allow it to take me."

This was odd. I took my necklace to the chamber and allowed the computer to scan it. I had to see what was up with this thing. The computer checked the necklace and the results didn't surprise me as much as I thought. Father had created a sigil that when worn would negate any mind control placed on the subject and would slowly make them completly loyal to the Acornian crown. It was no wonder when I unleashed the sigil's power on me that I came out of Carson's control. Father knew that brainwashing was occuring and this was his way of combating the issue. Granted, it did its own controlling...but nothing like what we were being forced to do.

"Tails...come here...can we re-create this necklace with a replicator? This computer should be able to handle it...right?"

Tails came over and did a diagnostic with the computer and then gave me a smile that answered my question before he could actually speak.

"Yup. Give me an hour or so and it will be able to replicate the necklace. Do you think it will work?"

"It did on me and I noticed a change in Ronan when he held mine."

I ordered everyone to work on base clean up until we could manage to create these necklaces and I decided to rest until it was ready. I wasn't worried about attack as Robotnik assumed this base was completly evacuated. I watched as most of my friends left us alone to follow my orders. I slid down the wall and closed my eyes...

This had to work...it had to.

I awoke to Tails shaking me. I gasped loudly.

"What? What is wrong?" I said clearly alarmed.

"I have finished it! I also came up with something else to help make this work."

I stood up and stretched. "What did you come up with Tails?"

Tails held up a small chip. "This...this little baby does the same as the pendant does...but can't be removed. I thought we should give our friends both the pendant and the chip...just in case...this way it will continue working if they lose the pendant."

"Alright Elias, I am going to open his neck and replace any inhibitors with the chip...then I'll turn him over and give him a pendant. He should be fine within a few minutes of the new chip being implanted."

I nodded. "Proceed...let's hope this works."

Tails began working on Ronan and within a few minutes he removed the renmants of the robian control chips from his neck. The boy did wince a few times at the removal of the chips, but didn't say anything. Tails then found a large neural inhibitor and pulled it out.

"Jesus...no wonder he was so far under control. Look at the size of that thing!"

The chip was large and had barbs all over it...clearly it was made to attack the brain and make the subject completly subservient. It had done its job as Ronan had been more of a drone than anything since we'd found him.

"Is Ronan ok?" I asked as I lifted his arm and watched it hang lifelessly.

"Not sure if he should have gone limp from removing that chip...you didn't nick anything in his head did you?" I said.

"No, he will be fine soon enough." Tails said. "I have the new anti-control chip ready to install. Just watch. He will be fine."

I said nothing and crossed my arms.

Tails sighed an went back to work on Ronan. After what seemed like hours he turned back to me and smiled.

"Done. He should react to it soon."

I turned and noticed Ronan's arm twitch and then heard a moan come from the boy. He rolled over and looked up at the ceiling and winced.

"Ronan? Are you ok?"

Ronan turned when he heard his name and looked me with no recognition.

"Ronan? Don't you recognize your brother?" I said sadly.

Ronan cocked his head to the side and spoke.

"My...mind is...slowly...recovering...memories...are returning. You...and...your...voice are...familiar."

"I am Elias. Elias Acorn...we were best friends as kids. Don't you remember me?"

Ronan's eyes suddenly flashed with awareness.

"Elias...Acorn? Prince...Elias Acorn...the...Mobian...principality?"

"Yes! I am one of the few remaining from the principality. My father is gone...mother too. All that remains is my sister and she is not on our side at this time."

Ronan focused on me even more when I acknowledged that I was Acornian.

"I am to follow the orders of the leader of the house of Acorn." Ronan said as he looked at me with a smile. "My memories are still very scrambled...I remember Robotnik...attacking...then everything goes blank until Robotnik captured me and turned me...oh Gods...he...he made me into a Robian didn't he?"

"He did. I managed to break his control over you, but you were indeed a Robian for a time."

Ronan grabbed his head and groaned. "No wonder my mind is so scrambled...it hurts...so much. All I want to do is serve the crown...nothing else...why is this so hard!"

"Calm down Ronan...Tails, give Ronan the new pendant...perhaps it will help calm him down."

Tails gave the pendant to Ronan and he put it on. Within a few seconds I could already see a calm come over my friend and brother.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

"Yes...yes I do...everything is clear now." Ronan said as I noticed a flash in his eyes.

Ronan closed his eyes as he held the pendant in his hand. He then looked back up at me and opened his eyes. They were clear, but I noticed something odd about them...it looked like some type of black swirl was in his eyes now. Although he did look a lot better than I'd seen him since childhood.

"Elias...my brother...I am ready to serve you and the Acornian crown."

"Wait...you want to serve me? I thought this new chip and pendant stopped the mind control." I turned to Tails. "What have we done wong?"

Ronan shook his head. "No...no it isn't that way at all. Really...I want to willingly serve the crown. You brought me back to my senses...it is the least I can do for the crown. I really want to serve you for all my remaining years."

"But...I don't want a servant...I want my friend back." I said.

"I am your friend...I always was and always will be. However, that doesn't change the fact that I want to serve you for the rest of my life. Please don't tell me no...I won't be able to handle it."

I frowned and Ronan's ears drooped when he noticed I wasn't pleased. I didn't want him to serve me. I wanted him to be my friend and a warrior that was part of my cause willingly.

"So you are still a slave?" I asked.

"No. I am acting on my own. I want to serve you...I do not have a Master anymore. I just want to serve the Acorn line...I am a warrior of the Acornian Army and I must serve the leader of the principality...which is you my dear friend."

"Ronan...if I told you to stand on one foot would you do it?"

Ronan laughed. "Why would I need to do that?"

I sighed. Thank the Gods...he was still under the influence of the Acornian line, but he was no longer a slave. Ronan was able to be my friend again. Finally.

I embraced my long lost friend and he sighed while in my arms. "Elias...I have been dreaming of being able to talk to you freely for years and now I finally can. I have wanted to fight by your side ever since the day we went into battle all those years ago."

"Ronan...I need you to help me. We have a lot of people to bring back. Please...help me win this war."

Ronan looked at me and nodded. The black swirl in his eyes took completly over and turned his blue eyes black. "What do I need to do?" He said in a monotone voice as his hands dropped limply to his side.

"Ronan? What happened to you?" I gasped. "Your...your eyes...are black!"

Ronan continued to stare past me as he answered. "You asked me for help. I must help you. I awaiting the commands of my lord and Master."

"Damn it, I am not your Master!"

Ronan did not react to my outburst.

"Regarless of what you say, I am bonded to you forever. You are the lord and Master. You cannot change that as you are the Prince of Mobius as much as I can change that I am a lower class warrior."

"I want my friend back. I command that you become a normal Mobian Warrior again!"

Ronan shook his head. "I await my commands. You have asked for my help and I will give it. What do you wish of your warrior?"

"I want you to be a normal soldier that follows my orders...not a slave that requires commands to do anything at all."

Ronan nodded. "That is information I required from you. I will process this and become the warrior you desire."

Ronan closed his eyes and opened them again...this time the black swirl was back inside his icy blue eyes.

Ronan looked at me and smiled. "My lord...my...brother...I feel so different now...did the necklace really break the control Robotnik had over my mind all these years? Is this how it feels to be free?"

"Well...what is going on inside your head?" I asked.

"My mind feels clear for the first time in years. There isn't something inside of me blocking my mind from doing certain things...nothing in my mind telling me to submit and obey anymore. It...it feels so good."

I noticed the black engulf Ronan's eyes for a split second before returning to the odd swirl.

"I certainly do feel different about you now. I honestly wanted to kill you when Robotnik changed my mind, but now...now you are my lord and I will serve you until my dying breath. My body is a vessel for you to use and I have no problem with that. I just want to help you. I owe you so much."

The swirl took over his eyes again, but he obviously didn't notice and I wasn't about to mention it. While under this strange control, he puffed up his body and walked towards me. The blue returned once he was almost touching me.

"There is one thing in my mind...not like with Robotnik...it isn't forcing its way into me and controlling my thoughts...but...when I look into your eyes...I just...want to obey everything you tell me. I can't help it...it makes me feel really good...I like it. I REALLY like it. I want you to like me again...I am afraid my traitorous actions have made you no longer trust me like when we were kids..let me prove my loyalty..."

Ronan took my hand and put it on his chest.

"My heart beats only to serve you. Do you feel it beat faster when I feel your hand on my body? My true purpose is to serve you and the principality. I understand what I was born to do now. My purpose is clear and I will ensure that you are protected and obeyed."

Ronan's eyes were glazed, but still mostly blue...the swirl was indeed part of how he was controlled. He didn't even have a clue it was happening, that was for certain. Father must have had his scientist's ensure the subject would think they were completly free.

Ronan placed his hand on my face and smiled.

"I am so happy to be serving you again. I love you my friend. I don't ever want to leave your side again."

I watched as the swirl of black took over one last time. Ronan stiffened for a few seconds and spoke in a distant monotone voice.

"The Mobian known as Ronan has been successfully converted into a child of Acorn. He will now follow the Prince of Mobius and all of his commands until death. This Mobian has had his will restored fully, but will always act based on his love of the Acornian crown."

Ronan continued to speak with no emotion.

"This Mobian needs to have goals and a motivation in life. Please give this Mobian commands that allow it to have a happy and full life."

I didn't say anything and looked over to Tails. Tails shrugged. This obviously wasn't expected.

"um...Goals?" I asked.

"Yes. This Mobian's mind has been shattered by years of amnesia and the mind attack from Robotnik. He needs to know what to strive for with his life."

"All Mobians should try to better themselves everyday. My father always said a well rounded subject would be happier than one who chose to do one thing in life. You should strive to increase your strength, wisdom and basic knowledge every day. You should want to be with friends and make new ones...all of these things are important to our subjects."

I smiled as that answer seemed to be what Ronan was looking for.

"That is an adequate answer Prince of Mobius. Ronan will be returned to you within a few moments with his new understanding for his exsistance. He will awaken unaware of what has just transpired and will never understand when others are made into children of Acorn. "

Ronan's eyes closed and re-opened with no black swirl...just clear and blue.

"I...I'm sorry my Prince...I was talking to you...but I don't remember what I was talking about...please forgive me...I...I hope I haven't angered you."

"No...you haven't angered me Ronan. I am so glad that you are back with memories restored."

Ronan sighed. "I am glad to be here with you...so...what do you wish me to do?"

I shrugged. "I am going to be working here for the next several days. I have much to do before we try to take back Knothole. You can stay here with me or you can go prepare the barracks for us. You could take Dakota with you if you help me with him for a few minutes."

"I'll help you with Dakota. Then I'll take him to help repair the barracks." Ronan said matter of factly.

"Good." I found a working control pannel and informed Dakota to report back to me. He did so within two minutes. He bowed his head to me and awaited my command.

"Dakota come here. Tails is going to help fix you all the way. We have a way to make you whole again."

Dakota nodded and Tails helped him onto the table. Ronan assisted Tails in numbing Dakota and then we both helped Tails replace the controlling chip with the new Acornian chip. Dakota moaned and rolled over on his back. He opened his eyes and the black swirl that Ronan had in his eyes were now in Dakota's eyes.

Dakota sat up on the table and rubbed his temples. I took that time to put his necklace around his neck. He looked down at it and held it in his hands for over five minutes. Then, Dakota stood up and puffed his broad chest.

Before Dakota could speak, the black swirl took his eyes over completly and he went stiff.

"Dakota?" I asked. "Can you hear me?"

"This Mobian is now a child of Acorn. This Mobian can hear you perfectly. Dakota, is metally ready to be freed, but is confused by his purpose. Can you give Dakota a purpose in his life? This will let him be as useful as possible to the Acornian principality."

I nodded. "Dakota is a warrior...a wolfen warrior that is part of the most honorable clan on the planet. His purpose in life is to protect his friends and his new family. Dakota will always be a strong hunter as well and will never not be useful to me or the crown."

"Your words have been engrained into Dakota's mind. This Mobian was already dedicated to you and wanted to please you. He will be released and I will reawaken as if this never happened. I will not have any knowledge of this nor will I ever know that I was given commands to obey."

Dakota closed his eyes and once they opened, he fell back down on the table and growled. He then looked up at me with his icy blue eyes and smiled at me.

"Hello Elias...I feel...so...different." Dakota said. "My mind...is...my own...but...I want to do nothing but please you...I can't explain it...like...I'm not a slave anymore...but I yearn to make you happy. I must protect you...and help you...but willingly. I have nothing forcing this in my mind...but when I look into your eyes, I feel so good. Is...is that normal?"

I put my hand on Dakota's sholder and he shuddered.

"See...is that really normal?" Dakota asked. "I really do love you my prince...but I never felt like this before...something happened to me...but I can't..."

The swirl returned to the Wolf child's eyes. He stopped talking and went stiff again as his eyes became black.

"I am normal." Dakota said. "I am loyal. Being loyal to the Prince of Mobius is perfectly normal. Loving the Prince and wanting to obey his every word is normal to a child of Acorn."

After a few minutes Dakota's eyes returned to their blue color. The swirl was still present, but not nearly as noticable. Dakota rubbed his eyes and looked at me with admiration.

"I don't know what was wrong with me a minute ago my Prince...it is perfectly normal for a warrior to love his commander...most of all when he's also the leader of all Mobians. I am at your service and will help you until my dying breath."

"Ronan, take Dakota and prepare the barracks for the rest of our warriors. Once you finish, report back to me and we will come up with new orders."

Ronan and Dakota looked into each other's eyes and both of them didn't move for several minutes. I noticed the swirl of black returned to Ronan, but I didn't know what was going on between the two warriors.

After a few minutes they regained their senses and Ronan hugged Dakota.

"I didn't not realize we were of the same clan!" Ronan said happily. "Today I gained back my best friend and found a new brother as well!"

I knew full well that those two were not from the same clan. Ronan had lived near Acorn Castle his entire life. Dakota...to be honest I wasn't even sure where he was actually from. Probably near the wildlands...which tells me the chip can change their minds to ensure they can work well with one another.

"We are going to go prep the barracks and do an inventory of what weapons survived the attack on the base. We will come back and help you once we are done."

"Alright Ronan, thank you. Good to see you and Dakota getting along so well."

Dakota and Ronan both shuddered at my praise and smiled.

"Yes my Prince, we are just as loyal to each other as we are to you and we won't let you down!"

"I know you won't and I know you are loyal to me. As you leave, will you ask Kyle to come in here?"

Dakota's eyes swirled and he nodded. "I will bring him to you and then help my beloved new brother."

This was working better than I thought. They did certainly have free will, but the Acornian sigil kept them loyal to me and my warriors.

Dakota brought Kyle to me and I put my hand on the wolf child's shoulder. He shuddered in happiness and turned to find Ronan.

"So...why are you doing this again?" Kyle asked. "I'm fine...I don't need this at all."

"It is a test Kyle...you are already fine...it shouldn't do anything to you."

"Ah...guinea pig...gotcha."

Tails injected a numbing agent into Kyle's neck and began to put the new chip inside his neck. However, he found previous controlling agents in his neck already. Tails removed them and Kyle gasped.

"Are you ok?" I said. "Has the numbing agent worn off?"

Kyle tried to get up and I forced him back down.

"What are you doing Kyle?"

"Leave me alone...I've got to get away...you controlled me...I knew it! No one will ever control me again! Let me go!"

I called for Cole and he helped me hold down my friend. "Tails? What did you do to him?"

"I hadn't done anything except remove some control chip pieces from his neck. I was about to insert the new one when he went crazy."

"Well...insert the chip so we can finish this mess. I don't want to let him run...he'll end up getting captured!"

Tails inserted the chip and sewed his neck back up. "I'm done. I hope this works."

Kyle kept fighting for a few more minutes, but the fight became less and less until he no longer moved.

"Kyle?"

Kyle turned over and faced me with half closed and sleepy looking eyes that had the black swirl in them.

"Kyle are you ok?"

"I am fine...at least I think I'm fine." Kyle said as he looked at his hands. "I had no idea Robotnik had captured me...he must have erased it from my mind...when you removed the chip all those memories came back...it took me a few minutes to cope with it all."

"So when you were fighting us, you thought you were back at Robotnik's lair?"

Kyle nodded. "It sure felt that way...but I'm ok now...really..."

Kyle jumped off the table.

"I actually feel better than I've felt in a long time. My eyes are more open than they've been in years. My loyalty to you and the crown will never falter and I'll be in your debt for freeing me until this war is over."

Kyle's eyes swirled and changed completly black.

"Kyle is now and will always be a child of Acorn. Kyle is loyal and will be nothing but an asset to you and your plans to retake Mobius. Kyle has had his thief abilities increased by twenty fold. Kyle will now be returned to normal and will not remember any of this."

Kyle's eyes returned to normal. He then put out his hand and I shook it. He smiled and then turned the hand shake into a friendly embrace.

"I swear on my life that my loyalty to you will never falter." Kyle whispered. "Thank you."

I patted him on the back and he let me go. "No, thank you. You made this possible when you saved me."

Kyle smiled. "I know...but you are the reason that we will survive this war. I am going to go help the others." Kyle turned to Ethan. "Can you help me?"

Ethan nodded. "Can I?"

"Kyle he will join you in a few minutes."

Tails handed Kyle the small pendant and he put it around his neck. He sighed in happiness and held the small sigil in his hand. His eyes glowed as bright as they ever had.

"Do you think this will actually protect us?" Kyle said.

"Yes...My Father left that pendant for me and it snapped me out of mind control...it certainly has made a difference in you already."

Kyle smiled, nodded and left. I pointed to the table and Ethan sat down face first.

"Tails, go ahead and remove anything he has and insert the new anti-control chip."

Tails nodded and began to numb Ethan's neck. He then began his work and found the neural inhibitor from when Ethan had been turned into a cyborg. He removed it and I heard Ethan moan in pain. I grabbed his hand at this and squeezed it so he'd know I was there.

"Ethan, it's ok. Tails is making you better...don't fight anything he is doing...you could cause irrepairable damage to your mind."

"Hurts..." Ethan whimpered. "It feels like he is ripping out part of my soul."

"Just keep fighting Ethan, I'm almost done." Tails said soothingly. "I've already removed all of Robotnik tech. Just let me insert the anti-control chip..." Tails moved quickly and within a few minutes the new chip was inserted. Ethan gasped but said nothing else.

"Ok...done." Tails quipped. "Elias, he should be fine now."

Ethan rolled over and winced as he sat up on the table. His eyes were as black as coal.

"The one known as Ethan is a lie. This vessel is a clone of the Mobian Prince. This vessel cannot be allowed to have free will. It will confuse the children of acorn's minds...which could cause their minds to be perminatly damaged."

"How would they know Ethan is a clone of me? Only Tails knows and I could make him forget if I wanted."

"Hey." Tails said. "That isn't funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be Tails."

Tails gasped and looked away from me. I didn't blame him, but Ethan's situation was rage inducing.

Ethan stood up and looked through me with those blank, black eyes.

"This vessel must have its mind wiped and must become nothing more than a drone. King Acorn did not plan for two Princes. This will cause much confusion amongst the children of Acorn."

Ethan's eyes turned completly black. I backed away from him with more fear than I expected.

"Ethan, you don't have to do this. We can find a way to make it work."

"Negitive." Ethan droned. "This is the only way."

"I don't understand...how would our friends be confused...they already know you are my brother...no one thought you were me before...why would that change?"

"Children of Acorn know who they are to obey, it is part of their programming. They have free will to an extent, but they know who Elias Acorn is and they will see it in the eyes of Ethan."

"So...free will or not...my friends are still enslaved. How insane. But I cannot go back now. This has to happen. We must succeed."

Tails shook his head. "We can do this a different way...we don't have to do this."

"This is the only way Tails. Ethan, do what must be done. I will need your assistance."

"This vessel will become what it needs to become in order to save the principality."

Ethan's eyes went from black to completly white. I had never seen anything like it before in my life. He seemed to be only a vessel now. It hurt me to lose my real brother, but I couldn't afford to have my warriors confused at who to serve.

"Ethan are you ok?" I asked, fully knowing the answer.

Ethan nodded slowly. "The one you call Ethan is fine. He await your commands."

Tails groaned. "This was supposed to avoid this Elias! I am not sure I can be apart of this!"

I turned to him and glared. "This is one poor example of what that chip could do...it hasn't done that to anyone else!"

"Ethan. I need you to detain Tails please."

Ethan turned his head towards Tails and nodded. "It will be done."

Ethan choked out one of my best friends in the world. I couldn't watch...but the noise was almost too much to bear.

"Put him on the table. Face down."

Ethan did what I asked and I walked over and took the instruments and inserted the chip into Tails's neck. It had to be done. I couldn't lose Tails...I just couldn't.

I put the necklace around his neck as well. My poor friend...I didn't want to change you into one of them...but I had no choice.

Tails woke up and groaned. "What...what happened? Did I black out? No...no you had Ethan..."

Suddenly Tails's eyes turned black as night...and he stood up to full height. His twin tails drooped behind him.

"Tails will now forget you did to him. Tails is a child of Acorn and will obey you like the other warriors. Tails's intelligence has been enhanced by the chip and he will no longer question your methods. Tails will attempt to please you at all times now."

Tails closed his eyes and reopened them. They were back to the normal blue color, but the black swirl remained as he wasn't completly turned.

"Brother...I think I can make the creation chamber do all of the work for us now. The chip can be inserted and save us the time and effort that we are forced to do now. Give me a few minutes and I will have it done. I know what I need to do to make it happen."

I smiled and Tails reacted with a smile back to me.

After an hour of work, Tails turned back around and smiled.

"It is done. The chamber can now do the work for us. We will be able to help our friends much faster and with less chance of failure like with Ethan."

"Ethan was not a failure." Ethan droned. "Ethan was made for servitude and nothing more."

Tails frowned for a second and shook his head.

"Regardless, it is ready for testing.

I turned to Ethan. "Bring Carson to me. It is time to make the boys job a little easier."

Ethan brought the boy to me and his Dragon pet loyaly followed him.

"What you doing to Rahu's Master?" Rahu growled.

"We are just going to help him. He will be fine." I said soothingly. "You can stay and watch him."

Rahu growled but said nothing as we placed Carson in the chamber. Tails pressed a few buttons on the computer and hit enter. He smiled at me once he finished and I patted him on the shoulder. He shuddered at the touch and the blue eyes returned.

"He should be completed now brother." Tails said. "I will release him."

Carson did not move once the chamber opened. His eyes were dark and distant.

"Carson?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

Carson turned to me and then walked out of the chamber towards me in silence.

"Carson?" I asked. I was worried that the chamber had failed us.

Carson stopped and knelt in front of me. He then looked up at me with those dark eyes and bowed.

"This vessel is not a Mobian." Carson droned. "It cannot become a child of Acorn...but it can become your servant."

Tails frowned. "Elias...this isn't what we wanted to do. We wanted to help these people. I am not sure we should be..."

Tails stopped as his eyes became black. He stood silently for a few seconds and then shook free of the control.

"This...what you've done to us...it is wrong." Tails said. "I cannot be apart of what you are doing."

The chip took control again and Tails stood silently. I took the chance to finish with Carson.

"So no human can become a child of Acorn? I have several humans that I want to help. They are all innocent unlike you. I do not want to enslave them."

"A human...might...be able to become what you ask...but it could have side effects that are unknown to us. Their minds could be erased if the chip does not recognize them as Mobian. However if you wish us to become like your friends...it will be done."

I nodded. "You are expendable. The others are not. We will try this on you and see what occurs."

Carson closed his eyes and when he reopened them they were bright blue like before...but had the black swirl that let me know they were under my control.

"My lord...I am so glad to see you...everything inside of me tells me to ensure that you are pleased. Is that what you want? Do you want me to follow your orders?"

"Yes. With your mind control power you will be a powerful ally to me. You will now be one of my closest companions. You do have free will, but I will have final say on anything you chose to do."

"Yes my Prince." Carson droned.

"No! Please don't allow him to control other Mobians! This isn't what I wanted when I helped you!" Tails cried. "I cannot fight this control you have for long...please...I beg you."

I turned to Carson. It was time to see what he could do to those already under my command.

"Carson. Bring Tails under your control."

Tails screamed. "No...I'll be good. Please. I'll do what I'm told...don't...don't let him control me."

Carson stepped towards Tails with a smile. "Now Tails...don't worry...you'll be at peace soon. You are so stressed. Let me take that away from you."

Tails started to back away but soon his defenses dropped.

"Good boy Tails. That's a good boy." Carson said calmly.

"Good...boy..." Tails droned. "I'm...a...good...boy?"

"Yes...you are and you will listen to me."

"I...will...listen to you..."

"Good boy Tails...good boy...listen to my voice...you must listen to what I have to say."

"Voice...listen..." Tails repeated.

"He seems to be ready." I said. "Now. I want you to erase all doubt from his mind in what I want to do."

Carson turned to me and smiled. "I can do that my Prince. I will make sure he understands his place in your new world order."

I smiled. I could trust Carson now. He was a child of Acorn and he could no longer turn on me. I felt relief to have him with me now and wanted him to become one of my closest advisors.

"Tails. You have have programming flowing through you right now don't you?" Carson said softly.

"Yes. I have commands...but...I don't agree with them...they...are wrong."

"You must obey those commands Tails...you are disobeying our lord. You are not a good boy when you disobey."

Tails whimpered. "I want to be a good boy...I want to obey."

"Then you must stop and let the programming do its job. You will be at peace once you allow it to take over."

"I will let the programming control me."

"Good boy."

Tails closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were back to their normal color. The black swirl was gone.

"I have allowed the programming to take my mind. I will be a good boy now. I will follow orders."

Tails looked towards me.

"I will be good. Please forgive me." Tails smiled dully. "Can I still obey Carson as well as you? I promise I'll always be a good boy...I won't do anything bad..."

Carson turned and looked at me. "That's right. He won't do anything bad."

I nodded. "You can obey Carson as well. You won't be able to do anything against me."

Tails smiled and turned back to Carson. "I can be yours too! I'm so happy!"

Carson put his hand on Tails's cheek. "That's right...your mind is mine as well. Now...allow all of this to process and awaken...awaken anew."

Tails grabbed his head and moaned. After a few minutes he shook it off and stood back to full stature.

"Brother. I apologize for going against you. I understand that I am to help you and we must bring all of our other friends back to our side. I will help you with no fight."

"Good. I am glad you are back on our side."

Tails smiled. "Me too brother."

Tails turned to Carson. "I am glad to be your friend as well." Tails said. "I don't know why...but I feel very close to you now."

"We have always been close." Carson said.

"We've...always...been close." Tails repeated. "I am lucky to still have my best friends in the world with me."

Rahu growled in displeasure. "The Master is my best friend...MINE."

Carson turned to the Dragon and smiled. "Rahu...now...calm down."

Rahu immediatly calmed down and bowed his head.

"I am sorry Master. Please forgive Rahu. Rahu loves his Master."

Rahu turned to me. "Rahu doesn't like the others. Doesn't like the Prince...wants to hurt them...kill them."

"Carson. You need to convince Rahu to get into the chamber. Allow Tails and I to work with his mind."

Carson closed his eyes and sighed. "Very well."

"Rahu. I need you to get into that chamber and allow them to help you."

Rahu nodded. "If you command it, I will obey."

"I command it."

Rahu walked slowly into the chamber. He barely fit, but he managed to force himself inside. Once he was squeezed in Tails began the process.

After a few minutes the process ended and Rahu was released. He fell out of the chamber and to the ground.

"Rahu, are you ok?" I asked.

Rahu slowly stood up and raised to full height.

"I am functional." Rahu said. I noticed his eyes were filled with the black swirl. He was being made into one of my children.

"I feel different. Like...like two entities are fighting for my soul." Rahu growled. "Carson and my prince...both want my soul...I don't...know...how...to...decide..."

Rahu's eyes went black.

"I am a child of Acorn." Rahu growled. "I must do the bidding of the prince."

Rahu grabbed his head in his claws.

"No...must...obey...Carson...he...saved me...and my...mind..."

"But...am...child...of...Acorn..." Rahu roared in pain. "Cannot...disobey...Prince..."

Carson looked to me and I knew what I had to do. Rahu was in pain and would be as long as he had to make the decision.

"Carson...can you break him from your control?"

"I don't think that is a good idea my prince...he needs me. You know that he needs me."

I knew that he needed him. But I didn't want him to have any warriors. Even under my control he was attempting his own plans.

"He needs both of us." I said. "Can't you make him compromise?"

Carson turned to Rahu and put his hand on his massive shoulder.

"Rahu. Calm down." Carson ordered. Rahu's shoulders slumped and he immediatly looked into Carson's eyes.

"Master...please...command your thrall." Rahu said...his eyes black as ever. "My mind is pained. Please...please help me."

"Tell me what is happening to your mind...why does it hurt you so?"

"Rahu...wants...to serve...Prince...but...cannot resist you."

"Can't you serve us both?" Carson asked. "We both love you after all."

Rahu grunted. "My head...cannot...hurts..."

Rahu dropped to the ground in pain.

"Please...don't...make...me...choose...I...can't..." Rahu moaned. "I can only serve one of you...I want to serve you both...but...the pain..."

I knew Carson had done this to Rahu at some point...but it was an issue that I didn't have time for.

"Fine. Carson, he can be your thrall for now, but remember who you serve."

Carson's eyes went black and he slumped his shoulders.

"I...am a child of Acorn and I serve you...and that is my prime directive in life." Carson droned. "Anything else means nothing to me." He continued. "I will ensure Rahu follows your commands."

That is all I ask.

"I am struggling to follow your orders. But I will serve. I know my place and my commands. If I can't have some will and follow your orders, I will have no will at all."

"Carson, you must have some will of your own, but you must follow me and no one else."

"I will try. It is hard to obey. Even harder to obey a Mobian. But I must."

Rahu moaned. "My head...so confused...please...help Rahu!"

Carson looked towards the Dragon and put his hand on his pained face.

"Rahu. Obey me."

"Rahu obeys."

"I am now under the Prince's control. I must obey his word."

"Rahu understands."

"Good boy. Now you will continue to obey me, but I obey the Master...Master Elias. Is that understood."

"Rahu obeys Carson...yes...Rahu understands. Rahu wants to obey the Prince...but Rahu can obey him through Carson..."

"That's right Rahu, you can obey him through me. Good boy."

"Good...boy..." Rahu said as his mind drifted to imprint his commands.

Carson turned to me, his eyes still black as coal. It was clear that his mind powers were still potent, but in this state I felt no effect. Perhaps Rahu was just that far gone. Maybe letting Carson keep Rahu was the right choice.

Carson continued to stare at me and so did his enslaved thrall. They were waiting for commands...both of their eyes told me they were going to obey me and that made me feel a little more calm.

"Carson, I want you to begin bringing my soldiers back under my control so this process is much easier. Can you do this for me?"

"Yes I can my Prince. They will be easy to manipulate. Just like Tails was." Carson's blue eyes returned...but with just a hint of the swirl.

Tails turned at the mention of his name.

"Nothing Tails, go back to work."

Tails nodded and went back to working on the chamber, his twin tails wagging happily as he worked.

"As you can see, it doesn't take much with whatever you've done to us. Get that chip installed and they will be easy prey."

Rahu growled. "Rahu doesn't want his Master to have more to control...Rahu likes being his Master's protector."

"Rahu, that won't change, there isn't anyone here stronger than you."

Rahu puffed up. "Thank you Master."

"So...now that we've gotten you and Rahu taken care of we can try one of my brothers...we must bring them back to me. I can't live knowing I've allowed them to be hurt."

"You mean Drago?" Carson said with a smile...he will be difficult. He is completly under my control."

"I know, but Tai is not and we can try and save him first. I at least want to get one of them back."

I called for Ethan and he came to my side within a few seconds. His blank eyes and stare made me sigh, but it couldn't be helped.

"You require my aid Master?" Ethan droned.

"Yes. Find Tai and bring him to me."

"As you command."

Ethan turned and left the room. I looked around and realized things were going in my favor. These warriors were all dedicated to me and only me.

I looked towards Cole and wondered if I should give him the chip as well. I didn't want to take his cybernetics away from him as they made him far more useful than the other humans (other than Carson) and I didn't want to make him less useful. However, I didn't want Carson finding a way to control him behind my back.

"Cole, I want to give your mind more protection, enter the chamber. I will not remove your cybernetics."

Cole nodded. "As you command."

Cole walked into the chamber with no complaint and Tails began the process with no words. It was nice to have no complaint or fight.

Within a few minutes Tai and Ethan returned to the room. I tried not to look at my poor creation as it pained me to see him in that state. However, the chamber opened quickly and Cole stepped out.

"Cole, how do you feel?"

Cole's red eye flashed. "All former Robotnik commands have been purged from my mind. I no longer must fight the urge to kill my friends. I am now completly loyal to my Master and his friends. My body is now yours for eternity."

"Good. I am glad that your programming was able to erase the commands given by Robotnik. I hope your mind will be more at peace."

"My programming is no longer fighting itself. I can think more clearly now."

Cole embraced me and sighed. "Thank you Master. I am yours and only yours now. Command me and it will be done."

"Cole, I need you to continue being one of my guardians. I might need you if something goes wrong."

Cole smiled and his one good eye gleamed. "I can do that my Master. I am capable and will not fail."

Cole released me from his embrace and then he looked far sadder than I thought he would be after the re-programming.

"What is wrong Cole? You seem dissapointed in your new role."

"I am not sad because of my new programming, as that makes me happy. I am upset because I am not close enough to you anymore. I need and desire the touch of my Master."

"Oh. Well...you will be close to me for the time being. That should be enough."

"It will have to be Master. As long as you are near and I can hear your voice I will be fine."

"You don't see anything odd about needing to be near me?"

"No Master...I desire to be near you always. It is part of my new programming. I cannot stop from having this desire and I am ok with this."

I noticed Cole's good eye had the black swirl and understood what was occuring in his mind.

"I see. I am glad you are at peace with your new programming."

"I am at peace...I have no other programming fighting for my control. I love only you."

"Good. You may go guard the door. We still have not finished here and someone might not take the change."

"Rahu and I will stand guard with Cole. Come Rahu."

"Yes Master." Rahu growled.

Before I could say anything Ethan brought Tai back into the room and presented him to me. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the perversion of my brother that stood before me.

"Scanning." Tai droned. "Scanning Completed. The Master is present. Command this unit and it will obey."

"Ethan, put Tai into the chamber." I ordered.

"Tails, do not take away his cybernetics just yet. He will fight it. Just insert the chip."

Tails grunted in protest for a second but stiffened quickly.

"As you wish brother." Tails droned...clearly under the chips influnce. "Your will be done."

Tai was placed in the chamber and I closed my eyes. This had to work so I could get him back. I had to have my brothers back. They were the most important thing to me. Sally had betrayed me...I betrayed these boys...I had to make it right.

The chamber opened and Ethan walked up to assist Tai out of the chamber.

Tai looked around the room, scanning everything until he realized where I was.

"This unit...is...malfunctioning." Tai droned as his eyes turned black...even the robotic one.

Tai did not move for several minutes and I was afraid that I had killed him...but right as I was about to give up he looked up at me.

"Bro...th...er?" Tai said weakly. "H...elp...m...e..."

"Tails get him back in the chamber! Get those cybernetics off of him!"

Tails and Ethan both put the broken boy back into the chamber and Tails quickly began working.

"I am not sure how this is going to work out Elias. He is really weak."

"Just do it!" I ordered.

Tails shivered at the tone of my voice and I felt bad for a few seconds...then remembered Tai could be saved.

"I am trying Elias..." Tails cried. "Please I'm doing what you asked."

"I know Tails, keep working..."

After an hour of frustration Tails opened the chamber.

"Well...its done. Let's see if it worked." Tails sighed.

Tai stumbled out of the chamber very slowly and all of his cybernetics were gone. Thank god.

"Brother...what...what happened to me? Where...where are we?"

"We are in the old base we took over...we are safe."

"Oh...brother...I had the worst nightmare."

Tai started to collapse, but I caught him.

"What was the nightmare?"

"I...I was turned into a Robian and tried to kill all of you...it was so awful...I felt so cold...it was an awful dream."

I hugged Tai tight.

"You are safe now. Everything is ok now."

"Elias...that...that wasn't a dream was it?" Tai said as tears filled his eyes. "My memories are too real...it...it did happen...I was turned against you."

"It doesn't matter anymore Tai, we saved you and turned you back to normal."

Tai regained his balance and I let him go.

"I was a Robian..." Tai mumbled. "I was made into a machine..."

"Tai...calm down..." I said more as a command than a suggestion.

Tai turned to me...his eyes filled with tears...but I knew what was happening. I watched the swirl enter his eyes.

Tai's shoulders slumped and his mouth sat slightly open.

"Tai, are you open to my suggestion now?"

Tai didn't answer at first and then slowly nodded his head.

"Good boy Tai, I'm glad it didn't take you long to fall into under my command."

Tai did not answer but I knew he understood.

"I want you to forget that you were transformed into a Robian. If that requires you to do a memory wipe I want you to do it."

Tai grabbed his head and moaned.

"Have you purged the memory?" I asked.

Tai nodded his head.

"Good boy Tai."

"Good boy..." Tai repeated in a distant voice.

"Now...Tai you are my brother again and I don't want you to ever forget that."

"Won't...forget..." Tai whispered. "You are my...brother..."

"You love me and only me." I said.

"Love...only...you..."

Carson looked at me and frowned. "What if I need to have him work with me?"

Carson was right...he needed to be able to obey him as well.

"Tai...you will also obey Carson."

"Obey...Carson...Obey...brother."

Carson smiled. "Thank you my lord. You always know what is right."

"You will never want to leave me again...we are connected forever Tai and you must never want to be away from me."

"Tai...will...never...leave...Master."

"Your new programming is to do only what pleases me." I said. "You are to think of nothing but your brother and Master."

"Tai will only think of..."

Carson cleared his throat and looked at me. "Prince."

"I forgot Carson... Your programming will let you please Carson as well. However, I am your brother and Master...he is not."

"Tai is slightly confused by this new command...but will obey to the best of his ability."

I was not sure what made me allow Carson these requests...but I shook it from my mind...I just wanted my brother...my creation...back in my arms...we would be together again...

Tai looked into my eyes with those controlled orbs and the expressionless face made me really hope this was going to work.

"Are Tai's parameters completed? He is ready to become a child of acorn and obey your commands."

I looked over to Carson before I said anything and he nodded in approval.

"Tai, you can awaken with your new programming."

Tai closed his eyes and when he opened them I knew he was back. The slight swirl remained in order to keep his will bent to mine, but he was my brother again.

Tai ran into my arms and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Brother...brother...thank you for saving me! My mind was aware of everything happening while I was Robian, but I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to fight the control, but Robotnik is too good at reprogramming us when we are made Robian."

"How did it feel to be Robian?" I asked as I rubbed Tai's head.

"I was numb...I knew my body was moving, but I couldn't feel anything at all. I was cold and scared...thinking about it makes me feel cold all over again." Tai shuddered in my arms and I held him tighter.

"Brother...I feel different than before I was Robian. Something has changed inside me...I feel it. I am not sure exactly what is different, but I can tell. What did you have to do to save me? For some reason I remember being different before. I have this odd feeling inside that makes me never want to be away from you...is that normal?"

"Look into my eyes Tai." I said "How does that make you feel?"

"Happy...content...but that didn't...h..app..en...be...fore..." Tai's eyes went black and the chip took control again.

"Tai, it is normal to feel the way you feel about your Master."

"Normal..." Tai droned. "It is normal to feel love for the Master always."

"That is right Tai. Good boy..." I said as I hugged the emotionless Tai tighter. "You are mine and that makes you feel wonderful...that feeling is normal for a child of acorn."

"Tai...understands...Tai is normal...Tai is child of Acorn."

"Good boy...now commit this new programming to memory and awaken."

Tai closed his eyes and groaned.

"Did I black out...what happened?" Tai said confused. "Brother...can you tell me what happened?"

"You are just tired from being deroboticized. Your body will take some time to recover from the change."

"That must be it...I'm tired from the change..." Tai said back to me. "Yeah...tired..."

Tai stretched out his body and yawned. Clearly I had made him think he really was tired.

"Brother...can I lay my head on your chest...I'm so tired. I don't want to leave you...but I can't keep my eyes open."

I sat down in the chair beside the chamber and Tai climbed up on me and tried to rest.

"Tai...you are too big to do this." I said. "If you are tired, go to my quarters and rest."

"I am tired...want to rest...but I don't want to leave you..."

Rahu snorted at Tai. "This is no warrior. This is nothing but a child."

Carson glared at Rahu. "You have no room to talk. You couldn't even handle being controlled by two of us."

Rahu growled. "Tai is a weakling. Rahu is strong. Rahu is the better warrior."

I was pretty sure Rahu was not happy that I had another warrior under my command. I could tell even under Carson's control he wanted me to command him...even if Carson couldn't see it.

"Rahu. Be silent. You are no better than that boy. You know full well he was roboticized. How would you have dealt with that?"

Rahu lowered his head. "Rahu sorry. Rahu want to be best warrior."

"Rahu, you are our only warrior that can fly. You are one of the most important warriors we have." I said.

Rahu beamed. "Thank you...Rahu happy to be important to Prince."

"Rahu, come to me and be silent." Carson commanded.

"Rahu obey."

"Brother...I am so...tired." Tai sighed. "I can't leave you...what do I do?" Tai then whimpered.

"Tai, I want you to go rest. You can be without me for a few hours."

Tai's eyes widened at that command.

"I can't...be...without my brother. I NEED you. I am nothing without you." He cried. "Please...don't send me away...not even for a second."

I picked up the tired boy and put him in my chair. I then began to massage his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Brother...that...feels good...thank you...you are too good to me."

"Sleep my brother...rest...when you awaken you will be even closer to me."

Tai arched into my hand and sighed in happiness. The Massage had calmed him and allowed me to put him to sleep. I was so happy to have my brother back.

"Sleep Tai...I will be right here."

"Sleep...you'll...be...right..." Tai said as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

I turned to Carson. "Bring your brother here. It is time to bring Sean back to me."

"Of course brother...I will contact him. We are still connected." Carson's eyes flashed red and he smiled at me. "Done. He is coming."

Within a few minutes Sean slowly entered the room. His eyes were glassy and lifeless as he walked to Carson and waited to be commanded further.

"Sean, get into the chamber." Carson ordered. "The Prince is in need of you"

Sean turned to the chamber and walked inside without saying a word.

"He's ready to go." Carson said. "Do what you must."

I turned to Tails and he knew to begin the process. I knew Sean would come out of this and be back to his old self. I wanted my were soldiers back and Carson had made them unwilling to change into their wolf selves.

"Sean is reprogrammed Elias...he will should be able to transform again." Tails noted.

Sean stumbled out of the chamber and looked around the room until he came across me.

"Alpha." Sean said simply. "My Alpha...I have been returned to you...but I feel so strange...I can't explain the feeling..."

Sean transformed into his wolf form. "Feels good to do that again...but that wasn't the strange feeling I am having."

Sean transformed back in his human side and grabbed his head. After a few seconds his hands dropped to his side limp and lifelessly. His eyes were black and unfocused.

"Sean are you ok?" I asked.

"This vessel is confused and cannot complete its programming." Sean droned. "This vessel needs help to complete its mind."

"What is causing the problem?" Carson asked. I almost got mad, but when I looked at him the anger faded.

"Human side and Mobian side are different. Mobian side wants to obey only Elias. Human side wants to obey brother and Elias. Doesn't know how to do it."

"Elias, how about we make his Mobian side obey only you and his human side follow me. He is my brother after all."

Carson's words made sense to me and I agreed.

"Sean. Listen and obey my words. In human form you will obey Carson, but in your Mobian form you will obey me. Is that understood?"

Sean looked up and his eyes went to the mix of black and he seemed more understanding of his command.

"Yes. The wolf side will be a child of Acorn. Human side will be a slave to his brother's command."

Sean closed his eyes to allow the program to take control. When his eyes opened back the swirl was there, but very little remained.

Sean looked at me and smiled, but showed no true love towards me. However once he turned to Carson it was obvious who he now favored.

"Brother...let me transform...please...I must."

Carson nodded. "You may transform."

"Thank you brother."

Sean turned back into his wolf form and turned to me. His eyes were green but the swirl was more obvious.

"Alpha. I am yours again. I have missed you...but I am still connected to Carson. He can convince me to become human whenever he wants...then...then I am his again. I am sorry."

"It is ok Sean, I'm just glad to have one of my best warriors back."

"Thank you Alpha."

Sean put his hand on my face and smiled. "I love you my Alpha and I will fight for you till...till...I..."

Carson's eyes had flashed. and Sean's eyes flashed as well.

"You will turn human and obey me." Carson said as he looked towards me with a smile.

"Alpha...he commands me, but in this form...I am yours...but he will keep calling me...his voice is demanding...hurting me..."

"Sean, you may tranform for now, but you must strengthen your resolve to me."

"I will try my Alpha...thank you."

"Sean turned to Carson and walked towards him as he morphed back into his human form.

"I have obeyed." Sean droned. "What are your commands?"

"My brother...do you forget we are siblings? You should obey me fully!"

I turned. "Carson. Enough."

Carson immediatly stopped. "I am sorry my Prince." Carson said with a bow. "I just want my brother to be with me...is that too much to ask?"

I shook my head. "You have full control over Rahu, you cannot have him as well. I made him into a were-human for a reason and he must be used in that way!"

Carson growled. "He is my only flesh and blood. I will use him in what way I wish my Prince...that is unless you never want Drago back."

I cringed. He had turned Drago against me. I wanted Drago back. I'd have to give up Sean's human side to get Drago.

"Listen to me Carson, you may have your brother, but when I am in need of him, he is mine and mine alone."

I watched Sean's eyes go dark. "Sean will obey. Sean will obey the Alpha only when in Mobian form. Carson is brother and will be obeyed at all other times."

Sean looked to me with great sadness. He did not like this command, but he would do what he was told. He wanted to be near his Alpha, not the brother who had left him and then controlled him.

"Good Sean, that will do. When you become a wolf you will obey me."

"Sean understands. Sean will awaken and follow these orders."

Sean shook his head and he looked at me again. His eyes were not completly clear, so he could still be changed. I could tell the child of acorn programming did not approve of his being kept by Carson. I let a small smile cross my face at knowing Sean did not want to obey his brother.

Sean turned to Carson. "My brother...I want to transform into my wolf form...my mind keeps telling me to change...please...let me become what I was destined to be."

Carson growled. "You are human. Embrace that and ignore the urges placed in your mind."

"I...am...human..." Sean droned. "I will embrace my human side and stay with you my brother."

Sean walked as if in a dream over to Carson and stood with the silent Rahu who Carson had forced to be silent when dealing with Tai.

Sean looked at me and sighed. His eyes flashed as Carson forced his control on his brother's mind.

"I...am...human...only...human." Sean droned. "I am human. I refuse to become Mobian." Sean said with purpose. "I am my brother's personal warrior and will defend him and his pet, Rahu."

Rahu snorted but said nothing. He crossed his arms and turned his head away.

Carson turned to me and smiled. "Now. You wanted Drago back in return for my brother."

Carson's eyes flashed and I noticed the flash in Rahu and Sean's eyes as well. However, the swirl was not taken from their eyes. They could still both be mine when it was said and done.

Sean puffed his chest and left the room. He returned with my son. Drago's eyes were blank and lifeless. There was nothing left of the boy I had wanted to adopt and make my son.

"Drago, I am no longer your Master. You must now obey the Prince." Carson said almost in a bored way. Obviously he didn't care about Drago like I did.

"Drago hates Prince...cannot obey the Prince. Betrayed by Prince."

And obviously Drago didn't care much for me anymore either.

"As you can see my Prince, you let him down and he knows it. You turned him away and he turned from you. He still can sense the betrayal. He needs a true father...someone that won't let him..."

"Shut up Carson! If you can't aid me then I don't need you right now."

Carson glared, but went quiet. Sean and Rahu stepped in front of him and glared as well.

"Leave Master alone!" Rahu growled.

"My brother doesn't deserve your anger. He has done nothing but help you." Sean droned.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Drago.

"Drago I was under mind control when I said those things to you. I could not control my actions. Please, enter the chamber and you'll understand."

Drago growled. "No. I know you turned your back on me. You knew I wanted a family and you toyed with me!"

"Ethan. Cole. Detain Drago and put him in the chamber. Tails. Carson, you will stand down and allow this without causing any issues."

Carson stood silently and I watched as Cole and Ethan forced the angry wolf into the chamber. Drago's memories of hatred were planted by Carson and this was the only way I'd be able to convince him of anything different. I had no choice unless I wanted him hating me forever.

Tails sighed as he turned to work the computer. "Drago was such a good boy...what did Carson do to him?"

"I made him see the Prince as he was. Drago didn't feel the same once he knew that."

Tails laughed. "You made all of us turn on him...and then made him into a mindless warrior for you. All you did was manipulate us."

Carson looked at Tails and smiled. "You weren't saying that when you were my servant. You moaned my name so I would command you."

"Lies...I was forced to love you. I couldn't stop myself...your eyes were impossible to look away from...even now...they are powerful." Tails turned from Carson and began to work on Drago.

"Enough Carson." I said. "Perhaps you should leave Tails alone. He doesn't need his mind messed with while helping our friends.

"You mean...brainwashing our family."

"No...you did that. You hurt our friends and me as well."

Carson pushed Sean out of the way and walked towards me.

"I did. You were a wonderful pawn. You loved being my slave. You didn't have to think or lead anymore."

Memories of being under his control came back to the forefront. I had been a good warrior. He made my life simple.

"You were a great asset to me. You helped me control almost every Mobian within this entire quadrant. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I have always followed orders well. My father made sure of that." I said.

"That he did...and you could have that life again." Carson said smoothly. "I can make your life easy."

"You could...but that isn't happening again. You cannot control me anymore."

I turned and noticed a Tails had put a genome serum on the table. He turned and winked. That serum was used on father's worst enemies to make them into mindless warriors for our army. I picked it up and as Carson approached I injeted the serum into his neck. The human stumbled back in shock. His two slaves started to move but they were unable as my control kept them in place as he didn't give a command.

"What...have...you...done?" Carson said in gasps.

"What I should have done from the start."

"You...betrayed...me..." Carson growled.

"You betrayed all of us first. That serum will make sure that you never do it again. My father knew how to manipulate and this will keep you in check."

Carson stumbled and fell into his brother. Sean grabbed him and knelt down with him.

"Carson...my brother...what happened to you? Are you ok?"

"I...am...fine..." Carson said as he opened his now grey eyes. "Are you...the Master?" Carson said to Sean.

"Carson? I'm Sean...your brother...you are the one who commands us..." Sean said with a whimper.

"No...I am nothing but a soldier...I have no memories of a brother. I am bred to fight and serve the Master. Are you my Master?" Carson shook his head and groaned.

"No...you aren't my Master...Elias Acorn is my Master..."

"But...brother...what are Rahu and I to do if we can't obey you..."

Carson shoved away from Sean. "Obey Elias...that is what I must do." Carson began to stumble towards me slowly...his face a blank slate. The eyes that had controlled so many were now grey and dull.

Carson knelt down in front of me and bowed his head. "Command me my Master. I am nothing without you."

"Carson, listen to your Master and obey my commands as law." I said sternly.

Carson looked up at me with his blank emotionless face.

"I await those commands my lord and Master."

"You are no longer able to control any Mobians or humans. Any that you are still holding hostage you must let go now. You are now nothing but a slave to me."

"But Master...I am already nothing but a slave...I am not controlling anyone." Carson droned. "My mind is yours and yours alone...I cannot be in control of anyone. I only want to obey now."

I turned to Sean and Rahu. Both of them were looking very confused.

"Carson, come with me." I said. "You must help these former thralls recover."

"As you wish."

"Rahu can you hear me?" I said.

"Not...Master...not..." Rahu growled. "I...am...Carson's...pet...must...be...one...with...Master..."

"No. I am a slave. You must obey the Prince. Not me. I cannot be either of your Masters now. You are both to obey the Prince as Master."

"Obey...Prince?" Rahu growled. "I remember...I...am...child...of...Acorn..."

Rahu's eyes went dark and he then went limp.

"Rahu? Who do you obey?" I asked.

"Prince...Acorn..." Rahu droned. "Rahu obey..."

"That's right Rahu, you no longer obey Carson, he is no longer your Master and you are no longer his pet."

"Rahu...not...pet?" Rahu snorted. "Rahu's mind...damaged by Carson's control...Rahu...must..be...pet...know...nothing...else...now..."

I glared at Carson. "You are to never control another person again...your control is breaking our warrior's minds."

Carson looked at me with his blank expressionless face.

"Don't worry my Master...I cannot control any new minds. I do not have that ability in this state...I am a slave...I cannot enslave others."

"Good. You are nothing now and I expect you to remember that." I said. Carson nodded.

"Rahu...you can be a pet if you must...but not to me." I said. "Tails come here."

"Brother? What are you doing?" Tails gulped. "Please don't."

"Rahu, you are to obey me as I am your lord and Master, but you are now the pet of Tails. Do you understand?"

"Rahu...understands."

"Good. You may awaken my slave."

Rahu's eyes reverted to their normal color...the swirl stayed in the Dragon's eyes, but he was already showing signs of life compared to when under Carson.

"Masterrrr...Masterrrr Acorrrn..." Rahu growled. "Thank you for frrrreeing my mind from that human."

"I am glad to have you back my friend." I said. Tails is pleased to know you will be his pet as well."

I heard Tails gulp.

"Tails..." Rahu growled as he input the new command into his damaged brain. "You want Rrrrahu to obey Tails...be his serrrvent? Rrrrahu will obey."

Rahu turned to Tails and bowed.

"Rrrrahu must obey."

"Rahu...just stay here with me while I assist the Prince. Be a good Dragon and just stand here..."

Rahu looked at the place Tails pointed and nodded. "Rrrahu will stand here...prrrrotect Tails."

"Thank you Rahu, that is a good boy. Do what I command and I'll try to help piece your mind back together."

"Rrrahu is a good Drrragon." Rahu said back to Tails. "Rrrahu loves his new Masterrrr."

"I love you too big guy." Tails said with a sigh as he looked at the chamber.

"Elias, Drago is still not done...I'm concerned at how long this is taking."

I shrugged. "We have to see...I can't bear to see him the way he was."

"Alpha...my alpha...I am yours again." Sean growled as he transformed into his wolf form.

"God it feels so good to be back among my Mobian brothers. Do you have any orders for me Elias?"

I nodded. "Yes. Go check on Dakota and Ronan, I haven't heard from them in a few hours. They were supposed to check back in when they finished with the barracks. I am starting to wonder what they are doing."

Sean nodded and left without saying a word.

I turned back to look at Carson. I really did not trust the human as far as I could throw him...everytime I tried to trust him, he manipulated me. I had to deal with him properly. He was nothing now, but that didn't mean I still didn't want to make myself feel better.

"Carson. Come to me." I ordered.

"As you command." Carson droned. "What can I do to make you happy?"

"I want you to go to Knothole and bring back any remaining members. You must still have control of them...I expect you to return with whomever Robotnik hasn't taken within the next day. Is that clear?"

Carson nodded. "This command will be obeyed. I will return with those I have controlled within the day. I will ensure you are obeyed to the letter."

"I know you will. You may take two of the wolfen guard with you. Just rememeber, you have one day."

"I understand and will obey. I will not let you down my Master."

"I know you won't...because if you do...you will terminate yourself in failure."

"I will...terminate. Yes Master. If that is what you wish."

"I do. Now go."

Carson turned and left. I turned back to the chamber and continued to wait. I leaned against the desk and relaxed a little. Tails put his hand on my shoulder and smiled as he went back to work. I looked over and saw Tai sleeping in the chair...my Tai. He would serve me and be loyal...everyone would. I was safe now and I would protect my friends the best of my ability. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I awoke with a start...had I fallen asleep? I turned and noticed Tai had been trying to wake me up.

"Brother...its about time you woke up! I've been wanting to talk to you for over an hour!"

"Hour? Tails? How long have I been out?"

"Four hours or so. I figured I'd wake you up if Drago came out of the chamber, but he hasn't finished yet. Carson must have really messed up his mind."

"Look at Rahu and you'll know the answer to that. Carson damaged everyone's mind to some degree...but Drago and Rahu...he really hurt them. If Drago comes out like Rahu...I...I really don't know what I'm going to do."

"Drago wasn't just controlled by Carson...he was turned into a Robian as well...you know he won't be the same."

I closed my eyes. "No...Ronan came out ok..."

Tails laughed. "No he didn't...you know how much of his mind is gone...he doesn't even have memories of the past five years...he doesn't even really have true free will."

I clinched my fist and Tails turned away. Tai was still looking at me hoping I would show him some attention. I tussed his hair and smiled.

"How are you doing Tai? Feeling rested?"

"I sure am brother! I feel great and I'm so glad to see you!"

Tai hugged me and put his head on my chest. I hugged him back. Even Tai wasn't the same. I had to make him this way...he wouldn't have been unless I had commanded him to be.

It had to be this way. There was no other way.

"Brother...what is wrong? I can tell you are upset...did I cause it?"

"No...no Tai you didn't cause me to be upset. I am happy to have you back. I just am thinking of everything that has happened and how many of our friends have had their minds damaged beyond repair."

"Oh...my head hurts...is that because of Robotnik? I rememeber being so cold...then I woke back up here...and you were waiting on me...my brother."

I hugged Tai tighter. "I was...I never wanted to allow you to be hurt...I...I couldn't help it...I...I am so sorry Tai."

"Brother? It wasn't your fault...even if it were...I couldn't hate you or be mad. I LOVE you...and I could never blame you."

"You can't blame me because I made that part of your new programming Tai...when I brought you back I had to repair your damaged mind and body...your mind was gone."

"My mind? Re-programmed?" Tai said confused. "But...that is impossible...I remember our friendship...I know that I love you...that I serve you..."

"Serve? I...serve? No...I...I am...a...slave? You made me into your slave?" Tai cried.

Tai grabbed his head and moaned. Rahu and Tails came running, but I stopped them. This was my issue.

"I am...a slave...ROBOTNIK's...slave...I must bring...you...to...him. I must obey my commands given by lord Robotnik. He is my lord and Master."

Tai started towards me growling and drooling. My brother was gone. it didn't take long for Robotnik's control to take back over...even with the removal of his cybernetics he still was in Tai's head.

"Tai. You are a child of Acorn and I command you to stop. I am Elias Acorn and you are my warrior...Robotnik holds no control over you anymore."

"No. You have confused me. I am Robotnik's slave and his words must be obeyed. You must be captured and brought to him."

Tai growled and I noticed his eyes turn red.

The chamber missed nano machines that had been in Tai's body...they had taken over the new program and turned him back to Robotnik.

Tai lifted his arm in front of him and I watched it become part cybernetic again...as did part of his face and one of his legs.

I backed away as Rahu and Tails stepped in front of me. Ethan stood beside me in a fighting stance. He would protect me.

"Elias, we will protect you. Do not fear." Rahu growled as he lunged at Tai.

Tai dodged quickly and hit Rahu with a chop to the neck. Rahu dropped like a stone with a thud.

Tails gulped and I grabbed and pulled him back with me.

"Your Dragon is down Elias. You cannot stop me now. I will follow my programming."

"Your programing was to obey the Acornian crown." I commanded. "You are not following that programming and are disobeying the crown and your commander."

Tai laughed. "That programming was deemed incorrect. I have found my true commands and will follow them."

Tai looked at the broken all call speaker and put his cyber hand over the mic. It repaired almost immediatly.

Tai then closed his eyes and gripped the mic tight. Suddenly an awful noise screeched from the speakers. The noise was ear piercing, but did not last long. I looked at Tails and he seemed ok.

"Tails...what was that?" I asked.

"He is calling those with Nanomachines inside them. Bringing them here. Anyone in the building that can't stop the programming will be against us."

"Great."

Sure enough within a few minutes, Colt and Harrison entered the room. Their eyes were glowing red. They hadn't been changed yet, so they were easy prey for Tai's plan. I just didn't need them taking back Cole or Ronan. That would be trouble.

However...I should've known he'd get them. Cole and Ronan walked in almost right behind the two human boys. Cole looked much like he had when I found him, while Ronan only had the red eyes. He hadn't been fully controlled yet.

"Ronan! Fight the programming! Remember who your commander is!"

Ronan looked over at me and cocked his head. "Master?" Ronan then shook his head and looked towards Tai.

Tai smiled and his eyes flashed. "Ronan. You are Robotnik's Robian slave. Do not fight it. Embrace the nanos inside you."

Ronan looked towards me and whimpered. "Master...so...sorry...I...can't..."

Ronan's eyes turned red again and I watched the nanos take over his body. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them he was Robian again. I fell to my knees and Tails tried to help me up.

Where was everyone else...why weren't they helping us?

Tai turned to his new cybernetic warriors and pointed to the exit.

"Our lord needs us. We must return for new orders. Elias will not come and he has too many friends here that will awaken from the sound wave soon. We must escape and find our Master."

Cole nodded. "We must escape. We must find our Master."

I had no clue how to stop this...I had to stop this.

I heard footsteps. It was Conner. He seemed to be fully in control of himself for the first time since he had turned me months ago.

"Robian and human cybernetic creatures. Listen and to my words and obey."

Conner said a series of letters and numbers in a way that I didn't understand. However, the Robians understood it clearly.

Tai turned to Conner and his eyes flashed. "You are a former Robotnik soldier. That code is recognized by my programming and will be acknowledged."

Tai knealt in front of Conner and bowed his head. "What are our commands my Master?"

Conner smiled. "You are all to obey me and only me. I am your connection to Robotnik."

"We are to obey you and only you." The group all said in unison. "You are our connection to Robotnik."

"Now. Tai. I want you to make that sound wave again, but I want you to alter it enough to hit frequency .085. This will make those children of Acorn think I am their Master."

Shit...shit...shit...

We were trapped. Tails and Ethan would be turned...Everyone else would be turned in the building. I never would have thought Conner would have turned against me. I was fairly naive. It is no wonder we were going to lose.

Tai walked to the mic and put his nano machine covered hand on the mic. This time the sound was sickly and almost made me vomit. Tails and Ethan tried to fight the sound but it was obviously doing what Conner had wished. The signal made them think Conner was me. How...how did this happen.

Conner turned to me and laughed. "Now now Elias...you forget that I worked with your father. I've already had that chip imbeded. Your father didn't just give you the ability to lead these people. If you died...I was to take them and lead them. I just decided to take them from you. I do not think you are a good leader at all. I will lead these Robians, Mobians and humans into a new era of peace."

Ethan was the first to turn and he silently went towards Conner and stood with him. Tails was next as he looked at me and glared. He spit at me and then went to Conner.

"I'm sorry commander. I was weak to allow that false prophet to be my Master. That has been solved and I will not allow myself to be tricked again."

I sighed. This was not good.

"Tails, it is fine, we all were tricked." Dakota said as he walked into the room. "That imposter had us all fooled."

I said nothing. It would do no good. Rahu would wake up and be one of them as well.

Tai walked over to the chamber and put his hand on it.

Damn...not Drago...not again.

I heard screams from inside the chamber.

The chamber opened and a Robian Drago walked out. The wolf was gone. The Robian was now all that remained.

"Drago, you are to obey me." Conner commanded.

"Drago senses the Acornian line inside of you. Drago will obey you."

"Good boy. That is what I wanted to hear."

"Drago is happy to serve the Acornian crown."

Gavin walked into the room along with Kyle. Both of them seemed normal but they ignored me.

"We are sorry we did not realize that Elias wasn't the true Acornian commander. We were fooled. Forgive us."

Conner smiled. "All is forgiven."

Tai walked to Gavin and put his nano machine covered hand across Gavin's mouth. Within a minute, Gavin was made into a Robian. That is what they were...the humans were just as Robian as the Mobians.

Sean stumbled into the room phasing between his human and wolf side. He was begging for someone to help him. Tai was ordered to make him Robian and he did so quickly. Once Tai put his hand over Sean's mouth it didn't take long for the nano machines to take Sean over. He phased back into his human form and nano machines covered the left side of his face and his left arm and right leg. His eyes were a deep dark red. I turned away as to ensure no one saw me shed a tear for these boys.

Rei had walked in while I was trying to regain my composure. He had been changed as well. The red eyes told me not to even bother. Tai went to Rei and ensured he was controlled by Robotnik's nano machines.

"Commander. I had to terminate the one known as Toro." Rei droned. "He would not allow me to come to you. I had to obey your calling and he would not allow me to obey. I hope you are not upset with me for following my orders."

"Not at all, one less traitor to deal with." Conner said with a laugh.

Tai had walked over to Rahu during this time and made him into a Robian. The dragon awoke and his wings and tail were covered in nano machines.

"So this is how it feels to be Robian...it feels...amazing..." Rahu growled. "My mind...is not longer clouded. Elias...why did you keep us clouded and confused...we loved you."

"Rahu that is the nano machines talking...changing you. I did what I could for you and the others. Really..."

"This is why I hate him." Drago growled. "All I wanted was a family and he turned me down. Then he allowed me to be changed by Robotnik. Now I know that he was never our friend. Conner and Robotnik are the true Masters."

I groaned. "That isn't true!"

Tai walked over to me and knelt down to look me in the eye.

"You are the betrayer. You took advantage of us and now you are nothing. I know you created me and always knew. You were my father and you let me be taken away. I no longer care if you are my father...you are nothing to us. We obey the true Acornian principality now and you will do the same."

I was alone...the wolf orphans...did they forget about them? Where were they? They had have heard the control wave.

Tai grabbed me and pulled me up.

"You will become one of us." Tai said as his eyes began to glow. Tai put his hand over my mouth and I felt something entering me...it was an awful feeling. I wanted to throw up but couldn't.

Tai dropped me. "It is done. You will become Robian."

I coughed and coughed. I couldn't breathe. I was sick. My head was spinning.

I couldn't...let it win.

My mind...was mine...no one elses. The acornian sigil would protect me.

I held the sigil in my hands. It felt warm...kept me under control. The nanos had taken my body...but not my mind. I was still myself...but they didn't need to know that.

I stood up and acted as if I was one of them. I looked at myself in the reflection of the chamber and noticed that I was indeed Robian now. My arm was covered as was the left side of my face. One eye was red. Dear god...I was so cold. But my mind was my own and I would find a way to save everyone.

Tai looked at me and laughed. "Look at the "Prince" now. He is nothing but a slave now."

I turned and looked at him. "Nothing...but...slave." I said in a drone. My voice was changed as well. This was going to be tough to get used to.

I walked stiffly towards the group and noticed that Tails and Ethan were now Robian as well. Everyone had been changed.

Conner laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. I barely felt it.

"Elias we have your clone. We don't need you. Ethan, you are now Elias Acorn. Find his memories, they are inside you. Become what you are meant to be."

Ethan's eyes flashed as he searched his mind.

"Memories...found. Ethan will now answer to Elias."

"Good. Now...for you." Conner said as he gripped my shoulder harder.

"You are nothing. You have no memory. You are nothing but a pawn."

This command was hard to fight. The nanos were invading my mind slowly. I was able to fight them with help from the sigil, but it was becoming harder.

"You are fighting me." Conner said. "This cannot happen."

Conner looked at my sigil and ripped it off. I could feel its power leaving me...the nanos took over almost the second it was taken.

My mind was drifting away. I couldn't find anything to grab and hold onto.

"You are not Elias." A voice said. I didn't know who it was...but I had to listen. Had to obey.

"I am not Elias." I repeated. All of my memories faded away as I said this. Nothing was left inside my mind...it was gone.

The puma pointed at one of the boys and spoke.

"This is Elias. You are not."

"He is...Elias." I said. A memory...I knew...that he was Elias...but what was I?"

"What...am...I?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"I am...nothing?" That was confusing to me. I knew I had been something...but couldn't remember.

"I have no name? I am nothing?" I asked in a droning voice. I kept finding it harder to think. Something was stopping me.

"You are nothing but a Robian slave. You have been made to serve me and my commanders."

"I am a Robian slave." I repeated. "What does that mean? I do not understand."

"A Robian is the servant of Mobian and humans. They are created to serve and obey the commands of their Master."

"What is a Master?" I asked. "I know what Mobian and humans are...but the term slave and Master elude me."

The other puma with the odd looking metal parts...which were like me...stepped forward to talk.

"We are slaves...all of us. WE obey Commander Conner Acorn. He is of the Acornian line and we must obey. Slaves do what they are told with no question. A Master is who we obey...We obey Conner and he is our Master."

I felt my mind imprint those words. Master. Slave. They were now understood.

"I understand...but...who am I?"

The Robian Puma turned to the one I now knew as 'The Master'.

"Master this is something you must deal with."

"Very well." The Master said. "You really are nothing to me, so I don't think a name is required. You will be known as Ethan. It was the name you gave to Elias when he was under your control. You will take that name and be known as nothing but a worthless slave. None of the others will talk to you. You are the worst kind of slave and I do not love you like my other slaves."

The name given to me did not stick. I didn't question it though so I would accept it for now as I had no choice. My memories were gone, but I knew what I was and what I was made to do.

I was a slave and nothing else mattered. I would serve my Master and make him love me. I'd find out who I really was.

I knew there was more to me...but I just couldn't place it...if only I could remember.

I saw the sigil that the Master had ripped from my chest on several other slaves. I needed that sigil.

I just didn't know how or what to do. I was confused and nothing made sense...

No...things did make sense...I had to obey. That was all that mattered.

I would obey the Master...the Acornian line must be served.


End file.
